Destiny Prophecy
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Roxas ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il était, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il sera. Fic humour, qui peut prétendre éventuellement, si on fait abstraction de l'idiotie de l'histoire, remplacer 358/2 Days. Et oui, le jeu est déjà sorti. Même BbS, d'ailleurs *sort*
1. GRAND APPEL A LA FANFICTION

**_GRAND APPEL A LA FANFICTION_**

C'était prévisible, je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer avant la sortie de KH 358/2 Days. Est-ce que pour autant vous voudriez lire ma version de la vie de Roxas dans l'Organisation? Je vous propose deux solutions:

- **Soit j'arrête.** Et je vous donne les pages écrites plus la fin déjà écrite depuis deux ans (xD le pire, c'est que c'est vrai) et je décris dans un ultime chapitre ce que je comptais faire subir à Roxas jusqu'à la fin.

-** Soit je continue.** Et ça sera assez différent de KH 358/2 Days et je pourrais mijoter des blagues bien nulles (ce que je ne puis bien entendu pas faire avec la première solution).

Voilà, je vous encourage à m'envoyer vos reviews pour me dire si j'arrête cette grande machine infernale ou si je continue à décaper les cerveaux des lecteurs :p

PS: Il est court ce chapitre xD Et dire que ces six lignes, en langage fanfictionnel, sont beaucoup plus dures à écrire... (traduction: je patine avec mes fics xD)

**EDIT du 25 octobre 2010, après deux ans et demi d'absence **: **C'est officiel... JE CONTINUE =3 Merci pour vos reviews très motivantes ;)** Je vais essayer de m'y mettre plus ardemment que la dernière fois (lol ?)


	2. Un treizième membre

**DESTINY PROPHECY**

**Résumé : **_Roxas ne sait pas encore ce qu'il est, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il sera. Récit de ses débuts dans l'Organisation._

**Langue : **French

**Personnages : **Roxas & Sora

**Genre : **Humor/Fantasy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi... sauf l'histoire, heureusement xD

Donc tout à Disney, tout le monde le sait, je le marquerai pas dix fois.

_**Bonjour,**__**c'est mon premier fic sur Kingdom Hearts (j'en ai cinq autres sur Pirates des Caraïbes). Ca me fait bizarre, parce que je suis une habituée des ratings K+… j'ai mis T au cas où… je peux changer en cours de fic… mais je vous rassure y'aura un peu d'humour (enfin j'espère « beaucoup d'humour » )**_

_**Au fait, j'ai mis « Sora » dans le personnage 2 mais on ne va qu'en entendre parler (d'après ce que j'ai prévu…)**_

_**Voilà, juste je vous demande un chouïa d'indulgence et de mettre des commentaires avec votre pseudo pour que je vous réponde… pas dur, hein ? xD **_

_**Au fait, sur mon profil vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP (messages personnels). **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**DuncanHeart**

**UN TREIZIEME MEMBRE**

A l'instant où un certain garçon que nous connaissons bien devint un sans-cœur, un fragment d'âme s'envola vers les cieux. Il voyagea à travers plusieurs mondes, prenant forme humaine au fur et à mesure.

Ce qui atterrit dans la forêt ressembla à un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Il ne portait aucun habit, ce qui ne dérangea pas plus que ça le grand homme à la capuche noire qui s'avançait vers lui. Le garçon le fixa avec insistance.

_Qui était-il ?_

Cette question s'appliquait autant à lui qu'à l'homme dont l'ample capuche couvrait son visage. Comme si ce dernier lisait dans ses pensées, l'homme déclara :

- Tu le sauras plus tard.

Gloups. Pas vraiment commode. Malgré tout, le blond hocha la tête.

L'homme lui lança des baskets bleues, un pantalon noir et gris, une chemise noire et une veste blanche et rouge.

- Habille-toi.

Le garçon s'exécuta, tout en appréhendant les intentions de l'étrange homme, qui faisait trois têtes de plus que lui.

- Bien. Maintenant suis-moi.

Ils traversèrent la forêt, le petit devant courir pour rattraper le grand.

* * *

Enfin, après une demi-heure de course, ils arrivèrent devant un manoir isolé envahi de lierre. 

Le garçon s'arrêta essoufflé. Mais une lueur bleue le fit relever la tête.

Il vit l'homme, en face de lui, faire apparaître des lettres bleues transparentes.

Le blond suivit avec fascination les lettres se ranger sagement pour former : « SORA ».

- Le ciel…, lâcha-t-il, oubliant sa fatigue.

Mais l'homme, semblant fusiller du regard le garçon, fit apparaître un « X » doré plus grand que les autres lettres. Ces dernières se mélangèrent encore pour former un autre mot.

Le « X » vint se placer au milieu d'elles.

Devant les grands yeux bleus étonnés du garçon, le nom « ROXAS » remuait légèrement.

- C'est ton nom.

- Roxas…, souffla le garçon. Roxas… ça veut dire quoi ?

- On s'en fout. Viens vite, ordonna l'homme sèchement, agacé. Pourquoi cette mission tombait toujours sur lui ?

« Maintenant que tu es prêt, mets ça. »

Le grand jeta à la figure du garçon un manteau noir avec une capuche, pareil au sien. Mais adapté à Roxas.

D'ailleurs, c'était louche qu'il soit aussi parfaitement adapté. Pile à la bonne taille. Ni trop large, ni trop petit. Ni trop court, ni trop long. Trop parfait.

Comme si on savait exactement comment il était.

Roxas baissa la tête. Avait-il eu raison de suivre aussi naïvement cet inconnu ?

* * *

De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Le portail du Manoir s'étant fermé derrière lui, il décida de rabattre sa capuche. 

- Tant mieux que tu la rabattes, on est arrivés.

L'homme était derrière lui. Deux portes géantes s'ouvraient devant lui.

- Vas-y.

Roxas perdit courage. Non, il n'allait pas entrer dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas !

- Bouge-toi.

La voix de l'homme s'échauffait. Il poussa Roxas vers les portes. Le garçon résista.

- TU VAS Y ALLER, OUI ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que… Lâchez-moi !

L'homme avait pris le blond sur son épaule. Le garçon se débattit sauvagement.

- LACHEZ-MOI !

Roxas repoussa involontairement la capuche de son agresseur et en même temps, la sienne.

L'homme avança péniblement avec sa tornade blonde.

Le pied de Roxas rencontra un endroit qui faisait mal au moment où les portes se refermaient.

L'homme jura, relâchant le garçon.

- AAAARGH ! SALE GAMIN ! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !

- Un problème, Xigbar ?

Roxas se tourna vers là d'où provenait la voix. Onze fauteuils blancs en hauteur et, devant, un autre fauteuil, celui qui avait parlé. Grand, aux cheveux argentés, pourtant trop jeune pour les avoir, et des yeux… orange.

Les occupants des autres fauteuils se tordaient de rire. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des allures insolites, comme le « chef » devant.

Ils paraissaient tous très grands, sauf deux qui devaient faire la taille de Roxas.

Le garçon se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait accompagné (qui faisait un doigt d'honneur à un autre homme aux cheveux rouges) et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il portait un bandeau et de l'autre côté (pour changer) une longue cicatrice. En plus, le visage encadré de mèches blanches n'inspirait rien de sympathique…

Le « chef » ricana :

- Bienvenue dans l'Organisation XIII, jeune Roxas.

**A SUIVRE**

_**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à « Star Wars » à la dernière phrase… -c'est le secret de Xemny : il est fan de Star Wars lol-**_

_**Aussi dans ce fic (pas que dans ce chapitre), je voulais inventer la raison pour laquelle Xigbar déteste Roxas… il va y en avoir plusieurs en fait xD.**_

_**Je me suis inspirée du trailer de « KH 358/2 days » sur DS : il a l'air trop bien… BWAAA !**_

_**Enfin, désolé pour les répétitions. Reviews ?**_


	3. Rencontre

**_Merci aux trois qui m'ont mis des reviews, c'est sympa, c'est gentil, et en plus, c'est GRATUIT ! lol _**

**_Bon, maintenant, allons au deuxième chapitre ! TAÏAUT !!!! _**

****

**RENCONTRE **

Roxas n'avait qu'une chose à dire :

- …

Super. Génial. S'il avait bien compris, la suite allait être joyeuse pour lui…

- …donc je compte sur toi pour être digne de l'Organisation.

Hein ? Hein ? Il avait dit _quoi_ auparavant, Dark Vador ?

- Pour m'assurer de ton potentiel…

Les douze premiers membres sortirent leurs armes.

- … je propose un petit combat de bienvenue.

Le treizième membre déglutit. De la Claymore aux kunaïs, en passant par les chakrams, la sitar et les sabres lasers, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Sauf que Roxas n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

Le chef sembla avoir un peu de compassion envers le jeune garçon :

- Tiens, pour combattre, tu as un bâton.

Il lança un bâton d'un mètre environ à Roxas. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec avidité, pour constater que le bâton… était un simple bâton. Du genre branche de bois absolument normale.

Conclusion : il était vraiment mal barré.

- Es-tu prêt ?

- N…

- Allons-y !

Le blond recula d'un pas, mais déjà ils étaient tous sur lui.

Il grinça des dents : une bonne vingtaine de blessures, plus ou moins magiques, le recouvraient.

Il aperçut le dénommé Xigbar se jeter sur lui avec haine.

Ouille, il avait au moins espéré un peu d'aide de celui qui l'avait emmené dans ce manoir de fous.

Il vit notamment une jeune femme (la seule du lot, d'ailleurs) qui s'égosillait en tentant de le décapiter. Roxas baissa la tête pour ne pas perdre un de ses cheveux, ou pire, l'ensemble de la boîte crânienne, et le kunaï atteignit un mur.

Enfin, ladite jeune femme put passer la barrière des membres.

La terreur de Roxas était à son comble.

Mué par l'instinct de survie, il braqua son bâton vers la tarée.

Grave erreur.

L'autre extrémité du bâton rencontra la cicatrice d'un homme aux longs cheveux bleus qui était jusqu'ici resté en retrait.

Le jeune garçon en se retournant croisa un Berserk dans une fureur noire.

Là-dessus, la vraie pagaille commença.

Le grand chef de l'Organisation avait eu l'idée brillante de lancer un sort pour la salle rapetisse lors des combats.

Maintenant, il ne trouvait plus cette idée aussi éblouissante.

La pièce était si petite que les treize membres pouvaient à peine y tenir.

Alors entre la jeune recrue courait comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux) et son poursuivant acharné…

* * *

- Axel, cria Xemnas, attrape le numéro XIII !

- D'ac', Supérieur.

Xemnas leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter l'habitude d'Axel qui consistait à mâcher les mots.

Le maître des flammes se mit en quête du garçon, qu'il trouva acculé contre un mur par Saïx, qui allait se venger…

Axel lança ses chakrams contre le Berserk pour le retenir, et prit Roxas qui se débattait à deux bras. Il arriva péniblement (ayant eu la joie de découvrir, comme Xigbar avant lui, combien une tornade nommée Roxas pouvait être lourde) à la sortie, où il vit Zexion, paisiblement appuyé contre le mur à regarder le combat.

Axel devina qu'il avait envoyé son clone à sa place.

Il continua son chemin dans les couloirs interminables de la forteresse dont il s'était habitué.

Roxas n'en finissait plus :

- Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez de me trimballer comme un sac de patates !

Axel sourit à cette phrase. Au bout du couloir, il déposa le garçon comme un sac de pommes de terre.

* * *

Roxas resta semi-allongé. C'est qu'il était terrifiant, cet homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux… émeraude. Hypnotisants aussi. Hypnotisants…

- Tu sais, lâcha le roux, j'aime les pommes de terre, mais là, si tu ne te calme pas, je vais être obligé… de te découper en frites.

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Il ne savait si l'homme pensait réellement à l'accompagner avec un hamburger.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit l'autre en asseyant au niveau de Roxas, au grand dam de ce dernier, tu ne peux pas t'échapper d'ici. C'est cliniquement prouvé.

« J'ai passé mes trois années à trouver un plan pour m'enfuir. Déjà les trois quarts de ces couloirs mènent à des endroits abandonnés depuis des lustres. Hors de la forteresse, tu as la forêt, remplie de similis et de sans-cœurs. Enfin, si tu te fais prendre, surtout que tu es nouveau ici, les Fondateurs n'hésiteront pas. Tuer est un acte anodin dans cet endroit. »

Roxas baissa encore plus la tête, si possible, et se mordit la lèvre.

* * *

Axel sentait le désespoir du garçon, même ils étaient des similis. Il voyait également que ce garçon était… spécial.

Il se demanda de qui était-il le simili.

- Je m'appelle Axel, murmura-t-il enfin en tendant la main. VIIIe membre.

Ce fut comme si une digue s'était effondrée dans la tête du treizième membre.

- Roxas, chuchota-t-il puis il se pelotonna contre la présence amie.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes resta interloqué devant le garçon (très mignon, oui il l'avouait) qui s'accrochait à lui. Les cheveux blonds vinrent chatouiller son nez.

- Atch…

Axel bascula en arrière, se retrouvant allongé, Roxas au dessus.

Il rougit au point de faire concurrence à ses cheveux, puis ayant remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne, referma ses bras autour du garçon toujours contre lui…

* * *

Xemnas regarda avec colère sa pauvre sphère des ténèbres.

Ce stupide Sora n'aurait pas pu rester sans-cœur ?

Cela bouleversait ses plans avec le jeune treizième membre.

Il enverrait ses sbires s'en occuper, un de ces jours…

**A SUIVRE**

**Moui, le concept Axel/Roxas copains n'est pas original, mais bon, 'faut que ça corresponde… **

**Reviews appréciées. **


	4. Le shuriken

**_Bon ben merci pour les reviews, comme d'hab'. _**

**_Troisième chapitre déjà, hé, hé, ça va vite…-enfin, si je n'étais pas tant en retard- _**

**_Chapitre qui explique les débuts torrides de la relation Roxas-Organisation… loOol _**

**_Et les parings un peu aussi. L'AkuRoku, oui, c'est au début (du moins pour Axel), mais ça aura des hauts et des bas… _**

**LE SHURIKEN **

Noooon, ce n'est pas vrai… le treizième s'était endormi… SUR lui.

Axel lâcha un soupir expiateur des quelques péchés qui l'auraient condamné à ce supplice.

Puis il se décida de se relever délicatement tout en essayant de ne pas splatcher la tête de Roxas par terre.

Après réussite de cet exploit, il re-soupira, et réveilla le blond.

- Hein ?

- La prochaine fois, évite de dormir sur moi, mm ?

- C'est vrai que c'est difficile en dessous.

- … (Roxas 1-Axel 0)

* * *

Les chambres de l'Organisation sont des sortes de dortoirs, en fait, où l'on case (esquiche) trois personnes (en serrant bien). 

Ils sont grands comme des placards et les trois lits sont superposés les uns sur les autres.

Axel expliqua à Roxas qu'il avait comme voisins un Demyx et un certain Luxord.

- Et toi, t'as qui ?

- Mfft… Saïx et Xaldin.

- Euh… attends… Saïx… c'est celui qui a essayé de me bouffer tout cru ?

- Ouais.

- … (Roxas 1-Axel 1)

* * *

« - Je m'appelle Demyx, appelez-moi Demyx, mon nom est Demyx... », chanta un garçon châtain clair et aux yeux verts, de la taille de Roxas.  
L'infortuné blond leva les yeux au ciel. C'était LUI, son voisin de chambre ?  
'Faut espérer que son autre voisin compense, sinon il était mal. 

- Bonjour.

Roxas se retourna avec un début d'arrêt cardiaque, avant de constater que le nouvel arrivant était Louxor… euh… enfin, un truc avec un x, un o, un l, un r et un u.

- Tu es le treizième membre ?

Non, banane. Je suis Cendrillon, mais j'ai le très net souvenir d'une de tes cartes dans ma figure.

- Oui.

- Aaah, tu es mon voisin aussi…

Ouais, je suis tout en un. Magique, hein ?

C'est mal parti pour l'autre voisin compense, il est plus bête qu'un manche à balai !

- Egalement.

- Ah, ah, le sens de l'humour…

Silence

- Une partie de cartes ?, proposa Luxord avec un sourire de requin.

- Non merci, Roxas se détourna et ôta ses baskets pour dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon sentit un truc lui picoter désagréablement les côtes.

* * *

Déjà très saillantes. Le blond avait eu l'occasion d'analyser son corps sous toutes les coutures dans la salle de bains. 

Il avait grimacé. Pas vraiment le corps de bodyguard dont il aurait préféré : petit, maigre, pas très musclé… Bref.

Puis il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, et tenté de retrouver un souvenir, un objet, une personne, de sa vie d'avant.

Parce que c'est absolument impossible qu'il ait zappé au moins treize quatorze ans de sa vie d'un coup.

Le visage que le miroir reflétait avait dû bien se transformer, passant du stade poupon à adolescent.

Il avait appris à lire et à écrire, à parler, à marcher.

Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de quelque relation humaine.

_Amitié_, _Amour_, _Affection_, étaient des mots qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, un mot pour un truc particulier. Une étiquette, en clair.

* * *

- Roxas ! Roxas !, chuchota Axel. 

- A… Axel ?????

- Ben oui, c'est moi.

- Non, mais je l'avais deviné, seulement… c'est quoi ce trou dans la cloison ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, déclara Axel d'un ton flatté et absolument ravi de son œuvre (un trou dans le mur tout à fait banal… enfin si on considère qu'il a été fait par Axel… xD)

- Euh… Et… et… c'est quoi ce truc ?

Le truc en question était un genre d'étoile métallique, qui, en juger par la brillance des branches, devait couper TRES bien.

- C'est un shuriken.

- Quèsaco ???????

- Arme de ninja.

- … (Roxas 1-Axel 2)

- … (Roxas 2-Axel 2)

- … (J'compte plus !!!)

- Je l'utilise pour le planter dans le lit de Saïx quand il m'énerve trop.

- Et il se le prend dans le dos.

Roxas, en disant ça, se découvrit un élan de joie sadique silencieuse.

- Exactement. Mais bon, le dos de Saïx a déclaré forfait, et j'en ai plus besoin.

Axel fourra le shuriken dans la main de Roxas.

- Cadeau.

- Ah… Euh… (On dit comment ?)… Merci !

- De rien. Je te conseille de le caser dans un endroit discret.

- Ah… mm… maintenant… j'peux dormir ?

- Oui.

Trois secondes plus tard

- Axel ?

- OUI ?

- … juste pour te dire bonne nuit.

* * *

- ROOARRRGH ! 

Roxas sursauta tellement qu'il se prit son bol de céréales dans la tronche (toute façon, y'a que ça à manger, Larxène avait tenté de tous les empoisonner la dernière fois : seules les céréales avaient trouvé crédit aux yeux de Xemnas depuis cet incident).

* * *

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis l'arrivée de Roxas : entretemps, ce dernier avait appris les noms des membres de l'Organisation et comment se comporter en leur présence. 

Il avait remarqué que régulièrement, chacun partait en « mission ».

Or, ce que Roxas avait peur plus que tout, c'est qu'il parte un jour en mission.

Ou que le maître des flammes parte.

Parce qu'également, l'odieuse majorité de l'Organisation était décidée à lui faire la peau :

- Larxène voulait l'écorcher.

- Saïx voulait le bouffer.

- Xigbar voulait l'étrangler.

- Luxord voulait lui faire manger ses cartes.

- Xaldin voulait l'empaler (« Tu n'es qu'un simili de Porteur ! » -Quèsaco ???-)

- Parce que Larxène voulait le tuer, Marluxia aussi. (Et Roxas pensait que malgré sa coiffure « I'm a Barbie girl », il devait être redoutable)

- Parce que Saïx voulait le tuer, Zexion aussi.

- Parce que Zexion voulait le tuer, Vexen aussi.

- Parce que Xigbar voulait le tuer, Demyx voulait l'assommer avec son sitar.

MAMAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Axel étant le seul bouclier, avec Xemnas, contre ces assoiffés de vengeance ; il avait intérêt à faire de ne pas en rencontrer un.

Même le shuriken, accroché à sa veste sous son manteau, ne pourrait pas le sauver…

* * *

Xigbar termina son rugissement de lion et assit lourdement sur sa chaise. 

La salle resta silencieuse encore quelques instants puis reprit son bruit de fond habituel.

- Alors Xigbar, une mauvaise nuit ?

- Ouais, Dilan.

- Xaldin.

- Grr…

Roxas piocha timidement une céréale dans le bol presque vide.

Tandis que Xigbar continuait sa discussion à l'autre bout de la table, le garçon se leva silencieusement et rejoignit la porte en direction de sa chambre.

Les commentaires fusèrent presque immédiatement.

- Vous avez vu ce gamin ?

- Ouais, il est le simili de l'actuel Porteur de la Keyblade.

- Ah bon ? Je l'aurais cru plus puissant.

- Je pense qu'il l'est, mais il ne s'en doute pas, fit Zexion, toujours paisiblement assis dans un fauteuil.

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'est tout de même foncièrement pas doué par rapport à Sora !

- Il n'a même eu sa Keyblade !, répliqua Axel. Il n'a pas pu faire ses preuves ! Que je sache, Sora était moins fort que Riku auparavant !

- Ah oui, mais toi, tu as un faible pour ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ?, ricana Larxène.

- Tais-toi, Larxène !

- Le pauvre, il est bien le seul qui ne se rend pas compte que tu lui tournes autour !

- Il est si mignon ?, demanda Marluxia, amusé (**_J'ai failli mettre un e à la fin, mais la partie intéressée avait une faux trop grosse pour que je puisse l'ignorer_**).

- …

- Axel ? Ouh, ouh, réponds !

- Le pire, c'est que j'ai rêvé qu'ils se mariaient ! C'est pour ça que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, chuchota Xigbar, dégoûté, à Xaldin –c'est son grand copain décidément- qui s'esclaffa (**_ AU-THEN-TI-QUE, voir ma fic « Le cauchemar de Xigbar »_**).

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes grinça des dents mais conserva son calme (pourtant pas très légendaire) :

- Il faut croire qu'il y a peu de distractions ici.

Regards vers Larxène.

Axel sortit de la salle, honteux mais ayant gardé son honneur.

Se faire passer pour un manipulateur est la seule idée qui lui soit venue sur le moment.

* * *

CINQ MINUTES PLUS TARD

Axel regarda passivement Roxas ouvrir brusquement la porte, se jeter sur son lit (à Axel) et déchirer méthodiquement ses oreillers.

- J'AI ENVIE DE TUER XIGBAR !!!!

- C'est réciproque, d'ailleurs. Et arrête de détruire mes oreillers, ils souffrent déjà la nuit quand je les crame.

-Que faire ?

- Euh… mm… (Tilt !) Fais un club !

- … … … … un… club… … … et ça va me servir à quoi ?, lâcha Roxas avec ironie.

- Tu fais le club et tu dis plein d'injures à Xigbar !

- Ah oui, je vois le style… Un club, un seul clampin, moi…

- Tu serais étonné de voir combien il y a de gens qui détestent Xigbar.

- … Finalement, peut-être que c'est une bonne idée…

Roxas se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna :

- Tu l'appellerais comment, ce club ?

- Mm… la C.A.X.P.

- Qui veut dire ?

- Club. Anti. Xigbar. Pourri.

Roxas sourit.

- Super comme nom.

Il sortit.

C'est là qu'Axel se demanda pourquoi Roxas nourrissait tant de haine envers Xigbar.

**_Voilou, fin du nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Je mets les explications à côté du mot, fait, phrase, parce que c'est nul d'avoir à regarder à la fin, puis re-regarder pour continuer la suite du fic… bref. _**

**_Reviews ? (ET MERCI A CE SUJET A LYLLIAH !!! because review très gentille lol les autres aussi j'vous remercie !!!!!!!!!! Beaucoup, beaucoup !!!! Oui je l'ai dit deux fois, au début et à la fin, mais vous n'allez pas vous plaindre non plus !! xD)_**

**_En plus, ce chapitre est long !!!_**

**_PS : la chanson de Demyx, c'est une parodie de la chanson de Kenza Farrah (que je n'aime absolument pas -la chanson-)_**

**_Ah oui, j'adore Demyx, ne vous y fiez pas..._**


	5. Naminé

**_Oui, vous lisez bien, notre sorcière préférée va faire une apparition ! (Dix lignes lol) Mais elle ne rencontrera pas Roxas… Son histoire se passera en parallèle à celle de Roxy. _**

**_Merci pour les reviews ! _**

**_-PS : pour l'inspiration, se tatanner la cervelle à grands coups de Serj Tankian (« Lie, lie, lie »), de Hoobastank (« Inside of you ») et de Bob Marley (« Redemption Song »), ça fait du bien !- _**

**NAMINE **

_Trois jours. Soixante et douze heures. Cent quatre-vingts minutes. Deux cents cinquante-neuf mille deux cents secondes. _

Trois jours qu'elle est ici. Elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot.

Silencieusement, quelqu'un est venu la chercher, dans un endroit sombre, plein de bêtes étranges et maléfiques.

Tout aussi silencieusement, il l'a amené ici, où elle est restée, comme collée à cette simple chaise de bois.

Soixante et douze heures.

Cent quatre-vingts minutes qu'elle existe, aussi.

Car elle sait également qu'elle n'est qu'une simili, qu'elle ne vivra pas vraiment tant qu'elle n'aura pas un cœur.

Elle ignore une seule chose : s'il y a une chance pour que ça arrive.

Deux cents cinquante-neuf mille deux cents secondes, enfin, qu'elle pose un regard pensif sur ce papier et ce crayon.

Elle sentait que sa vie tournerait autour de ces objets anodins…

* * *

Pitié. Roxas quémanda avec un regard suppliant (qui ferait craquer le plus grand maître du mal) l'aide de Luxord. Qui ne lui accorda à peine plus d'attention qu'à un pot de chambre. 

Demyx chantait depuis NEUF heures maintenant. Sans interruption.

A croire qu'il ne reprenait jamais son souffle.

La fatigue commençait sérieusement à peser sur l'esprit du blond.

Ledit blond (sans coloration artificielle -non vendable-) saisit les oreillers et les lança sur Demyx.

Mauvaise idée.

Le musicien eut l'occasion de combler son aspiration première : il abattit son sitar sur la tête de Roxy.

Ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol. Demyx redémarra le couplet de Lara Fabian.

_Ahem… mais voilà ce qui s'était passé des heures auparavant… _

Dans le bureau du Supérieur (magnifique bureau, soyons hors-sujet pour changer) :

- Attendez… Reprenez depuis le début…, gémit Xemnas en prenant sa tête entre les mains.

- Il… Il m'a diffamé lâchement !, hurla Xigbar, pointant son doigt sur un truc blond tassé sur lui-même, en ayant soin de postillonner abondamment sur la malheureuse victime.

- … Ahem… et en quoi consistait exactement cet acte ?

- Il a publié dans le journal d'Illusiopolis une photo de Pookie !

- … ?

- Son ours en peluche, dit timidement la chose ratatinée.

- ON NE T'A PAS CAUSE, LE NAIN !

- Il l'avait perdu, continua la chose qui se tassa encore plus, et Xaldin m'avait demandé de publier sa photo pour le retrouver plus facilement…

En fait, la chose n'avait pas eu exactement le choix : un œil sur Xaldin armé d'une lance et d'un regard de psychopathe, et elle avait filé doux...

- Quand ?, questionna l'Archer, étonné.

- Ahem… … …

- ALORS ??????

- Lors d'une réunion de la C.A.X.P.

- Quèsaco ?

- … ? (Depuis un moment, Xemnas a une conversation très recherchée)

- Le club… (Roxas lança un dernier regard sur Xigbar) anti Xigbar pourri.

Silence.

- Club… Anti… Xigbar… Pourri, articula difficilement Xemnas.

Puis il éclata de rire.

Non.

A ce stade, c'est encore un euphémisme.

* * *

Les numéros II et XIII observèrent sans bouger (enfin si, Roxas s'était quand même relevé, des fois que Xigbar en profiterait pour le zigouiller), Xemnas complètement_ explosé_ de rire, affalé sur son bureau. 

Dix minutes, le Supérieur se releva enfin, et fusilla du regard les deux membres.

- Pour avoir provoqué une rixe risible et stupide au sein de notre Organisation, …

Roxas attendait avec impatience morbide le châtiment.

Xigbar resta impassible.

- … vous partirez en mission. Ensemble.

- NOOOOOOONN !

Si Xigbar s'était récrié en fronçant seulement les sourcils, les jambes du blond s'étaient carrément dérobées sous lui.

Compréhensible.

Si on se met à la place de Roxas, mieux vaut se faire hara-kiri tout de suite. On souffre moins.

Xemnas fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vous rendrez en éclaireurs dans…

Xemnas fit apparaître une carte.

- … ce monde, indiqua-t-il.

Xigbar se rapprocha pour mieux voir. On ne voyait qu'une comète.

_Mauvaise limonade, mon vieux_, pensa le borgne.

- Que… nous deux ?, demanda Roxas (qui se relève tout de même pour la deuxième fois dans l'heure).

- Oui, lâcha le numéro I d'un ton sans réplique.

- Voyons, mon petit rat, on est les meilleurs amis du monde, pas vrai ?, fit Xigbar en s'approchant dangereusement de Roxas.

- Euh…

- Vous pouvez partir, ordonna Xemnas.

Franchement, à quoi servirait d'arrêter une bagarre pour en faire une autre une heure plus tard ?

L'Archer s'éloigna, non sans un dernier regard sur le treizième membre.

Le Supérieur l'intercepta et ajouta :

- Xigbar… ne me l'abîme pas.

Le borgne eut un air déçu mais partit.

Roxas était terrifié. Le seul fait que le numéro I n'ait pas cherché à murmurer ces paroles le paralysait.

- Roxas…, commença Xemnas.

Il approcha sa main gantée du torse du blond. Et il sursauta violemment.

- Quoi ?, s'inquiéta le blond.

'Faut bien manifester un peu d'inquiétude envers un des seuls de l'Organisation qui ne veuille pas le pendre avec ses tripes.

- Rien, rien, répondit Xemnas, qui semblait choqué. Pars.

Roxas obéit.

* * *

Plus loin, dans le couloir, il mit sa main sur son torse. 

Il ressentait des pulsations suivies de battements.

Oh.

Roxas pensa que le rythme de son cœur était normal.

Il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi Xemnas était si étonné…

_Maintenant, revenons à l'instant présent… _

- Aaah ma tête…, fit Roxas.

Remarque typique de celui qui vient de se faire assommer (par différents moyens plus ou moins classiques. Dans le cas du blond, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment.)

- Ca va mieux Roxas ?

Le numéro XIII distingua une chevelure rouge.

- RAAAAH TOI JE VAIS TE TUER !, hurla Roxas en se jetant sur Axel et en tambourinant frénétiquement sur le torse maigre de ce dernier.

- Hein ?, fit celui-ci abasourdi.

En quoi avait-il mérité cet honneur ? Axel faillit le dire, mais pensa in extremis que ça plongerait immédiatement Roxas dans l'apoplexie irrémédiable.

D'ailleurs, ça serait étonnant qu'il n'y soit pas déjà.

Le numéro XIII ne bougeait plus.

Véritable apoplexie ?

- Néophyte numéro II, je t'ai sauvé la vie, fit, en apparaissant de l'obscurité où il s'était tenu jusqu'à présent, …Vexen !

- Ahem, trop gentil, répondit le maître des flammes en soulevant le corps gelé de Roxas.

Pour expliquer en quelques secondes l'origine du surnom d'Axel, « Néophyte » étant l'appellation universelle des membres de l'Organisation venus après Zexion, d'après Vexen, et qu'Axel arrive en deuxième dans ce glorieux classement… néophyte numéro II, donc.

Logique, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est Vexen.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier arborait une moue vexée.

Non, parce que chez le scientifique, il fallait qu'Axel fasse au moins dix fois la proskynèse devant lui pour qu'il puisse répondre : « Mais de rien. »

Enfin bref, c'est Vexen.

- Ainsi, c'est donc lui, le néophyte numéro VII…, continua-t-il en regardant le visage angélique de Roxas.

- Ben, oui…

- Le simili du Porteur de la Keyblade… intéressant. Surtout que dans le cas présent, Sora a retrouvé son cœur. Un seul homme a déjà réussi un tel exploit.

- DiZ…

Les similis se regardèrent sans un mot, autour de Roxas cryogénisé. **(PS : Ca se dit comme ça ?) **

- Je te laisse, néophyte numéro II.

- Axel.

- _Néophyte numéro II_, gronda le scientifique en insistant sur l'articulation.

Et avant qu'Axel ne put protester, il ouvrit un Portail des Ténèbres et disparut.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes soupira, mais alluma une immense flamme pour réchauffer le blond.

Dès qu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, ce dernier s'écria :

- NON ! Tu ne m'approches pas !

- Mais… pourquoi ?

C'était triste à dire, mais Axel perdait toute ironie dès qu'il _le _voyait.

Axel en avait horreur.

- Tu n'es que… qu'un PERVERS !, cracha Roxas.

Et il s'enfuit.

Le maître des flammes cligna des yeux un instant.

Puis il s'assit sur son lit et replia ses genoux contre lui.

Une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps…

**Fin du chapitre. Eh oui. **

**Un chapitre qui n'avance pas à grand-chose, mais bon… ça occupe :p.**


	6. La lumière du Kingdom Hearts

**LA LUMIERE DU KINGDOM HEARTS **

**_Ahem. Je suis lente, je sais, mais vous m'encouragez pas trop… _**

**_Au fait, mon fic suit le script (plus ou moins approximatif) de KH 358/2 Days. _**

**_Donc, une petite surprise dans les prochains chapitres : p _**

****

- Axel ?

- Ah, Demyx, c'est toi…, répondit Rafale de Flammes Dansantes en se grattant la tête.

Pareil réveil était fréquent à l'époque préhistorique.

- Ca te dérangerait d'éviter de me bailler dans la tronche ?, fit le musicien.

- J'étais en train de dormir, se justifia Axel.

- Noooon ?

- Si, si, répondit le maître des flammes, qui n'avait pas capté l'ironie de la réplique.

- Axel ?

- Mmh ?

- Si t'étais avocat, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de tes clients, avec tes justifications très intelligentes.

- Ben ça tombe bien, j'en suis pas un… au fait, j'ai faim.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Je me disais que ça avait vachement de rapport avec ce qu'on a dit auparavant, répondit le décidément très perspicace sitariste.

- Tu réfléchis trop, Dem', fit Axel en levant (enfin) et en ouvrant un Portail des Ténèbres.

* * *

- NEOPHYTE NUMERO II !

L'interpellé regarda sa tasse de thé avec un regard de chien battu **(OUI ! Axel boit du thé ! –en fait, je le vois trop en train de faire ça-)**.

- NEOPHYTE NUMERO II !, répéta Vexen.

- Là, c'est de l'harcèlement, ricana Luxord.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes le fusilla du regard puis tourna la tête vers le « scientifique » de l'Organisation.

- On t'attend dans l'arène.

- Ah, euh… bien, répondit Axel.

Vexen semblait agacé et tapait du pied.

- Euh… merci ?

- Merci qui ?

- Merci, monsieur ! … … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT !!!!!!, hurla Axel, au bord de la démence et renversant copieusement du thé partout.

Demyx le regarda avec compassion et lui tapota le dos.

Les autres membres partirent pour un fou rire mémorable.

Le numéro IV sortit avec dignité.

- Merci pour la blague… Vexie !, lâcha Larxène, qui s'étouffa toute seule après cette parodie de cette réplique devenue culte.

- Sur ce, je vais quitter la scène, fit Axel en s'éclipsant derrière les coulisses.

* * *

Naminé, dévorée par la curiosité, s'empara du papier et du crayon et, par instinct, commença à dessiner.

Les traits de crayons se multipliant sur l'immaculé dérivé d'arbre, la blonde jeune fille oublia son pessimisme des premiers jours, et dessina, dessina, ne gomma presque jamais.

Elle coloria puis contempla son œuvre avec satisfaction.

Une plage de sable fin léchée par les vagues.

Et Kairi qui attendait.

* * *

- Hey !

Axel broya avec entrain l'épaule du treizième membre, qui sursauta.

- Prêt à combattre ?

- Hein ??, fit Roxas, les yeux écarquillés.

Non seulement, on le met dans un asile psychiatrique pour imbéciles attardés, mais en plus, lesdits imbéciles sont des violents.

Penser à faire un procès au mec qui lui a infligé ça.

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, dit lentement Axel, semblant d'être plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Tu te croyais au pays de Candy ?

- Euh… pas vraiment, tout de même.

- Tu sais bien que si que les membres de l'Organisation veulent avoir un cœur, ils doivent combattre…

- QUOI ?????

Le maître des flammes déglutit.

- Tu ne le savais même pas ? Ca ne t'étonne pas plus que ça de ne pas avoir de cœur, de ne rien ressentir, une coquille vide, une poupée qu'on a enlevé le son ?!, hurla presque Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

Roxas resta interloqué.

_Pas de cœur. _

- Mais…, balbutia-t-il.

Mais alors quelle était cette chose qui battait dans sa poitrine ?

Pourquoi alors avait-il ressenti de la peur, de la tristesse lors de son entrée dans l'Organisation ?

Comment alors avait pu t-il ressentir de l'attachement pour Axel, du dégoût pour Luxord, de la haine pour Xigbar ?

Mon dieu… trop de questions sans réponse, décidément.

- Bon, je résume, coupa Axel froidement, on est des similis, donc rien, notre but est de trouver un cœur grâce… à ceci.

Il désigna le toit transparent de l'arène. Roxas aperçut l'éclat d'une lune en forme de cœur se détacher de la pénombre matinale (anormale, de surcroît).

- … Kingdom Hearts, lâcha Axel, en regardant fixement la lune.

Il baissa son regard vert à contrecœur (ironique comme expression, puisqu'Axel n'avait pas de cœur, d'après ce que le treizième membre avait compris) pour le poser sur le jeune blond.

- Pour Kingdom Hearts, nous devons trouver des cœurs, continua Axel avec un inquiétant sourire. Mais les gens ne nous les donnent pas facilement.

Axel attendit quelques secondes avant de conclure :

- Alors nous leur prenons de force.

Il étendit les bras. Des petites flammes noires jaillirent en tourbillon de ses mains, jusqu'à former d'étranges armes blanches et rouges.

- Mon nom est Rafale de Flammes Dansantes. Et toi ?

* * *

Un homme en noir apparut soudain.

Naminé se retourna vers lui avec d'appréhension.

L'homme sourit.

Mais pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Son visage était masqué par une ample capuche.

- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec tes instruments, dit-il.

La jeune fille serra instinctivement le papier et le crayon contre elle.

- Fais-moi voir.

Le ton de cette voix était si impérieux que Naminé ne pouvait pas y dérober.

Elle tendit à regret son dessin.

- Hum… c'est joli, apprécia l'homme.

Naminé en fut contente.

- Mais parfaitement risible, termina-t-il en déchirant la feuille.

Il ricana et sa capuche bascula en arrière.

La jeune fille aperçut le visage aux yeux bleus encadré de mèches roses qui lui serait bien familier.

Pour son grand malheur.

**_Oui, une fin un peu tristounette. _**

**_Chapitre trop court. _**

**_Mais bon. _**

**_Reviews cette fois-ci ? _**


	7. Premiers combats

_**Réponse aux anonymes II : **_

**- Shine :** _Merci pour cette review porte bonheur (et… porte inspiration si ce n'est pas trop demander Loool)_

_Roooh mon pauvre cœur va craquer. C'est très gentil de dire que t'adores ma fic (oui, je ne peux pas empêcher mon ego déjà surdimensionné d'augmenter de volume : p)_

* * *

_**J'ai un chat !!!! (Réécrit la conversation pour trouver un nom) : **_

_**MA MERE : Alors… comment tu veux l'appeler ? **_

_**MOI : (observant attentivement l'adorable boule de poils grise aux yeux orange) … Xemnas !!!! **_

_**MA MERE ET XEMNAS (LE VRAI) : … 0.o **_

_**MOI : (toujours dans mon délire) Xemnas Sparrow !!!! **_

_**Voilà comment mon chaton s'appelle Xemnas (Sparrow). Il est TRES mignon et ronronne dès que je suis là… je l'adore, ce chat. **_

_**Sauf quand il déchire mes coussins… c'était hier soir, toutes les condoléances aux familles des oreillers disparus : p. **_

_**J'ai fait un test, il paraît que je ressemble psychologiquement à Lexaeus. **_

_**LEXAEUS : Ben merci. **_

_**DUNCAN : … **_

_**Sinon, merci à tout le monde pour ses reviews MERCIIII xD **_

_**Et bienvenue à Kairi25 et à ses reviews joyeuses et dynamiques ! **_

_**La suite ! **_

**PREMIERS COMBATS **

- Ben moi je ne sais pas mon nom, lâcha Roxas après un gros blanc.

Axel laissa retomber ses bras et traita mentalement Roxas de casseur d'ambiance.

* * *

- Bien, bien, fit Marluxia avec un air… pas très… orthodoxe. 

Naminé le regarda avec inquiétude.

Le sourire du simili s'élargit davantage.

- Tu obéis à qui ?, demanda-t-il brusquement.

- A l'Organisation…, répondit la jeune fille avec hésitation.

- Qui exactement ?

- Ricola (1)… euh, pardon… Xemnas ?

Un kunaï vint s'appuyer contre la gorge de Naminé.

- Mauvaise réponse, ma chérie, ricana Larxène.

- Je te présente mon associée, sourit Marluxia, et à présent tu NOUS obéis. Compris ?

- … Voui.

* * *

- C'est « Clé du Destin », fit Demyx en entrant. Ton nom, ajouta-t-il en regardant le blond. 

- Merci, Dem', répondit Axel.

- Tu sais qu'il faut te bouger, parce que Xigbar (modulation langoureuse) et… Roxas (grondement de rottweiler) partent cet après-midi.

- D'accord, d'accord…

Rafale se positionna.

- Bon, tu fais apparaître ton arme, bon sang !, fit-il après, légèrement agacé.

- Euh…

- Raaah pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur MOI !

Axel saisit violemment la main droite de Roxas, laissant tomber ses chackrams.

Il tendit les doigts de cette main, et scruta l'air avec.

La scène ressemblait un peu à l'homme qui cherche des métaux dans l'air avec une main en guise de détecteur.

Ca expliquait pourquoi Demyx était mort de rire, affalé sur les gradins.

Le roux grommela (en continuant son activité) :

- Dès que tu sens quelque chose de dur, tu me le dis.

Roxas acquiesça. Et rencontra un truc dur invisible pile poil à ce moment.

- Là.

- Bien, maintenant attrape-le.

Le blond saisit comme… une sorte de tuyau métallique.

- Imagine-le, continua Axel en lâchant la main du garçon d'un coup et rougissant légèrement.

Ce dernier faillit relâcher le « tuyau », mais réussit à glisser sa main le long de l'objet.

Il sentit une résistance. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Le roux, lui, soupirait mentalement d'aise. Le treizième membre réagissait parfaitement.

Le concerné sursauta et rouvrit ses yeux azurs.

Son cerveau lui avait renvoyé l'image… d'une clé ?

- Vas-y, dit Demyx excité, maintenant matérialise-le !!!!!!

Roxas referma ses yeux et, se remémorant l'image, sentit quelque chose tombait dans sa main.

La clé.

Axel siffla :

- Une Keyblade ! Joli…

- Chaîne Royale, n'est-ce pas, Axel ?

- Elémentaire, mon cher Demyx.

Il continua :

- Bon, assez tardé. On démarre les choses sérieuses, hein ?

- Je confirme, répondit Demyx avec un sourire malicieux, en réponse à celui d'Axel.

Roxas déglutit :

- …

Choc violent avec un chackram. Goût du sable. Bruit de quelque chose qui s'enflamme.

- Je vais chercher les popcorns, fit Demyx en se levant tranquillement et sortant de la pièce.

Le garçon se releva in extremis avant qu'un autre chackram le percute.

- Ne parle pas en combat, dit Axel. Sois sur tes gardes.

Il mouvait lentement, agilement, se rapprochant de Roxas par le côté.

Ce dernier courut, la Keyblade sur l'épaule, à l'autre bout de l'arène entourée de flammes.

Axel sourit.

Et d'un coup se propulsa sur Roxas.

La chaleur devint intenable. Mille degrés, d'après le blond.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Mais il s'écroula tout de même sur le sol, déshydraté, Chaîne Royale à ses côtés.

- Je crois que j'ai bien fait de revenir, reprit Demyx. On a besoin de mes services, non ?

- Euh oui, fit distraitement Axel en se grattant la nuque, tourmenté.

Il y était allé trop fort. Encore. Ca serait idiot que Roxas meure déjà… il était tellement mignon.

- Ouf, fit Roxas en sueur (rappelons qu'il s'est pris « mille » degrés sur la figure) pendant que Demyx le réhydratait, merci. … Mais, … d'où sort cette eau ?

- C'est mon élément, sourit le musicien.

Et dire que cette même personne l'avait assommé il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures.

- Comme Axel, lui son élément c'est le feu.

Roxas rigola. Jusqu'à ne plus respirer.

Les deux autres membres échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Sadomasochiste complet, ce Roxas.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, ledit Roxas épuisé mais heureux. 

Il avait battu Axel.

Bon, ils s'y étaient mis à deux, Roxas plus Demyx.

L'avantage, c'est que non seulement avoir appris à manier son arme, les relations avec Demyx s'étaient dégelées.

Entre connaissance et pote, quoi.

* * *

Rentrée juste après le déjeuner de midi dans les chambres. 

Saïx ayant décrété qu'Axel était insupportable (tout le monde l'approuve, même l'intéressé, histoire de ne pas énerver le berserk), on changea le roux de chambre.

On le mit à la place de Luxord dans la chambre de Demyx et de Roxas.

Concentrons la bêtise au même endroit.

* * *

- ROOOXAS ! 

Le blond tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le pirate de ses rêves…

- Euh, oui ?, demanda-t-il prudemment, la joie après avoir appris la mutation d'Axel momentanément disparue.

- On y va !

- …

- EN MISSION, IMBECILE !

- Oui, je sais…

Xigbar partit dans un coup de vent, emportant le bras de Roxas.

Peu importe pour lui si le reste suivait.

* * *

- MOUHAHAHAHA ! 

Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, encore et toujours, Xemnas ricana diaboliquement, sous l'œil patient de son fidèle Saïx.

'Va y avoir de chamboulement dans l'air.

_**Reviews please ? **_

_**(1) Pub Ricola. J'en ai de ces références moi aussi… xD**_

**_PS : J'ai besoin d'un scénario qui parle de Kingdom Hearts pour un jeu vidéo, donc mettez :_**

**_- personnages (caractère, physique, ...)_**

**_- cinq étapes du schéma narratif_**

**_- etc..._**

**_Envoyez-moi par PM, merci d'avance !_**

**REPLYS AUX ANOMYMES (noon, on s'en doutait pas...) :**

- Shine : _Je vais répondre aux deux reviews, même si une est sur une autre fic : Oui, mais ça me fait rigoler d'imaginer Axel boire du thé -sourire sadique- (et euh... c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de dire s'il participait au club... il n'a pas voulu me le dire (AXEl : C'est vrai qu'il faisait honte ce club... et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé T o T), et deux, eh oui, ce cauchemar, c'est du n'importe quoi, tout le monde me l'a dit !!! lol (la curiosité est un vilain défaut) MERCI POUR TES REVIEWS !_

- Epsylon : _Mais il en jette TOUT LE TEMPS Axel -yeux qui brillent-, mon aaaaamouuur ! xD_

AXEL : Je te laisse à ton fantasme.

_Raaah, il a tellement de fans ! MERCI A TOI AUSSI POUR TA REVIEW !_

- Soanne du 5.9 : _Oui, j'avoue tout, j'ai confondu !! Milles excuses (au passage, merci pour le compliment looool) ET MERCI POUR TA REVIEW (non, j'vous jure, j'ai pas fait de copier/coller xD)_


	8. Encore des rencontres

**_Réponses aux anonymes :_**

**- Guytoon :** … ben, c'est gentil tout plein ça xD. I'm very happy because you like this lol.

OUI ! KINGDOM HEARTS VAINCRA ! (les moulins à vents xD)

**- Soanne du 5.9 :** Merci beaucoup. Tant mieux que ça te fasse rire, c'est fait exprès.

L'HUMOUR VAINCRA ! (Ahem… un peu de fièvre guerrière aujourd'hui)

**_Remerciez mon chat. Il m'a donné de l'inspiration xD. GOD SAVE MY CAT ! _**

**_Xemnas (Sparrrow) : Miaou ? _**

**_Pour le scénario du jeu vidéo, je l'ai trouvé. Coup de génie dû à Xemnas, comme d'hab' xD. _**

**_Souhaitez bonne chance pour la conception du jeu, qui va durer longtemps, je sens, (soupir). _**

**_Ainsi, voilà ce chapitre… (Combien déjà ? Ca commence à faire beaucoup lol) nommé : _**

****

**ENCORE DES RENCONTRES **

Marluxia se transporta au Manoir Oblivion avec la ferme intention de déverser toute sa colère sur Naminé.

_IL _s'était encore perdu !!!!

- Marluxia ?, fit Larxène.

- Pas aujourd'hui, grogna ce dernier.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Sora s'est reperdu.

- OUIII !, hurla l'homme aux cheveux roses. POURTANT LA ROUTE EST EN LIGNE DROITE, SANS AUCUNE FORÊT !!!!!

- Avoue qu'avec un chien et un canard, il est un peu mal barré pour trouver son chemin.

- …

Soudain, le numéro XI eut un coup de génie !

- On va envoyer un hologramme du chien du roi. Sora est tellement bête qu'il pourrait très bien le suivre.

SORA : Mais on m'insulte !!!

DUNCANHEART : C'est affectueux. En plus, c'est un peu vrai que tu n'éblouis pas par ton intelligence.

SORA : …

KAIRI : Si, il éblouit ! (met des lunettes de soleil)

DUNCANHEART : … 0.o

SORA : Merci, ma princesse.

- Donc, JE DISAIS, reprit Marluxia après ce court intermède, on va envoyer un faux « Pluto ».

- Judicieuse idée, approuva Larxène.

Naminé eut ainsi un jour de repos.

* * *

Xigbar ouvrit un Couloir des Ténèbres.

- Allez, vas-y !

Roxas recula prudemment.

- Il a raison d'avoir peur, Xigbar, fit Xaldin en se détachant de l'ombre d'où il était. Depuis que S… le Porteur (Xemnas leur avait dit que ne pas prononcer le nom de Sora, des fois que Roxas ait la brillante idée de comparer leurs deux prénoms) a verrouillé les Serrures, les Couloirs des Ténèbres ne sont plus sûrs. Tu risques de t'éparpiller aux quatre coins de l'univers. En plusieurs morceaux, cerveau compris.

- Ben on va faire un test, répondit le borgne, … ATTRAPE-LE !

Xaldin se saisit du treizième membre qui se débattit pour la énième fois (parce que tout le monde adore Roxas, bien sûr).

- Mais c'est un sauvage !!, hurla le numéro III. IL-IL M'A MORDU !

- Je vais t'aider.

Xaldin tenant les pieds, Xigbar les mains :

- A la une, à la deuze, à la troize… (1)

Balancèrent Roxas dans la grosse sphère noire. Lequel émit un très long hurlement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Xemnas.

- On part en mission, répondit Xigbar avec un grraaaaannd sourire.

- Ah.

Le numéro I de l'Organisation repartit vers d'autres cieux et les deux compères soupirèrent.

- Bon, j'entends un petit bruit de l'autre côté, lâcha Xaldin. Ciao, mon vieux.

- Ciao.

Le « pirate » traversa le Couloir…

* * *

… pour percuter Roxas.

- TU PEUX PAS TE DECALER, CRETIN !!!!!

- LE CRETIN, BEN IL PESE PAS UNE TONNE, CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINS !!!

- IL REFUSE D'ADMETTRE MA SUPERIEURITE !!!!

Et patati et patata.

Après un bel échange d'insultes en tout genre, criées haut et fort, les deux membres décidèrent de se relever (Xigbar prenant soin d'écraser les côtes de Roxas, ce dernier prenant soin également d'écraser les pieds du premier cité).

Pourquoi donc alors un drôle de lapin blanc les regardait bizarrement ?

- On a été plutôt discrets pour une fois, non ?, chuchota Xigbar à Roxas.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Cartes ! Arrêtez-le !, hurla soudain le lapin en montrant du doigt Roxas.

- MOI ???

- LUI ???

- A vos ordres, monsieur.

C'est ainsi que Roxas eut l'honneur de se faire enlever… par des cartes et un lapin blanc.

- NOOOON !, gémit le borgne sur la touche.

Le groupe disparut et d'un coup une feuille de papier apparut.

Xigbar s'en saisit prestement et la parcourut des yeux.

En ignorant royalement les dessins Winnie l'Ourson.

L'Organisation était en grande pénurie de papier et avait dû faire un échange avec les habitants de la Forêt des Rêves Bleues (découverts dans le livre qu'elle avait volé à Merlin).

Du miel contre du papier.

Bon, ce miel était en fait à Winnie l'Ourson déjà, mais Xemnas avait le sens des affaires…

Bref.

Saïx avait inscrit avec une écriture fine et propre la mission :

_- Faites un rapport sur ce monde (description, nom, habitants et spécialités culinaires) _

_- Détruisez TOUS les sans-cœurs que vous rencontrerez _

_- Eliminez le chef des sans-cœurs (les chefs des sans-cœurs se distinguent par leur grosseur, leur grandeur, leur laideur et leur intelligence. Enfin, pas toujours, dans le dernier adjectif) _

_- Ne vous mettrez dans des situations stupides, vous devez être de retour pour le dîner. _

_PS : Dans le cas échéant, on vous considèrera comme « Portés disparus ». _

Ouais, autant ne pas trop compter sur eux pour les rechercher.

Une deuxième feuille apparut, chargée d'une écriture nettement plus brouillonne :

_Achetez des chips, du papier, des canettes de bières, des glaces à l'eau de mer, … _

_ET SURTOUT PAS DE CEREALES !!! _

Xigbar haussa un sourcil. Puis le baissa.

S'il y avait des grèves dans l'Organisation alors qu'il n'était pas là, il s'en lavait les mains, après tout ! Ce n'était pas son problème.

Non, lui, il devait retrouver l'autre crétin aux piques blondes…

* * *

- Alors ?, demanda la reine de cœur en croisant les bras.

Le lapin s'inclina bien bas et Roxas eut l'envie irrépressible de lui mettre un coup de pied au ... euh… ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- On a retrouvé le coupable de la dernière fois, ma reine.

- Ah, ah, ricana la méchante femme.

- Si je peux me permettre, fit l'accusé qui ne comprenait pas vraiment, …

- QU'ON LUI TRANCHE LA TÊTE !, hurla la reine en tapant avec son sceptre.

Les cartes firent s'incliner Roxas et un huit de pique leva sa hache…

- Ahem…

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et baissa la tête (enfin, pour le simili, c'était dur).

Un minuscule bonhomme trottait. Il avait une couronne et décidément un bien trop long manteau d'hermine pour lui.

Il grimpa sur le « bureau » de sa femme et s'éclaircit la voix :

- Ahem… ma reine…

- Ouiiii ??, répondit-elle, mielleuse.

- Ahem… notre beau pays est une démocratie… (« _L'a pas dû réviser trop son histoire, lui aussi_ », pensa Roxas)

- Ouiiii ??

- Ahem… ce jeune garçon a droit à un procès équitable… (Il attrape la joue du blond et la secoue amicalement, au grand malheur de ce dernier, qui ne put se contenter de gémir sous la douleur) … Ahem… donc…

- J'OUVRE LE PROCES !, hurla la reine en retapant avec son sceptre, faisant tomber le petit roi à la renverse.

Le lapin blanc s'inclina (« _M'agace, m'agace_ » pensa le treizième simili de l'Organisation, sentant son pied fourmilier) puis monta sur un petit escalier avant de déclarer :

- La séance est ouverte. L'accusé : le dénommé Sora, l'avocat de la défense : le Chapelier Fou, le procureur : le Chat du Cheshire, …

- Hé, attendez !, cria Roxas. Je ne m'appelle pas Sora !

- Et enfin, le juge, notre reine bien-aimée.

- JE NE M'APPELLE PAS SORA !, répéta le blond de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Merci, dit ladite reine, s'acclamant toute seule. Alors, … le crime de ce garçon est… DE M'AVOIR CONTREDIT VOICI TROIS MOIS !

- TROIS MOIS !, hurla le simili, faisant des coudes pour se libérer des cartes. JE N'EXISTAIS PAS, IL Y A TROIS MOIS !!!

- Vraiment ?, fit le Chat du Cheshire avec son sourire. Et quel âge as-tu ?

- Quatorze ans… … oh non, NON !!!!

- Il se trahit !, déclama la reine d'un ton victorieux.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Quelque chose pour la défense ?, dit le roi, se tournant vers le Chapelier Fou.

Ce dernier se retourna, et avec un grand sourire fit :

- Du thé… avec deux ou trois sucres, ma reine ?

- Oh, mettez-en une dizaine, pendant que vous y êtes, répondit-elle, … ET QU'ON LUI TRANCHE LA TÊTE !, en désignant Roxas d'un doigt boudiné.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que le sucre est mauvais pour les boudins ?, répliqua l'accusé.

- Bonne remarque, Roxas, mais tu t'enfonces, rétorqua Xigbar.

- Raaaahh !, hurla la reine à la vue du borgne.

L'Archer sortit ses snipers avec un air sadique et élimina les cartes qui retenaient son partenaire.

Roxas fit apparaître sa Keyblade.

Les coéquipiers d'un jour se placèrent dos à dos.

Prêts à combattre.

N'empêche, pour une situation stupide, on n'aurait pas trouvé mieux.

* * *

On sentait que l'atmosphère était glaciale.

Larxène, Axel, Vexen, Zexion et Lexaeus avancèrent lentement dans la pièce.

- Bien, commença le Supérieur, défiant le simili aux cheveux roses de l'interrompre par un regard venimeux, vous allez partir dans six jours pour le Manoir Oblivion. Cela durera un mois. C'est le numéro XI (désigne de la tête Marluxia) qui prendra la direction de cette tâche.

Il inspira puis lâcha :

- Les ambiances en ces conditions sont dures, mais je vous conseille de rester stoïques.

Sous-entendu : « Vous n'avez toujours pas le droit de dire que je suis un mégalomane souffrant de névrose psychologique ».

Les similis acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la pièce.

Xemnas saisit discrètement Axel par la manche.

- Toi, tu auras une autre mission, chuchota-t-il.

Le roux le fixa de ses yeux verts, l'invitant à continuer.

- Marluxia fomente quelque chose. Tu reviendras régulièrement ici pour faire des rapports. Si tu as des preuves, n'hésite pas à… supprimer les éléments indésirables.

Axel cilla tandis qu'il se sentait submergé par une sensation affreuse.

Il tourna les talons mais le Supérieur l'interpella.

- Encore, … si tu tentes de comploter aussi contre moi, ton châtiment sera pire que les autres… Compris ?

- C'est bon… c'est retenu…

****

**_Reviews ?_**

(1) Clin d'œil à la bande dessinée « Lanfeust de Troy ». No comment.


	9. La fin de la première mission

**REPLYS AUX ANOMYNEUH !!!! **

- **Soanne du 5.9 :** _Vive Lanfeust de Troy (et des Etoiles aussi, pendant qu'on y est) et Hébus !!! Et… euh…pour Sora…Il est un peu trop naïf (et c'est de l'exagération que de dire qu'il est idiot) mais il faut s'étonner de sa capacité à accepter aussi facilement de combattre avec un canard et un chien, vaincre des fourmis géantes avec une clé de 1m 50 de long ou de se faire ami sans problème avec un membre de l'Organisation quelques heures après qu'il ait essayé de le transformer en sans-cœur… (Je parle d'Axel là). Bref, chacun sa version, comme d'habitude ;) _

**_Mouahmouahaha… résumé de l'épisode précédent : Xigbar et Roxas sont en mission en décidément bien mauvaise posture (voyez-vous, ils sont attaqués par une reine-boudin, un lapin albinos et des cartes de jeux… et Saïx qui les attend pour le dîner… 'Soupir'), Axel… ben on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, après la traumatisante discussion avec Xemnas (qui montre à quel point ce dernier a peu de clémence envers ses semblables), Naminé… euh, dessine, et… on a cité les plus importants, nan ??? _**

**_PS: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sortirait en été 2008… _**

**_PSS: Kingdom Hearts II serait-il déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans ? A débattre…. _**

**_PSSS : Désolée pour le retard… comment ça, vous commencez à être habitués ????? (Lol) _**

****

**LA FIN DE LA PREMIERE MISSION **

Axel s'assit sur la rambarde du clocher de Twilight Town.

Il regarda sa glace à l'eau de mer passivement.

Le roux aimait se sentir comme ça, entre la vie et la mort, de penser qu'il suffisait d'un seul mouvement pour provoquer une brutale et funeste rencontre avec le sol…

- Encore à rêvasser ?, ricana un homme en noir, dos appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés.

Le huitième membre se leva et se tourna vers le nouveau venu :

- Marluxia.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-t-il en soulevant sa capuche.

- Très drôle.

Marluxia se rapprocha d'Axel. Le cerveau du roux hurla : « ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ».

Il resta stoïque.

Le simili aux cheveux roses eut un sourire mauvais.

Et enroula ses bras autour d'Axel…

- Arrête, dit sèchement ce dernier, en tentant d'enlever ces bras très gênants. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ta glace fond, répliqua l'Assassin Sublime. Et je voudrais te poser une question… apprécies-tu Xemnas en tant que chef ?

- Ca m'est difficile de juger, je n'ai pas de cœur, lâcha amèrement Axel.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas par une pirouette… (1)

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes fut plaqué contre le mur.

Il déglutit.

- Euh, Marluxia… pas de choses stupides…

Le simili répondit avant de lui rouler une pelle mémorable :

- Mais nooooon…

* * *

- Pfft… 'Trop bête de mourir comme ça, grommela Xigbar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'alarma Roxas en voyant l'Archer tendre le bras droit.

- La ferme.

Il claqua des doigts.

- Barre-toi à trois !

- Hein ?

- Un… deux… trois !!!!

Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Xigbar avait disparu.

Et d'étranges gymnastes en survêtement blanc tiraient sur les cartes.

Mon dieu… il était tombé en pleine guerre des mondes.

- Mais qu'il est niais…, fit l'Archer. BON, TU ATTENDS QUOI ????? LE DELUGE PEUT-ÊTRE ?????????????!!!!!!

Le blond le rejoignit.

- Ben, là ils en ont pour un petit moment, constata Xigbar, très décontracté.

Presque on verrait ses doigts de pied en éventail.

Roxas hocha la tête, ayant trop de fierté pour demander quelles étaient ses choses blanches…

- Bon, on va remplir le carnet de Saïx pendant ce temps, déclara le numéro II. Voyons, voyons… rapport sur le monde. Nom ?

- Wonderland, répondit immédiatement Roxas.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est marqué.

« WONDERLAND, LE PAYS D'AMOUR ET DE PAIX ». Ecrit avec des roses fraîchement repeintes en violet.

- Amour et paix, ricana Xigbar. Les chances pour qu'il y en ait sont presque aussi petites que leur roi. Alors… passons. Description ?

- Hum… Habitants violents, consommant au petit-déjeuner un joli cocktail de vodka, héroïne et sirop de grenadine.

- Mais comment tu le sais, tout ça ???!!!!!!

- Tiens.

- … un guide touristique ???? Tu ne penses qu'à prendre des guides touristiques quand tu te fais kidnapper ?

- … euh… je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle.

- Allez, on continue… Spécialités… culinaires ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais Xigbar mit la main devant.

- Tais-toi, tu réussirais à me donner des complexes d'intelligence.

- …

- …

- …

- Bon, d'accord, parle.

Roxas aperçut une fleur. Avec un peu de chance elle parlerait…

- Vous mangez quoi ici ?, demanda-t-il.

- Chiendent !

- Hein ?

- Chiendent !, continua la fleur d'une voix suraigüe.

- J'en conclus qu'on mange du chien à dents ici, fit Xigbar en gribouillant frénétiquement sur le carnet.

- Bandes de chiendents !

- Quoi ?

- Non…, réfléchit Roxas. Ca voudrait dire… que les chiendents… c'est nous ?

Les deux simili se regardèrent et reculèrent immédiatement de trois mètres.

- Terrain dangereux, mangeurs de simili, grommela Xigbar en continuant à écrire.

- Ben ça va être joyeux, soupira Roxas.

- Tu peux rester, tu sais ?, fit avec espoir l'Archer.

Le numéro treize le fusilla du regard.

- N'y compte pas trop.

* * *

Naminé soupirait. Ca faisait un jour que Marluxia lui foutait une paix royale.

C'était louche.

Un Couloir des ténèbres apparut devant elle.

Elle ne sursauta même plus.

- Ma chère Naminé, sourit son tortionnaire à la luxuriante chevelure rose chewing-gum, je te présente un nouvel associé…

- ARGH !

Un homme en noir qui s'écrase par terre.

- … Axel, termina Marluxia en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'homme tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui sourit.

- 'Faut pas lui sourire, gronda le maître du manoir Oblivion.

- Ah. Ben désolé, je ne te souris pas alors.

- Imbécile, murmura Marluxia.

* * *

- EN-FIN !, s'écria Xigbar. On a fini de remplir le carnet !

- Youpi.

- Plus d'enthousiasme !, fit Xigbar, sourcils froncés. Ooooh… je comprends, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite. Tu es vexé par ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mais si…

Arborant toujours son sourire, l'Archer se rapprocha de Roxas.

- Ah non, ras le bol !!!!

- Voilà, enfin un peu d'émotion dans ta voix !

- Tu es un cruel simili membre de l'Organisation XIII ou un prof de la Star Ac' ????

- …

- Peut-être que je commence à devenir comme Xemnas, finalement…

- Tu entends quelque chose ?, demanda Xigbar, mine alerte.

- Rien. Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Justement, c'est le fait qu'on n'entende rien qui est un problème. D'habitude, les hallucinations nous font entendre toujours quelque chose.

- Des hallucinations ?

- En fait, dès tu rentres dans ce monde, les habitants te font une injection invisible de leur fameux cocktail.

- QUOI ?????!!!!!!

- C'est marqué dans le guide, fit Xigbar.

- Les ----- ALERTE ! CENSURE ---- !!, hurla Roxas, ulcéré à l'idée qu'on puisse le manipuler ainsi.

- Eh, ho, cool, gamin, dit l'Archer en voyant le blond se munir de sa Keyblade.

- Bande-zaille !, hurla une fourmi géante.

Les fourmis leur tombèrent dessus en pagaille.

- Aaaaah, enfin de la fight !, se réjouit Xigbar.

- … (fait ses prières intérieurement)

- Ca, c'est des sans-cœurs !, indiqua l'Archer.

- Oh.

Roxas était plutôt content. Bourriner avec la Keyblade est très rigolo.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Ben, t'es fort, dis-moi, siffla Xigbar.

- Ah, oh…, répondit Roxas en se grattant la nuque.

- Bande-zaille !, s'exclamait toujours le sans-cœur.

- Ca serait lui, le chef des sans-cœurs ?, demanda Roxas, perplexe.

Ce sans-cœur était pourtant du même gabarit que la dizaine qu'il avait affrontée.

- Ouais, ils ont dû le choisir parce que c'est le seul qui savait parler.

- Bande-zaille !

- Le pauvre, 'faut l'achever, fit le blond avec un sourire sadique.

- J'approuve entièrement.

Bref, après l'avoir zigouillé, Xigbar ouvrit un Couloir des Ténèbres.

- Attends, on a oublié un truc… acheter de la nourriture, je crois, fit Roxas.

- Demyx m'a dit que la grève était terminée.

- C'est clair, je ne veux plus jamais manger des céréales avant trois bons siècles, soupira le treizième membre.

- Si je ne t'ai pas tué d'ici-là…

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Mais…

Xigbar le traîna de force dans le couloir des ténèbres, sous le regard attentif du Chat du Cheshire…

**_Reviews ? _**

(1) From PIIIIIIRRAAAAATES DES CAAARAÏBEUUUHS !!! (Vous arrivez à lire ? xD)

**_D'accord, c'est un peu court, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration (yeux de Chat Potté) ;)_**


	10. Preuve d'Existence

**Réponses aux anonymes (ouf, pour une fois que je l'écris correctement…) :**

- Guytoon : _ben, inutile de trop te répondre, t'as déjà dit tout… lol, merci de tes encouragements !_

- Soanne du 5.9 : _Hé, hé, j'adore Marluxia…_

_MARLUXIA : Ah oui ?... Ben ce n'est pas réciproque._

Pour la réponse au PS : _Tu l'as dit !! xD_

" au PSS : _Je parlais de la violence du jeu. Kingdom Hearts II est-il violent ? (Merci au fait, t'es la seul(e) à avoir répondu au « débat » !_

" au PSSS : _La voici ! : p_

**_Hello, everybody ! (and nobodies…noooon, 'lancez pas les tomates !! xD)_**

**_Oui, je sais que le Pays des Merveilles est exagéré, ni dans le dessin animé ou encore moins Kingdom Hearts premier du nom on ne voit de cocktail vodka-héroïne-sirop de grenadine… heureusement tout de même ;) (Quoiqu'on se pose la question quand on voit la reine de cœur ou le Chat)_**

**_PS : pour le jeu que je suis censée faire, c'est râpé, je désespère un peu… un peu, rassurez-vous !! (Rien ne me battra ! Mouahahaha… maintenant, je vais me coucher. Non, d'abord, je vous donne la suite xD)_**

**PREUVE D'EXISTENCE**

Mais où avait-il atterri ??

Ce fut la deuxième fois depuis le début de sa vie que Roxas se posait cette question.

Le Couloir des Ténèbres s'était refermé derrière Xigbar et lui.

Il était dans un endroit presque hors du temps, avec des nuances de rose et de bleu, où des étranges dessins (qui, comme devait l'apprendre Roxas par la suite, représentaient les similis et l'Organisation XIII) tournaient en rond autour du passage.

Le treizième membre avait envie de vomir.

- Avance, sourit Xigbar, tout content d'avoir donné au blond l'envie de gerber.

Il poussa Roxas.

Ce dernier rendit son repas.

- ROOOOOXAS-EEUH !

- On s'en fiche, allez, on y va, fit le borgne en tendant la main pour ouvrir un autre Couloir.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

- Je suis en train d'agoniser, murmura Roxas tout vert et tremblant, à genoux.

Un : il avait vomi. Envie de vomir. Deux : ouvrir les yeux lui a fait admirer une deuxième fois les dessins qui tournent en spirale. Envie de vomir donc. Trois : Xigbar n'arrêtait pas de jacasser. Envie de vomir enfin.

- Ben, voyons, ricana Xigbar. Rien que ça. Je te rassure, même la mort ne voudra pas de toi. Bon, il faut que…

Roxas ne l'écoutait pas. Il voyait à peine les lèvres du numéro II remuer. Il avait le cerveau embrouillé et une migraine terrible.

Son système immunitaire n'était pas trop au point, on dirait.

Xigbar ne put s'empêcher de l'humilier.

Il se mit devant le blond et fit :

- Allons, numéro XIII, 'pas la peine de te prosterner…

Il se prit une Keyblade dans le ventre.

- Imbécile, siffla Roxas en se tenant le ventre pour se relever en titubant.

- C'est toi l'imbécile, de me défier, répondit Xigbar avec un sourire mauvais.

Les similis snipers apparurent. Une dizaine.

- C'est déloyal, persifla Roxas tenant Chaîne Royale avec difficulté.

- Si tu crois que je vais gaspiller mon temps à te combattre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ricana le borgne.

La vérité était qu'il voulait… tester… Roxas afin de voir si le simili était aussi puissant que Sora.

Le courage a quand même des pouvoirs étonnants.

C'est comme une présence amie dans les ténèbres, une main amie au bord du gouffre, quelque chose qui permet de se relever alors qu'on n'a pas de jambes, de voir quand on n'a pas de yeux.

Cette qualité, Roxas la possédait au plus haut point, grâce à son lien (qu'il ne connaissait pas) si fort avec le Porteur de la Keyblade.

Son regard azur brilla d'une lumière plus profonde, ses muscles s'animèrent d'une nouvelle énergie.

Il était envahi par la lumière !

Il élimina tous les similis en quelques minutes, sous l'œil intéressé de Xigbar.

La main que le treizième membre gardait sur son ventre ne faisait pas très classe mais au moins elle lui permettait de ne pas rejeter ses tripes en un moment assez critique.

Roxas leva la tête vers Xigbar.

Il sourit puis s'élança vers le borgne qui l'attendait bras croisés.

Il frappa avec Chaîne Royale.

La Keyblade rencontra un sniper, qui bloqua le coup.

- 'T'a encore des choses à apprendre, le bleu, fit Xigbar en souriant lui aussi.

Roxas serra les dents et prit à deux mains sa Keyblade.

Il porta coup sur coup. Mais ils étaient tous bloqués par un sniper.

Un blocage fut si violent qu'il projeta Roxas en arrière.

La Keyblade se retrouva trois mètres plus loin.

Un sniper s'appuya contre sa gorge.

- Bon, fini la comédie, dit Xigbar en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me suis sans faire d'histoires maintenant.

Une lueur éblouissante apparut soudainement.

Les deux similis plissèrent les yeux pour mieux voir.

Chaîne Royale se souleva dans les airs.

Roxas tendit la main pour la rattraper mais Xigbar l'en empêcha d'un coup de sniper.

La Keyblade tourna sur elle-même très vite.

Elle se désintégra en deux morceaux, qui tournèrent aussi sur eux-mêmes en prenant progressivement forme.

Les mains de Roxas s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour accueillir deux Keyblades, une noire et une blanche.

La noire avait un porte-clés représentant une couronne tout aussi sombre et l'autre une étoile.

Nées du même cœur et de la même Keyblade initiale.

La tête de Roxas était à voir.

Celle de Xigbar aussi d'ailleurs.

- Waouh…, murmura le blond, émerveillé.

Le borgne fronça les sourcils.

Il abhorrait les détails qui cassaient le train-train tranquille de sa petite vie.

- Ouep, bon maintenant on y va !

- Di la, la, la, Roxaaaaaas !

- Le Chat du Cheshire ?, s'écria Xigbar.

- Profite bien de tes joujoux, Roxaaaaaaaas, sourit le Chat.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda ce dernier surpris.

- Il ne te reste que trois cent cinquante-huit jours pour…

Le Chat n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un jet de sang apparut au niveau du cou et sa tête vola.

- XIGBAR !, hurla le numéro XIII furieux, en agrippant la capuche du numéro II.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas me traumatiser chaque nuit !, se justifia l'Archer. (NdA : voir Le cauchemar de Xigbar)

- Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi, Xibarynet, ronronna le chat, sa tête grimpant sur son épaule pour atterrir sur la nuque.

- Vous disiez ?, demanda Roxas.

Il avait l'impression que la curiosité le brûlait littéralement, comme il sentait que c'était une chose importante.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, minauda l'animal.

- Ca veut dire ?, le pressa le blond.

- Juste avant de disparaître.

Le Chat ricana et disparut.

- QUOI ??, hurla Roxas.

- Bon débarras !, fit Xigbar.

- Mais… mais…, s'étrangla le blond.

- Saïx va nous tuer si on rate l'heure.

L'Archer ouvrit un Couloir et Roxas y fut expédié avant même de penser à protester.

* * *

Axel se réveilla brusquement (oui, il dormait à cinq heures de l'après-midi, et après ?).

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux pour se remémorer les événements.

Hum… … Marluxia lui a présenté Naminé pour l'intégrer dans son complot… … avant, il lui avait roulé une pelle… peut-être même… … … …plusieurs… combat avec Roxas… … zzzz

- Hé, Axel, ne te rendors pas !, fit Demyx en frappant le roux d'un grand coup de sitar (à croire que c'est sa passion… après Xigbar, bien sûr).

- Ouille ! Tu frappes fort, gémit Axel.

- Sors du lit, sinon le concierge va venir te botter les fesses avec sa jolie Claymore.

- Ah non, déjà que Marluxia n'y a pas été de main morte…

- C'EST VRAI ??, fit Demyx, les yeux exorbités.

- Non, je rigole.

- Ouf…, soupira le sitariste.

- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Xigbar, dit Axel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais bon, quand même… ça m'étonnait de toi.

- Ah bon ?, répliqua le pyromane en s'extrayant de son lit.

Demyx écarquilla les yeux.

- Pitié, Axel, … habille-toi.

- Et m… !

* * *

Naminé baissa les yeux vers son cahier de dessin puis les releva vers Marluxia, qui souriait après son instant passé avec Axel.

- Il est arrivé, lâcha-t-il…

* * *

- Aaah, vous voilà, fit Xemnas en voyant arriver Roxas et Xigbar.

Saïx avait une mine déçue.

Ils n'étaient que deux dans la salle blanche, sans compter les numéros II et XIII.

- Le rapport, Supérieur, déclara l'Archer en posant solennellement le carnet sur la table.

- Bien, lâcha le numéro I. Le numéro XIII a-t-il été sage ?

Roxas eut une moue boudeuse. Le prenait-on pour un bébé ?

- Un brave garçon, dit Xigbar avec un sourire. A qui il faut tout de même tirer les oreilles de temps en temps.

- Et puis quoi encore, murmura le blond, bras croisés.

Xemnas eut un rire inquiétant.

- Xigbar, conduis-le dans la salle des Preuves d'Existence.

- Bien, Supérieur.

Le borgne tira le blond par la capuche et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de la Forteresse.

Désespérément blancs.

Tout était blanc.

On pouvait confondre une porte avec un pan de mur (et généralement il vaut mieux éviter).

Xigbar ouvrit une porte sans frapper et cria :

- NUMERO VIII !

Roxas entendit une voix maussade répondre :

- Raah, vous vous êtes tous ligués pour m'embêter aujourd'hui !! (J'ai déjà dit que cette fic est censurée…)

- Accompagne-le à la salle des Preuves, lâcha Xigbar en poussant Roxas devant lui.

- Et en quel honneur ??, répondit Axel qui finissait d'enfiler son parfait costume de digne membre de l'Organisation XIII.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit l'Archer.

- Demyx peut le faire, demanda Axel d'un air suppliant.

- Demyx RESTE ICI.

- On parle de moi ?, fit l'intéressé en grattant distraitement son sitar.

- Rendors-toi, rétorquèrent les deux autres en se tournant vers lui.

Roxas était appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés toujours, agacé. S'il les embêtait tellement que ça, il pouvait y aller seul… enfin, avec un plan et des vivres.

- Bon, j'y vais, trancha le numéro VIII.

Il tira par le bras le treizième membre, l'entraînant dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombres.

- C'est quoi la salle des Preuves d'Existence ?, murmura Roxas, coupant le silence.

- Une salle, répondit Axel machinalement en s'engouffrant dans une porte pour avancer dans un hall blanc et bleu (le « Hall des Mélodies Creuses »), où les membres de l'Organisation conservent leur souvenir. Pour que le jour où ils disparaîtront dans les ténèbres, ils gardent une trace de leur « vie ».

Le blond ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il fixa le Kingdom Hearts qui éclairait la salle.

Le Chat avait aussi parlé de « disparaître »… quel glorieux destin l'attendait, décidément.

Les deux similis montèrent sur la Passerelle du Néant, où des Reflets les regardaient passer en dodelinant les bras.

Roxas serra le bras mince d'Axel. Ces similis étaient sous le commandement de l'Organisation, mais ils ne connaissaient peut-être pas le treizième membre.

Ca serait ballot.

Le numéro VIII baissa les yeux vers Roxas, qui gardait un maintien impassible… mis à part qu'il était en train de couper la circulation du sang de son bras à force de serrer.

Après des longs moments de silence, traversant plusieurs pièces, ils gravirent un escalier noir qui débouchait sur… un cimetière.

- C'est la salle, lâcha Axel.

Le blond relâcha le bras et observa les dalles.

Il remarquait les snipers de Xigbar sur une, le sitar de Demyx sur l'autre… et un chackram d'Axel sur un autre encore. Celle que le roux fixait depuis un moment.

Roxas tira sur le manteau noir.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Euh…, fit Axel en secouant légèrement sa tête, … ah, oui.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Roxas et le plaça devant une dalle vierge.

- Fais apparaître ton arme.

Le blond ouvrit les mains et accueillit ses Keyblades.

- Deux ??, fit Axel avec étonnement. Et les plus puissantes après Ultima. Tu me t'embêtes pas, à ce que je vois.

- Euh… oui.

Le roux rit franchement, et Roxas sourit.

- Bon, pose-les sur la dalle.

Roxas s'exécuta.

La dalle absorba puis les recracha.

Leurs marques étaient visibles dessus.

- Ta da, t'as ta preuve d'existence, fit joyeusement Axel, dont l'humeur morose s'était dissipée. On t'en fait une quand tu as accompli ta première mission, … et tu en reviens.

- C'est aimable.

- Pas la peine de te montrer si démonstratif.

- On y va ?, fit Roxas.

- Arrête, je veux tout savoir de ta mission, dit Axel en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds du numéro XIII.

- Raaah, mais arrêtez de toucher mes cheveux !! (kupo)

Le roux ouvrit un Couloir.

Il tendit la main vers Roxas.

- Tu viens ?

- Bon, d'accord, répondit le blond avec un sourire en saisissant la main gantée…

**_FIN (du chapitre, je vous rassure xD)_**

**_Avez-vous remarqué mes efforts d'écriture ? Plus de descriptions, moins axé sur le texte, … (C'est moins drôle cependant, je trouve)_**

**_Je continue à écrire comme ça ou j'écris comme auparavant ?_**


	11. Le clocher Valentin

**Allo, bonjour, service des réponses aux anonymes à l'appareil. J'écoute…**

**- Soanne du 5.9 :** _Euh… merci pour les compliments ? lol (vraiment, ça fait plaisir !!) Plus jolies après Ultima, oui bien sûr, mais c'est méchant pour les autres Keyblades : p Ignanescence (euh…Ca s'écrit comme ça au moins ? xD) n'est pas mal non plus. Ha, ha, enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi. Avant mes 12 ans, je pouvais toujours rêver pour m'acheter KH… – remarque : j'ai survécu tout de même- GROS, GROS MERCI POUR TA REVIEW (donne des glaces à l'eau de mer)_

**_Mirilipili ! XD Je vous offre gracieusement un nouveau chapitre (sous le regard vaguement inquiet de mon chat, qui me voit me tordre de rire toute seule), en récompense pour vos merveilleuses reviews (recommence à donner des glaces à l'eau de mer, se rend compte qu'elle n'en a pas tant que ça, va racketter Roxas : pp)_**

**_ROXAS : Héééééé !!_**

**_DUNCANHEART : J'ai plus de munnies. Et j'en ai ras-le-bol de me ramasser en skate en faisant le facteur. _**

**_ROXAS : J'ai dit non._**

**_DUNCANHEART : Please. (Grands yeux de Chat Potté)_**

**_ROXAS : Non._**

**_DUNCANHEART : Très bien. Tu vas le regretter. _**

**_ROXAS : Q-Quoi ??_**

**_DUNCAN : (rire mesquin)_**

**_ROXAS : (le sent très mal) C'est du chantage._**

**_DUNCAN : C'est de la négociation en bonne et due forme._**

**_ROXAS : Chantage._**

**_DUNCAN : (ne veut pas en démordre) Négociation._**

**_ROXAS : Chantage._**

**_DUNCAN : Négociation._**

**_XEMNAS SPARROW : Ahem… je donne le chapitre. _**

**_ROXAS ET DUNCAN : … 0.o_**

**_Et après, qu'on ne me demande pas où j'ai trouvé ce chat… : p_**

* * *

**LE CLOCHER VALENTIN**

Après avoir retraversé (en vitesse, pour éviter les… petits incidents) l'entremonde, Roxas, toujours tracté par Axel, atterrit dans une ville.

L'ambiance de la ville était bon enfant, entre le crépuscule amical et les trains qui sifflaient, les marchands à la criée, les adolescents en skate, le clocher qui surmontait la gare devant laquelle ils venaient d'apparaître.

Leur arrivée passa inaperçue, tout ce beau petit monde étant bien trop occupé.

- Cool comme endroit, non ?, fit Axel en donnant un léger coup de coude à Roxas.

- Mouais, c'est toujours mieux que Wonderland, répondit ce dernier, en scrutant attentivement les alentours, des fois qu'il y aurait un lapin albinos dans le coin…

- Arrête, ce n'était tout de même pas si horrible, sourit le roux.

- Hin, hin, attends que je raconte tout…

- Trente secondes, veux-tu.

Axel s'approcha d'une jeune marchande de glaces qui roucoula quand elle l'aperçut (encore une sous le charme flamboyant du numéro VIII) :

- Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

- Deux glaces à l'eau de mer, s'il vous plaît, fit le malheureux simili en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Roxas pouffant de rire à côté (qu'il est bon de se sentir soutenu).

- Et voilà, fit la marchande en rougissant. Cent munnies.

- Qu-quoi ?!, balbutia Axel. C'est quoi, ce pouvoir d'achat de mrde ? **_(je n'ai pas mis le E exprès… et je suis un peu « out » aussi, mais je n'ai pas fait un brevet d'économie hein xD)_**

- Bon…, hésita la jeune femme, euh… je vais vous faire un prix… pour votre petit frère.

- Qu-quoi ?!, s'exclama Roxas yeux écarquillés, qui avait arrêté net de rigoler.

- Il a une jolie frimousse… quatre-vingts munnies.

- Il est très gentil…, rajouta Axel. Trente munnies.

- Soixante-dix…

- Trente-et-un…

- Soixante…

- Trente-deux… bon d'accord… quarante…

- CINQUANTE !, s'écrièrent le simili et la marchande en même temps.

- Très bien, fit le premier en souriant. Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir, dit poliment la jeune femme.

Axel et Roxas s'éloignèrent.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais l'objet de marchandages, geignit le blond.

- Tu t'en remettras, sourit le roux.

- Et le fait qu'elle m'ait pris pour ton frère ? Tu crois que je m'en remettrai ?, ironisa Roxas.

- Mais bien sûr, frérot.

- Raaah !!, s'énerva le numéro XIII en croisant les bras.

Axel rit. Taquiner Roxas allait devenir l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

- Allez, mange ta glace.

Le blond regarda sa glace avec suspicion.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit bleue ?

- Oui.

- Que le bâtonnet soit en bois de chêne ?

- Euh… oui.

- Et que…

- BON, TU VAS LA BOUFFER CETTE GLACE, OUI OU NON ?, hurla Axel, s'attirant le regard d'un gamin sur un skate qui finit contre un arbre.

- OK, OK… relax… je vais la goûter, concéda Roxas diplomatiquement.

Il ferma les yeux pour se préparer à une horreur gustative (non pas qu'il soit méfiant vis-à-vis des goûts d'Axel… mais si, un peu, en fait).

Ce dernier soupira, agacé, et enfonça la glace sans délicatesse dans la bouche de l'autre simili.

- Argh ! Je… J'allais étouffer, s'étrangla Roxas.

- Elle est bonne ?, questionna Axel sans compassion apparente pour le blond.

- Euh… ben… c'est que… ouais… quoique… non… si… … … … elle est EXCELLENTE !!

- Hé ben, soupira le roux, avec un gros sous-entendu « il en aura fallu du temps à cet imbécile ».

- Euh… Axel ?

- Mmh ?

- Euh… y'a vraiment de l'eau de mer là dedans ?

Quelques secondes plus tard…

- Bon, Axel, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

- HAHAHAHAAHAHA !!

Le roux rigolait tellement qu'il était écroulé par terre, frappant son poing sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, devant Roxas qui trouvait tout de même que la réaction du numéro VIII était exagérée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi, que ce n'est pas à l'eau de mer ?? En plus, ta glace fond.

Le roux se releva d'un coup après cette phrase, soudain sérieux.

- Axel ?

- Ahem… non rien, grommela ce dernier gêné, la main dans ses cheveux.

Roxas ressemblait tellement à Marluxia, parfois…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, sourit faussement le roux, la main toujours dans les cheveux, 'faut trouver un endroit tranquille pour savourer en paix.

- Et c'est où ?, soupira Roxas.

- Mais comment tu sais que j'ai un endroit en tête ?, s'étonna Axel.

- On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ah… euh, c'est possible…

Les similis restèrent sans rien dire. Mais le blond commença à montrer des signes d'impatience.

Axel tourna les talons sans rien dire vers la gare. Roxas le suivit avec difficulté, à cause des grandes enjambées du numéro VIII.

Souvenirs, souvenirs, … cela rappelait au treizième membre la merveilleuse journée qui avait précédée son entrée dans l'Organisation.

S'il repensait encore à cette journée, il allait pleurer de rage.

Ils prirent un escalier caché par des gros buissons pour monter encore et encore des escaliers interminables, aux dalles pas très solides, comme si elles hésitaient à faire trébucher celui qui marchait dessus.

Roxas voyait la ville de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Grâce aux vitres qui auraient besoin d'un bon décrassage.

Le blond vit également avec appréhension des rats (berk !!), des cafards (hiiii !), des araignées (crise cardiaque), bref, le grand rassemblement de la biodiversité des bestioles toutes aussi charmantes les unes des autres.

A un moment, il perdit de vue Axel, et commença à paniquer, le soleil ayant eu comme par hasard l'exquise idée de disparaître derrière un nuage, plongeant l'intérieur de la tour dans une semi-obscurité.

Une main ferme ainsi qu'un soupir à peine réprimé vinrent le récupérer.

Enfin ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour, enfin sur une plate-forme suffisamment haute pour annihiler toute envie de faire un petit plongeon.

Qui s'avérait être le clocher de la cité.

Axel, qui ne lâchait pas l'épaule de Roxas (des fois qu'il ferait partie de ceux qui auraient tout de même envie de sauter du clocher), fit simplement :

- C'est ici.

- Jolie vue, siffla Roxas.

Puis ils regardèrent leur glace.

Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait bien entendu fondu depuis un certain moment.

- Cinquante munnies pour rien, se lamenta Axel.

- Radin, sourit le blond.

- Très bien, rêve pour que je t'achète encore une glace un jour, ingrat, rigola le roux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me pardonner ?, lança Roxas au hasard.

Silence.

Gloups. Mauvaise idée.

Vu la tête qu'affichait Axel, il devait craindre le pire.

Une tête avec un sourire, un éclat dans les yeux… terrifiants.

- Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir…, dit lente

ment le roux.

Roxas déglutit.

* * *

Une salle immaculée parmi tant d'autres, et trois similis.

Naminé implora silencieusement Marluxia des yeux.

Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela, manipuler lâchement ce pauvre garçon.

Le simili resta impassible.

- Fais ce qu'on te demande, ordonna-t-il.

Larxène se délectait de ce spectacle. Elle n'avait décidément pas volé sa place de parfaite sadique.

- Tiens, il manque quelqu'un…, fit subitement le maître du Manoir.

* * *

- Tu m'aimes bien, Roxas ?, demanda Axel, une idée étrange formant dans son esprit…

- Euh…, répondit ce dernier franchement inquiet, regardant le sourire tordu du numéro VIII qui s'agrandissait à une vitesse étonnante. C'est… ben, euh… on n'a pas de cœur, on ne peut pas savoir…, fit-il avec un petit rire jaune.

- Bien sûr.

Axel le dévisageait avec insistance.

Roxas sentit une grosse boule de terreur dans sa gorge.

Grand silence plein de suspense.

- Tu sais, Axel…, commença à dire le numéro XIII, comptant se justifier pour sa phrase malheureuse...

- T'es vraiment trop mignon.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la phrase.

Axel avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Roxas essaya de parler mais il ne réussit qu'à produire des onomatopées et à précipiter la venue de la langue du roux sur son palais.

Axel enlaça fermement le blond qui rougit affreusement et tenta de se dégager.

Le roux resserra sa prise, et Roxas dut ne plus bouger pour ne pas que ses os soient réduits en morceaux 0.o

- Axel…, soupira une voix inconnue, tu dragueras après…

- Maiiiiiis…, gémit ce dernier.

Le huitième membre fut tiré en arrière sans scrupules et disparut dans des volutes noires.

Roxas resta hébété. La seule chose qu'il avait vu de la scène, c'était une masse de cheveux roses…

* * *

**_A SUIVRE_**

**_Donc pour l'écriture, j'ai fait un petit mix des deux. Vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_ET GOD SAVE MY CAT ! xDDDD_**

**_Il est court ce chapitre hein ? Sorry ;)_**

**_PS : Je crois que je vais utiliser pour le prochain chapitre la devise "Nulla dies sine linea" (pas un jour sans une ligne)… je crois que ça va être dur : p_**

**_PSS : J'espère que vous avez compris le titre xD Et désolé à ceux qui n'aiment pas l'AkuRoku ! _**

**_Prochain chapitre, un autre monde ! :)_**


	12. Les similis aiment les fraises

**Ré-pon-ses aux ano-ny-mes :****- Soanne du 5.9 (qui n'est si anonyme que ça, je connais son pseudo xD) :** _Oui, je compatis, mon chat croit aussi qu'il me fait plaisir quand il pose devant moi une souris décapitée…… j'aurais presque envie de dire « lol », mais le souvenir est encore trop frappant xD Merci, merci, et voilà un chapitre, un ! (n'oublie pas de payer l'addition… elle est pas trop salée, juste un review par chapitre pour les mille chapitres à venir (ricane)… non, juste au moins pour celui-là :p)_

**_Hello ! Je reviens dans toute ma splendeur et désolé pour le retard ! :D_**

**_J'ai repris l'ancien résumé parce que je le trouve plus approprié._**

**_Attention grosse bataille Saïx/Shang !! : p (et je vous donne un super indice pour trouver le monde là ! xD)_**

**_Pour la énième fois, ne vous posez SURTOUT pas de questions, personne ne pourra y répondre (même moi :)_**

**_Même pour le titre : _**

**_LES SIMILIS AIMENT LES FRAISES_**

**_XEMNAS : Quoi ? Mais… mais… c'est de la diffamation ! Nous, pauvres rejetés, misérables exclus de la lumière… Kingdom Hearts… blabla blabla…_**

**_DUNCANHEART : Mais bien sûr… et la marmotte emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu…_**

**_XEMNAS, traumatisé : …_**

**_SAÏX : Tu l'as traumatisé, MON Xemnas !_**

**_DUNCAN, écarquille les yeux : Ah, c'est officiel, maintenant ?_**

**_SAÏX, tourne les talons, l'air traumatisé : …_**

**_ZEXION : Tu comptes tous les traumatiser ?_**

**_DUNCAN : Oui… d'ailleurs, tu vas prochainement faire partie des victimes… (Rire diabolique)_**

**_ZEXION : …_**

**_Plus tard…_**

**_ROXAS : Voilà pourquoi j'ai quitté l'Organisation… pour éviter d'être traumatisé à vie par une folle. _**

**_DUNCAN : Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de blagues._**

**_ROXAS, air inquiétant : Niarf, niarf, vengeance !! Mouhahahahaha !!_**

**_DUNCAN : On dit après… que je suis folle… je me demande finalement si ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont viré…_**

**_ROXAS : …_**

**_DUNCAN, rire démoniaque : MOUHAHAHAHA !! MA MISSION EST ACCOMPLIE ! J'AI TRAUMATISE TOUTE L'ORGANISATION XIII !!_**

**_SQUARE ENIX ET DISNEY, pas trop contents : Et on fait comment, nous, pour 358/2 Days ?_**

**_DUNCAN (there is a problem, se dit-elle) : Oups… je crois qu'il faut se tirer… (S'enfuit pour éviter de se faire trucider par les fans)_**

**_… Au passage, maintenant que Roxas est à l'hôpital psy, c'est Séphiroth qui va le remplacer !_**

**_SEPHIROTH : Tu m'en vois RA-VI._**

**_Il montre d'ailleurs sa joie d'être choisi._**

**_Ahem…_**

**_God save my cat, un paquet de glaces à l'eau de mer pour chacun, et en avant !_**

**_PS : Maintenant, j'écris les lieux en français parce que s'il me faut une ligne pour écrire « Illusiopolis » en anglais… glup hein ;)_**

**_Donc :_**_

* * *

_

Le lendemain, dans la salle de bouffe/salon/lieu de rencontre/home cinéma…

- Il a l'air vraiment choqué, hein ?, fit Xemnas en jetant un regard à un Roxas assis plus loin, complètement hagard, regardant le vide.

- En effet, approuva Saïx. A se demander ce qu'on lui a fait…

Les deux similis se regardèrent explicitement.

_

* * *

_

Xigbar passa derrière Roxas et lui donna une grande tape sur le dos. Rien. A part deux trois vertèbres qui avaient craqué, rien ne qui prouvait que le blond soit encore de ce monde (mentalement).

Le borgne poussa un soupir déçu :

- C'est qu'il arriverait à se faire regretter…

- Je chante peut-être un morceau pour le réveiller…, fit avec espoir Demyx.

- Dégage, alors, lui répondit Saïx sans délicatesse.

- Maiiiis euh…, gémit le sitariste.

- Allez, viens, dit Xigbar, je t'enferme dans les cachots et tu pourras chanter tranquille…

- Super !, fit Demyx en suivant joyeusement le simili et quittant la pièce.

Grand silence.

- Il est bête, ou il le fait exprès ?, soupira Xemnas, prenant sa tête dans ses mains avec la grosse impression d'avoir que des cas sociaux dans l'Organisation.

- Il est bête, soupira également le simili aux cheveux bleus.

- Je veux une glace…, gémit Roxas, dans un état inconscient.

Le Supérieur et le Devin Lunaire le fixèrent interloqués.

- … glace à l'eau de mer… mm…, continua imperturbablement le blond.

Xemnas et le septième membre se tinrent aux aguets…

- … Axel…

- Ah, j'en étais sûr !, s'écria le numéro I en levant brusquement et frappant son poing dans son autre main. C'est lui qui l'a traumatisé !

- J'ose espérer qu'il s'en remettra, fit avec calme Saïx toujours assis.

- Tu… Tu…

- Mais non, je ne vais pas le tuer, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me prendre pour un sanguinaire bestial ?

- …

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit.

* * *

- C'est l'heure de manger, fit avec impatience Luxord.

Quand il y avait Larxène (la grande sadique/empoisonneuse), la réponse était généralement :

- On arrive… (Dans trois ans…)

En ces temps heureux, ce fut :

- Youpi, on mange ! (troupeau de buffles au galop se précipitant dans la salle)

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table……

- Aaaaah !!, hurla Luxord, y'a plus de fraises !

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Mais…

- SILENCE !, fit Xemnas. (Et le silence fut xD)

Il pointa un doigt vers Xigbar :

- Que faisais-tu avant de venir ?

- J'accompagnais Demyx aux cachots, fit en toute innocence le numéro II.

Doigt vers le numéro III.

- Moi, j'étais dehors à faire une partie de cartes avec Luxord, fit Xaldin.

Xemnas conclut :

- Et moi, j'étais avec Saïx… (Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui) …dans la salle, à discuter ! (Soupirs de soulagement que Xemnas et Saïx soulignèrent d'un froncement de sourcils)

- Et six membres sont à Oblivion, termina Saïx. Donc, ça ne peut être que…

- ROXAS !

Les similis se tournèrent brusquement vers le blond, qui demeurait impassible.

Xaldin s'avança vers lui et le secoua.

- Hé, cria Xemnas, ça va pas !!

- Bonjour, tout le monde…, fit Roxas dans son état normal ou presque, un peu secoué mais souriant.

C'est là seulement que tous remarquèrent la trace rouge des fraises autour de sa bouche…

- Je vous ai bien eus, hein, sourit le blond.

- AAAAAH ! JE VAIS LE TUER !!, hurla Luxord, hystérique.

Xaldin l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il n'étripe le numéro XIII.

- Donc ça veut dire que… la grosse comédie du « traumatisé à vie imperturbable », c'était du vent ?, demanda lentement Xigbar.

- Ahem… oui, répondit prudemment Roxas.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !!, cria Xigbar à son tour, en attrapant le blond par le col.

Ce dernier déglutit. Il venait de se rendre compte que tout le monde voulait le tuer.

Quand même. Il aurait pu s'en rendre compte avant. Ca lui aurait évité de faire une bêtise monumentale.

- Je crois que c'est reparti pour une punition…, sourit méchamment Xemnas.

* * *

Et voilà.

Donc, une heure plus tard, une demi-journée après être rentré de sa première mission, Roxas était chargé d'aller à la Terre des Dragons avec Saïx.

Le blond n'avait pas gardé un bon souvenir du simili, étant donné que ce dernier a failli le bouffer tout cru à son arrivée.

Il appréhendait cette mission autant qu'il avait hâte de partir d'Illusiopolis, les autres membres ne lui pardonnant pas d'avoir mangé les seules fraises de Kingdom Hearts.

Oui, c'est ballot, y'a pas de fraises dans les trois jeux…

* * *

Axel soupirait, assis sur une table blanche dans le décor blanc du manoir Oblivion tout aussi morne que l'Illusiocitadelle (Forteresse des similis). Ses pieds se balançaient tristement, comme les pensées qui l'agitaient.

Il détestait les intrigues et les trahisons.

Pourtant, il ne faisait que ça. C'était pitoyable.

Il fut interrompu par un aboiement joyeux. Le roux releva la tête, prêt à réduire en cendres l'importun.

Un chien. Un chien jaune, queue remuant de droite à gauche et langue pendante. Pas de quoi s'énerver. La flamme au creux de sa main disparut.

Le chien aboya une deuxième fois puis s'approcha du simili. Axel fronça les sourcils.

Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il entré ? Pour autant qu'il sache, Marluxia n'affectionnait pas vraiment les animaux.

Les yeux marron croisèrent les yeux verts.

Axel sauta de la table d'un mouvement souple et tira le chien par le collier vert qu'il arborait vers la porte.

Le chien refusa de bouger d'un millimètre en le regardant d'un air suppliant. Le numéro VIII tira encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, passablement désespéré, il s'assit par terre.

L'animal lui tourna autour puis aboya encore une fois d'un air content.

« Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup », pensa le simili.

Axel eut un furtif sourire.

- Viens là, toi…

Le chien s'allongea à côté de lui. Axel retira son gant et caressa la tête aux longues oreilles.

Une fois, deux fois, …

Cela faisait du bien d'avoir un ami…

* * *

- Votre mission, fit Xaldin avec un air solennel et des épaules qui tremblaient de rire, sera de rechercher le dernier dragon de l'Univers.

Profond silence. Saïx restant impassible et Roxas se demandant si Xaldin ne se foutait royalement de leur gueule.

- Pour cela, vous devez traverser un village de bouseux et affronter un aliéné. Bonne chance.

Il disparut dans des volutes noires tandis que son fou rire résonnait encore.

- C'est vrai, ce qu'il raconte ?, demanda le blond à son coéquipier.

Saïx l'ignora superbement tandis qu'il ouvrait un Couloir des Ténèbres avec sa main droite tendue.

- Saïx !, cria Roxas juste avant que ce dernier disparaisse.

Il se retrouva seul.

« _Ok. Ne panique pas, Roxas. _», fit une voix intérieure.

Le numéro XIII prit son inspiration, puis, décidant d'imiter le numéro VII, tendit la main pour ouvrir un Couloir.

Une minute plus tard, toujours rien.

Le blond baissa son bras, déçu.

Bizarre. Pourtant, chez les autres membres, ce don semblait inné.

« _Ne panique SURTOUT PAS, Roxas !_ »

Le treizième membre hurla.

- Roxas !! Ca va pas d'hurler comme ça ??, demanda la tête de Demyx vaguement inquiète derrière la porte avec son sitar. (Je dis « vaguement », Demyx n'étant pas quelqu'un de très angoissé).

- Demyx ?, s'étonna le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pars en mission avec vous.

- Ah… autant pour moi.

- Où est Saïx ?, demande le punk surpris.

- Parti.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rejoint ?, demanda Demyx.

Roxas grommela quelque chose.

- Euh… je n'ai pas entendu…

- Je n'arrive à ouvrir un Couloir des Ténèbres, lâcha Roxas, blessé dans sa fierté.

- Ouh, effectivement, c'est fâcheux, fit le sitariste.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- C'était ironique ?

- Le fait que tu t'en aperçoives est déjà une preuve que tout n'est pas perdu pour ton cerveau.

- Roxas…

- D'accord !

- On doit aller où ?

- A « la Terre des Dragons ».

- La classe, apprécia Demyx. Ca sonne bien.

- Il ne doit plus y avoir de dragons depuis au moins trois siècles mais ce n'est pas grave, soupira le blond.

- Bon on y va ?

Le neuvième membre ouvrit sans problèmes un Couloir des Ténèbres et se tourna vers le numéro XIII.

- Passe devant. Les Couloirs se ferment automatiquement après le passage de leur créateur.

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de continuer à attendre ici qu'une bonne âme vienne m'aider, fit Roxas en s'engouffrant dans la sphère noire.

« Surtout qu'il en manque sérieusement ici », pensa-t-il. Et se fit la remarque que Demyx n'était décidément pas rancunier.

_

* * *

_

Premier souvenir de la Terre des Dragons : de la neige dans les yeux.

- Oh, désolé Roxas, fit Demyx qui lui avait fait un croche-pied sans le faire exprès.

Le blond, tête dans la neige, se jura de lui faire manger son sitar. Mais après la mission. Il pouvait toujours servir.

Roxas se releva péniblement en enlevant la neige sur ses épaules. Ils étaient perdus au beau milieu du haut d'une montagne, entre un gros bloc de neige et un précipice.

Il déglutit.

Si le gros bloc avait l'envie de tomber et qu'ils étaient entre l'avalanche et le précipice…

- Roxas ! De la neige !, fit Demyx tout excité.

Le numéro XIII haussa un sourcil.

- Il ne neige jamais à Illusiopolis ?

- Non, il pleut tout le temps.

- C'est ballot.

* * *

ROXAS : Bon, t'arrêtes de dire « c'est ballot », « ballot » !!

DUNCANHEART : Maiiiis…

ROXAS : La prochaine fois que tu dis « ballot », je t'assomme avec ma Keyblade !

DUNCANHEART : Pourquoi vous êtes si méchants avec moi ?

TOUS : Parce que tu nous saoules.

DUNCANHEART : … 0.o

* * *

- Mais tu aimes l'eau, c'est ton élément… non ?, fit Roxas.

- Oui, mais toi, si tu baignais dans la lumière en permanence, t'en aurais pas marre ?

- … C'est juste.

- Vous venez ?

Cette voix calme et en même temps bestiale appartenait à Saïx, qui s'avançait vers eux.

Si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, son ton laissait penser qu'il était à deux doigts de devenir Berserk.

Roxas sentit ses cheveux se hérisser (encore plus) à ce souvenir.

Les trois similis descendirent la montagne, la neige disparaissant peu à peu, laissant place à l'herbe grasse.

Le numéro XIII osa rompre le silence quasi religieux de la marche :

- Pourquoi on n'ouvrirait pas un Couloir des Ténèbres ?

Le simili aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

- Si tu veux essayer, vas-y.

Roxas leva le bras…

- Mais seuls ceux qui appartiennent véritablement aux ténèbres peuvent le faire. _Ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur_, fit Saïx en insistant un peu trop sur la dernière phrase.

Le blond immobilisa.

Il leva la tête, croisant les yeux dorés du numéro VII.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun essayant de lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

Le silence était pesant.

Demyx les fixa avec appréhension.

Roxas lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée.

Mais il ne semblait ne pas avoir compris l'allusion.

Il reprit sa concentration sur Saïx qui avait fait apparaître sa Claymore.

Les mains de Roxas se serrèrent pour accueillir Souvenir perdu et Tendre promesse.

Saïx siffla entre ses dents, qui semblaient être devenues aussi pointues que ses oreilles.

Roxas se crispa.

Mais Saïx reprit brusquement son calme, son corps se redressa, la Claymore s'évanouit dans l'air et il lâcha :

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'apparaître brusquement aux yeux des habitants de ce monde.

Roxas fixa Saïx, pour voir s'il n'attaquait pas, et, jugeant qu'il était inutile de déclencher une bagarre où il n'aurait pas le dessus, fit disparaître ses Keyblades.

Il espérait qu'un jour il aurait assez d'expérience pour se venger.

Le numéro VII eut un petit sourire.

- Continuons à marcher.

Durant la descente, les yeux du pauvre sitariste pris entre deux colériques ne cessaient d'aller de Roxas à Saïx pour guetter une éventuelle dispute…

Mais les deux restèrent stoïques.

* * *

Les trois similis débarquèrent littéralement dans une sorte de camp d'entraînement médiéval, où un jeune homme en armure aux cheveux bruns tirés en arrière donnait des ordres d'un ton très autoritaire à un petit groupe de soldats d'où trois se distinguaient par leurs différences physiques (les autres soldats semblant être tous des jumeaux (1)) et leur peu d'attention aux ordres de leur supérieur.

- Euh… on leur dit quoi ?, demanda le punk, triturant nerveusement son sitar.

- Numéro IX, fais disparaître immédiatement ce sitar avant qu'ils ne le voient, gronda le simili aux cheveux bleus.

- Oui, chef, fit Demyx en faisant involontairement le salut militaire pendant que son instrument s'évaporait entre ses doigts.

Saïx croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, se préparait à se transformer en Furie, quand le Capitaine Li Shang (quand même, vous avez tous deviné que c'était lui, même si je n'ai pas rajouté « ronchon » dans sa description), sauvant sans le savoir le numéro IX de l'Organisation, intervint :

- Soldats !

Demyx se tourna vers lui, toujours en salut militaire, et Roxas se décidant à faire de même, le pauvre Saïx fut contraint par la loi de l'unanimité de faire pareil.

- Dites : « Chef, oui, chef ! » !, ordonna Shang.

Les similis s'exécutèrent maladroitement.

- Toi, fit-il en désignant Roxas, trop lent.

Le blond eut un raclement de gorge.

- Toi, commenta-t-il en regardant Saïx, trop mou.

Le numéro VII faillit s'étouffer sur place.

- Toi, finit-il en fixant Demyx, bien.

Le numéro IX rougit et marmonna :

- Merci, chef.

Le capitaine le regarda puis lâcha :

- Excellent réflexe. Maintenant, au boulot !, cria-t-il à la cantonade.

- Oui, chef, répondit Demyx.

Saïx le foudroya du regard (sa grande spécialité) et siffla :

- Numéro IX, arrête de faire le fayot.

Roxas se pinça les lèvres. Il sentait un gros fou rire pointer.

Ca se calma immédiatement quand Saïx le fixa à son tour d'un regard de braise.

- Exercices !, hurla Shang. Allez, hop, hop !

Durant deux heures affreuses, où Roxas se découvrit de nouveaux muscles et où son endurance souffrit atrocement. Demyx geignait. Le numéro VII, lui, ne pipait mot mais, à ses yeux fauves posés sur le capitaine, ses articulations devaient crier grâce.

C'est quand deux soldats et Roxas faillirent tomber dans les pommes que Li décida d'arrêter « l'entraînement ». Le numéro XIII n'osait même pas imaginer le reste…

- A la soupe !, fit un grand maigre.

Son ami débonnaire bien enrobé se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

Demyx chuchota à Roxas :

- Tu paries que si je le pousse, il roule ?

- Tu _essaies_ seulement de faire ça, et je te bouffe, imbécile, grimaça le simili aux cheveux bleus à côté d'eux.

Demyx décida sagement de se taire.

- Dégage, petit, fit un petit homme avec un œil au beurre noir à Roxas, dans la file pour le déjeuner.

Ce dernier sentit doucement la colère chauffer ses joues.

- Si t'as un problème, le teigneux, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois le régler, dit-il froidement.

- Moi, teigneux !, répondit violemment le petit homme en montrant son poing. Gringalet, assure-toi d'être assez fort avant de vouloir me défier !

- Je le suis, grogna le blond.

- Roxaaaaaas…, gémit Demyx.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna Saïx à voix basse.

Mais ce fut à lui de craquer quand il vit le repas.

- C'est quoi, ça ?!

- C'est ta bouffe, petit, tu manges, compris ?, menaça avec sa louche un gros bonhomme, qui, contrairement au précédent, n'avait pas l'air aimable.

Saïx serra les dents et fit apparaître sa Claymore.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- CA, C'EST POUR « PETIT » ! ET CA POUR…, hurlait Saïx en abattant avec sa force de Furie son arme sur la tête du cuisinier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda sèchement Li Shang, en entendant comprendre pourquoi la quiétude de son repas avait été troublée.

- Capitaine, gémit le cuisinier, le bleu n'aime pas mes sushis !

- C'est ces trucs immondes que tu appelles « sushis » ?, fit le numéro VII. Ils ressemblent plus à des choux de Bruxelles pourris ! (Oui, Saïx connaît Bruxelles, dans sa folie des spécialités culinaires).

- SILENCE !, hurla Shang. Tu manges ce que l'on te donne !

- Ah oui ?, répondit Saïx, en regardant le capitaine avec un sourire bestial…

Demyx et Roxas sursautèrent à chaque cri de douleur et fermèrent les yeux.

- Quelle horreur, commenta le numéro IX.

- Tu l'as dit, fit le blond avec dégoût.

C'était presque pire que les fleurs mangeuses de similis à Wonderland.

* * *

Un brusque « ROOOUUUAAARGGGH ! » retentit au loin.

Saïx arrêta (enfin) de taper Shang (qui s'écroula au sol) avec sa Claymore pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Le dernier dragon de l'Univers !, s'écria Demyx, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ben, voyons, fit Roxas en entendant gargouiller son ventre.

Il se demanda si les dragons étaient comestibles.

- La vache…, continua le sitariste, ravi.

- On y va, ordonna Saïx.

Enfin, les trois similis quittèrent le campement sans regrets, laissant derrière eux un paysage digne d'un champ de bataille, un officier inconscient, un cuisinier à l'agonie et une troupe de soldats marqués à vie par les événements…

_

* * *

_

_Dans le souvenir de la ville de Traverse. Sora écarquille les yeux :  
- Léon, c'est toi ? Que fais-tu dans le manoir Oblivion ? Le jeune homme reste impassible : -Le manoir Oblivion ? De quoi parles-tu ? On est dans la ville de Traverse. Et comment connais-tu mon nom, toi ? Le Porteur de la Keyblade sursaute. Léon continue :_**  
**_-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vous vois.  
Sora est stupéfait :  
- Arrête de plaisanter, Léon ! On a combattu les Sans-cœurs ensemble ! Tu le sais !_**  
**_Le brunfronce les sourcils. - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.  
Dingo fit d'un air triste :_**  
**_-Ah bon ?  
- Désolé, fit Léon, radouci._**  
**_Sora baisse la tête, dépité :  
- C'est insensé. Comment as-tu pu nous oublier ?..._

* * *

**Marluxia observe cette scène de loin avec un léger ricanement. - Bienvenue au Manoir Oblivion, Porteur de la Keyblade. Axel relève sa tête encapuchonnée avec un sourire inquiétant et murmure : - Quand tes souvenirs endormis se réveilleront… tu ne seras plus toi-même.**

_**« Et Roxas sera à moi seul. »**_

_

* * *

_

(1) Un défaut de Kingdom Hearts II et, à l'origine, du dessin animé « Mulan ». Mais, 'faut pas trop les blâmer, c'est juste pour attirer l'attention sur les autres personnages.

* * *

**Reviews ? xD Je pense qu'à ça décidément ! **

**Dernier paragraphe extrait de Chain Of Memories sauf la petite scène que j'ai imaginée.**

**Et désolée pour la mauvaise mise en page, qui peut bugger.**

**Ne vous plaignez SURTOUT pas, je vous ai pondu un très long chapitre (selon mes normes). En plus, j'étais en train d'écrire la fin de cette fic (?? Pourquoi écrire la fin alors que je ne l'ai même pas terminée !! Il se trouve que j'étais inspirée, voilà tout xD Je connais le plan de l'histoire, rien ne pourra changer Mouhahahahaha –tiens, ça fait longtemps que j'ai sorti ça moi :p)**

**Et enfin, pourquoi faire un Axel aussi méchant ? Je vous signale qu'il a tué plus ou moins directement plusieurs membres de l'Organisation, qu'il voulait tuer Kairi –bon personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas, moi lol- etc. Donc il n'est pas gentil tout plein, même si c'est le plus sympa de l'Organisation ! :(**

**Votre auteure préférée (?? : p), DuncanHeart, fan de EyeToy Play 3 : D (dont je me suis inspirée pour faire les épreuves militaires xD Quelle horreur, je suis trop nulle à ce jeu ;)**


	13. Souvenirs partie 1

**Replys aux anonymes :**

**- Soanne du 5.9 :** _Fidèle Soanne du 5.9 (ça fait quand beaucoup de temps que tu suis avec patience ma descente vers la folie furieuse xD), l'Organisation recèle tellement de secrets ! Ils aiment les fraises, ont une salle home cinéma, pour les moins connus, prétendent ne pas avoir de cœur alors qu'ils passent leur temps à roucouler, rêvent de s'entretuer pour devenir les maîtres du monde, exécutent les ordres d'un Supérieur qu'ils savent parfaitement mégalomaniaque, … bref, hein : D Mais tu veux qu'ils fassent quoi dans les punitions ? Bouffer des fraises jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive ? Survivre plus d'une heure avec les princesses Disney dans une pièce d'un mètre sur un mètre ? Jouer à action, chiche ou vérité avec les sans-cœurs ? : ppp Je les comprends, les pauvres ;) Vive Demyx, hein !_

_DEMYX : Dance, water, dance !!_

_DUNCANHEART : T'es devant des francophones._

_DEMYX : Maiiiis, c'est plus classe en anglais._

_DUNCANHEART : M'en fiche. Tu le dis en français presto._

_DEMYX : Ok… danse, eau, danse ! (voix morne et monotone)_

_DUNCANHEART : Que d'enthousiasme… Applaudissez Demyx !_

_(Clap. Clap.)_

_SOOOOOORAAA !_

_SORA : Tu as affirmé que j'étais un imbécile dans un chapitre._

_DUNCANHEART : (A part) Quel rancunier, celui-là aussi ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on le case avec Riku ! (RIKU : Héééé !) (A Sora, grand sourire mielleux) Tu n'es foncièrement idiot, puisque t'es le héros de Kingdom Hearts…_

_SORA : C'est vrai._

_DUNCANHEART : Médite bien ça. (A part) J'ai oublié qu'on était dans les mondes Disney, où tout est possible, surtout les héros/héroïnes de moins de 6 de QI… (Soupir)_

_Eh oui, c'est bien Pluto ! Dans Kingdom Hearts II, Axel a l'air de particulièrement l'apprécier… quand il part d'Illusiopolis, Pluto veut le suivre mais le portail se ferme avant… et tu entends Axel siffler et un portail s'ouvrir… et quand Axel capture Kairi (Et que grand bien lui fasse ! Kairi remplace toutes les princesses dans la pièce d'un mètre sur un mètre ;), tu vois Pluto…voilà toute l'histoire –je doute que cela t'ait intéressé, mais bon :). Désolé pour la réponse de trois mètres de long !

* * *

_

_**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien xD Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! ENCORE EN RETARD ! (soupir) Ben, maintenant, je vais vous donner des fraises, mes chers similis en herbe ;)**_

_**J'étais occupée par la rédaction de « Dilemme mortel », donc désolée, désolée… (Et allez, encore désolée !! Je ne sais dire que ça !! :)) En plus, j'ai résolu le mystère des ((2 x 5) + 1) informations ! (personne ne sait ce que c'est mais c'est pas grave ;)**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, parce que axé uniquement sur les membres de la mission Oblivion (ben, on ne peut pas sinon parler trop de Vexen, Marluxia, Larxène et autres similis adorés, étant donné que Roxas débarque juste avant la mission au Manoir –oui, car CoM commence juste après KH I, et Roxas naît vers la fin de KH I donc… etc., pas besoin d'embrouiller plus que ça… quand même, pour une fic humoristique, c'est idiot de tant réfléchir sur le temps et l'espace, hein ? ;)**_

_**Donc, c'est que des souvenirs… j'écris le présent en italique et le passé en normal parce que sinon j'écris plus en italique qu'en normal… et tout le monde sait que c'est nul de lire tout en italique (en plus, ça fait mal aux yeux :)**_

_**Voici la première partie !**_

_**SEPHIROTH : Bonjour.**_

_**DUNCAN : …**_

_**SEPHIROTH : C'est pour dire que j'existe.**_

_**AXEL : Vantard, va ! (boude)**_

_**On est partis !

* * *

**_

**SOUVENIRS (partie 1)**

_Le manoir Oblivion. A la limite entre la lumière et les ténèbres. _

_Tout y est blanc, silencieux, morne. Ses occupants s'ennuient un peu d'ailleurs._

_Mais bon, quand Larxène a proposé une rave party, personne n'a accepté._

_C'est pour ça que la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Organisation à Oblivion arbore une balafre._

_Les six similis se sont rassemblés dans une salle, autour d'une grosse boule de cristal._

_Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées._

_Leurs recherches n'avançaient pas. Le seul élément notable positif ( ?) était que les trois Maîtres de la Keyblade montaient actuellement les paliers du Manoir. _

_- Boule de cristal, dévoile-moi l'avenir !, fit Larxène avec ironie et gestes en tous genres._

_Marluxia leva les yeux au ciel._

_- C'est une mission SERIEUSE, Larxène, dit-il d'un ton sec._

_- Peut-être même qu'on n'en sortira pas vivants, rajouta Axel, gorge serrée._

_- Oh les rabat-joies !, râla la numéro XII. Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Axel, d'où tu sors ça ?_

_- Tu enfermes des gentils avec des méchants, et tu crois qu'il y en a qui n'y resteront pas ?, répliqua le roux._

_- En tout cas, sourit méchamment Larxène en regardant ses kunaïs, ils ne m'auront pas._

_- C'n'est pas avec des couteaux de cinq centimètres de long que tu feras mal à quelqu'un, dit Vexen._

_Un éclair._

_- J'avoue, tu as d'autres armes, lâcha le numéro IV foudroyé avant de s'écrouler._

_- Le but de notre mission n'est pas de nous entre-tuer, fit Zexion en fixant de son unique œil visible de couleur saphir Larxène –il faisait la paire avec Xigbar, dans la brochette « borgnes ». _

_- Toi, le nain, on t'a pas sonné, fit Marluxia._

_- Grincheux, ajouta la numéro XII avec un sourire sadique._

_- Nan…, gémit Zexion._

**Quelques mois plus tôt… (Bien avant l'arrivée –fracassante- de Roxas)**

Rassemblement de similis dans l'une des multiples salles de l'Illusio-citadelle.

- Le Supérieur a dit QUOI ?, gémit Zexion.

- Nous devons enlever Blanche-Neige, déclara Lexaeus d'un ton morne.

- Ha, la blague !, s'esclaffa Luxord.

- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Axel, curieux.

Vexen eut un raclement de gorge et débita :

- Blanche-Neige est une des princesses de cœur qui peuvent ouvrir la Porte vers Kingdom Hearts, en forme d'une Serrure que seul un Porteur de la Keyblade peut fermer. Les autres princesses de cœur sont…

- Parle français, veux-tu ?, soupira Marluxia négligemment appuyé contre le mur blanc.

- Parce que je parle japonais, peut-être ?

- A l'origine, oui.

- … en effet.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?, coupa Larxène agacée.

- On y va !, répondit Axel avec enthousiasme.

Tous les membres se tournèrent vers lui, désespérés. Axel faisait trop souvent preuve d'un grand enthousiasme. Ca énervait considérablement les similis.

Comment jouer le rôle de créatures monstrueuses dénuées de cœur si on vit en permanence avec quelqu'un qui arbore un sourire éclatant à longueur de journée ?

Les membres entrèrent un à un dans le Portail créé par Luxord vers le monde de Blanche-Neige…

* * *

Les sept membres atterrirent dans une forêt sombre.

- Dites, remarqua Zexion, vous ne trouvez pas que ces arbres sont étranges ?

- On a l'impression qu'ils nous observent, ajouta Marluxia.

- En plus, fit Lexaeus, on est tombés sur une nuit de pleine lune.

Les similis regardèrent l'astre.

C'est que l'attaque des arbres commença.

Un chêne s'empara de Larxène, un sapin d'Axel, de Zexion et de Vexen, un troisième arbre de Luxord.

- AAAAAAAAHHH !!, hurlait la numéro XII.

- Larxène, Axel !, cria le numéro V. N'utilisez surtout pas votre pouvoir, sinon on crame tous !

- Et je me laisse étrangler, c'est ça ?, répliqua Axel.

Là, pour le coup, son sourire avait disparu.

- Mais non, imbécile !, fit le Héros Silencieux. On va vous libérer.

- Il faut _vraiment_ les libérer ?, demanda Marluxia. Parce que c'est une super occasion de se débarrasser d'un pyromane, d'une folle, d'un faux blond (Juron indigné de Vexen) et d'un nain !

- Tu as quoi contre les nains, Flower Power ?, rétorqua Zexion en croisant les bras à quatre mètres de hauteur.

- « Flower Power » n'est pas prisonnier d'un arbre magique, lui, répondit le numéro XI avec un graaaand sourire mauvais. Et il est le seul, à part le deuxième exemplaire d'Hercule, à pouvoir te délivrer.

- Et bougez-vous, parce que Vexen est tombé dans les pommes !, s'énerva Axel.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'y crois pas ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- TAIS-TOI, FLOWER POWER !

Marluxia ouvrit la bouche mais la main de Lexaeus l'empêcha de sortir la moindre réplique.

Effectivement, il s'était pris un poids d'un kilo dans la figure.

- Attention, ça va secouer !, fit le numéro V.

Le géant se mit à secouer chaque arbre pour leur faire lâcher les similis (où Marluxia se permit un commentaire inutile : « On dirait la cueillette des prunes. »)

Autant dire qu'il avait déraciné la moitié de la forêt.

Mais sa méthode marcha puisque Larxène, Axel, Zexion, Vexen et Luxord se ramassèrent sans grâce sur le sol.

- Ouch, Lex', gémit la Nymphe Folle, promets-moi de stopper sur les hormones de croissance, d'accord ?

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, pour une fois, fit Rafale de Flammes Dansantes en massant sa pauvre tête.

- Vexen ne se réveille pas, constata Luxord.

- TAIS-TOI, FLOWER POWER !

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !!

- Tu allais le faire, fit Zexion.

- Mais non.

- Mais si.

- Qui va faire du bouche-à-bouche à Vexen ?, claironna le Joueur du Destin.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Moi !, répondit Marluxia.

Tout le monde resta interloqué.

Axel résuma la pensée du reste du groupe :

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu vas le tuer, non ?

- Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée que ce soit toi qui le fasses, ajouta Luxord.

- Non, s'obstina l'Assassin Sublime (1). Comme ça, je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas « Flower Power ».

- Où est le rapport ?, s'étonna Larxène.

Marluxia approcha de Vexen sans lui répondre.

Ce jour-là, le numéro IV fit un très mauvais rêve.

Il rêva que le néophyte numéro 5 était au dessus de lui et que… oh non, c'était trop horrible, c'était sûrement un cauchemar, raisonna la partie scientifique de Vexen (celle qui occupe tout son cerveau), … mais, que faisait-il à dormir à trois heures de l'après-midi ? En pleine mission ?

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour contempler le plus affreux spectacle qu'il ait connu : comme au ralenti, le néophyte se penchant vers lui, ouvrant sa bouche…

- AAAAAAAAHHH !!, hurla Vexen en repoussant violemment Marluxia, qui retomba au sol, surpris. Qui est le triple imbécile congénital qui l'a laissé me faire _ça _??

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Je sais que c'est vous, bandes de traîtres, fit le Savant Glacial en pointant vers eux un doigt accusateur.

- Vexen, ne fais pas…, commença Lexaeus.

Trop tard. Vexen fit apparaître son beau bouclier bleu (roi des glaciers), et se fit un devoir de poursuivre les autres membres en leur lançant des cristaux de glace. Marluxia eut le droit à une double dose.

Le problème fut, qu'une fois pris leurs glaçons dans la figure, les similis ripostèrent en invoquant leurs armes, et qui provoqua franchement un beau désordre.

Au moins, les arbres de la forêt se promirent de s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de vouloir manger ces humains bizarres.

Une fois que l'Organisation s'était bien défoulée, Luxord émit la judicieuse pensée de continuer leur mission avant que Saïx ne vienne leur taper sur les doigts (il ne fallait pas rater le dîner, leur disait-il à chaque fois qu'il leur cassait un bras).

- Le problème est, remarqua Zexion, qu'on ne sait ni :

- où on est ;

- où il faut aller ;

- comment kidnapper Blanche-Neige sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Larxène dit avec un sourire moqueur :

- Je ne mets pas en doute la justesse de tes questions, mais, si on l'enlève, elle va forcément s'en rendre compte.

Zexion ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

- Attends, j'ai dit : kidnapper Blanche-Neige sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

- Exactement, sourit Luxord.

- Bon, dites-le-moi franchement : qui a piqué mon cerveau ?

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- Pas moi.

- On y croit tous, soupira le simili aux cheveux bleus, qui décida de remettre à plus tard sa question.

- Remarquez, fit au bout d'un moment Axel, si on dit à Blanche-Neige qu'elle a un pass gratuit pour Eurodisney, elle pourrait nous suivre sans rien dire.

Gros blanc.

- Néophyte numéro 2, commenta Vexen, tu as loupé une _excellente_ occasion de te taire.

Le roux haussa les épaules, nullement troublé par la pique du numéro IV.

- Chuuut !, ordonna Lexaeus. Ecoutez.

Les similis se turent, attentifs au moindre bruit.

Petit à petit, ils entendirent un chant, un court chant, mais chanté tellement faux que Demyx en serait probablement mort sur place :

« Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot ! Hé hoooo, hé hoooo, on rentre du boulooooooot ! »

- C'est quoi, cette horreur ?, gémit Larxène. Mes oreilles !

Soudain, elle aperçut une paire d'antennes noires et deux gros yeux jaunes.

- Ma parole, il y a des sans-cœurs !!, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Elle fit apparaître ses kunaïs et se lança à la poursuite de la pauvre bestiole, qui déguerpit sans rien dire (dommage que les sans-cœurs ne parlent pas).

- Combien je vous parie qu'on va rencontrer les chanteurs si on la suit ?, soupira Luxord.

- Je ne parie pas, tu vas _encore_ gagner, dit Marluxia d'un ton blasé.

- Puisque c'est notre destin, suivons-la !, fit Axel avant de disparaître entre les arbres, suivant les pas de la numéro XII.

- On y va, se contenta de dire Vexen, et le reste des membres lui emboîta le pas.

Effectivement, ils retrouvèrent Larxène toute seule dans une clairière en pleine crise de folie, frustrée de n'avoir zigouillé qu'une créature.

Et c'est là, que… oui, vous l'avez deviné… non pas encore Blanche-Neige… les sept nains débarquèrent au milieu de tout ce petit monde.

- AAAAAAAAH !, crièrent les similis.

- AAAAAAAAH !, crièrent les nains.

Un nain à l'air grincheux sortit du lot et grogna :

- Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?

- On se promène, lança Axel (le numéro IV se tapa le front de la main, désespéré par la réponse de Rafale de Flammes Dansantes). Et vous ?

Un autre nain à la figure timorée répondit :

- On rentre du boulot…

Une autre petite personne hoqueta soudainement, et recracha un diamant.

- Simplet !, le réprimanda Prof (je mets direct les noms, sinon on ne s'en sort pas).

- DES DIAMANTS ??, s'écria Luxord en s'approchant, les yeux remplis de convoitise.

Il se prit le bras de Lexaeus dans le ventre.

- Vous êtes des chercheurs de diamants ?, s'étonna Zexion.

- Oui, et on les aide !, s'écria une petite brune flottant dans les airs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, on est dans le pays des Minimoys…, soupira Larxène, se rendant compte avec tristesse qu'il n'y avait définitivement plus de sans-cœurs dans ce monde.

- Yuna ? Paine ? Rikku ?, s'exclama Marluxia. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- T'es sourd ?, répliqua une autre fée aux cheveux argentés. Elle a dit qu'on les aidait à trouver les diamants.

- Diamants, répéta le Joueur du Destin qui s'était relevé, et qui se reprit un coup dans le bide qui le plia en deux.

- Cinquante-cinquante !, termina une troisième fée blonde avec un grand sourire.

- Mais c'est que tu les connais ?, s'écria Axel.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, ricana Vexen avant de se faire mordre par un pissenlit.

- Je les ai rencontrées à la Forteresse Oubliée, quand je devais transformer Vincent Valentine en sans-cœur, expliqua l'Assassin Sublime, indifférent aux hurlements de Vexen se débattant avec le pissenlit qui avait pris entretemps un volume inquiétant.

- Je vois, lâcha le numéro VIII en repensant à cette mission désastreuse où le numéro XI devait trouver ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour un vampire dépressif (2).

- 'Contente de te revoir, s'écria Yuna en souriant.

Larxène chuchota à Marluxia :

- Au moins, tu leur as laissé un bon souvenir.

Ce dernier répondit :

- C'est étonnant…

- Au fait, Marluxia, je n'ai pas encore ouvert ton cadeau, rit Rikku. J'espère que tu m'as offert une bonne surprise.

- Tu leur as donné quoi ?, murmura Axel.

- Une plante carnivore géante.

- Effectivement, tu leur as laissé un bon souvenir jusques ici…

- Je l'ai là, justement…, commença la blonde en sortant un gros paquet de nulle part.

- Non, non, non !, fit précipitamment Marluxia. Tu l'ouvriras plus tard.

- Ok, c'est bon, dit Rikku.

- Alors, tu fais quoi, exactement ?, demanda Yuna, curieuse.

- Je visite ce monde, répondit le simili aux cheveux roses.

Vexen réussit à glacer la plante de Marluxia, se dépoussiérant un peu et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Silence.

- Even, abstiens-toi la prochaine fois, fit Lexaeus.

- Mais, quoi…

- Vous n'auriez pas vu une dénommée Blanche-Neige ?, demanda Axel, agacé de cette discussion qui n'avançait pas.

- AXEL !

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Blanche-Neige ?, grommela Grincheux en les menaçant de sa pioche.

- Oh, juste lui parler, fit avec décontraction Axel tandis que les autres mourraient d'envie de le tuer.

- Allez, Grincheux !, fit Yuna. Ils ont l'air sympa.

- Non, justement Yuna, dit Paine en croisant les bras. Ils ont l'air de psychopathes, avec leurs manteaux noirs qu'ils ont eu en promotion.

Larxène s'énerva :

- Mais je t'em…

Sa réplique fut interrompue par la main de Luxord.

- Mais toi, Paine, de toute façon, tu vois le mal partout, remarqua Rikku.

- D'accord, on vous y emmène, décida Prof.

Les sept nains firent demi-tour, précédés des trois fées, et Vexen dit au numéro VIII avant de partir :

- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi…

* * *

Les similis clignèrent des yeux. Ce décor changeait radicalement de celui d'Illusiopolis.

Là où dans la Ville Sombre grouillaient des sans-cœurs, cachés dans les bâtiments sinistres et sans vie, ici s'étendait une grasse herbe verte, illuminée par un soleil radieux, sous lequel pullulaient biches, lapins et papillons, avec au milieu une mignonne petite chaumière derrière une rivière.

Larxène cracha de dégoût. Tout le monde la regarda un peu bizarrement.

- Elle habite là, présenta Yuna. Mais elle doit se cacher, car sa méchante belle-mère veut la tuer.

- Pas de chance, commenta Marluxia.

- Entrez, fit avec générosité Prof.

Simplet s'inclina avec solennité devant la numéro XII, lui faisant signe de passer avant lui.

Larxène dit avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur :

- Mer… ci.

Elle avait décidément de la difficulté à dire quelque chose de gentil.

Même pas sûr qu'elle sache la signification de ce mot.

Zexion pouffait de rire en silence, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Si les yeux de Larxène étaient des pistolets, Zexion ne serait plus qu'une passoire.

- On entre ?, fit Rikku.

- Allez-y, soupira Paine.

Les similis entrèrent.

Une mignonne petite chaumière avec un intérieur nickel.

Encore un peu, et Larxène essaierait de se suicider avec l'une des bûches dans la cheminée.

Le coup de grâce lui fut asséné par Blanche-Neige.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle d'une voix de cruche.

La numéro XII s'effondra en larmes sur l'épaule de Luxord. Le pauvre, qui supporta l'épreuve avec courage.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Blanche-Neige, sa main lâchant le pan de sa robe jaune. Elle est malade ?

- Elle est allergique aux cruches, fit Axel avec un sourire.

- Simplet, fit Blanche-Neige, aide-moi à ranger toutes les cruches sur la table.

La mâchoire de Lexaeus se décrocha.

- Elle est _vraiment_ idiote, lui chuchota Zexion.

- Voilà, sourit la princesse de cœur, maintenant elle va mieux ?

- Ca va aller, fit Luxord, qui évitait de regarder la simili blonde sur lui.

- Bon, nous, on doit y aller, fit Prof. Les filles, vous êtes sûrs que Blanche-Neige ne risque rien ?

- Mais non, t'inquiètes, Prof, rit la fée blonde. Vite, on va chercher les diamants !!

Luxord ouvrit la bouche mais un regard du numéro V lui fit refermer la bouche illico presto.

- Allez, soyez sages, sourit Yuna avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivies par ses deux amies et les sept nains.

La porte claqua puis le silence s'installa.

- On fait quoi ?, demanda Marluxia.

- On fait un strip poker ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers celui qui avait dit pareille ânerie.

- Ben quoi ?, demanda Luxord, en repoussant Larxène sur Marluxia, qui fronça les sourcils.

- C'est une super bonne idée !, s'écria Blanche-Neige.

- Euh… tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ?, demanda, prudent, Zexion.

- Mais oui. Si tu perds, tu enlèves un vêtement.

- D'accord, fit le numéro VI.

- Tu sais comment on y joue ?, dit Vexen dans une dernière tentative de dissuasion.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors, qui joue ?, fit Luxord en sortant un jeu de cartes, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

- Moi, fit Blanche-Neige. A une condition.

- Laquelle ?, dit Lexaeus.

Le doigt de la princesse désigna Axel.

- Je veux qu'_il_ joue.

- Quoi ?!, s'écria Axel, toute rouge. Je refuse catégoriquement de…

- C'est d'accord, fit Luxord.

Le numéro VIII siffla :

- Traître.

Il surprit le regard de Blanche-Neige sur lui.

Le dieu des similis était _vraiment_ contre lui.

**A SUIVRE

* * *

**

(1) L'appellation de Marluxia m'éclatera toujours :) En anglais, c'est encore pire… : D

(2) Rien que d'imaginer la scène me fait mourir de rire. On peut répondre « le tombeau de Lucrécia » mais Lucrécia est restée à Midgar xD

* * *

**_Voilà (enfin) ce chapitre ! Surprise, Yuna, Rikku et Paine, qui ne démentent pas leur réputation de chercheuses de trésors de Kingdom Hearts II ! Vous êtes contents, hein ? ;) Je pars en voyage une semaine, donc pas d'ordi, et comme je n'aime pas écrire mes fics sur du papier (je dessine ;), et qui dit « pas d'ordi » dit donc un retard (encore…) d'une semaine. Je ne programme pas les voyages scolaires xD_**

_**Le prochain chapitre est soit la partie 2, soit la suite de la mission de Roxas. En fonction de mon inspiration. : p**_

_**PS : J'écoute « It's Not Over », de Chris Daughtry, et c'est troooop bien :)**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	14. Chapitre spécial numéro I

**_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre de Destiny Prophercy proprement dit, mais plutôt une conversation imaginée par Princesse Victoire et moi-même... j'ai voulu partager avec vous le fruit de notre délire :) (Expérience amusante, parce qu'à chaque fois on ne savait pas ce que l'autre allait répondre -d'où certaines incohérences xD) En gras, c'est Victoire, en normal c'est moi._**

**_MERCI A : MSN (sans quoi, rien n'aurait été possible), Herr Princesse Victoire, Square et Disney._**

**_ATTENTION : au yaoi, aux insultes, polygamie sous-entendue, bref, blablabla. Sans compter tous les parings ;)_**

* * *

_Dans l'Illusio-citadelle..._

**PRINCESSE VICTOIRE : Ils ont vraiment des surnoms affectueux, mais ridicules, les personnages de Destiny Prophercy.**

DUNCANHEART : Qu'est-ce que t'as contre "Flower Power", hein ? (smile)

**PRINCESSE VICTOIRE : Mais rien voyons (smile), c'est juste Marluxia qui aime pas, mais il est le seul**

MARLUXIA : (pleure)

**VICTOIRE : Il s'en remettra...**

MARLUXIA : (pleure beaucoup)

DUNCAN : Calme-toi, tu vas remplir une piscine olympique, là (se marre)

MARLUXIA : (pleure encore plus)

**VICTOIRE : Je nage !! Arrête-toi, Marlulu !!**

DUNCAN : Tu vois (smile)

MARLUXIA : (tête désespérée)

DUNCAN : Il va devenir dépressif, le pauvre petit (se marre)

**VICTOIRE : Ah non ! Ses cheveux vont devenir gris !!**

AXEL : Tu veux que je te console, Marly ? (clin d'oeil)

**ROXAS : Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel**

DUNCAN : Partage un peu, Roxy (se marre)

AXEL : C'est clair, en plus je ne m'amuse pas avec toi (smile)

**XEMNAS : Peace and love mes amis !**

SAÏX : ... Je te quitte

**XEMNAS : NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOONNN !! Ouiiiiiiin**

DiZ : XEHANORT !! TU ES A MOI MAINTENANT !! (rire démoniaque)

MICKEY : Tu me trompes ? (pleure)

MINNIE : TU me trompes (pleure)

**MICKEY : La violence ne mène nulle part !**

XALDIN : Tout juste (assomme Mickey)

XIGBAR : (se marre)

**LEXAEUS : Une bagarre !!**

VEXEN : Baston ! Baston !

LUXORD : Je prends les paris (clin d'oeil)

**ZEXION : Que d'enfantillages ridicules **

SAÏX : Zexion, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ?

**ZEXION : Je suis hétéro !**

**ZEXION : Et je suis sûrement le seul dans toute l'Organisation...**

SAÏX : Monde cruel.

LARXENE : Je pense aussi que tu es le seul... (sourire démoniaque)

**MARLUXIA : Lar-Larxene ?**

AXEL : Pas grave, Marly, t'es avec moi

AXEL : C'et qu'une pouffiasse (smile)

LARXENE : Moi ? Une pouffiasse ? (furieuse)

**ROXAS : Axel, tu restes avec moi !! Sinon je vais voir Sora !!**

AXEL : ... (choqué)

AXEL : NAAAAAAN

VEXEN : Axel, c'est interdit la polygamie !

AXEL : Maiiis...

**ROXAS : Fais un choix, Axel...**

**LUXORD : Tu as toutes les cartes en main**

SAÏX : Super ! Comme dans "Amour, Gloire et Beauté" !! (étoiles dans les yeux)

**XEMNAS : Uh ?**

XEMNAS : Tu... tu regardes CA ?

ZEXION : (se marre)

**XEMNAS : JE VOUS PAIE POUR REGARDER DES EMISSONS DEBILES ??**

LEXAEUS : Excellent ! (se marre)

**XEMNAS : (pleure)**

VEXEN : De toute façon, on sait que c'est votre chouchou !

LARXENE : Clair.

**XEMNAS : J'ai pas de chouchou voyons !**

AXEL : MENTEUR !! (smile)

**XEMNAS : Et quand on a votre tronche, difficile de ne pas préférer Saïx...**

**AXEL : Merci merci (flatté)**

MARLUXIA : ...

**VEXEN : C'était pas un compliment...**

MARLUXIA : Et mes brushings alors ??

MARLUXIA : Ca m'a coûté la peau des fesses (pleure)

LUXORD : (se marre)

**DEMYX : Mais vous n'avez pas ma classe naturelle de toute façon, CA c'est la coupe qui tue**

XIGBAR : Tiens, salut Demyxounet

XALDIN : Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un (smile)

ZEXION : Le congrès des cons est au complet (smile)

**AXEL : YOUHOU !!**

ROXAS : C'est moi le con ?? (furieux)

**VEXEN : ... sans commentaire.**

ZEXION : (se marre)

ZEXION : Moi aussi je vous aime.

LEXAEUS : C'est vrai ?

**ZEXION : Nan.**

**ZEXION : Abruti.**

ZEXION : J'ai déjà dit que j'étais hétéro en plus (soupir)

LEXAEUS : Dommage (soupir)

LARXENE : I'M SOOOOOO LOOOOONELY (pleure)

**MARLUXIA : Princesse Larxene...**

XIGBAR : (se marre)

XIGBAR : Xaldin est libre...

LUXORD : Perdu, il est avec moi (smile)

XIGBAR : Ballot pour toi, Larxene

**XALDIN : J'étais pas au courant...**

LARXENE : (pleure)

LUXORD : (smile)

LUXORD : Même que je t'ai saoûlé pour que tu couch...

**XALDIN : Chuuuuuuuut !!**

ROXAS : On n'a pas besoin des détails (soupir)

**AXEL : Je peux t'en donner, Rox...**

AXEL : Avoue que t'as peur que ça me donne des idées (smile)

**ROXAS : Gloups.**

ROXAS : Sans façon, crétin

ROXAS : (soupir)

XALDIN : (se marre) le monologue (smile)

**XIGBAR : Pas besoin de monologue en amouuuuuur**

DEMYX : UNDER MY UMBRELLAAAAAAAA !!

**TOUS : Uh.**

DEMYX : Viens sous mon umbrella, Xigbay (clin d'oeil)

XIGBAR : Viiiii

**XEMNAS : JE VOUS PAIE PAS NON PLUS POUR VOUS DRAGUER !!**

**AXEL : On fait bien plus que ça...**

XIGBAR : Tu crois qu'on peut faire des choses sous l'umbrella ?

DEMYX : Probablement.

ZEXION : C'est répugnant.

**VEXEN : L'amour n'est jamais répugnant.**

SAÏX : Xemnas, je ressors avec toi

**XEMNAS : Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!**

SAÏX : ... Je suis en manque avec tous ces couples (smile)

**XEMNAS : Uh.**

**XEMNAS : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! Je veux qu'on m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime !!**

ROXAS : Je ne suis pas en couple, moi

LARXENE : Tu sors avec moi ?

ROXAS : ... Non

**AXEL : Et avec moi ?**

ROXAS : Crétin.

AXEL : Tu peux arrêter de me dire "crétin" ?

**ROXAS : Nan, crétin tu es, crétin tu resteras**

ZEXION : Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin.

**XIGBAR : Même au lit il va l'appeler "Crétin" tu crois ?**

**DEMYX : Sais pas, m'en fous**

VEXEN : Quelle question conne (soupir)

ZEXION : Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin.

VEXEN : Vous croyez qu'il est bloqué ? (smile)

**XALDIN : Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !**

TOUS : ...

**XEMNAS : Et si vous retourniez à vos postes ?**

LEXAEUS : Je peux le débloquer hein (smile)

AXEL : Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien (soupir)

**ROXAS : Pas moi **

**MARLUXIA : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!**

MARLUXIA : Je me demande comment tu peux le supporter Axel. (se marre)

**LARXENE : On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ??**

**MARLUXIA : Gloups. Noooooooooooooooon**

SAÏX : Viens Xemnas, laissons ces abrutis et partons dans la chambre

ZEXION : Quel pervers

**AXEL : On le croirait pas comme ça...**

ZEXION : Heureusement que je ne suis pas sorti avec

**AXEL : PARCE QUE T'EN AVAIS ENVIE ??**

ZEXION : Ben ouais...

ZEXION : (smile)

LEXAEUS : (pleure)

**ROXAS : Courage, dans moins d'un an ce sera fini...**

AXEL : Uh...

AXEL : Comment ça Roxy ??

**ROXAS : Axel... je suis désolé mais...**

LUXORD : Y'a la carte de la Mort, là, dans le tarot...

LUXORD : (se marre)

**ROXAS : Je ne supporte plus d'être harcelé sexuellement (pleure)**

AXEL : Mais c'est pas de l'harcèlement

AXEL : J'essaie de te convaincre (clin d'oeil)

LARXENE : On se demande comment

AXEL : Merci de la réputation

**MARLUXIA : Je veux être convaincu aussi ! (gros yeux)**

AXEL : Mais je l'ai fait plein de fois avec toi

ROXAS : QUOI ??

**ROXAS : C'est bon je m'en vais**

AXEL : Je rigolais (soupir)

MARLUXIA : Pas du tout

MARLUXIA : Tu veux que je te raconte ? (smile)

ROXAS : ... Merci (soupir)

**MARLUXIA : Ca veut dire oui ?**

ROXAS : Crétin

AXEL : Pour une fois que c'est pas à moi qu'il le dit (smile)

**LARXENE : Il va pas s'en remttre...**

LUXORD : Il est déjà traumatisé (se marre)

LUXORD : La carte de la Mort apparait souvent...

XALDIN : Argh !

TOUS : XALDIN ??

XALDIN : Ahaha je vous ai bien eus (se marre)

**BETE : Grooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaar !**

XALDIN : GOOOOD SAE ME !!

XALDIN : J'ai encore plein de positions à tester avec Luxord (smile)

LUXORD : (se marre)

**BETE : Groooooo... ar ?**

**BETE : OMFG, un gay...**

**BETE : Bye, bye, la compagnie...**

ZEXION : Xaldin, vainqueur !

ZEXION : Je vais peut-être devenir gay, finalement...

VEXEN : Tu sors avec moi ?

**AXEL : Hourra !**

**VEXEN : J'ai jamais essayé avec un Schtroumf (smile)**

LEXAEUS : Tu me raconteras...

AXEL : Plus c'est petit, mieux c'est...

ROXAS : Ehhh !!

AXEL : (sourire pervers)

**TIMIDE : Oooooh voyons Axel ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant tout le monde (rougit)**

PROF : La petitesse décuple le plaisir... c'est pour ça a plein de nains (smile)

MALEFIQUE : J'ignorais...

MALEFIQUE : Riiiiiku (sourire pervers)

**AXEL : C'est pour ça que Riku prend son pied avec Sora ! (smile)**

**MALEFIQUE : Pardon ?**

MALEFIQUE : Il est à moi crétin (furieuse)

RIKU : QUOI ?

ANSEM : QUOI ??

RIKU : ...

SORA : Rikuuu (pleure)

KAIRI : Et moi je dis quoi ? (smile)

AXEL : Sois belle et tais-toi.

NAMINE : Tu causes à mon double, là ! Capiche, Poil de Carotte ?

AXEL : ...

TOUS : Oooooooooooooooh

**NAMINE : Je domine !**

**AXEL : (gros yeux) Namiiiiii, j'te connaissais pas comme ça**

ROXAS : Axeeeel (pleure)

MARLUXIA : Tu vois pas qu'il est en manque, ce petit ?

LARXENE : Va un peu dans la chambre avec lui, ça le calmera (smile)

NAMINE : Viens Kairi, on y va !

KAIRI D'ac...cord Naminé chérie !! (étoiles dans les yeux)

**RIKU : La prenez pas elle en vaut pas la peine**

SORA : Riku... c'est notre meilleure amie !

**RIKU : C'est pas la mienne**

**SORA : Mais... mais... mais !! (pleure)**

RIKU : T'as bien un chien et un canard pour ami, nan ?

SORA : T'as bien une souris toi !!

**SORA : Qui n'a même pas atteint la puberté...**

MICKEY : Ehh !!

MICKEY : (pleure)

**MINNIE : C'est vrai que c'est la honte, on ne fait aucune différence entre sa voix et la mienne**

VEXEN : La puberté d'une souris est à huit jours (smile)

**MINNIE : Mais il a 80 ans !**

VEXEN : Raison de plus !

VEXEN : Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfant depuis ce temps ??

ZEXION : ... Vexen...

LARXENE : Mais ça m'intéresse moi aussi

**MICKEY : Je suis toujours vierge...**

TOUS : ...

MARLUXIA : Je peux t'aider à ne plus l'être si tu as envie (clin d'oeil)

**AXEL : La 'faut avoir envie...**

MARLUXIA : En parlant de vierge, où sont passés Demyx et Xigbar ?

TOUS : ...

ROXAS : Je rêve ou tout le monde pense ce que je pense ?

**ZEXION : (gros yeux) Veux aller voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!**

LEXAEUS : C'est pas pour les petits

**ZEXION : ... !!**

MARLUXIA : Et Saïx et Xemnas aussi...

MARLUXIA : (smile)

MARLUXIA : Excellent !

**AXEL : Voir le patron... Complètement nu... ET vulnérable !!**

LARXENE : Partouze !

**AXEL : Pas avec toi, ma jolie, désolé**

LARXENE : Tenez, même Xaldin et Luxord s'y sont mis

LARXENE : Pitié, je veux plus être vierge (pleure)

MARLUXIA : (se marre)

**ROXAS : PAS AU MILIEU DE LA PIECE ENFIN !!**

XALDIN : On a dit que le spectacle n'était pas pour les petits...

XALDIN : Maintenant, laisse faire les grands (smile)

LUXORD : Oui, Xaldin (smile)

AXEl : Roxas...

AXEL : J'ai trop envie...

**ROXAS : Va te soulager tout seul, pervers !!**

**AXEL : Mais, mais... Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !**

**LARXENE : Hé, beau gosse, tu m'oublies ?**

**AXEL : (fait semblant de vomir) Beurk.**

LEXAEUS : Viens, Larxène... on est les seuls... à être... seuls

**LARXENE : Je ne veux pas d'une armoire à glace qui ressemble à Quasimodo !**

LEXAEUS : ... discrimination

**LARXENE : M'en fous !!**

SETZER : Salut la compagnie !

SETZER : Eh, belle blonde, ça te dirais un dîner ? (clin d'oeil)

**LARXENE : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!****!**

SETZER : J'ai un charme fou

SEPHIROTH : Imposteur (furieux)

**CLOUD : Séphyyyyyyyyyy reviens !!**

ZACK : C'est pas parce que je suis mort que tu dois 'moublier, Spike !!

**TIFA : Cloud ! Que fais-tu !**

AERITH : Cloud !

TOUS : ...

**AERITH : Zackounet, ne t'énerve pas **

AXEL : Excellent, un truc à cinq (smile)

TOUS : AXEL !

AXEL : Ca va, hein !

AXEL : (pleure)

**ROXAS : Pourquoi tu pleures ? (triste)**

AXEL : ... je pourrais jamais faire un truc à cinq avec toi

AXEL : (smile)

SETZER ET LARXENE : ON SE JOINT A VOUS ! (clin d'oeil)

ZEXION : My god !

ZEXION : Même les hétéros s'y mettent !

**AXEL : PAS QUESTION !**

SETZER : Pourquoi ? Je suis sexy, moi

SEPHIROTH : Imposteur (furieux)

CLOUD : Séphy, il serait temps de te calmer

CLOUD : (smile)

**SEPHIROTH : Pourtant, t'aimes bien quand je suis énervé (sourire pervers)**

Cloud : Gleeee (étoiles dans les eyux)

ZACK : ... Beurk. Je retourne dans ma tombe

ZACK : Je ne veux pas plus ternie l'image que j'ai de toi, Spike

ZACK : (soupir)

XEMNAS : Aaaaah ! Je me sens mieux ! A qui le tour ? (sourire pervers)

SAÏX : Tu attendras que je reprenne des forces, hein

XALDIN : Roooh, il est fatigué, le tigrounet ?

**VEXEN : Ca pourrait être intéressant comme expérience...**

ZEXION : Vexen !

ZEXION : T'as déjà testé il y a 30 secondes avec moi !

ROXAS : QUOI ??

ROXAS : My god (soupir)

**AXEL : Sois pas choqué pour si peu, je te ferai bien pire tu sais...**

ROXAS : Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Axel !

AXEL : Menteur ! (smile)

MARLUXIA : Je pense qu'il aimerait pas le faire dans une salle pleine de monde

MARLUXIA : (smile)

ROXAS : Exact.

**AXEL : Bien vu l'ami !**

**AXEL : Attends une minute !**

**AXEL : Ca veut dire que...**

**AXEL : Roxas, tu acceptes de coucher avec moi ? (gros yeux)**

ROXAS : Euh... (confus)

LUXORD : Dis oui, Roxas !

ZEXION : Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le faire devant tout le monde

LUXORD : ... zut

**AXEL : Pervers, tu voulais profiter de la vue de MON Roxas ?!**

LUXORD : Partage un peu, moi j'ai que Xaldin... et Demyx parfois...

XIGBAR : QUOI ??

VEXEN : Xigbar... t'en as encore au coin de la bouche...

XIGBAR : Désolé... je reprends... QUOI ??

DEMYX : C'était l'époque où tu ne voulais pas aller sous mon umbrella (smile)

**XIGBAR : Je suis rassuré alors (smile)... Mais... HEIN ?? J'étais pas ton premier ??**

DEMYX : Ben... Luxord n'était pas le premier non plus...

TOUS : ... ?

DEMYX : C'était...

DEMYX : ... Hadès

TOUS : ... !!

XALDIN : Dégoûtant

**SORA : Je le savais qu'il était pas venu pour un caillou !!**

RIKU : ??

DEMYX : Justement, c'était pour le "caillou", comme tu dis (smile)

**SORA : C'est vrai que vu comme ça (smile)**

XIGBAR : Je suis profondément choqué

XIGBAR T'aurais pu me le dire... je t'aurai protégé, mon amour

DEMYX : Merci (sourire attendri)

**SORA : C'est pour ça que t'étais un peu bizarre après...**

RIKU : Ca suffit Sora, là...

AXEL : C'est toi qui le pervertis comme ça Riku ?

AXEL : (sourire pervers)

AXEL : Tu voudrais pas essayer avec moi ?

RIKU : Je suis fidèle à Sora !

**RIKU : En plus, il se pervertit tout seul...**

**SORA : Nié ? (smile)**

MALEFIQUE : Hinhinhin

RIKU : Sora... ne me dis pas...

SORA : Oui, j'avoue (pleure)

**RIKU : Naoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!**

MALEFIQUE : Il était mon plus grand fan

**RIKU : Moi aussi !!**

MALEFIQUE : Je l'ai fait à toi aussi (grand sourire)

DEMYX : Qui aurait pu croire que Maléfique était une femme fatale ?

**MALEFIQUE : Tu veux essayer ?**

**PAT : Un conseil : refuse**

**PAT : Elle est insupportable une fois qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait**

**SORA : C'est pour ça qu'elle a essayé de me tuer...**

MALEFIQUE : Toi, c'est différent

MALEFIQUE : Pendant qu'on le faisait, tu disais tout le temps : Riku, Riku...

RIKU : Je me sens aimé (smile)

**RIKU : Sora :**

**RIKU : Je t'aiiiiiiime !**

SORA : Et pas cette pétasse en noir (smile)

MALEFIQUE : QUOI ?!

DEMYX : Au fait, je préfère rester avec Xigby

DEMYX : (se marre)

**KAIRI : Aaaaaah j'en peux plus... Ca va toujours, vous ?**

**SORA : J'aime Rikuuuuuuuuuuu !!**

**MALEFIQUE : Je vous hais, TOUS !!**

**SORA : Ben quoi, c'pas de notre faute si t'as la peau verte...**

**KAIRI : Un Alien (choquée)**

NAMINE : Je te protégerais, Kairi... (sourire un peu pervers...)

**FIN**

**EPILOGUE...**

**PRINCESSE VICTOIRE : Tu vas publier la conversation ?**

DUNCANHEART : Viii (smile)

MARLUXIA : Ma connerie va être exposée à la face du monde (pleure)

**ROXAS : Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?**

MARLUXIA : Euh...

**ROXAS : Voilà, donc arrête de chialer comme une gamine.**

MARLUXIA : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !! (chiale)

AXEL : (smile)

**ROXAS : Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un crétin toi ?**

AXEL : Moi aussi je t'aime Roxy (petits coeurs)

**ROXAS : ... (tête désespérée)**

XALDIN : Oh les zamoureux !! (smile)

**LUXORD, depuis la chambre : Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiens Xaldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !**

XIALDIN : Tout de suite ma poule !! (sourire pervers)

ROXAS : C'est répugnant

ZEXION : Je confirme

**VEXEN : D'un point de vue tout à fait scientifique, je trouve cela plutôt intéressant...**

TOUS : TAIS-TOI !

VEXEN : ... (choqué)

**ROXAS : Bon, Marluxia, t'as fini oui ?**

MARLUXIA : Laisse-moi jouer avec mes Barbies (copyright déposé par Mattel)

**LARXENE : Je veux jouer aussi !**

SETZER : Maiiis, j'ai pas encore conclu...

SETZER : (soupir)

**ROXAS : Mouais, de toute façon...**

MARLUXIA : Alors Ken demande à Barbie d'aller au bal avec lui...

**LARXENE : Oooooooooh Keeeeeeen !**

AXEL : Et ils se font bouffer par des zombies !! (sourire gore)

**MARLUXIA : Mais tais-toi un peu !**

**ROXAS : T'as cassé tout le romantisme !!**

**AXEL : Parce que tu suivais, Roxy ?**

ROXAS : ... honte sur moi.

AXEL : Héhé

**Axel : Je veux bien jouer aux Barbies avec toi... dans un coin plus tranquille (sourire pervers)**

ROXAS : Tu ne serais pas romantique, TOI

**AXEL : Moiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !**

**DEMYX : I'm singing in the raiiiiiiiiiiiiin !**

XIGBAR : On reprend l'umbrella (clin d'oeil) huhu

DEMYX : Je veux chanter un peu d'abord

**TOUS : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!**

DEMYX : ... ignares

**DEMYX : Mon talent est incompris (pleure)**

SETZER : LA MUSIIIIIIQUEUH !! OUI, LA MUSIIIIIIIQUEUH !!

SETZER : Un grand avenir s'ouvre devant nous, mon bon Demyx

**DEMYX : Uh. Non je crois pas non (smile)**

**LARXENE : Dire que j'ai failli conclure...**

**MARLUXIA : Bref on s'en fout. Donc Ken disait...**

SETZER : POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'AIME ?! (pleure)

**ROXAS : S'il chante comme il combat, on est mal barrés...**

AXEL : Il se débrouille bien au l... enfin...

ROXAS : Axeeel !!

**ROXAS : C'est fini entre nous !! Tu n'es pas fidèle, je ne suis qu'un trophée de plus pour toi !**

AXEL : Non, Roxas ! Tout a changé quand je t'ai vu !

**(Roxas s'enfuit en pleurant)**

AXEL : Je ne t'ai pas trompé une seule fois ! (enfin, presque)

(Axel le plaque comme au rugby)

**TOUS : Oooooooooooooooooooooooh**

(Axel fourre amoureusement sa langue dans la bouche de Roxas)

**HAPPY END !!**

**_Vous vous rendez compte que c'est plus long qu'un chapitre normal ? loool_**

**_Reviews ?_**


	15. Souvenirs partie 2

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**- Kakelle :** _L'attraction de Euro Disney "Blanche-Neige" devrait être interdite (quand j'étais petite, elle m'avait traumatisée :) Ca se ressent aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ;)) Merci d'adorer ma fic, je suis touchée :D Ben, dans Kingdom Hearts, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas Roxas (pas amnésique hein :p) manger de glace à l'eau de mer (sauf dans la fameuse scène sur le clocher, mais je ne compte pas parce qu'on n'a pas eu Final Mix chez nous. Et toc ! :p) Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre malgré l'absence (fort regrettée TT) de notre blondinet d'amour (AXEL : Pas touche à MON Roxy !! ROXAS : … 0.o)_

**- Soanne du 5.9 :** _Moi… saine d'esprit par rapport à toi ? Tu devrais t'inquiéter, mon cas est vraiment grave ;) J'avoue que le QI disneyien n'est pas élevé et ce n'est pas de la faute de Sora… mais bon, si je charrie Kairi, tout le monde me fait : « La pauvre fille, pourquoi et patati patata… ». Donc je délègue le rôle de l'idiot à Sora… quand même, il n'a pas deviné que Mulan est une fille alors que la différence entre un garçon et une fille est aussi visible que celle entre un chameau et un poisson rouge :p même habillée en homme. Pour le reste, tout dans le prochain chapitre… ;) Merci de ta review !_

_DEUXIEME REVIEW DU DERNIER CHAPITRE : Oui, MSN est très recommandé pour les délires… pas trop pour les neurones mais bon :D J'm'en fiche, le mien est encore dans le coma :) Oui, les couples sont étranges, mais on ne se déroge pas aux couples fétiches, hein :)_

**- Lucille-winged :** _Hé, hé, comme ci-dessus, ça me fait vachement plaisir que ça te plaise, vu que moi-même je me marre à écrire « ça » :D Je préfère Axel (plus du genre beau ténébreux), mais si on me propose Zexy, je n'hésite pas ;) T'inquiètes pas pour lui, vise le chapitre du dessous :p Merci de ta review !_

**Mon chat est revenu (car il s'était barré pour les vacances, Xemnas S. !)… comment ça vous vous en fichez ? Mais c'est grâce à lui et uniquement à lui que vous avez ce chapitre (les reviews le motivent un peu aussi ;)) **

**Glaces, glaces à distribuer, mais elles sont où ces p… de glaces ??**

**ROXAS : Je les ai toutes bouffées :D**

**DUNCAN : T.T**

**KH 358/2 Days était prévu pour cet été et il n'est même pas sorti au Japon ! (ça me laisse du temps pour faire ma fic :D)**

**Finalement, c'est la partie 2 de « Souvenirs ». Désolée à Nayru25 qui avait espéré voir Roxas… en échange, ce chapitre lui est dédicacé et avec une petite surprise qui lui plaira ainsi qu'à Lucille-winged… vous avez deviné, il va y avoir un autre joueur dans la partie ;), le retour de plusieurs personnages que vous aimez…**

**Ca fait longtemps, mais c'est un giga long chapitre :D**

**Et un nouveau monde :D !! (et une nouvelle musique… car voyez-vous, vous êtes en face d'une fan de la chanson du roi Louis et du fantôme de l'Opéra xD)**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS (partie 2)**

_Assise dans son inconfortable fauteuil blanc, son cahier inutilisé sur les genoux, Naminé les regardait s'observer en silence. Elle sentait le flot de souvenirs autour d'elle, ceux qui flottaient dans les airs, invisibles, et ceux qui composaient la chaîne des souvenirs de chaque membre de l'Organisation. _

_Son pouvoir lui permettait de saisir cette chaîne, de retirer les maillons plus ou moins gros en fonction de leur importance, d'en fabriquer et de les remplacer. _

_Un pouvoir de bijoutier pour manipuler un joyau : la mémoire…_

* * *

- Mais…, sourit Luxord avec perversité, il y a au moins quatre joueurs au poker…

Grand silence.

- Ce n'est pas obligé…, commença Zexion.

- Merci de te dévouer, mon petit nain, fit Marluxia en savourant sa vengeance.

Il le fit asseoir sur la quatrième chaise, en face du Joueur du Destin et à côté d'Axel (qui ne le remarqua pas, tout accaparé par le roucoulement de Blanche-Neige en face de lui).

Le numéro VI se retourna, gêné, et intercepta le sourire limite bizarre que s'échangeaient derrière son dos Vexen et Lexaeus.

Il gémit intérieurement. Si on ne pouvait même plus compter sur eux !

Il siffla à Marluxia, qui le regardait d'un œil satisfait :

- Tu vas le regretter, Flower Power.

Le numéro XI se contenta de ricaner, avec toujours Larxène dans les pommes (et c'est le cas que le dire, dans le monde de Blanche-Neige).

- Alors, je distribue, fit d'autorité Luxord.

- Non, tu vas tricher !, rétorqua Zexion.

- Mais activez-vous !, s'impatienta Blanche-Neige, en trépignant sur place.

Axel déglutit. Si sa vue n'avait pas subi de dommages, un filet de bave coulait présentement hors de la bouche de la princesse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse, sourit le numéro X en lorgnant Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

Les trois joueurs reçurent 32 cartes, ainsi que Luxord lui-même.

- Allez, expliqua-t-il, misez.

- On n'a pas d'argent, objecta le Conspirateur Ténébreux en croisant les bras.

- Vous avez des vêtements. Je mise mes gants, fit le Joueur du Destin.

- Ok, respira Zexion, va pour les gants.

- Les gants aussi, fit Axel en les enlevant.

- Et pour moi, mon nœud papillon rouge, dit Blanche-Neige en le détachant délicatement.

Les autres suivirent la partie, captivés…

* * *

Quelques minutes de partie acharnée plus tard…

- Je refuse CATEGORIQUEMENT.

- Axel, c'est le jeu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es nul au poker, ricana Luxord, ayant encore évidemment tous ses vêtements, lui.

Le roux le foudroya du regard :

- Si un jour, tes foutues cartes brûlent, dis-toi que c'était la prédestination.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit le blond. En attendant, enlève ce joli pantalon noir.

- En espérant que tu ais mis quelque chose en dessous, chuchota Vexen en désignant Blanche-Neige, à qui il restait seulement la robe, et… (Axel crut mourir sur place) Marluxia.

- Très bien, se résigna le numéro VIII.

Il enleva honteusement le seul vêtement visible qui lui restait.

- Bah, t'as de la chance, ton caleçon ne fait pas pitié, il est uniforme, remarqua Zexion, qui pour sa part s'en était bien sorti par la seule perte de ses gants et de son manteau.

- On continue la partie, firent avec détermination (allez savoir pourquoi…) la princesse de cœur et le numéro XI.

- Au fait, ton caleçon ferait « pitié » par hasard, Zexion ?, demanda Vexen, curieux.

- On peut toujours essayer de voir…, dit Luxord avec un air malicieux en battant ses cartes.

A ce moment précis, si l'œil du numéro VI était un canon, il aurait méthodiquement explosé chaque millimètre de la peau du blond.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte en bois de la chaumière.

- Entrez, cria Larxène, (enfin) réveillée, se sentant en pleine forme pour la chasse aux sans-cœurs.

- J'y vais, fit Axel avec un air blasé.

Il se leva mais Larxène fit, avec hésitation :

- Euh, je n'ai pas dû tout suivre… pourquoi t'es en slip, toi ?

- … trop compliqué. Quelqu'un pourrait me passer mes habits ?...

Le roux les chercha vainement jusqu'à ce que…

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, RENDS-MOI CA, MARLUXIA !!

- Nan !, répondit obstiné le simili en serrant le pantalon contre lui.

- DONNE-MOI CA, BARBIE L'ABRUTI !!, hurla Blanche-Neige, devant les autres membres médusés, en tirant un pan du pantalon.

Axel entendit un craquement et les deux parties du pantalon furent brutalement séparées.

- Oh non…, gémit-il.

On retoqua à la porte.

- Quelqu'un d'autre voudrait…, commença Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

Le silence, puis le bruit des petites chaises raclant le sol avant que les propriétaires des séants assis dessus se précipitent hors de la pièce.

Axel et Blanche-Neige entendirent le déclic particulier à une porte qu'on verrouille à toute vitesse à l'étage.

La porte d'entrée craqua et sortit de ses gonds violemment.

Le roux eut la surprise de constater que la responsable était une vieille femme rabougrie, avec un panier sous le bras.

Blanche-Neige s'écria :

- Bonjour, vous êtes celle qui est venue ce matin !

- Exact, fit la voix crispante qui sortait de la bouche édentée. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas des pommes, mais des fraises !!

L'idée que cette vieille femme soit la belle-mère fanatique de la princesse effleura Axel, avant de jeter un regard noir à cette dernière qui le regardait bizarrement, avec seulement son caleçon (à force de vivre avec un miroir, même magique, hein…).

- Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus des fraises, j'ai très envie de pommes, gémit Blanche-Neige.

La vieille femme perdit les dernières dents qui lui restaient.

- Bof, moi, j'ai faim, fit le roux en attrapant avec gourmandise une fraise.

- Moojsifsgrfgreu !, s'égosilla la sorcière, incapable de parler sans ses dents.

Le numéro VIII ne prêta pas oreille à ses cris et avala tout rond le fruit rouge.

Une fois dégluti, Axel ne se sentit pas très bien. Un truc genre mal de tête atroce, l'estomac qui fait de la balançoire et les jambes qui flageolent.

Il eut soudain très froid et s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. Enfin, inerte serait plus juste. Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas eu d'agonie, les médecins ne peuvent pas se prononcer.

- Peut-être que lui aussi préférait les pommes, remarqua Blanche-Neige sans s'inquiéter pour autant.

La vieille marchande siffla des malédictions incompréhensibles, avant de se préparer pour la cueillette de pommes, et de plein d'ingrédients maléfiques pour sa fameuse potion « tue-mouches » qui avait été mise à mal par les caprices de Blanche-Neige.

La princesse de cœur s'empara d'un balai appuyé contre le mur et sifflota en balayant avec déconctraction, absolument persuadée que le roux se relèverait comme si de rien n'était. Si ça lui faisait plaisir, de se coucher sur le sol avec une tête de mort-vivant. En attendant de lui sauter dessus, elle ferait le ménage. Pour la cinquième fois de la journée.

* * *

- Euh, dites, c'est pas un peu dégueu…

- Chut, Luxord, ordonna Zexion.

Il renifla l'air.

- La vache, ça empeste les ténèbres !, siffla-t-il. A mon avis, y'a pas que Axel en bas pour produire ça, et c'est certainement pas la crucruche au cœur pur…

- Faudrait peut-être descendre voir, dit Larxène.

Cette phrase était plus une affirmation qu'une proposition, et la simili blonde n'hésita pas à ouvrir la porte et descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Les autres membres se regardèrent fixement, attendant que quelqu'un bouge.

C'est seulement quand ils entendirent un cri qu'ils se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, TRIPLE ATTARDEE DE l'ARRIERE RATE SUPERIEURE ??

- Larxène, ça n'existe pas, l'arrière rate supérieu…, fit Vexen.

Et un kunaï dans les dents, un.

- Ben, il est tombé…, répondit Blanche-Neige, levant de grands yeux noirs innocents.

- …

- Mais avant il a mangé une fraise… tiens, maintenant que je me rappelle, c'était une vieille femme à face de sorcière… et je me rappelle aussi qu'elle voulait absolument me faire manger un fruit…

- J'hallucine, MAIS T'ES QU'UNE DEMEUREE !!, hurla Larxène. TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE QUE C'ETAIT TA BELLE-MERE ??

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à Axel, remarqua Luxord tandis que Blanche-Neige murmurait un vague : « Ah bon ? ».

Un sourd grondement puis un hurlement.

- Un deuxième kunaï dans les gencives, conclut la Nymphe Folle (rooh mince… c'est la Nymphe Furieuse xD) pendant que Luxord se tordait de douleur, tentant vainement d'arracher le couteau entre deux jets de sang. Arrêtez de faire des remarques idiotes, il ne m'en reste plus de six.

Les autres miraculés décidèrent sagement de respecter un silence quasi religieux.

Rompu par Vexen.

- Au fait, dit-il, …

Il s'interrompit, des fois qu'il se reprendrait un kunaï dans la figure, mais voyant que le numéro XII l'écoutait (plus ou moins attentivement, pour rester aux aguets, pour peu qu'un malheureux Sans-cœur (au fait… ça existe les Sans-cœurs filles ? Ca fait un peu macho sinon ;)) se ramène), le Savant Glacial (roi des savants qui sont restés trop sous le sapin de Noël) continua :

- Comment va-t-on réveiller Axel ?

Silence.

- Tu crois qu'il faut le réveiller ?, fit Larxène en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- OUI !, répondirent en même temps Blanche-Neige et Marluxia.

- Du calme, le fan-club !, fit le numéro VI. Voyons, dit-il en adoptant sa posture préférée : la mèche bien dans les yeux, les bras croisés, l'air d'une profonde réflexion sur le visage. Il faudrait interroger la responsable de tout ceci…

- J'y vais immédiatement, fit Marluxia.

Il sortit.

- Euh, il sait à quoi ressemble la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige ?, demanda Luxord.

- Non, soupira le Conspirateur Ténébreux. Lexaeus, tu la peux rechercher ? Ce serait une vieille femme avec des fruits.

- D'accord, gronda le numéro V.

- Et tu pourrais accessoirement ramener Marluxia ?

- … (Lexaeus hésita)

- Allez !

- D'accord.

Le géant disparut à la poursuite des deux autres.

- Ouf, un problème de réglé…, lâcha Zexion avec un graaaand soupir de soulagement, et décidé à faire une petite pause pour calmer les neurones qui s'agitaient un peu trop sous le couvert de la boîte crânienne.

- Au fait, y'a pas une loi qui interdit de se mêler des affaires des autres mondes ?, demanda le Joueur du Destin, pensif.

- Ah… euh, c'est possible…, fit Larxène, décontenancée. C'est qui qui l'a dit déjà ?

- Il me semble que c'est le premier canard à l'orange

- Euh…, se contenta de remarquer Vexen.

Juste avant que le comité interstellaire des personnes de taille réduites défonce la porte (qui par miracle, s'était réparée toute seule… y'a pas d'explications logiques, c'est un MI-RA-CLE, au sens propre du terme).

- Hé ho, où est Blanche-Neige ?, grommela Prof, au premier rang de cette auguste assemblée.

- Ben elle est là…, répondit Luxord.

Il se retourna et paf ! Ses yeux se trouvèrent dans l'incapacité de distinguer un seul tissu jaune, un seul cheveu noir. En gros, la princesse de cœur s'était barrée. Où ?... probablement avec Marluxia…

* * *

- J'aiiiii maaaal aux piiieds !, gémit Blanche-Neige.

L'Assassin Sublime la regarda avec un soupir, sa faux à la main. Leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer ses (merveilleux) yeux bleu marine sur cette… (stupide)… princesse de truc-bidule… qui avait mal aux pieds dès qu'elle parcourait plus de deux mètres hors de chez elle…

- Ca tombe bien, vous n'allez plus marcher, rugit une voix derrière eux.

Flower Power n'eut même pas le temps matériel de brandir sa faux qu'il se faisait renverser d'une pichenette et transporté sur le dos de Lexaeus, direction case départ…

* * *

- Aaaaah, elle est devenue invisible !!, hurla Rikku qui se cacha derrière Paine.

L'argentée la repoussa avec une moue agacée (enfin, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude) avant de déclarer :

- Mais non, elle a disparu.

- C'est tout comme ! AAAAAAAhhh ! J'ai PEUUUUR des fantômes !!

- Mais non, Rikku, reprit Yuna d'un ton calme. C'est « disparu » comme « partie ».

Le visage de Rikku se détendit nettement.

- Ah mais je le savais !, sourit-elle, en bombant son buste.

Paine roula des yeux tandis que Yuna pouffait de rire.

Grincheux grimaça et grogna en désignant Rafale de Flammes Dansantes :

- Et que fait celui-là à tête de zombie par terre ?

C'est vrai qu'Axel n'avait pas la pêche : allongé les bras en croix, le teint cireux et congestionné, la délicieuse langue verte qui pend hors de la bouche… sans compter le silence inquiétant qui régnait autour de lui (car Axel serait plutôt du genre à parler même mort).

- Il s'est sacrifié pour votre princesse, sourit Luxord.

Les nains se calmèrent :

- Ah, c'est gentil…

- Je rigolais !

Zexion le fusilla du regard. Et lui qui l'avait béni pendant une seconde…

Le Comité de Personnes Réduites (CPR, pour faire court) recouvra une attitude offensive.

- Sa belle-mère est venue, n'est-ce pas ?, fit Prof, de loin le plus intelligent du groupe (Paine, c'est juste la plus blasée… la lassitude donne l'intelligence, ça bien connu). Avec des pommes, non ?

- Perdu, des fraises !, sourit Luxord, les autres semblant incapables de prononcer un mot.

- Des fraises ?, s'étonna Yuna. Mais Maléfique lui avait bien dit des pommes…

- MALEFIQUE ??, répéta Zexion, qui se réveilla d'un long coma intellectuel.

- Non, tu crois vraiment qu'une narcissique doublée d'un snobisme vieux jeu aurait inventé toute seule une idée pareille ?, rigola Rikku. Elle sait juste se regarder dans la glace et draguer des vieux rois fatigués pour b…

- Ri... Rik… Rikku, bredouilla Timide, on… on ne dit… dit… pas des trucs… comme… comme ça (rougit)

- Maléfique…, répéta le numéro VI en pleine réflexion (réapparition de la fameuse posture). Maléfique…

- Quoi, t'es amoureux ?, dit une voix que tout le monde connaît bien…

- Marluxia, le jour où on aura besoin de tes remarques inutiles, répliqua sèchement le simili aux cheveux bleus, tu m'appelleras et je me chargerais de te tuer pour protéger l'humanité… enfin, la communauté similienne… ou tout simplement moi.

- Zexion, ne nous abandonne pas !, fit le Savant Glacial.

- Attends, expliqua le numéro VI, j'étais le seul à être contre l'entrée de Marluxia dans l'Organisation…

- Hééé, s'indigna l'intéressé.

C'est le moment que le Héros Silencieux choisit pour lâcher le numéro XI, qui s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.

- L'Organisation ?, demanda Blanche-Neige.

Elle s'écrasa sur le sol, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réitérer sa question.

- Zexion, tais-toi s'il te plait, soupira Lexaeus.

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux ouvrit la bouche, profondément choqué, quand la Nymphe Furieuse lança :

- Et… alors, Maléfique, tu disais ?

Le numéro VI ne referma pas la bouche. S'il avait pensé que Larxène servirait à quelque chose, un jour…

- Maléfique, enchaîna Blanche-Neige oubliant momentanément l'Organisation, c'est qui ?

- C'est le sosie de Lara Croft, répondit Luxord, avec sérieux.

- Mais non, pas du tout…, fit Rikku, surprise.

- ON SE TIRE !!, ordonna Luxord.

Les cinq membres, plus Axel sur le dos de Lexaeus (la mule de l'Organisation, quoi) se précipitèrent hors de la chaumière.

Après cinq secondes d'assimilation, le CPR s'élança à leur poursuite, Simplet étant chargé de surveiller Blanche-Neige pendant ce temps (au moins, c'est sûr, le cerveau de Zexion n'a pas été volé par les nains, pour ce coup-là…).

- Ouvre un portail, Zexion !!, fit l'Assassin Sublime, en courant.

- Attends, Marluxia, ce n'était pas toi le chef de la mission ?, demanda le simili nain, essoufflé.

- … On s'en fiche, maintenant.

- Je crois qu'il faut retourner dans la forêt pour créer un Couloir des Ténèbres, expliqua le numéro IV, la dose de niaiserie est trop forte ici, les ténèbres ne peuvent pas se former !

- Quelle barbe, fit Larxène.

- C'est clair, gémit Lexaeus, en plus, Axel est plutôt lourd…

- Tss, dit Marluxia, les sourcils froncés, il n'est pas lourd du tout…

- C'est bon, soupira le numéro V, diplomate, des fois que le simili aux cheveux roses ait l'idée de sortir sa faux pour la dérouiller…

Le CPR arrêta sa course-poursuite aux abords de la forêt.

Prof se mit à supplier :

- Zexion, pouurquooi tuuu nous traaaaaaahiiiiis !! Toi aussi, tu es un NAAAAAAIIN !

Le simili concerné, surpris, se ramassa sur le sol et hurla.

On vit des jambes bouger dans les airs avant de disparaître.

- Zexion ??, firent les autres membres.

- J'ai trébuché sur une racine, fit simplement ce dernier en dépoussiérant son manteau.

- Allez, on y va…, ordonna Flower Power.

Il ouvrit un Portail et les similis s'y enfoncèrent.

- Quand même, c'est dommage, on n'a pas vu les diamants…

Le propriétaire de la voix se prit pour la troisième fois un coup dans le ventre.

Une fois toute trace des similis disparue, un gros soupir de soulagement caverneux monta des arbres magiques.

* * *

- Donc, résumons, fit Larxène. On n'a pas enlevé Blanche-Neige, un membre est dans le coma, presque à poil, et, comme par hasard, c'est le plus craquant…

- J'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'impartialité dans les résumés, soupira Lexaeus…

- Ce qui réchauffe les hormones de ce cher Marlu…

- LARXENE !

Cette dernière eut un haussement d'épaules, genre « Quoi ? Vous me feriez l'affront de me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? », puis continua :

- En plus, on s'est mis à dos tous les habitants du monde… je dis que s'il y avait eu une femme à la tête de l'Organisation…

- … genre toi, on serait mal barrés, termina le Joueur du Destin.

- Misogyne !!

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Marluxia, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit tous vivants et qu'aucune fleur n'a été écrasée…

Silence.

- On est où ?, demanda Luxord en regardant autour de lui.

- A la Forteresse Oubliée, je crois…, fit le numéro XI en mettant un index à son menton.

- MALEFIQUE !, s'affola Zexion.

- Zexion, caaaaalme-toi…, fit doucement Vexen en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

- Ecoute, fit le Conspirateur Ténébreux, au bord de la crise de nerfs (qui arrive assez rarement pour que cela mérite d'être précisé… et on n'a pas honte de nous sortir que les similis ne ressentent rien…), ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle a dit : « Quel mignon petit garçon » ! (fond en larmes)

- Zexion, c'était justement pour te déstabiliser…, essaya Lexaeus, qui était à cette mission avec le simili et Vexen.

- NAN !

- Et au pire, si c'était vrai…, fit Marluxia. Ce n'est pas grave ! La prochaine fois, tu lui répondras (imite Zexion) : « Ben, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! »

Les autres le fusillèrent du regard, Zexion compris. Puis il dit timidement :

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua l'Assassin Sublime, limite avec la tête du vainqueur du Tour de France.

Puis, enfin, ils firent enfin attention au paysage. La Forteresse Oubliée était un château aux tours croulantes, aux murs lézardés, avec au milieu, style rosace de Notre-Dame, une croix de multiplication rouge sur un cœur noir. La bourgade où ils étaient était à environ dix ou vingt mètres de là et avait des allures médiévales : maisons en pierre, toit de chaume. Mais c'était nettement plus propre.

Devant leurs yeux s'étendait une place entourée de petits magasins.

- Chiiiic !, fit Larxène, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je veux faire les boutiques !

Une exclamation fusa de tout le reste du groupe :

- QUOI ?!

- C'est étonnant ?, fit la Nymphe Furieuse, une main sur sa hanche. Je suis une fille tout de même !

- A première vue, tu sais…, commença Vexen.

Le visage de la numéro XII s'était raidi et elle fixait attentivement un point devant elle.

Le Savant Glacial mit trois secondes avant de sentir une douleur brève et intense :

- AAAAAAHH !! ELLE M'A ENCORE LANCE UN KUNAI !!

- Plus que cinq…, compta Larxène, son air sadique en force.

- Bon, ça suffit vos singeries, là !, hurla Marluxia. C'est qui le chef ?

- Xemnas ?, proposa Luxord.

Il se prit une branche d'un arbre invisible.

- Euh… moi ?, suggéra Zexion.

La voix du numéro XI eut une nuance mielleuse :

- Toi, tu es le vice-chef. Nan, je vous donne la réponse : le chef, c'est moi… VEXEN, LARXENE, VOUS ETES INSUPPORTABLES !!

- T'as que ça comme insulte ?, rétorqua la simili blonde, le nez en sang, en train de cogner le Savant Glacial, qui arborait déjà un beau beurre noir.

- VOUS ETES TELLEMENT… PRIMITIFS QUE VOUS N'EMPLOYEZ MEME PAS LA MAGIE !!, cria avec une voix suraigüe Marluxia, les mains en porte-voix.

- La magie, ce n'est pas spontané, gémit Vexen avant de se relancer dans la bagarre.

- SUFFIT !, intervint Lexaeus.

Deux claques, et les combattants étaient séparés.

- Je suis réellement admiratif, Lexaeus…, fit Luxord.

Ce dernier grogna.

- Bon, fit l'Assassin Sublime avec une voix enrouée, on va tenter déjà de réveiller Axel… c'est toujours mieux d'être sept que six…

- C'est surtout pour lui sauter dessus, oui, renifla le numéro IV avec un air méprisant (je vous explique : Vexen est la bête noire de Larxène et Marluxia celle de Vexen… on reprend !)

- N'importe quoi, s'emporta le numéro XI, vous allez me dire que vous ne l'avez pas maté un peu aussi ?

- Oui, mais nous, on n'a pas eu besoin de se justifier, fit Vexen avec un air goguenard.

Marluxia empoigna sa faux mais renonça finalement, et reprit en se raclant la voix :

- Donc, je disais… Larxène, non, pas de boutiques, on n'a pas d'argent. (La simili eut une moue désappointée) Par contre, je connais un magasin où on pourra peut-être être aidés…

* * *

Un magasin aux couleurs très « flashy », comme vert haricot, rose bonbon, jaune canari.

Et un bonhomme blond entre deux âges, lunettes d'aviateur sur le front, plongé dans sa lecture, cigarette au bec.

Marluxia s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait l'homme, et demanda :

- Euh… Cid ?

Ce dernier le regarda, rajusta sa cigarette machinalement. Le livre qu'il posa sur la table portait comme nom : « La cantatrice chauve ». (1)

- Schmeuch…, lâcha-t-il.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ?, murmura Marluxia.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire derrière.

- Schmeuch… (2)

- Ca serait vraiment sympa et…

- &#, CA FAIT TROIS MILLES FOIS QUE JE TE DIS « OUI, QUOI ? » #& BOUGE UN PEU TON &# JE N'AI PAS QUE CA À FAIRE !!

- …

- …

- Pour le coup, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te sera utile, Marluxia, conclut Zexion avec un léger air de dégoût.

- Alors, toi, le &#, je t'ai à l'œil !, fit Cid en pointant sans politesse son doigt sur le crâne du numéro VI.

Le simili rougit, parce qu'à la fois, le blond avait décidément un sacré langage, et que le doigt posé sur ses cheveux lui faisait voir à quel point il était… petit.

Un petit rire moqueur de Larxène lui fit savoir également que cette rougeur n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Il croisa les bras, vexé, sa mèche bleue ne retombant que mieux sur son œil droit.

- Cid, tu sais où est Vincent Valentine ?, demanda Marluxia.

- … dans la ville.

- Euh… il va mieux ?, risqua le simili, sachant qu'il avait tout de même failli le transformer en Sans-cœur.

- Il se coiffe toujours de la même façon, fit Cid en mettant ses pieds sur la table et ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Et… c'est-à-dire ?, demanda l'Assassin Sublime, assez… décontenancé.

- Avec difficulté, conclut le blond.

Les autres similis étaient quasiment morts de rire. Axel était toujours dans le même état, posé à même le sol. Le regard noir du numéro XI ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité.

- Bonjour, fit une voix grave et ténébreuse. On parle de moi ?

Les rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Attention, nous allons rentrer dans le cerveau de Larxène. Après les assauts innombrables de la trisomie 21 qui occupe une grande partie de ce pauvre organe dont l'utilisation est classée : « occasionnelle », nous enregistrons, mes chers amis, un monologue pour le moins surprenant pour une sadique :

« Là, dans CETTE pièce, un super-trop-giga-méga beau ténébreux (comme sa voix… c'est assorti ! (cœur)), habillé de rouge et aux merveilleux cheveux noirs de jais, qui offrent un contraste absolument fabuleux, avait ouvert la porte et éclipsait toute la pièce de sa splendeur pas très immaculée, mais sa splendeur était splendide, en tout cas. »

Notre vaisseau repart dans le sens opposé (« &# de trisomie 21 !! ») tandis que Marluxia lâche d'un air blasé :

- Larxène, tu baves.

- VINCENT !, s'écrièrent Vexen et Zexion.

- … ?

- Mes amis !, fit Vincent Valentine (oui, c'est lui !).

C'était ironique ou pas ? Mystère. En tout cas, Valentine ne se répartissait pas de sa voix grave désespérée et de son visage si peu expressif.

- QUOI ?, lâcha Lexaeus, surpris.

Hé, hé. Ca fait un choc à notre bon gros géant d'être exclu du groupe pour une fois.

- Co… comment vous vous connaissez ?, s'inquiéta fort judicieusement Luxord.

Après un grognement de frustration, Cid se replongea dans son livre.

- Le club des philosophes !, lança joyeusement Zexion.

- Logique Shadok (3), fit Vexen, principe premier : Pourquoi faire simple alors qu'on peut faire compliqué ?

- Je pense donc je suis, continua Vincent en dodelinant la tête, ses merveilleux cheveux noirs s'emmêlant de plus en plus.

Zexion termina par un triomphant :

- Existe un principe premier d'où découleraient tous les principes ? L'Histoire retient-elle ses erreurs ? (4)

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, une cigale fit « grii, grii ».

- Si on passait outre ?, demanda Marluxia.

- Non, lâcha Lexaeus, je suis profondément choqué par ce que j'ai entendu.

Larxène fit :

- D'accord…

Les questions philosophiques fusaient de partout, et le reste de l'Organisation en eut bientôt assez, ce qui était compréhensible.

- Y a-t-il un simili pour nous sauver ?, gémit le numéro X.

D'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit caractéristique de Portail des Ténèbres et apparurent six Reflets, se dandinant sur place.

L'un intervint dans la tête de Luxord :

« Nous sommes là, maître. Que souhaitiez-vous ? »

Mais Vincent sortit son revolver et le pointa sur les similis.

- Qui sont ces créatures ?, fit-il d'une voix à peine plus menaçante que d'habitude.

Cid sifflota en continuant de lire son livre. Un peu comme les personnes qui se marrent en silence pour un truc connu d'elles seules…

- La vache, quel revolver !, siffla Marluxia en regardant les trois canons de l'arme. Tu lui as donné un petit nom ?

- … Cerbère.

Les yeux des membres de l'Organisation s'écarquillèrent. Bon, sauf les Reflets, impassibles à toute chose extérieure aux cœurs, et Axel, qui agonisait dans son coin. Mais ça fait six paires d'yeux tout de même.

- C'est vrai ?!, s'exclama la Nymphe Furieuse.

- … oui.

- Et moi qui pensait avoir trouvé un sain d'esprit, soupira la numéro XII, ses fantasmes envolés par l'abjecte mais néanmoins bien réelle preuve que Vincent Valentine n'était celui qu'elle méritait.

- Bon, ça suffit, là, tonna Lexaeus sans tambour ni trompette.

Il prit Vincent par sa cape (qui fait très Batman, d'ailleurs) et l'envoya moisir la vie des gens autre part.

En gros, Valentine repassa par la porte un peu plus rapidement que la dernière fois.

- Hé, attends, Lexaeus !, s'écria Marluxia, comment on fait pour réveiller Axel ?

Le numéro V se gratta la tête, pensif.

Luxord pensa à dire : « Bon, c'est bon, vous pouvez partir, les Reflets (5) » avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le dehors, où on l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose et un cri.

Zexion se frappa la tête de la paume de sa main.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tapé, néophyte numéro IV, traduisit Vexen en fronçant ses sourcils et se donnant un air encore plus taré qu'auparavant, son œil gauche s'ouvrant encore plus. Car nous n'avons pas parlé de l'étrange visage de Vexen, un œil normal et l'œil qui part en vrille littéralement, sans compter les doigts semblant être tordus par la folie furieuse (6).

Mais le Joueur du Destin, habitué à cette déformation par plusieurs années de « cohabitation », répondit simplement :

- J'n'aime pas les mecs plus beaux que moi.

- Alors, tu dois me détester, fit Marluxia, sans éprouver de honte.

- … J'ai dit « beau », Marluxia. Pas « féminin ».

La seconde d'après, un crocus (7) lui mordit sauvagement la fesse gauche.

- AAAAAHH ! Mais je ne savais pas que ces &# de fleurs poussaient même au travers du carrelage !!, gémit le blond.

Un petit rire moqueur lui répondit.

* * *

- Il a dit où ?, demanda Zexion, en marchant au milieu des autres similis dans les faubourgs.

- Chez Merlin, fit Larxène à la place de Luxord (qui se massait consciencieusement le tas de graisse malmenée), tandis que le Héros Silencieux traînait péniblement un certain roux à l'aspect verdâtre.

- Et… c'est où ?, répéta le petit simili en roulant des yeux.

- C'est la seule maison à avoir une porte et deux coffres à côté, se souvint Marluxia.

- Et comment les autres habitants entrent dans leurs maisons ?, demanda le Savant Glacial, perplexe.

- Demande-leur.

Vexen grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui ressemblait fortement à une malédiction contre sa bête noire et les autres néophytes.

- Et ce Merlin pourrait sauver Axel ?, lança Larxène, à peine ironique.

- C'est Valentine qui l'a dit, siffla Luxord, et il a intérêt à avoir raison…

- Mais, ce n'est pas grave, mon cher, fit Marluxia en matant avec grand intérêt le sieur postérieur du numéro X. Y'a même pas de trou…

- ALORS, TOI, CA SUFFIT !, hurla Luxord, d'un ton semi-désespéré. Tu dragues Axel et tu nous fiche la paix !

- Eh, ça va, caaalme, répondit le simili aux cheveux roses (le rosé) avec le geste pacifique des deux mains devant pour montrer sa soumission.

- La maison est derrière la rangée de maisons, interrompit Lexaeus (juste ciel, au bon moment).

- Comment tu le sais ?, s'étonna à juste titre Larxène.

- Tu ne vois pas le plan en haut à droite ?

- …

Arrivés devant la place, le numéro V déposa Axel sur le sol, épuisé.

Mais le corps du numéro VIII tressaillit et sauta dans les airs avec un chuintement, suivi d'une flamme orangée.

Et tous les membres sentirent pareille brûlure.

- AAAH !, gémit le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

- C'est des Claymores, fit Vexen en se ruant vers la maison de Merlin. Des programmes de protection contre les ennemis !

- Mais on n'est pas venus en ennemis !, répondit l'Assassin Sublime avant de ressentir une brûlure.

- COURS, CRETIN !

Les similis se réfugièrent dans la maison de Merlin, où un vieux fou habillé de bleu les regardait bizarrement.

- Mince, s'écria Larxène, on a oublié Axel !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une seule personne…

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais le chercher, soupira Lexaeus.

Une minute plus tard, après les présentations…

- Bon, il est tombé dans le coma après avoir mangé une fraise ?, récapitula Merlin, se penchant vers Rafale de Flammes Dansantes (à qui il avait trouvé un autre manteau noir… ben, depuis le début, il était toujours en slip).

- Il est moooort !, se lamenta le numéro XI.

- Mais non, tant qu'il n'y a pas eu d'agonie, les médecins ne peuvent pas se prononcer…

- Ah, il fait quoi depuis trois quarts d'heure, alors ?, murmura Zexion en levant les yeux au ciel.

- …en plus, comme vous êtes des similis, vous disparaissez dans les ténèbres si vous mourrez…

- Sérieusement ?!, s'exclama Luxord.

- Ben oui.

- Zut, alors, soupira Marluxia.

- Mais, abrutis, dit Vexen, son œil gauche les regardant furieusement, pourquoi on vous fait faire des Preuves d'Existence ?

- Aaaah, c'est pour ça…

- J'n'avais pas compris…

Les trois des Fondateurs soupirèrent en chœur.

- Donc, pour guérir ce jeune homme des conséquences du poison, réfléchit Merlin, dont : lésion cérébrale pathologique, hémorragie méningée et thrombophlébite cérébrale, ainsi qu'une légère tendance à l'anorexie, il faudrait… hum… grâce aux éléments présents… oui…ça peut marcher…

- Quoi ?, demanda le numéro XI.

- Il faudrait…, fit Merlin en laissant le suspense planer dans l'air. Il faudrait… (Les membres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce vieux taré devait avoir sa distraction du jour) Du… CAFE !

- HEIN ?!, s'écrièrent les simili. Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'on s'est cassés à venir ici pour du café ??

- Hé oui, c'est dur la vie, conclut Merlin en versant son café sorti de nulle part. Vous en voulez un peu ?

- Euh, non, sans façon, répondit Marluxia pour le reste du groupe, dégoûté

L'enchanteur chantonna d'une voix criarde en élevant dans les airs une tasse et une soucoupe et les faisant reposer aux côtés d'Axel.

- C'est bon, c'est prêt, sourit Merlin.

Il fit boire la mixture à Axel, qui reprit conscience très vite :

- … Ouais… hum… salut la compagnie… raaah, j'espère qu'on est plus chez Blanche-Neige… bonjour, monsieur… hé… HE ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS A MOITIE DENUDE QUE TOUT LE MONDE DOIT ME SAUTER DESSUS !!

- AXEL !, fit Marluxia, tout joyeux.

- Retiens ses ardeurs, Larxène, fit impassiblement Lexaeus.

- C'est curieux, j'aurais dû être content que tout soit terminé, remarqua Vexen à Zexion, mais là… je suis déçu… je me rends compte que je m'en fiche… tu crois que c'est grave ?

- Non, puisque moi aussi je m'en fiche, dit placidement le numéro VI.

- Hé, Axel, dit Luxord, t'as remarqué que t'es encore en slip ?

Le roux se regarda rapidement de haut en bas, et, une fois qu'il se rendit compte que le numéro X l'avait roulé, fusilla du regard le blond en train de se tordre de rire.

- Au fait, où vous avez trouvé le manteau, demanda-t-il à l'enchanteur.

- Chez Sheera Boutique, répondit le vieux magicien. C'est en promo… AIE !

- NON, NOS MANTEAUX NE SONT PAS EN PROMOTION !, s'offusqua Larxène, un kunaï en moins.

- Mais pourquoi Xemnas les aurait achetés alors…, fit remarquer Zexion (tous les simili se permettaient d'appeler le « Supérieur », Xemnas).

Tchac ! Onomatopée qui décrit bien le trajet de l'avant-avant-dernier couteau.

- Tu es une folle furieuse !, s'écria-t-il.

- Pas folle, nymphe, sourit sadiquement la simili blonde.

- Bon, interrompit Axel en se relevant, euh… (Il hésita sur le mot à employer) mer…ci, pour le café.

- A ta place, je ne me remercierais pas, fit Merlin. Tu ne sais pas avec quoi j'ai fait le café…

Les autres membres déglutirent.

Le seul son qui sortit de la maison fut un hurlement de rage…

* * *

_Les simili baissèrent la tête. Souvenirs, souvenirs…Après qu'Axel eut découvert le guano (8) sur le bord de la tasse de café, il voulait brûler vif le magicien mais un poussage de force dans un Couloir des Ténèbres direction l'Illusio-citadelle l'en avait empêché. Le numéro VIII s'était juré de ne plus toucher à une goutte de ce liquide._

_Marluxia fixa étrangement Axel, qui pencha sa tête encore plus, les lèvres pincées par la gêne. Même tout l'univers à peu près savait qu'il avait « sorti » avec le numéro XI, même si ce dernier n'était pas au courant de la raison de cette conjugaison au passé..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?, aboya soudainement ce dernier en remarquant la jeune simili blonde qui les observait. Il empoigna la tête de Naminé et la plaqua contre son cahier de dessins. Travaille, vite !_

_La simili restait silencieuse, les yeux fixant le cahier, au bord des larmes. Axel fut pris d'un élan de pitié pour elle qu'il tenta en vain de réprimer. Il se promit que s'il la libérerait, ce ne serait plus seulement pour la chute de Marluxia…_

* * *

(1) Théâtre de l'absurde écrit par Ionesco. Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, vous comprendrez la blague d'après… (Pour ma part, je trouve ça étonnant que Cid lise quelqu'une chose…)

(2) (Traduction littérale : « Oui, quoi ? », « Sch » en langue duncanienne signifiant parfois « oui » et « meuch », « quoi »… enfin, parfois xD)

(3) Car tout le monde sait que les devises Shadok sont des références en matière de philosophie…

(4) Extraits du « Monde de Sophie », de Jostein Gaarder. Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je lis des livres de philosophie… la prochaine fois, je vous sors des références de « Conjectures sur l'humanité » de Kant. Et toc ! ;)

(5) Pas de violence inutile, Luxord aurait pu les tuer, mais cette fic a un rating… T. Bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit.

(6) Pour les fans de FF VII : c'est pas Hojo, ça ? xD

(7) Vous n'avez pas compris la blague ? Un crocus, un « croque-cu… »… ok, je sors :D

(8) Les excréments d'oiseaux, quoi. Et oui, c'est dégoûtant.

* * *

**Une preuve que je suis consciencieuse : j'ai regardé les règles du poker (fermé) et vérifié : effectivement Zexy avait raison, ça peut se jouer à trois joueurs… :D Et pour les maladies, c'est du vrai :D**

**La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, hum (comme quoi, cela a un caractère moralisateur, cette fic, faut pas s'y fier ;)). **

**C'était le chapitre des gros mots, on va dire ;) (L'influence néfaste de Cid, sans doute)**

**Fin de la partie « Souvenirs » !! Retour de Roxas, Saïx et Demyx dans « Les manteaux noirs font du ski » ! :D**

**Reviews ?**


	16. Fin de la seconde mission enfin

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**- Soanne du 3.9 :** _Non, franchement, Axel EST fait POUR perdre au strip poker… t'as vu comme il est bien foutu ? xD (pour le grand bonheur des fan-girls) Roooh, tu voulais qu'ils supportent Blanche-Neige pendant tout le chapitre ? T'es sadique :) Même Xemnas doit les remercier :p Ouais, mais le guano vient des oiseaux exotiques… tu sais, tu peux traîner les grands frères en « voyage »… :p je suis vraiment méchante, je donne des idées ;) mais chez moi, on n'aime pas le café (eh oui… y'a que moi qui aime) donc ça marche pas… mais si j'essaie sur le thé, Axel se suicide :D Merci de ta review !_

**- Hakura Hinata : **_Oui, je te rassure, « travailleuse », ça existe (comme tous les autres adjectifs que je n'utiliserais jamais pour me décrire :D) La rentrée, c'est énervant, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer et à trouver le temps d'écrire :D Ben, oui, la langue verte (on voit la spécialiste de films d'horreur :p) D'ailleurs, tout est vert chez les zombies, et après on dit que le vert est la couleur de l'espoir :) Crois-moi, la maison bien propre grâce au ménage dix fois par jour, je connais seule ma chambre est épargnée (bonjour le bordel qui règne :d) VINCENT EST A MOIIIII (se jette dessus) VINCENT : Nié ? :D (la réplique de Sora qui tue) Allez le Joker ! Bousille la face de Batman : (je préfère les méchants que les gentils, j'assume :D) Minute chanson : « Voici venu le temps, des rires et des conneries, sur l'île Destiny Prophercy… » ;) ça va être dans le hit parade ;) « Merki » de ta review :D_

**Je vous sers ce chapitre, en attendant que la connexion Internet marche (ce qui n'est pas souvent le cas) Je m'étais promise de publier à la fin de la semaine : je publie un jour avant la fin **

**Desesperate house-fanfiqueuse :D Mais le chapitre est long, (les manteaux font du ski, ça m'inspire :D)**

**Ah, ah, yaoitistes, ce chapitre est à vous ! :D Bonnes surprises et mauvaises surprises ;)**

**Je trouve que ce chapitre n'avance pas mais il fallait absolument clôturer cette mission.**

**PS : J'ai réussi l'épreuve militaire d'Eye Toy Play 3 :D (À force…)**

**PSS : Loony30 si tu lis : " D "(pour m'avoir faite cracher sur mon clavier ;))**

* * *

**LA FIN DE LA SECONDE MISSION (enfin)**

Cette histoire commence comme beaucoup d'autres. Comme une certaine avec deux enfants que leurs parents ont abandonné. Quoi ? Vous ne vous en rappelez plus ? Enfin, bref, on s'en fiche.

Toujours est-il que…

- On est perdus, constata Roxas, enfoncé de vingt centimètres dans la neige, les un mètre cinquante dépassant représentant un garçon blond à l'attitude mi-consternée mi-résignée, aux bras croisés sèchement.

Saïx émit un grognement d'impuissance. Demyx dodelinait la tête en écoutant peut-être une chanson entendue de lui seul, dans un état que même le plus pessimiste appelle « euphorique ». Mais le sieur Demyx habite visiblement dans une autre galaxie et ne se sent pas concerné par les événements.

Le numéro XIII faillit rajouter : « Et j'ai faim ! » mais il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point.

Enfin son ventre si, puisqu'il agrémenta la fin de cette phrase par un gracieux grondement.

Puis ils entendirent :

« ROUAAAARGH ! »

- Ca va, numéro XIII, on a compris que tu avais faim, soupira Saïx.

- Eh, ce truc, ce n'est pas moi !, protesta vigoureusement le blond.

- Donc c'est le dragon, conclut le Berserk. On se remet en route !

Le groupe marcha quinze mètres puis une tempête de neige se déclara brusquement, augmentant le niveau de la neige de trente autres bons centimètres en quelques minutes.

Et Roxas le remarqua très rapidement. Il ne pouvait même plus lever les genoux.

Les deux autres étaient passés devant lui sans s'en rendre compte.

- Hé !, cria-t-il. Où vous êtes ?

La brume était épaisse et il n'y voyait pas à deux mètres.

Il resserra son manteau contre lui, grelottant sur place.

Au bout de cinq minutes désespérées, il s'agenouilla dans la neige, épuisé.

* * *

_Il sombrait dans les ténèbres sans se débattre. Les tentacules noirs laissaient dans les airs des volutes éphémères en se refermant sur leur victime._

_Non, il était un simili… comment ?... _

_Il tendit la main, dans un effort vain._

_Puis, sans crier gare, une autre main prit la sienne, et une lueur balaya les ténèbres._

_Roxas ne voyait rien, tout était blanc._

_- Axel ?_

_Une jeune fille blonde lui sourit avant d'être enlevée par un homme en noir._

_- Na… !_

_L'homme releva sa capuche. Roxas remua la tête pour tenter de mieux voir._

_- Axel… ?_

_- Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel pour l'instant, tu n'aurais pas dû le voir d'ailleurs…_

_- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis…_

_Et Roxas se sentit entraîné en arrière avant d'avoir pu entendre une syllabe…_

_- AXXEEEEEEEEEEEEL !!_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard. Une langue de flammes. Roxas entrouvrit les yeux avec peine, encore dans son rêve.

- Quoi ? J'ai encore exagéré sur le degré ? Allez, debout Roxas !

Non. Cette voix était trop caractéristique.

Axel s'approcha de Roxas, apparemment inconscient. Il eut un sourire tendre, essaya de lui caresser la joue mais le blond lui mit une gifle retentissante. Ce qui, en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige, équivaut à un coup de poing de mammouth furieux. Et Roxas n'est pas trop musclé encore… tomber sur Lexaeus…

- Eh !, répondit le roux en frottant l'endroit sensible, retrouvant son équilibre de justesse.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir tenté de profiter et avoir profité de moi, goujat !

- Mais… on était quittes, je t'ai sauvé la vie…

- Je pouvais me débrouiller seul, bouda le numéro XIII avec une mimique bien à lui.

Les sourcils de l'homme en face se tordirent en un rictus invisible aux yeux de Roxas à cause du blizzard puis il se détourna du blond.

Roxas le regarda avec perplexité, et il demanda :

- Attends, tu pars, Axel ?

- Ben, oui, fit ce dernier avec amertume. J'ai encore une mission à accomplir, figure-toi.

Le blond était déstabilisé. Il fixa le sol puis le roux qui s'éloignait.

Il courut après lui avant de se perdre de vue.

Il attrapa à l'aveuglette ce qui semblait être le bras et cria pour se faire entendre :

- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

Axel se retourna et répondit avec un sourire sarcastique :

- Je t'ai entendu dans un rêve hurler mon nom…

- Je…, commença Roxas.

Puis il pensa au songe qu'il avait fait au milieu de la neige.

Axel aurait pu… ?

- Oui, je t'ai appelé, avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter précipitamment : Mais c'était dans un rêve !

- Dans un rêve…, répéta le numéro VIII, surpris. Un peu curieux, comme rêve, non ?

- Moi, il y avait…, se remémora la Clé du Destin, une fille blonde, une salle blanche avec un homme en noir…

Axel déglutit en pensant que Roxas aurait vu ce qui se passait à Oblivion…

- Et… rien de plus ?, demanda-t-il. Un… garçon par exemple ?

Le blond le regarda avec étonnement. Le roux se rassura. Non, la menace « Sora » n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai vu Illusiopolis, raconta Axel. Que tu partais. Et moi je t'hurlais…

Il s'interrompit à cette partie du récit, gêné.

- Quoi ?, insista Roxas.

- Que… tu me… tu ne devais pas partir, mentit le roux.

- Ah bon ?, fit le blond en s'imaginant partir.

Partir ?... mais où ?

- C'est insensé, hein ?, risqua Axel.

- Bien sûr, sourit Roxas, pourquoi je partirais ?

Un ange passa puis le numéro XIII se sentit soulevé de terre et serré avec force contre Axel.

- Tu m'as manqué, Roxas, murmura le numéro VIII au creux de son cou, l'air sincère.

Le blond crut rougir avant de reprendre péniblement ses esprits. Ne pas se laisser amadouer par ce pervers.

Malgré les quelques entrées montagneuses et les vents conséquents, Roxas était envahi par une douce chaleur.

Il se resserra contre Axel, en se précisant et se REPETANT que ce n'était que pour se chauffer agréablement. Rafale de Flammes Dansantes était plutôt confortable.

Aussi, quand Axel remua pour lâcher prise avec mauvaise grâce en chuchotant un vague : « Marluxia va me tuer », Roxas resta fermement contre le roux :

- On s'en fiche, il n'est pas là, tenta-t-il.

Même s'il ne voyait pas le visage d'Axel, il aurait parié tous ses slips (1) que ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents d'une façon sarcastique bien à lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à moi, Monsieur-je-crie-à-la-perversité-universelle-de-tous-les-simili-de-l'univers…

- Rêve pas, je me chauffe.

- Menteur.

- Je t'en pose, moi, des questions et des « Menteur » ?, fit Roxas, se donnant vainement l'air menaçant.

Un ange repassa (nan, ce n'est pas le même). Puis une famille d'anges pour l'anniversaire d'un petit. Puis le colloque des anges de la Shinra-Angel (2) qui attendent leur bus. Puis…

- Bon, c'est fini, ce cirque ?

- …

- Axel, ne leur parle pas comme ça !

- … Désolé.

Retournons au trip qui a duré 15 chapitres pour l'instant…

Le roux s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand (au bon moment, bien sûr, on n'échappe pas aux clichés) les voix gracieuses de deux simili qui ont paumé leur partenaire de mission et qui sont visiblement très fâchés de traîner dans la brume et le vent qui leur donne l'impression de lacérer leur peau.

Sensation que Roxas comprit bien quand il s'extirpa du cou protecteur de son ami.

La voix forte d'un certain futur Berserk perça les tympans des… euh… compagnons en hurlant : « Numéro XIII !! », suivis d'un bon nombre de jurons que personne n'oserait répéter, même à l'écrit.

Puis une autre voix, chantante et joyeuse, qui répondit à voix haute que les gros mots étaient inutiles dans cette situation.

A voix haute aussi cette voix poussa un cri de douleur :

- Mais ça fait mal ! Espèce de sadique !

Un grognement presque bestial le succéda.

- Ca suffit, Saïx ! C'est inquiétant ces sautes d'humeur ! Bordel, comment tu veux avoir des amis avec un caractère comme ça ?...

Le silence qui suivit indiqua fortement que le numéro VII ne cherchait pas tant que ça des amis.

Demyx continua son monologue.

- Non, tu ne penses pas ? Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu ne peux pas être SI méchant que ça…

Rugissement cette fois distinct : « Tu veux vraiment voir à quel point je suis méchant ?... »

- Tu es a-so-ci-a-ble, Saïx.

- Et ça me fait une belle jambe, répliqua ce dernier, en langage sophistiqué.

- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais regardé tes jambes.

L'interlocuteur a momentanément interrompu la conversation le temps de rouler des yeux, de les lever au ciel et de foudroyer du regard le maître des eaux en articulant lentement :

- C'était une expression, Demyx.

- Oh… pardon. Mais franchement, t'as de drôles d'expressions…

Le Berserk n'avait jamais autant espéré retrouver Roxas.

Et, quant à Roxas justement et son beau cavalier roux, ben, ils étaient pris sur le fait dans trois secondes, s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas en vitesse. Enfin, Axel sous-entendu.

Le blond, à contrecœur **(j'aime bien cette métaphore, ça veut dire qu'ils ont un cœur ;)),** relâcha son prisonnier de guerre sentimentale, qui se rendit fort bien compte de son importance en regardant les yeux de biche de Roxas qui disaient : « Reeeeeeeeeste ».

Yeux d'Axel : « 'Peux pas rester ».

Yeux de Roxas : « Reeeeeeeeeste ».

Yeux d'Axel : « Roxas… ».

Yeux de Roxas : « S'il te plaîîîîît ».

Yeux d'Axel : « Bon, d'acco… OH MY GOD ! ILS ARRIVENT ! »

Le roux eut à peine le temps de déposer un dernier (cliché, le retour) baiser sur le front de son petit blooooond avant de disparaître dans une vapeur de fumée noire.

Roxas était entouré par des flammes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir encore les bras d'Axel contre lui avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec Demyx, qui s'écria, dans un chant de victoire :

- Ouiiii ! Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!

Avant de le serrer contre lui, un sourire collé limite idiot au visage.

- Ô joie, conclut le numéro VII derrière lui avec un évident air de contrariété en fin de compte.

Roxas en aurait été grandement inquiété s'il avait eu la preuve du contraire…

- Tu sais on t'a cherché partout et on a vraiment flippé en fait j'ai pensé que t'avais été mangé par le dragon…, raconta le sitariste dans le record de débitage de paroles à la seconde.

- Ah… sympa, commenta Roxas, en disant que c'était LUI qui aurait bouffé le dragon.

Un paquet de fraises, ça fait pas beaucoup dans une journée et puis Roxas n'était pas le type même de l'anorexique… puis Saïx qui a démoli le cuisinier à midi avant qu'il goûte… enfin, bref…

- Un membre de l'Organisation est venu ?, fit le simili aux cheveux bleus, l'air suspicieux.

- Pas que je sache, mentit froidement le numéro XIII genre enveloppé par l'innocence immaculée depuis sa naissance.

- Alors tu aurais réussi à ouvrir un Portail tout seul ?, insista Saïx, son sourcil se haussant à une vitesse effarante.

- Non. Je n'y arrive toujours pas.

- Curieux…

Le Berserk fit quelques pas. Bientôt les traces formèrent un cercle et il leva la main…

- Ca vient peut-être des simili que j'ai invoqués pour me dégager de la neige, inventa Roxas, une chose dans sa poitrine battant à tout rompre.

Saïx s'interrompit.

- C'est donc ça ? Tu sais invoquer tes samouraïs ?

« _Aaaah, je peux invoquer des samouraïs ? Cooool_ », pensa Roxas en disant :

- Xem… euh… zut… le Supérieur m'en a parlé.

- Bon, poursuivons notre route, ordonna le numéro VII, arrachant au blond un soupir de soulagement.

Trop vite. Alors que Demyx s'éloignait, il attrapa vivement le bras de Roxas, qui réprima un cri de douleur.

- Le numéro VIII est venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?, siffla-t-il.

- Lâche-moi, dit Roxas avec un air glacial sans répondre à sa question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas venu !, s'écria le blond, espérant que Demyx l'entende.

Mais Mélopée Nocturne était loin et s'était arrêté pour regarder la lande enneigée, leur tournant le dos, sachant que Saïx et Roxas discutaient. Pas vraiment discuter, disputer serait plus approprié…

- Il n'ira pas nous écouter.

Le numéro VII resserra sa poigne. Et il happa l'autre main.

- S'il n'y a que cette solution pour savoir, murmura Saïx pour lui-même…

Une demi-seconde avant l'évènement qui va suivre, Roxas écarquilla les yeux et comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais comme, en une demi-seconde, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, Roxas laissa le Berserk plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. (3)

Le conscient se débattit encore, arguant le fait que l'on a jamais autrement plus atroce que se faire embrasser par quelqu'un qu'on hait, mais Roxas se laissa emporter par la fougue du baiser (Saïx n'est pas Berserk pour rien).

Puis là, il mit les choses au point. Il était en train de se faire rouler une pelle monstrueuse par un simili quasi sauvage sans rien dire… y'a comme un problème, là.

Le numéro XIII repoussa brusquement Saïx, qui faillit s'étaler sur le sol.

« _Un… deux… trois… je hurle…_ »

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Roxas reprit sa respiration et souffla :

- Pourquoi tu as pu…

- Je m'en doutais, sourit le numéro VII avec désinvolture. Je me demandais ce qu'Axel te trouvait…

- QUOI ?

- Tu embrasses bien.

- …

Roxas se passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné, mais il continua, les traits de son visage se durcirent :

- Je ne suis pas un objet, non plus ! Y'a des limites !

Saïx le contenta de passer devant lui en poussant d'une pichenette sur la neige.

- Tu ne seras plus un objet le jour où tu auras prouvé ta valeur.

« _Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps, vu que t'arrives même pas à te relever tout seul…_ »

- NUMERO IX !, tonna le Devin Lunaire. Va aider le numéro XIII !

Demyx se retourna enfin, en ayant raté l'épisode « échange de baisers fougueux non consenti par l'une des parties concernées » et ignoré le cri de Roxas (ben, ça arrivait tellement souvent aux personnes qui étaient à moins d'un mètre de Saïx –même le Supérieur, bien sûr… (Gros sous-entendu) -), et s'avança vers les deux autres.

- Oui, mon général, fit-il, l'air martial et en marchant comme un militaire.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, lui_ »

Un croche-pied et un plat dans la neige, et l'humeur de Saïx remonta sensiblement.

Demyx se releva malgré tout, et, sans broncher, se contenta d'aller chercher Roxas, le mettre sur son dos (lui arrachant quelques hurlements style : « Vous êtes tous que des PERVERS ! », ce qui changeait pas de d'habitude, quoi (4)) et revenir devant Saïx.

Il sourit innocemment et cria joyeusement :

- Sus au dragon !

- Ouais, ouais, grogna Saïx. Bon, on y va !

Heureusement, le blizzard avait disparu et ils purent se re-re-re-mettre en route vers le dragon qui ne s'était plus manifesté.

* * *

Naminé (puisqu'il faut en parler), après la punition de Marluxia, se tint la tête au creux de ses mains frêles, soupira en balançant ses pieds et regardant à la dérobée ses œuvres.

Dans l'ouverture qui servait à se déplacer dans les pièces connues et inconnues du Manoir, la lumière fut un instant stoppée, arrêté par le corps opaque qui était venu s'y encadrer.

Une tignasse rouge eut une petite hésitation avant de s'engouffrer entre les quatre murs blancs dénués de décoration. L'Organisation n'était pas riche, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils devenaient déprimants, à force…

Axel s'assit sur la table en face d'elle, pensant encore à Roxas.

- Naminé, dis…, commença-t-il.

La simili blonde leva sa tête et le contempla tristement. Il est venu la tourmenter, comme les autres. Mais si les yeux rivés sur la table, détaillant les dessins sans vraiment s'en préoccuper, lui soufflaient le contraire.

Mais le numéro VIII commenta malgré tout :

- Ils sont jolis.

Naminé sentit une bouffée de fierté naître dans ses poumons. Mais ne nous hâtons pas trop, ma chère. Remémorons-nous l'épisode Marluxia.

Axel se tut. Ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Puis enfin :

- Naminé, imagine…

La jeune simili le fixa avec étonnement. Imaginer ?

A partir de ce moment, elle but littéralement ses paroles. Imagine… … all the people are living for today… uh, uh, uuuuuuuuh…

- Imagine… un simili… qui a encore son double…, fit-il maladroitement.

Naminé n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Heureusement, sinon Axel allait se perdre dans les tréfonds de ses explications farfelues.

- Lui, il ressent des émotions. Nous, non, dit-elle sans tremblements.

« _Non ! Les simili ne ressentent rien… enfin, je crois…_ »

- Tu es sûr ?, avança Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, un peu déçu. Tu crois qu'il a un cœur ?

Naminé hocha la tête, catégorique.

- Sora lui a donné la moitié de son cœur quand il l'a perdu.

- Mais si Sora a retrouvé son cœur ?...

- Il a été suffisamment puissant pour créer un simili de force supérieure. Roxas a conservé cette partie.

- Donc, ces battements, c'était son cœur, réfléchit tout haut Axel, une main supportant l'épaisse masse de ses cheveux rouges et l'autre grattant pensivement la table de marbre blanc (du faux, bien sûr, ce que le simili vit en découvrant sans difficulté le fer sous la coloration blanche veinée de rose). Mais… les simili, alors…

- On n'a aucune chance. Les membres de l'Organisation et les simili basiques ont chacun un sans-cœur. Mais seul un incroyable concours de circonstances pourrait leur rendre un cœur. Il faudrait retrouver le sans-cœur de chacun…

- Je vois, coupa Axel en pensant avec un frisson d'horreur dans l'estomac qu'il avait peut-être détruit son propre lui-même avec ses chackrams. S'il avait regardé plus attentivement, aurait-il trouvé son sans-cœur…

- De plus, Sora avait le cœur de Kairi, et une fois qu'elle l'a retrouvé, elle le lui a donnée une moitié, comme ce qu'il avait fait à Roxas, continua la sorcière. Ca nécessite de vivre à l'unisson avec une autre personne, et d'avoir un même sentiment, d'être vraiment très proches, presque fusionner avec…

Ses mots tournaient dans la tête d'Axel, l'emplissant d'un vertige presque agréable. Il se laissait emporter par ses rêves, bercer par ces illusions…

Trois secondes avant, Naminé s'écria :

- Attention, Axel !

Puis Axel se cassa la gueule sur le sol de marbre blanc (du faux, encore).

Puis ses rêves se brisèrent aussi facilement que son petit doigt gauche.

Puis, pour une conclusion, une retentissante pelletée de jurons à faire rougir Saïx lui-même.

* * *

Après quelques séances de ski avant-gardiste (« - T'as vu, Roxas, on gliiiiiiiiisse sur la neige ! Excellent, non ? – Demyx, espèce de TARE !! ») les simili arrivèrent au sommet de la montagne, retour case départ, épuisés. Oui, ils sont descendus au village puis ils sont remontés. Ca fait partie de la prédiction de Xaldin… le numéro III est un médium ?! En tout cas, sans se douter de cette terrible éventualité (comment ils vont cacher les fraises, maintenant ?), Roxas ne manqua pas de souligner la logique du trajet par une remarque bien sentie, s'attirant les foudres d'un Berserk dépassé par les événements. Comme s'il ne les avait pas déjà eues, les foudres… voire les coups de foudre. Mais Roxas préférait ne pas penser à ces éclairs-là.

Ne pas penser aux éclairs au chocolat, aussi. Nan… pas les éclairs au chocolat !

Le ventre du blond émit quelques bruits de nervosité.

Le numéro XIII se raccrocha au dos de Demyx. La neige était à un niveau considérable. Même le sitariste peinait à soulever ses pieds transis de froid. Alors Roxas…

Mais ce dernier se sentit basculer en arrière.

- DEMYX !

- Je suis crevé, moi, protesta le châtain punk, assis dans la neige, Roxas en train de se geler le fessier. Et on n'a pas de dragon…

Des pas se firent entendre derrière les simili. Dans un bel ensemble, nos trois amis se retournent et tombent nez à nez avec Shang et sa bande, qu'il appelle par excès de pitié son armée.

- ENCORE VOUS ?, demandèrent les deux clans en chœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- …

- …

- On commence ?

- Ben, allez-y, soupira Saïx, cerveau des membres de la communauté des simili.

- Nous, on doit taper sur the famous… euh… comment il s'appelle déjà ? Bref, un type avec un aigle sur l'épaule qui s'appelle lui Hayabusa.

- Attendez… vous connaissez le nom de l'oiseau et pas celui de votre pire ennemi ?

- On a déjà essayé de lui demander, mais on en tire que des rires démoniaques, des « Raaaaaaaaaaah » et des « Haaaaaaaaan !! » genre âge de pierre, alors…

- Il doit s'appeler Rahan, alors, fit Demyx, s'immisçant dans la conversation pour sortir un truc hors sujet (encore…).

Il termina par une phrase pleine de compassion :

- Le pauvre, il n'arrive pas à communiquer…

- Hé, on n'est pas là pour faire la psychologie des méchants, fit remarquer Roxas, le seul à avoir à peu près assez de jugeote pour distinguer un serpent d'une écharpe.

Enfin, pas assez quand même pour se relever au lieu de se peler au milieu de la blanche neige (5).

- Et vous, vous faites quoi ?, demanda Shang.

- On recherche un dragon, fit le numéro IX, insouciant.

Les soldats se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est… la… meilleure qu'on m'ait faite, s'esclaffa Shang, les larmes aux yeux (à ce moment-là, c'est grave). Il ne doit y avoir plus de gardiens depuis 2 000 ans !

- J'n'étais pas loin quand je disais trois siècles, persifla la Clé du Destin, en pensant que Môssieu le Supérieur devrait peut-être s'informer avant de les envoyer se geler à perpette.

Et il décida enfin de se relever en foudroyant du regard Saïx :

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- RAAAAAAAAAAH ! HAAAAAAAAAAN ! (rire démoniaque provenant de la montagne de neige que Roxas a qualifié dans l'avant-avant-dernier épisode de dangereux)

- (Cris produits vraisemblablement par un aigle dont on ne précisera pas le nom pour garder le suspense mais qui est probablement perché sur l'épaule de son maître –merci Sherlock pour ledit suspense)

- RAHAN !, s'écria Shang. Courez !

- Quoi ?! Vous n'allez pas le combattre ?!

- Tant qu'il y a des idiots pour le faire à notre place.

Et les soldats se tirèrent dare-dare.

Deux minutes de silence après, Demyx se gratouilla la tête, pensif, avant de conclure :

- On s'est fait avoir, non ?

- Numéro XIII, tu as mon autorisation suprême de me frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, lâcha Saïx, furieux de cette attrape.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas, dit Roxas miséricordieusement. C'est trop facile, après j'en tire moins de plaisir.

Saïx écarquilla les yeux.

- Par contre, ma keyblade risque de venir s'abattre sur ta tête si tu continues à tourner aussi mal mes phrases.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Renonce, Demyx.

- Maiiiiis. T'es plus petit que moi, et tu sais plus de choses !

- … merci du « petit », Demyx.

- Mais c'est vrai, quoi, tu fais trois têtes de moins que nous ! T'es pas normal !

- … c'est de mieux en mieux. Je suis petit, anormal et difforme.

- Comme Quasimodo.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir qui c'est…

- Bon, vous arrêtez de discuter, là ? Y'a comme l'autre psychopathe qui attend, fit remarquer Saïx.

- Raah haaan (rire démoniaque).

- Iiiiiik (cot, cot, cot, cooooot !)

Roxas haussa les sourcils en regardant la personne en face de lui.

Vêtu de peaux de bêtes en tout genre et le visage ravagé par une barbe comparable proportionnellement à l'Amazonie au moins. Si le visage d'un taré à la folie guerrière était la Terre… et un aigle qui caquète son satellite.

- Il dit quoi, là ?

- Pas grand-chose probablement, dit le Berserk en croisant les bras.

- Je pencherais pour « Je vais vous buter, crétins, haha, haha », réfléchit Demyx.

- Comment il ferait ? Il n'a pas d'armée, il est solo, cet abruti…, lâcha Roxas.

- Attendez, il veut peut-être passer un marché ?, proposa Saïx, illuminé par un éclair de génie. Sinon, on se battrait déjà, non ?

- Bof, on fait surtout de la parlote, j'ai utilisé à peine cinq fois mes armes, alors…, répondit le blond.

- Je veux dire, avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas communiquer, on se battrait déjà ?

- Possible.

- Rah han, han ra, (rire démoniaque)

- Il nous fait du verlan là ?, fit Demyx, un brin perplexe.

- Nan, moyen de communication. Ah, ces humains, ils n'ont même pas la même langue, tu m'étonnes qu'ils se tapent dessus en permanence.

- RAAAAAAAAAAH !, hurla le bonhomme en s'agitant.

L'armée de Shang en bas était en train de triper en pensant au combat de là-haut…

- En tout cas, là, on comprend qu'il n'est pas content.

- Merci pour la traduction, numéro IX.

L'homme s'agenouilla, agacé, et se mit à dessiner dans la neige.

Malgré la technique rudimentaire, on arrivait à distinguer comme des humains et…

- Un dragon, constata le Devin Lunaire.

Rahan se mit à entourer le dragon, puis mit une croix sur les humains puis fit une flèche vers les simili.

- Hé, comment il sait qu'on cherche un dragon ?, s'étonna Roxas.

- Il nous demande de tuer les humains et il donnera le dragon, fit Demyx. Mais c'est répugnant ! On ne va pas tuer sans raison…

- Ok, ça marche, interrompit Saïx avec un sourire sadique en serrant vigoureusement la main de Rahan.

- Mais, mais…

- 'Conteste pas les ordres de ton supérieur, numéro IX.

- Roxas !, s'exclama Demyx en se tournant vers le blond, qui avait inutilement espéré un peu de paix. Ne fais pas ça !

- Numéro XIII ! Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique !

« _Dans une anarchie ?_ », se posa Roxas.

- Roxas !

- Numéro XIII !

- Roxas !

- Numéro XIII !

- Ma tête, gémit le blondinet.

« _C'est quoi, la formule, déjà ? Ah oui…_ »

- Pence, Hayner, Olette !

* * *

DUNCAN : Tu triches.

ROXAS : J'ai mal à la tête, je ne suis pas maso, non plus.

DUNCAN : Tu triches. C'est pire que les Action Replay, là, tu ne les connais même pas, ces trois-là…

ROXAS : M'en fiche.

DUNCAN : Moi non, on va me taper sur les doigts parce que je spoile. Allez, remballe cette réplique, souffre en silence, et on continue !

ROXAS : … Merci de ta compassion. Je suis petit, anormal, difforme et personne ne m'aime…

DUNCAN : …

* * *

Donc…

- Ma tête, gémit le blondinet.

Heureusement, les deux l'avaient lâché, et « discutaient » avec force hurlements et insultes.

- Espèce de piche (6) !, hurla Demyx, rouge de colère.

- …

- RAAAAH HAANNN !, fit Rahan, visiblement très énervé (et c'est facile à comprendre, ces simili mettent deux heures pour prendre une décision).

- (Cri de l'aigle mi-poule mi-rapace qui tue)

- Ouh, la, la, siffla Roxas. Bon, on le fait, oui ou non ?

Les deux simili se regardèrent avant de dire en chœur :

- Ben, on comptait que tu nous le dises…

Là, le blond eut vaguement l'air d'être sorti d'un manga. Presque la petite goutte de désespoir agacé, presque l'affaissement du visage souligné par des traits horizontaux. Enfin, bref.

Il allait se prononcer pour un oui (c'est vrai quoi, il s'en fichait complètement, des humains) lorsqu'un OVNI… non… un OMCAS qui passa devant ses yeux.

OMCAS : non, ce n'est pas « Oh Merde, un (autre) CAs Social ! ». C'est « Objet Mobile Cloué Au Sol ». Pour les ignorants. Et puis, si c'était le premier cas, y'aurait trop de concurrence pour nos chers simili.

Roxas se frotta rapidement les paupières. Son cerveau lui hurla :

« Dragon ! Dragon ! (Feu ! Ouille ! Ouille ! Kadaboum !, rajouta-t-il en imitant des cris de douleur) »

Le numéro XIII n'essaya pas de comprendre où il avait vu un dragon –encore moins le talent d'imitateur de son cerveau- **(SORA : Je m'en rappelle très bien, moi. Heureusement que Maléfique est morte… DUNCAN : (air vaguement teinté de pitié))** et donc, Roxas s'écria :

- Un dragon !

Demyx se retourna, yeux écarquillés, tandis que Saïx jurait entre ses dents à cause d'un torticolis importun.

L'OMCAS identifié (un semblant de serpent rouge) les vit, puis détala en zigzaguant et poussant des cris de détresse incompréhensibles dans la neige.

Roxas le poursuivit presque immédiatement, sans réfléchir, mu par l'instinct… animal ?, déterminé à le chopper (pour le manger ?).

Saïx grommela et, se tenant le cou d'une main, le suivit (c'est lui qui allumera le barbecue).

Resta Demyx, qui dédia à Rahan un petit sourire faussement contrit, et s'éloigna à toute vitesse tandis que l'autre lui hurlait des injures mongoles et se mangeait le manteau en trépignant.

En plus, ce n'était même pas bon à manger. Non, pas touche à l'aigle mi-poule mi-rapace. Tiens, il est passé où, celui-là ?...

Plus tard, au bas de la pente…

- AAAAAH ! Y'a des cannibales qui veulent me BOUFFER TOUT CRU !!, hurla le dragon, en trébuchant.

- Beurk, un érudit, grimaça Roxas, continuant à courir. Ca va avoir le goût de papier et d'encre.

- Pardonne-le d'avoir lu des livres, il ne savait pas que c'est dangereux pour la santé, souffla Demyx.

- Iiiiiik cot (cri de Hayabusa qui approuve)

- Bandes d'illettrés, siffla Saïx.

Trois mètres, puis un cri de victoire :

- Je l'ai !, sourit le numéro XIII, en brandissant fièrement l'ex-OMCAS, qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Iiiiiiiiiik !, fit la mi-poule mi-rapace en arrachant le dragon des mains du blond.

- Rends-moi ça, sale bête !, hurla Roxas avant de tomber la tête la première dans une grosse motte de neige.

- Si je peux permettre…, fit le serpent rouge.

- NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ! (IIIIK, COT, COT, COOOOOT !)

Et la fin de la phrase (« … je ne suis pas « ça ») partit aux oubliettes.

Saïx se baissa puis se propulsa en faisant un saut extraordinaire et réussissant à rattraper Hayabusa par les pattes.

Demyx siffla d'admiration.

- Numéro IX, ouvre un portail !, hurla le simili aux cheveux bleus, se débattant avec l'oiseau.

Le sitariste s'exécuta immédiatement mais Roxas jaillit du monticule de neige en hurlant : « Geronimoooo !! », et attrapa le dragon qui était tombé des serres de la… poulpace.

- NUMERO XIII, ESPECE DE CRETIN !, rugit Saïx.

- Roxas, t'auras toute la nourriture que tu veux, mais 'faut ramener le dragon au Supérieur !, tenta Demyx, ses mains en porte-voix.

- Nan, j'ai faim !, protesta Roxas tandis que le dragon s'égosillait : « Sauvez-moi de ce fou !! ».

Très franchement, Roxas s'étonnait que le dragon ne rugisse pas comme ils avaient entendu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils s'étaient trompés de dragon ?

« Non, un dragon est un dragon », pensa-t-il. Avant de se gifler mentalement pour la stupidité de la phrase. Déjà, il s'en rend compte…

- Iiiiik cot, Roxas, cot, cot iiiiik !, caqueta Hayabusa, pire que Donald Duck dans l'accent –ça existe ?-.

Traduction : « Sérieux, Roxas, arrête ton char ! ».

- Toi, tu ne comprends rien, t'es qu'un oiseau !

- Cot, cot ! Iik cot ik ! (« Je proteste ! Je suis un être vivant, c'est de la discrimination ! »)

Pendant ce temps, Saïx et Demyx avaient élaboré un plan démoniaque pour piéger Roxas.

En les voyant courir vers lui, Roxas lança sa tirade préférée : « Bandes de perveeeeers ! », avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée.

Saïx se mit à sa droite, Demyx à sa gauche, mais le blond courut de plus en plus vite, serrant le dragon dans son poing.

C'est là que le plan des deux simili fonctionna. Roxas vit trop tard le Couloir des Ténèbres de Demyx resté ouvert et disparut, les autres à sa suite.

Hayabusa tenta de rentrer, mais il s'évapora avant, comme d'habitude, et la poulpace partit rejoindre son maître, qui n'aurait plus d'habits s'il continuait à les bouffer, et généralement ce n'est pas la meilleure chose dans une montagne enneigée où il règne un froid de canard.

Pendant ce temps…

- Aie, gémit Roxas en sentant Demyx et Saïx s'étaler sur lui et le faire tomber.

Il regarda avec satisfaction le dragon toujours vivant dans sa main droite avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans la salle des fauteuils surélevés d'Illusiopolis.

Il leva la tête et dédia son plus beau sourire au mégalomane qui fronçait les sourcils, assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

* * *

**MAKING-OFF**

- Comment ça, plus de connexion Internet à Oblivion ? Mais comment je peux savoir comment se déroule la mission, triple buse ?

- Calmez-vous, Supérieur… y'a peut-être plus de Wi-Fi…

- NUMERO X ! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette mission qui m'échappe. Il faut absolument que je sache ! Et si déjà Marluxia ne se connecte jamais et qu'en plus la connexion me plante, je vais me faire TUER ! (7)

**A SUIVRE**

(1) Tiens, au fait, comment ils se procurent tous ces slips, dans l'Organisation ? :D Y'a pas tout le monde qui sert à des punks en manteau noir… Oups, j'ai oublié l'épisode Sheera Boutique ;)

(2) Moi ? Plagiat énorme final fantesque septante ? Point du tout :p Les anges ont droit d'appeler leur société d'énergie makô Shinra… zut, grillée :)

(3) Attention, passage gore ! (ferme les yeux) Interdit aux moins de 250 ans (et encore, les plus de 250 ans risquent de faire une crise cardiaque…) Oui, y'a des organismes vivants qui vivent plus de 250 ans… (Puisqu'on est partis pour un cours de bio…) non, perdu, pas les tortues des Galápagos… vous donnez votre langue au chat (du Cheshire) ? C'est… le quahog nordique ! Personne ne connaît ?... Ok, bon c'est un mollusque qui vit au nord de l'Islande, et qui peut vivre jusqu'à maximum 405 ans… chapeau, l'escargot ! ;) Et… on en était où, au fait ? :D

(4) J'aime penser que Roxas est un traumatisé de la vie :D

(5) C'était fait exprès ;)

(6) Moi en train de poster ce chapitre… satanée machine T.T

(7) Oui, vous, oui, oui, VOUS, monsieur le professeur d'espagnol, qui change de sexe et de chaussures après minuit pour se payer une BMW, que j'ai en première heure en début de semaine, oui, c'est une dédicace rien que pour vous ! :D

* * *

**J'ai (encore) mis un certain temps à le publier, celui-là :D But I win again ! :)**

**Non, vous n'avez pas encore le droit de me tuer pour le SaïxxRoxas ! Sérieux, il n'est pas bien, ce paring ? Non ? Oo (pour la séance de torture et/ou meurtre sanguinolent, c'est pour la fin de la fic :D)**

**PS : Je sais, Rahan s'appelle Shan-you ou un truc comme ça… à moins que ce soit Attila… ou Hannibal ? Help ! :p (je penche pour « Shan-you », j'ai raison ? :D)**

**PSS : « L'hiiiiiiiiiistoire éternelle !! Touche de son aile !! La belle et la bête ! » :D (« Éternelle » fan des soundtracks Disney :D) **

**PSS: « ¡Baila el chiki chiki! ¡José Luis baila si, Hugo Chávez baila si, Zapatera baila si! ;)**


	17. Récidives Troisième Mission

**Replies :**

**- Soanne du 5.9 :** _Oui, Sora fait peur. Ca ne se voit pas tout de suite, mais même avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents et ses piques furieuses, Axel a peur qu'il lui pique Roxas ! :D _

_SORA : C'est un peu comme si j'essayais de m'embrasser moi-même, quoi._

_ROXAS : Vu comme ça…_

_AXEL : Mais moi j'arrive très bien à mettre ma langue sur mon nez._

_TOUS : …_

_Tout le monde aime Demyx !_

_DEMYX : Qui m'aime me laisse tranquille…_

_Le pauvre Roxas, parlons-en. D'un côté, onze simili qui doivent supporter une furie ambulante, et de l'autre, un malheureux tout gentil tout mignon (enfin… tout est relatif (se prend une Keyblade sur le nez)). Et puis, c'est le personnage principal. 'Faut qu'il lui en arrive, des tuiles, sinon même s'il danse le french-cancan pendant une heure en tapant des noix de coco sur le sol, il ne sera pas intéressant :D_

_SAÏX : Même s'il fait la chorale de Noël, il embrassera toujours aussi bien._

_ROXAS : (désespéré)_

_Voici la suite !_

* * *

**Wouah, depuis que je suis mon programme « Dix lignes par jour », ça va (légèrement) plus vite ! :p C'est encore mieux que Special K ;)**

**Note, quelques jours plus tard : Ben, en fait, c'est encore pire ! :D Mais je suis sur une autre fic (enfin, une autre fic que les six autres sur lesquelles je travaille, quoi :) Vous voyez, ch'uis pas flemmarde en fait ^^)**

**Vive les « deux minutes du peuple » ! Je deviens accro : un jour sans regarder, je fais une crise ^^ **

**Euh, ça fait combien de chapitres là ? Je me perds dans les comptes…**

**Au fait, je me suis promenée dans ma ville déguisée en Sora-Halloween. J'aurais dû filmer :D C'était inoubliable, surtout la tête des gens (« Aaaah ! Les aliens ont envahi la Terre ! » « Inculte ! Tu ne connais pas Kingdom Hearts ? » « … »)**

**PS : Ti-chan-x, ce chapitre doit avoir une certaine dédicace spéciale pour toi ;) (T'as dû oublier depuis le temps mais bon ;))

* * *

**

**RECIDIVES : TROISIEME MISSION**

Un bureau spacieux. Belle vue sur Kingdom Hearts. Murs argentés assez austères, mais très stylisés. Excellente position en plein centre-ville.

- Supérieur…, hésita Demyx, se cachant à moitié derrière la porte. Je… je crois que le dragon s'est enfui.

Cadeau : deux lames Jedi et une bande de douze abrutis à commander. Prix sur demande.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ça, s'esclaffa Roxas, allongé sur son lit. Et il t'a rien dit ?

Le numéro IX secoua la tête, lui aussi dans la même position sur son propre lit, contre l'autre mur de la pièce-placard à balais.

« Finalement, quand on le connaît bien, il est cool, Demyx », pensa Roxas. Il rigolait bien avec. Peut-être parce que Demyx était le benjamin de l'Organisation avant sa propre arrivée.

« Trois neurones en plus, il aurait été devenu mon meilleur ami » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne ressentait rien ! Mais il n'avait pas un cœur ? Il passa discrètement sa main sous son manteau ; pour sentir les battements, faiblards, mais bien réels, d'un cœur tout aussi réel !

Il renonça avant que son cerveau n'explose. Demyx répondait :

- Ben non, c'est ça le plus étrange en fait, il m'a rien dit, de un, et de deux, il m'a demandé presque gentiment, avec des larmes dans les yeux, de tourner les talons, passer le seuil de la porte, et de mettre un périmètre de sécurité de cent mètres entre lui et moi avant qu'il me bute.

- Effectivement, c'est plutôt sympa de sa part. Tu crois que Saïx est passé juste avant ?, plaisanta le blond.

Les deux simili se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire.

Un hurlement très proche perça la nuit perpétuelle.

- Oh, constata le numéro XIII avec impassibilité, encore un qui a regardé à travers le trou.

Le shuriken brillait à la lueur de la lune, coincé dans le perçage d'Axel, lame tournée vers l'extérieur…

* * *

Résumé des précédents évènements, car l'auteur ne fait pas comme certaines personnes et décrit des épisodes entre deux chapitres. Non, on ne parle pas du tout de la pirouette scénaristique du plan de casage de Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories entre les deux autres jeux.

On se demandait pourquoi le numéro I avait choisi Demyx pour surveiller l'OMCAS en attendant la transformation en sans-cœur. Inutile de raconter les détails.

Le dragon aurait dit à Demyx : « Tiens, regarde, un éléphant rose à pois verts avec les oreilles de Bugs Bunny ! » ; « Où ça ? Où ça ? (regarde en l'air, émerveillé) » ; « … (s'est tiré) »

Ah, c'est beau, la naïveté… On parle du sitariste mais aussi du Dark Vador qui n'existe pas, eh oui, Xemnas. C'est beau, la naïveté.

On espère qu'il recommencera… il préserve la biodiversité.

* * *

Roxas marchait dans le couloir, tranquille, enfin, plus ou moins tranquille (dès qu'il voyait une chevelure bleue, il s'éclipsait en vitesse, pour éviter de se faire plaquer contre le mur… ou pire, derrière un buisson de groseilles (1)), quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Sueurs froides dans l'échine, son pas s'accéléra, il monta des escaliers, traversa des couloirs en sprintant. Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent.

Le blond soupira. Trop vite encore.

- Surprise !

- AAAAAAAAAH !, hurla le simili, tandis que le Supérieur se détachait des flammes noires de sa téléportation, juste devant Roxas, à deux doigts de mourir sur place.

- Tu as une nouvelle mission.

- Pourquoi MOI ?, gémit Roxas, exaspéré par le sadisme de Xemnas, qui arborait un sourire presque aussi ouvert et aimable que Dracula en voyant une autre (ravissante, bien sûr, sinon personne regarde le film) jeune fille à vampiriser. Pourquoi pas Demyx ? C'est lui qui a laissé s'échapper le dragon ! (bonjour le niveau de solidarité chez Roxas)

- Tu préfères que je te dise que je déteste voir ta tronche à longueur de journée, numéro XIII, et que je souhaite ardemment que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances et que je regrette le jour où tu es arrivé et as bousillé mon Organisation déjà pas très organisée ?

- … cela a le mérite d'être clair et réaliste, concéda le blond en recomptant le nombre de têtes en plus que le Supérieur avait de plus que lui.

C'est la loi de la jungle : les grands c… oppriment les petits depuis la nuit des temps (2).

Enfin, Xemnas n'allait pas avouer que Xigbar s'était ramené dans son bureau, cette nuit, après avoir ruminé la punition pour le sitariste, avec quatre bouteilles de rhum et que, parvenu au bout de sa tâche noble et glorieuse de vidage de ces malheureuses bouteilles (c'est vrai quoi, elles vont se noyer avec le liquide qu'il y a dedans…), rond comme une barrique, le pirate lui avait dédié un sourire particulièrement mielleux et lui avait fait signer un bout de papier que même un analphabète pourrait comprendre. La fameuse ruse du contrat avec les petites lignes scabreuses.

Il n'avait pas lu les petites lignes. Furent-elles grosses, qu'il ne les aurait pas vues non plus. Rond comme une barrique, qu'on vous disait.

« Bon, c'est promis, vous ne punirez pas Demyx, hein, et vous m'astiquerez ma chambre… », avait fait avec nonchalance le numéro II.

« QUOI ???? »

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ridicule qu'à ce moment-là.

- Va, brave petit, et bats-toi pour ma cause, termina Xemnas en regardant dans les yeux de Roxas, histoire de le terrifier encore plus.

- Je vais aller loin avec ça.

Le numéro I regarda le petit nouveau s'éloigner vers la salle des-fauteuils-super-hauts-qu'on-se-demande-même-pas-l'état-qu'on-est-si-on-en-tombe sans rien dire. Il le faisait déjà assez souffrir. C'est bon, total de points de sadisme atteint.

Il se frictionna les mains à cette idée ô combien délicieuse de réussir à martyriser quelqu'un et puis se dirigea vers son bureau :

- (rire démoniaque)

Puis dans le couloir, il eut comme un glapissement étranglé et le numéro XIII se retourna pour voir le Supérieur aux deux mains plaquées sur la gorge.

- Je crois que j'ai avalé une mouche.

- …

* * *

Roxas poussa avec difficulté les deux portes de la salle. Pourquoi les laissaient-elles fermées ?

… Ah oui, ils peuvent se téléporter, eux.

Il avait laissé Xemnas s'étouffer, au risque de se reprendre une mission s'il ressortait vivant de celle-ci.

Saïx l'attendait sur l'estrade à la forme du symbole des simili, au milieu des fauteuils de marbre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, il se tenait droit à l'extrême, le regardait, le foudroyait de ses yeux ambre, et Roxas eut encore moins envie de l'approcher que d'habitude. Si un jour avait-il eu envie de l'approcher.

Il ralentit au niveau de la première marche.

Regard rapide circulaire. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, avant l'entrée fracassante de la dernière mission, à son arrivée, un fauteuil blanc avait poussé.

Deuxième marche.

Saïx ne disait rien, il devait s'en ficher complètement de penser que Roxas pouvait arriver sur l'estrade dans une minute ou six siècles.

Troisième marche.

Son fauteuil était ridiculement petit par rapport aux autres. D'accord, le sien avait une taille respectable d'environ un mètre. Roxas allait avoir un mal fou à monter dessus, à part s'il prenait des cours d'escalade entretemps.

Quatrième marche.

Ras le bol du blanc. Il allait repeindre son dortoir en bleu, et rien à faire si Axel pétait un câble au retour. Pas grave, il aurait Demyx avec lui. Ils avaient bien réussi à le battre une fois, non ?

Cinquième marche.

C'est du vrai marbre, les fauteuils ? (Qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir vérifier ça ?)

Sixième marche.

Roxas essaya d'imaginer chaque membre sur les fauteuils. Sans hésiter, Xemnas serait sur le plus grand. Xigbar serait à ses côtés, dans un fauteuil élevé, comme Xaldin.

Septième marche.

Le numéro VII les concurrencerait. Axel serait dans la moyenne. (Ah, l'imaginer avec ses chackrams virevoltant dans l'air… ouh la … une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien) Mélopée Nocturne, même pas besoin d'en parler, s'il n'avait pas des partenaires dans les missions, son fauteuil ne sortirait même pas de terre. Luxord, d'après ce qu'il connaissait de lui, c'est-à-dire pas tellement, semblait être un membre suffisamment sérieux pour rester dans la moyenne, comme Axel (exit pensées hors-sujet, merci).

Huitième marche.

Vexen… celui qui l'avait gelé pour éviter qu'Axel se fasse baffer… rooh, avec son air blasé, irait bien rejoindre Demyx dans les abysses. Lexaeus, ce grand colosse qui le terrifiait, il n'en savait rien, il le connaissait à peine, croisé deux fois dans les couloirs maxi, il devait être dans la mi-hauteur aussi. Zexion… ce garçon si mystérieux, sans âge, silencieux, mais qui faisait tellement froid dans le dos… avec le numéro V, Rafale de Flammes Dansantes et Luxord.

Neuvième marche.

Larxène… la fameuse sadique qui avait teinté ses premiers jours de membre de lait et de céréales ; elle-même qui avait failli le scalper ; il la mettrait chez les nuls rien que pour se venger. De toute façon, en tuant tout le monde, elle ne devait pas réussir beaucoup de missions. Marluxia : une masse de cheveux roses, qu'il avait déjà repéré près du Supérieur, dans un fauteuil avantageux, qui avait interrompu son baiser avec Axel sur le clocher… Roxas rougit à ce souvenir. Axel n'était qu'un goujat, point. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

Dixième marche.

Roxas, les joues rosies, songea à lui-même en marchant. Il était quoi pour les autres membres, au fond ? Un petit nouveau, un même pas adulte, sur qui on pouvait marcher sans faire exprès s'il y n'avait pas une pancarte : « Attention au simili »…

Effectivement, il se cogna contre une matière dure.

Ses yeux azurs se relevèrent avant de s'écarquiller.

Jackpot. Il était contre Saïx.

Le numéro VII ne broncha pas. Roxas s'éloigna prudemment avant de se faire chopper le poignet.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?, gémit-il.

- Un peu de respect, numéro XIII, dit simplement Saïx.

Il relâcha Roxas. Tout en prévenant amicalement :

- Tu bouges, je te mange.

- C'est vrai ?

- On s'en fiche que ce soit vrai ou faux, l'essentiel, c'est que tu m'écoutes.

- Ah.

Saïx fit les cent pas, prit une longue inspiration (c'est qu'il faut expliquer cela au simili du Porteur de la Keyblade) puis avança :

- Donc, tu vas aller (articule trèèès doucement) dans un monde nommé « Caamelot ».

- Parce que c'est de la camelote, oui mon bon monsieur, c'est de la caaaaaamelote…

- Arrête de chanter !

- …Oui, mon bon monsieur.

- Et tu dois éliminer des sans-cœurs, termina le numéro VII.

- …

- T'as compris ?, demanda Saïx, juste pour vérifier.

- Euh… tu peux répéter la dernière phrase que tu as dite ?

Roxas déglutit en voyant la tête du Berserk et avoua précipitamment :

- Non, c'était une blague…

Puis il commença à reculer, lentement…

- Bon, ben, je vais te laisser, hein, prends bien soin de toi, je vais accomplir ma mission…

ZBAF ! Le blond se retrouva contre Saïx, front contre front, de quoi faire flipper Indiana Jones (pire que les serpents !).

- Reviens vivant de la mission, sinon je t'achève.

- Euh, c'est d'accord, commença Roxas, mais…

Des lèvres fougueuses lui arrachèrent littéralement la fin de la phrase de sa bouche, et entamèrent un ballet endiablé.

La Clé du Destin ferma les yeux. Il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même si une menace n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, et encore moins que la part d'un simili plutôt agressif de nature. Et en plus, un simili n'a pas de cœur. Enfin, n'est censé. Roxas en avait un, puis toutes les aventures qui se passaient dans Illusiopolis ne devaient pas valoir seulement à la solitude et au désespoir…

Saïx se détacha de lui. Roxas inspira longuement avant de le regarder. Orange contre bleu. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser écraser, en fixant le Devin Lunaire intensément.

Puis « ça » recommença. Le blond se surprit à aimer, et en demander plus.

Il fut plaqué contre un fauteuil, et il ramena sa main, yeux à nouveau clos, derrière la nuque de son… ex-partenaire de mission… enfin…

Roxas se resserra contre le numéro VII, quand soudain VLAN ! Portes qui s'ouvrent en grand et Xigbar qui entre dans le type même du pauvre simili innocent, entre donc comme une fleur au beau milieu d'une magnifique scène qui aurait pu aboutir à quelque chose de concret… stupide recherche de tranquillité qui est statistiquement impossible dans une cohabitation plus ou moins agitée de huit personnes.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux et le numéro II aussi. Ce dernier voyait parfaitement les cheveux de Saïx et il ne risquait pas de louper Roxas qui était face à lui. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Xigbar quitte la salle à reculons, un grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et disparaisse.

Le numéro VII émit un grognement de frustration minime (qui n'avait rien calé) quand le blond se mit à s'agiter, nerveux.

Roxas recula, enfin, essaya en rendant compte que son dos était contre une surface dure (du faux marbre, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?).

Il prit la parole après un douloureux serrement de gorge :

- Euh…

Encore une phrase intelligente. Mais écoutons la suite.

- Euh…

Saïx mit son index devant lui pour signifier : « Arrête de parler ».

Et lui remit ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Bon, où en est notre cher Axel, pendant que son ami roule des pelles phénoménales à quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

C'aurait été romantique de dire « Il souffrait atrocement, une agonie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, dans ce cœur qu'il ne croyait pas avoir, et il murmurait sans comprendre : « Roxas »… ben, non, le roux est momentanément en train de taper la causette avec quelqu'un, et ses fonctions fluffy sont momentanément HS.

- Alors, comme ça, tu cherches Riku et le Roi Mickey ?, dit-il nonchalamment, appuyé contre le mur.

- C'est possible, et alors ?, répliqua durement Sora, cramponné à sa Keyblade (qui lui sert strictement à rien, puisqu'il doit utiliser des cartes dans ce fichu manoir. La force de l'habitude, peut-être).

- Je m'attendais plutôt à « oui » ou « non » comme réponse en fait…

- Vous le faites exprès ou vous êtes tous tarés dans cette Organisation ?

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes eut un sourire avant d'esquiver :

- Il a de la répartie, le petit Porteur.

- Je préfère être petit qu'être une grande perche en ton genre, Axel.

Le roux se tordit d'un rictus faussement peiné, puis il s'approcha de Sora :

- Tu sais que la perche a une carte, et cette carte doit te permettre de sortir d'ici…

Le châtain ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de répondre :

- Eh, bien, donne-la-moi

- Ca serait trop facile.

Le numéro VII se retira de quelques mètres avant de faire apparaître ses armes.

Les yeux bleus de Sora, dans une imitation parfaite de Roxas (Axel avait du mal à imaginer le contraire), se plissèrent et il se prépara à affronter cet ennemi bien trop amical à son goût.

* * *

Essoufflé, Roxas repoussa Saïx.

Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait. La tête lui en tournait.

Pris de honte, il sortit en courant de la salle sans se retourner.

Le Devin Lunaire esquissa un sourire mauvais.

Dans un tourbillon de flammes noires, une chevelure argentée apparut.

- Bravo, numéro VII.

Les yeux orange étincelaient.

- Tu as dû suffisamment bouleversé le numéro XIII. Maintenant, attendons la réaction d'une quelconque personne…

Saïx s'inclina sans rien dire. Pour un cœur…

* * *

Roxas se cogna contre un tierce simili dans sa course.

- Xaldin !, bougonna-t-il, énervé.

- Hé, 'faut aller en mission, mon coco.

- Zut, j'avais presque réussi à oublier…

Et le blond passa devant le numéro III en un coup de vent.

- Tu crois qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ?, demanda innocemment Luxord, en apparaissant subitement derrière Xaldin.

- Non, il doit juste y avoir quelque chose qui l'a contrarié, lâcha le métis. (3)

* * *

Axel s'apprêtait à mettre une pâtée à Sora (juste pour le fun, parce qu'il ne peut rien faire contre un personnage contrôlé par un joueur) quand une jeune fille rousse en mini-jupe apparut devant lui et lui hurla :

- Fiche-lui la paix !

Le numéro XIII ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Que faisait-elle ici, celle-là encore ? Elle croyait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de crétins dans le Manoir Oblivion ? Elle voulait faire une demande en mariage à Marluxia ou quoi ?

Curieusement, cette supposition le laissa de marbre.

- Kairi !, sourit Sora, tout content de ne pas avoir à utiliser l'option Game Over.

- Vade retro, Satanas !, continua ladite Kairi, en pointant son doigt sur Axel.

- Je suis terrifié.

- Spectram saucum !

- Et, tu ne cherches pas un miroir et une croix, pendant que t'y es ? (4)

- Bon, s'il te plait, un peu de coopération.

- OK, c'est bon… Aaah ! Je suis blessé ! Porteur de la Keyblade, je t'ai souuuus-estimééé !

Et le roux disparut dans des flammes de fumée noires.

- Tu vois, 'suffit juste de demander.

- Oui, mais t'es pistonnée, toi…

- Chuuut, fit Kairi avec un léger ras-le-bol que Sora saute à chaque fois à pieds joints dans le plat.

Puis elle s'évapora à son tour. Laissant tout seul Sora, qui se mit à chialer.

- Lonelyyyyyy, I'm sooooo lonelyyyyyy…

Pas étonnant donc qu'il se prenne dans la figure l'épée de Cloud.

- A qui je remets le trophée ?, demanda Hercule, vaguement anxieux, tenant l'objet (un vase rose décoré aux trois têtes de Cerbère) à bout de bras.

- Ben à moi, fit Cloud avec modestie.

- Tu as déjà été éliminé, petit, grogna Phil.

- Toi aussi, t'as envie de te prendre une épée de 500 kilos sur la tête ?

- Du calme, mes amis, soupira Herc dans le souvenir du Colisée de l'Olympe.

* * *

Le (petit) numéro XIII arpenta les couloirs de l'Illusio-citadelle. Il ne savait pas où il allait et s'en moquait royalement (5). Roxas avait envie de pleurer, de danser, d'exploser le plafond, d'embrasser le sol, d'exploser la citadelle, de buter tout le monde et de conquérir le monde. Que Demyx ne l'embête pas avec la psychologie des méchants après.

Il entendit un bruit. Suivi d'autres bruits. En priant pour que ce ne soit pas (encore) Xemnas, Roxas accéléra l'allure.

Puis il ne vit plus rien. Le crétin qui le suivait avait rabattu sa capuche sur la tête. Puis avait tiré sur les deux cordons pour resserrer le bord.

Pendant que deux voix bien connues criaient : « A la une, à la deuze, à la troize ! » et qu'il était balancé dans un Portail des Ténèbres, la Clé du Destin pensa que le système des capuches est fichtrement mal fichu.

Il déposerait un brevet d'invention à la société des capuches. Enfin, s'il sortait vivant de cette mission…

Il hurla.

* * *

- Pourquoi vous vous sentez obligés de me faire subir ça à chaque mission, sauf quand je suis accompagné d'une personne intelligente ?, gémit Roxas, en frottant son postérieur malmené par l'atterrissage.

- Tu parlais de Demyx, là ?, demanda curieux, Luxord.

- Pas vraiment non…

Le souvenir de son arrivée dans le dortoir le fit grimacer : « Mon nom est Demyx, je suis Demyx, appelez-moi Demyx… »

- On doit penser à la même chose, non ?, fit le Joueur du Destin en remarquant le visage de Roxas.

- Fort probablement.

Le silence s'installa.

- Mais je me rappelle aussi de ton sourire de requin.

- Enterrons la hache de guerre, veux-tu ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Luxord regarda avec curiosité la forêt autour de lui (pourquoi devaient-ils toujours être dans une forêt ?). Mais celle-là semblait être de meilleure humeur que la précédente et agitait paisiblement les branches des arbres, éclairée doucement par le soleil. Même si on se les gelait un peu. Froid, le retour.

- Au fait, dit Roxas en trépignant pour éviter de prendre glaçon (ou prendre racine, quoi), qui m'a lancé ici ?

- Euh, Xaldin et moi, pourquoi ?

- Donc on est trois ici ?

- En effet.

- Donc c'est vous mes partenaires de mission ?

- En effet, répéta l'autre blond en se grattant pensivement la barbe.

- Comment se fait-il que Xaldin ne soit pas là ?

- En ef… euh, il a emprunté un raccourci. (6), répondit Luxord, désarçonné.

Le numéro XIII ne voulait pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Ses boyaux étaient très bien à leur place, merci.

Roxas réfléchit un instant puis lâcha :

- Il nous rejoindra plus tard. Nous devons éliminer les sans-cœurs de ce monde.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça, d'habitude on s'amuse avec les personnes.

- … Ca t'amuse de tuer des gens ?

Le numéro X eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre :

- Pas vraiment en fait, ça me booste. Sinon, côté émotions, encéphalogramme plat.

Le cœur de Roxas se tordit, répandant des hurlements et des cris de souffrance dans son corps. Il frissonna de dégoût avant de froncer les sourcils. Allons donc, c'était quoi le problème avec ce truc ? Il n'avait pas envie de frissonner comme ça ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler… cet… objet ?

- On avance, Roxas !, lui cria Luxord, s'étant déjà éloigné de dix mètres.

- Euh, oui, oui, j'arrive !, fit le blond.

Pendant quelques minutes où Roxas rattrapa Luxord, le trajet fut calme. Et puis, à la lisière de la forêt…

- Raaah, siffla Roxas, j'en étais sûr qu'ils nous attendraient là.

Le numéro X fit apparaître ses cartes dans un doux bruissement de feuille et la Clé du Destin fit s'entrechoquer Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse. Le choc métallique des armes fut le gong de l'attaque.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal, les sans-cœur se jetèrent sur les simili.

Ils se concentraient surtout sur Roxas, mais celui-ci triomphait facilement en deux temps trois coups de Keyblade.

Luxord élimina les récalcitrants en faisant apparaître une carte géante dans chaque main et faisant tourbillonner l'air de ses coups.

Le calme revint rapidement dans la forêt, à croire que les créatures n'étaient jamais apparues.

Roxas remarqua tout de même une lueur rosée dans le ciel disparaître.

- Les cœurs…, murmura Luxord d'un air absent.

Le numéro XIII le regarda avec surprise. Le Joueur du Destin semblait tellement lointain en cet instant…

Puis Luxord s'ébroua puis reprit son dynamisme et sa vivacité légendaire.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte d'un château-fort. Des banderoles blanches avec des fleurs roses décoraient les murs ternes de l'édifice.

- Ben voyons, quelle originalité…, soupira Roxas, recommençant à avoir froid.

Ce n'est pas juste, Luxord semblait ne rien sentir. L'habitude, sans doute.

- C'est un mariage !, annonça Xaldin en jaillissant littéralement des douves.

Luxord eut un cri et se jeta dans ses bras.

Roxas se cacha les yeux. Oh mon Dieu, c'était reparti pour un tour… pourquoi tout le monde avait une vie sentimentale normale ?

- Mais t'as atterri où ?, demanda le blond, celui qui est accroché au cou d'un certain simili.

- Dans les égouts, sourit le numéro III. Si tu savais ce qu'on y trouve…

- Oui, bon ça va, on s'en doute, grommela le numéro XIII.

Les deux similis remarquèrent enfin que le blond gardait ses yeux fermés.

- Mais, Roxas, on ne va tout de même pas se sauter dessus en ta présence !

- Ah bon ?

- Ahem.

Quand même, le petit numéro XIII ouvrit les yeux, parce qu'un garde les regardait curieusement depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Oyez, braaaave gent, iceux qui oyant ice heureux événement sont dans ice castel. Etes-vous d'iceux ?, lâcha-t-il avec difficulté.

- … J'n'ai pas compris, siffla Luxord.

- Je te rassure, moi non plus.

- Il parle comme au Moyen-âge !, conclut Xaldin. Donc on est au Moyen-âge !

Roxas eut un soupir agacé :

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Quand as-tu tiré cette brillante conclusion ? A « ice » ou à « oyez » ? Ou alors, comme toutes les personnes normales, en voyant un château-fort pas en ruines ?

- Je l'ai compris au dernier « iceux », sourit le numéro III, très fier de lui.

Le blond se frappa le front.

Luxord eut un rire nerveux, puis demanda au garde :

- Nous ivoulons entrer dans ice castol. Icelui vous nous y imener ?

- …

- Oulà, j'ai pas dû parler correctement.

- ENNEMIS !, hurla le garde, en pointant son doigt crasseux vers eux.

- Allez-y doucement avec les insultes, quand même…

Ils virent le garde s'égosiller (« Tudieu ! Sacrebleu ! Mordieu ! »), et se faire encercler par des soldats à mine patibulaire (7).

Xaldin s'apprêtait à invoquer ses lances, mais Roxas l'interrompit :

- Si on active nos pouvoirs, on va être brûlés comme hérétiques.

- Hérétiques ?

- Iceux… euh… ceux qui ne respectent pas tout à fait la religion.

- Attends, tu sais ça comment ?

- On avait des cours d'histoire sur mon île, répondit machinalement Roxas.

- Tu étais sur une île, toi ?, s'étonna Luxord.

- Je ne savais pas que Sora était si intelligent, murmura la Lance Tourbillonnante.

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'appelle Roxas.

- Tu fais des amalgames inconsciemment, Xaldin, remarqua Luxord.

Lequel se prit un coup de pied.

- Pardon, mais t'avais fait une bêtise, souffla le métis.

- Ah d'accord…

Roxas les regardait tour à tour sans les comprendre, avant de reporter son attention sur ceux qui les avaient capturés.

Les chevaliers étaient en train de débattre sur leur sort (NdlA : je traduis en français courant :)) :

- Au bûcher ! Au bûcher !, criait un fougueux vieillard (classé dans la cervelle du numéro XIII comme « L'Emotivité » (8)). Surtout le Sarrasin !, rajouta-t-il en désignant fort impoliment Xaldin, qui se raidit.

- Il a raison. Les deux autres peuvent être des Saxons qui veulent organiser un attentat pendant le mariage, fit un homme sans âge, que Roxas surnomma « La Raison ».

- Il faudrait les passer à la question, sourit sadiquement le Service des Renseignements et Autres Curiosités, un petit homme au teint cireux à l'air mesquin.

- Si je me souviens bien, les derniers qui y sont passés sont morts avant de dire quoi que ce soit, dit la Mémoire, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs bruns.

Roxas conclut mentalement que la « question » était en fait la torture. Charmant.

- Attendons de voir ce que Pendragon en pense, fit le Jugement, celui qui semblait être le chef de l'escouade, le plus grand de tous.

- Un peu de respect envers le Roi, s'écria l'Emotivité.

Ah, ils ont un « Roy ». Superbe autorité, à ce qu'il voyait. Un peu comme celui de Wonderland.

- N'allons pas le déranger pendant son mariage, fit la Raison.

Ah, mariage en plus. Hâte de voir la tête de la mariée…

Roxas soupira tandis que les gardes leur ordonnaient finalement d'avancer. En les menaçant de leurs lances. Enfin, on avait plutôt l'impression en voyant leur tête que c'était eux qui étaient menacés…

* * *

- Alors Namini, c'est fini ?, s'impatienta Marluxia, faisant les cent dans la pièce.

La simili blonde eut une grimace à peine perceptible. L'Assassin Sublime savait la pousser aux dernières limites de sa patience pourtant infinie.

Sa dernière trouvaille était de l'appeler « Namini » pour qu'elle se rende compte de son infériorité. Comme si elle ne le savait pas. Na(miné)-Mini. Très marrant.

C'est quand même avec sa voix timide et douce qu'elle débita :

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il se trouve dans le faux Colisée de l'Olympe, au troisième étage…

- Troisième étage ? Plus beaucoup de temps ?, répéta d'une voix haute perchée Flower Power (qui est lui aussi gâté par les surnoms) avec un sourire moqueur (ce qui lui allait très bien, avouons-le. Le sourire moqueur, pas la voix haute perchée, voyons).

Il eut un éclat de rire.

- Il y a treize étages, Namini, continua-t-il normalement.

- Et ben, il en reste dix, Marlulu, ricana la numéro XII, accoudée négligemment sur la table.

- Si c'est pour une leçon de calcul, Larxène, je crois que je ferais mieux d'appeler le Supérieur, même lui serait capable de répondre.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de partir sur un énième rire. Celui de Larxène monta dans les stridents. Heureusement, le Manoir ne s'écroula pas.

- Bon, Namini, c'est la dernière fois, hein, s'esclaffa Marluxia.

- Namini le sashimi, continua Larxène.

Naminé ne les écoutait plus. Mais, même concentrés sur son dessin, ses grands yeux bleus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tressauter.

* * *

Arrivée au château. Développement de décorations fastueuses et de trouvères sortis tout droit d'un conte de fées. Beeeeeeerk.

Roxas regarda autour de lui et vit sans difficulté le marié. Effectivement, c'était le roi, homme plutôt jeune aux cheveux châtains courts, et il tenait par l'épaule une jeune et ravissante jeune femme blonde très visiblement enceinte en robe de mariée à l'air toutefois pas très intelligent.

En remarquant certaines personnes baisser la tête à leur arrivée, le numéro XIII sentit quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. De pas net du tout.

Il re-regarda la jeune femme, mis à part qu'elle avait l'air d'une trisomique, rien à redire. Elle était bien roul… euh… elle était tout à fait avenante, et elle semblait d'une nature douce.

Pourtant, quelque chose le choqua dans son attitude. Mais un timide coup de lance dans le dos le força à avancer.

- Sire !, s'inclina le Service des Renseignements et Autres Curiosités. Des espions sont entrés dans le territoire.

- Ah. Ben, euh…, fit le jeune roi, visiblement peu expérimenté, c'est ballot, chevalier Jean de la Claire Broutaine à la Cour Ronde d'Haute-Loire et euh...

Le Service eut un reniflement puis fit d'une voix mielleuse :

- Chevalier Jean de la Claire Fontaine à la Cour Carrée d'Haute-Poire et de Lourmel en Seine et Loire.

- Je vous promets d'y arriver la prochaine fois, dit le roi avec un pauvre sourire.

Pas besoin de dire que les trois quarts de l'assemblée étaient pliés en deux.

- Bon, maintenant, Felakwch, Mordreagol, Calevalviéch et Léopodiofhk, continua-t-il, que se passe-t-il ?

Comment se faisait-il que le roi retienne des noms aussi compliqués ? …

- Nous pensons que ce sont des ennemis qui veulent saboter votre mariage, ô roi, fit le Jugement.

Le regard que lança le roi à Roxas fut très éloquent.

- Ce gamin-là, vous voulez dire ?...

Gamin, toi-même. Quand allaient-ils considérer Roxas comme un égal ?

Le jour où il arrêterait de donner des coups de pied et de bouder ?...

- C'est un terroriste !, hurla l'Emotivité en agitant les bras comme un cocktail Molotov qui va exploser.

L'assemblée eut un très net geste de scepticisme.

Xaldin et Luxord pouffaient de rire.

Après sa longue de crise de fou rire, le roi déclara :

- Relâchez-les. Pendant mon mariage, je fais grâce aux suspects… et offre une tournée de cidre… euh… de vin !

« Ouaiiiiiis », fut la réponse unanime de tous les gens.

- Retournez à l'air libre, fit le roi aux simili.

Puis, il ajouta à voix basse :

- Toutes nos condoléances.

Roxas ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et Luxord haussa un sourcil avant que Xaldin ne les traîne au dehors.

- Pourquoi il nous a…? demanda Roxas dès qu'il le put.

- Il a dû croire qu'on avait enterré toute notre famille la veille, avec nos manteaux.

Grand maximum, le rire fut retenu 0, 07 secondes avant d'éclater.

Le garde de tout à l'heure les regardait avec un air mauvais.

Le numéro XIII pensa cyniquement qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille en fait…

- Bon, on va où maintenant ?, demanda Luxord, bras croisés.

- Vers les sans-cœur…, fit Xaldin en haussant les épaules. Tout droit, par exemple.

- Tout droit, on se prend un mur si on ne s'est pas noyés dans les douves, répliqua Roxas.

La Lance Tourbillonnante semblait dire : « Si seulement ça pouvait t'arriver… ».

Heureusement, une bestiole à antennes aux yeux jaunes apparut dans leur champ de vision puis courut.

Comme si elle voulait les conduire quelque part, dit une petite voix de la Clé du Destin, avant de partir, Keyblades aux mains, dans la direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se demandait pourquoi il n'écoutait pas la petite voix. D'accord, ils cherchaient les sans-cœur, mais allez expliquer le problème à quelqu'un qui en est entouré d'une bonne vingtaine. Des énormes, pas les minuscules ombres. Des tas. Des durs. Avec des têtes qui font rentrer la tête la première à la maison en hurlant « Maman !!! ». Le truc qui coince, c'était que ni Xaldin, ni Luxord, ni Roxas n'avaient de maison (à part une triste forteresse où il faut un plan et des vivres pour aller des toilettes à la salle à manger), et ils n'avaient certainement pas de maman. Enfin, le Supérieur n'apprécierait pas trop qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Et puis franchement, on a vu mieux dans le rôle.

- On va tous crever, on va tous crever, se lamenta Luxord.

Les têtes flottant dans le vide des vingt Armures les regardèrent.

Le numéro III fit apparaître ses six lances. Roxas se mit en position de combat (au passage pas très efficace, mais il y avait le style).

- Attendez !, s'écria d'un coup le Joueur du Destin.

Il se tourna vers les sans-cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?, murmura Roxas.

Il se prit une baffe de Xaldin.

- Ne l'insulte pas, grogna ce dernier.

Le blond grimaça et resserra ses clés géantes contre lui.

- On va perdre un membre, de un, même si ce n'est pas le plus intelligent, persifla-t-il, de deux, les sans-cœur deviendront plus forts si on tarde… alors, que ce soit ton amant ou pas, on risque de se retrouver dans une situation délicate !

Une lance fusa à sa droite, accrochant l'épaulette gauche de son manteau et le plaquant contre un arbre.

Pendant ce temps, Luxord disait :

- Euh… pourparler ?

Les Armures se désarticulèrent pour se préparer à la bagarre.

Le décor fut illuminé d'orange. Un « YAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » retentissant fit trembler le sol.

Le numéro X se retourna et ce qu'il vit à ce moment, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

- Roxas ?..., fit avec hésitation.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas facile de reconnaître le jeune blond.

Il s'était élevé dans le ciel dans un halo crépusculaire, et avait étendu ses bras. La lance de Xaldin tournoya autour du numéro XIII avant de se planter dans le sol.

Des balles ardentes sortirent de ses Keyblades et frappèrent les peu rapides sans-cœur. Qui, comme un seul, lancèrent leurs attaques sur Roxas. Une main, un pied, une tête, Roxas ne rata rien. Néanmoins, il ne sentit pas la douleur, trop irradié par la lumière.

Les deux autres simili en profitèrent pour taper sans discontinuer sur les créatures.

Elles finirent par disparaître, leurs cœurs roses s'évaporant.

Mais Roxas continuait à attaquer, s'en prenant aux deux membres. Des lasers, comme ceux du Supérieur, bleus surmontés d'un X, ratissèrent par rangées serrées le périmètre. Le numéro III invoqua un bouclier rafale, tandis que le Joueur du Destin passait entre les lasers sous la forme d'une carte.

- Si on attend qu'il faiblisse, on peut mourir six fois !, cria Xaldin, sa voix s'étouffant par son bouclier. Il a libéré presque tout son pouvoir !

- La classe, murmura pour lui-même le numéro X.

- Il faut porter un coup décisif !

- Merci, mais quoi ? En plus, il doit nous entendre !

- On s'en fiche ! Attaque son point faible !

Luxord le regarda avec un air qui n'avait pratiquement pas besoin d'être traduit en langue courante.

Xaldin eut un sourire (miraculeux !) et susurra en sous-entendu :

- Xigbar m'a raconté quelque petites choses sur lui…

Il hurla, dépassant le mur du son :

- Hé, Roxas, y'a Saïx qui te mate !

Tous les trucs bleus sur un périmètre de cinq cents mètres finirent en miettes.

Mais le numéro XIII restait imperturbable, créant des ondes de choc violentes autour de lui.

Luxord réfléchit trois secondes avant de se faire cueillir par l'une d'elles. Par terre, il cria avec l'effort du dernier espoir :

- Xaldin s'est trompé, Roxas, c'est Axel qui est en train d'apprécier ton popotin…

- QUOI ??, s'écria le blond, passant de l'orange au rouge avec la facilité d'un feu tricolore.

Enfin, du « je-suis-le-roi-du-monde » à « je-viens-de-me-taper-la-honte-de-ma-vie ».

Il redescendit immédiatement. Adieu lueur orange, adieu jolies petites boules de lumière.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été dupé, il grimaça mais ne recommença pas son petit manège.

- Xaldin aurait été bête de confondre une coiffure bleue et une coiffure rouge, grogna-t-il.

Les deux membres lui dédicacèrent un sourire « Oui, mais on était obligés, la mignonne petite bêbête qui peut se transformer en monstre pas gentil-gentil ».

Une feuille de papier Winnie l'Ourson apparut dans les airs (ça leur manquait) et Roxas l'attrapa lestement. Le numéro III et le numéro X se placèrent derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Il y a une sorcière un peu spéciale dans le coin. C'est elle qui invoque les sans-cœur. Mettez-la hors d'état de nuire.

PS : Ses pouvoirs sont aussi… spéciaux qu'elle. »

- Sympa…, commenta Roxas en rangeant le papier dans sa poche (tiens, depuis quand il avait une poche, lui ?).

- Une queste, par ma foy ? Sus donc, iceux qui este braves, brûlons sur le bûcher la mandante ! Nous la vilipenderons pour s'esbaudir ainsi de nous !, s'écria Luxord, bras en l'air (qui ne sert à rien, soit dit en passant).

- …

- Mon petit Luxy, je crois que t'as un problème…, fit tout doucement Xaldin.

Le visage du Joueur du Destin se contracta d'un coup sans crier gare et ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Pendard ! Maroufle !, cria-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

Mais aucune larme ne sortit.

- Je ne veux pas mourir…, chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- On ne risque rien, c'est de la routine cette mission !, dit le numéro III, rassurant. Cette sorcière, elle est cuite !

Un grand silence se fit. Puis…

- Si elle passe sur le bûcher, c'est sûr, sourit Luxord, une lueur amusée apparaissant progressivement dans ses yeux.

Il se ressaisit et en quelques secondes, ce fut un visage impassible qu'il présenta.

Roxas était resté sans bouger durant toute cette courte scène.

Mais il avait vu pour la première fois de sa triste vie ce qu'était le désespoir.

* * *

Une grande salle où défilait le symbole de l'Organisation. Une imposante silhouette qui regardait un astre avec une forme bizarre. Un cœur plus précisément.

Oui, vous avez tous deviné… c'est la fin du monde !

…

Non, en fait, c'est Kingdom Hearts. Mais dans le résultat, c'est exactement la même chose.

Xemnas contemplait son œuvre avec satisfaction. Ses membres faisaient du bon travail, même si ça lui arrachait les tripes de le dire publiquement.

Des dizaines de cœurs entraient dans l'astre, avec l'avantage de ne se coincer dans aucun embouteillage.

Le Supérieur ignorait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais il avait une conviction tenace : ils allaient avoir un cœur, il aurait un cœur le premier, étant le chef, et ces cœurs seraient plus mieux que les originels. Il arriverait à le contrôler, c'est sûr, et ne serait qu'un objet pour ressentir quelque chose. Ressentit de la vraie haine, de la vraie jalousie, bref, vivre véritablement.

Il ne pensait pas une seconde que d'autres sentiments pouvaient exister, qu'on ne pourrait jamais contrôler un cœur, et encore moins prétendre tout connaître dessus.

Mais personne ne s'était jamais opposé à Xemnas, et encore moins essayé de lui faire comprendre ça. Ou leurs cœurs devaient faire partie de ceux du Kingdom Hearts.

Les lasers rouges du numéro I avaient beaucoup servi, surtout quand ils n'étaient que six. Les pouvoirs du simili de Xehanort étaient immenses, et il le savait. Et il n'avait aucun scrupule à les utiliser.

C'est surtout pour ça que personne ne s'était opposé à lui. Pour combien de temps ?...

* * *

_« Zexion était debout dans cette partie obscure du manoir Oblivion, dans cette salle bleue où Marluxia casait les indésirables. Il était en position : « Je réfléchis intensément » (la fameuse posture mèche dans l'œil, bras croisés, main sous le menton et yeux clos). Lexaeus apparut derrière lui dans une volute de flammes, avec un Rubis-cube géant sous le bras (il n'a pas peur qu'on lui pique, il n'y a que lui qui peut le porter…)._

_Dans un demi-tour à la Dracula avec les yeux fermés (comment il fait pour ne pas se ramasser ?...), Zexion se tourna vers lui :_

_- Tu ne me dis même pas « bonjour », crétin ? (9)_

_- Au revoir._

_Vexen, avec ses grands yeux verts tordus, s'approcha à son tour. Zexion rouvrit les yeux et cria :_

_- Tu ne m'approches pas ! J'en ai marre de me faire draguer en permanence ! J'ai droit à un peu de paix !_

_- Que se passe-t-il, Zexion ? J'exige une explication, fit le numéro IV en haussant les sourcils, surpris de la réaction de son « ami »._

_- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MANIE DE NE PLUS DIRE « BONJOUR » !, continua le simili nain en hurlant._

_Il reprit sa respiration avant de mourir d'arrêt cardiaque. Puis se lamenta avec impassibilité :_

_- C'est in-dé-cent. L'Organisation était un minimum polie avant qu'on commence à embaucher des cas sociaux…_

_- Des néophytes, siffla Vexen._

_Lexaeus, qui sentait venir une grande conférence sur l'indécence des nouveaux membres de l'Organisation, l'interrompit diplomatiquement :_

_- Zexion, dis-nous. Qu'as-tu détecté ?_

_En effet, le jeune simili aux cheveux bleus humait l'air._

_Les deux autres membres le regardèrent avec intérêt._

_- Des visiteurs…_

_- Encore ceux du Moyen-âge ?, soupira Vexen._

_- Nan. Il y avait Vous-savez-qui…_

_- Maléfique ?, s'étonna le Savant Glacial._

_Zexion se mit à hurler (« IL A PRONONCE SON NOOOOOM ! ») tandis que le deuxième exemplaire d'Hercule tentait de le calmer en jetant un regard haineux à Vexen, qui partait sur un grand monologue sur les Ténèbres et Maléfique, que c'était impossible qu'elle revienne et tatatata…_

_Une fois que le Conspirateur Ténébreux, qui ressemblait plus à un adolescent qui a trop d'acné qu'autre chose, eut cessé de trembler, il dit : _

_- Mais heureusement que le Supérieur l'a tuée…_

_- Le Supérieur ?? 'Faut que je me recoiffe alors !, s'écria Vexen, épouvanté.  
Et pendant que Zexion repartait sur une crise de larmes (« IL ME TROOOMPE ! »), le blond échafaudait un plan pour chouraver les produits de Marluxia._

_- Je m'en fiche de toute façon !, hurla le numéro VI, qui pleurait tellement qu'il comblerait le déficit d'eau planétaire. Je te trompe depuis le début avec Naminé ! Elle, au moins, est douce et compréhensive !_

_- Hein ?, répondit distraitement Vexen. Ah oui, c'est bien, bravo…_

_- Et j'ai embrassé Marluxia !_

_- Oui, c'est bien, t'as embrassé Mar… QUOI ? PAS AVEC CE… ?!_

_- Vexen, rappela Lexaeus avec une lassitude grandissante._

_- Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ?..., gémit le Savant Glacial._

_- Non, c'est pas vrai, avoua Zexion. C'était que tu me remarques… Je te donne tout et toi, regarde comment tu me traites…_

_- Tu dis des sottises…_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Mais oui, t'en es bien capable…_

_- …_

_- Euh, je veux dire, il faut me croire…_

_- Oooh, Vexen !_

_- Oui, moi aussi je m'aime, Zexion…_

_Heureusement, Zexion entendit « je t'aime », ce qui évita à Vexen de se prendre la gifle de sa vie._

_- Mais… c'était vrai, pour Naminé…, murmura le petit simili._

_- Pas grave…_

_Lexaeus se moucha bruyamment sur sa manche.»_

Communication coupée. Marluxia se moucha sur Larxène, ce qui au final lui valut cinquante points de suture.

* * *

Roxas, Xaldin et Luxord arrivèrent dans une partie de la forêt sombre et décharnée. Des arbres morts partout. Des lapins morts partout (pauvres lapins). De la terre morte partout.

Et, au milieu, une charmante chaumière…

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, fit Luxord.

- Pauvres lapins, gémit Xaldin, rejoignant la pensée de l'auteur et de la SPA.

Roxas s'avança sans rien dire (personnellement, il n'avait jamais aimé les lapins), et frappa à la porte.

Silence.

Le blond frappa plus fort.

Silence.

Roxas défonça la porte avec ses Keyblades.

Un lapin violet qui semblait mort ouvrit un œil et se plaignit :

- Arrêtez, c'est bon, j'arrive…

Puis dans un nuage violet, une vieille et affreuse sorcière dodue fit son apparition. Elle s'épousseta un peu, puis sourit avec sa bouche édentée. Le gros bouton sur son nez semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- C'est pour quoi ?

La sorcière tourna un peu autour de Roxas écœuré en disant quelque chose comme : « Il ressemble à mon petit Merlin en plus jeune » puis l'observa de loin, l'air rêveur.

- Hum, c'est un peu compliqué en fait…, commença Luxord.

Le numéro III termina :

- On doit vous mettre « hors d'état de nuire ».

La sorcière se mit à rire, à rigoler, à mourir de rire devant eux.

Les simili la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Encore une attardée mentale, conclut immédiatement le Joueur du Destin.

- C'n'est pas maintenant que quelqu'un défiera sans séquelles la grande Mime !, expliqua-t-elle avec modestie.

- Avec modestie, comme tu dis, ironisa Roxas.

Mais quand Mime se transforma en lapin géant de quatre mètres de haut, l'ironie de la Clé du Destin disparut aussitôt et il poussa un cri aigu.

- UN LAPIN-GAROUUUUUU !, hurla-t-il en se cachant derrière Luxord.

- Non, c'est un bon civet, répliqua Xaldin, ses six lances derrière lui.

Mime eut un ricanement grave qui résonna dans toute la forêt, terrifiant ses derniers habitants.

Le numéro X regarda Roxas de biais.

- Ca ne serait pas le moment de jouer aux super héros comme tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai fait, gémit le blond.

- Mais sors tes armes, bon sang !

- … je ne les ai jamais autant utilisées de toute ma vie, elles vont être fatiguées…

- (silence de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à faire un similicide)

- BON, CE N'EST PAS TOUT, MAIS PERSONNE NE POURRAIT M' AIDER ?!, hurla Xaldin, accroché au lapin.

- On arrive !, répondit Luxord, les mains en porte-voix.

Roxas sentit d'un coup revigoré. On arrive… c'est l'heure de la baston, mon pote !, se dit-il en ricanant. Il brûlait de combattre, il ne supportait plus d'un coup l'idée de rester sans rien faire, de réfléchir.

L'adrénaline remplaçant le sang dans ses veines, Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse apparaissant dans ses mains, raclant le sol pendant qu'il courait vers Mime, Roxas prit une inspiration et fit un saut pour atterrir sur les genoux du lapin.

Il enchaîna les combos, produisit des petites étoiles noires et blanches, il réussit à son grand plaisir à faire des loopings, avant de se faire éjecté par Mime contre un arbre.

Pendant que Xaldin et Luxord combattaient sans relâche, ses blessures du dernier combat contre les Armures se rouvraient et Roxas grimaça.

Soudain, sa main droite rencontra un cadenas. Surpris, le blond releva ses yeux vers un petit coffre.

Bof, il ne perdait rien à l'ouvrir. Tendre Promesse fut dirigée vers la serrure.

Tchac ! Une balle verte jaillit du coffre et cogna sa tête. Aïe, déjà qu'elle n'était pas en bon état…

- _Bonjour, vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire de l'élément Soin,_ fit une voix de Mog. _Cet élément de magie permet de vous (Kupo !) régénérer en quelques secondes contre tous vos MP. Bon, il vous faudra supporter d'avoir des noisettes dansantes au dessus de la (Kupo !) tête pendant vous vous ferez tabasser par les méchants sans pouvoir rien faire, mais notre boutique (Kupo !) propose d'ores et déjà « Pétale Garde », ce qui vous permettra de rallonger votre espérance de vie de trois secondes (Kupo !)…_

- Merci, c'est très gentil, mais je me contenterai de ça, interrompit Roxas en refermant le coffre sur le pauvre Mog et en le verrouillant sadiquement.

En effet, il vit sa malheureuse barre de vie remonter en flèche même si la barre de MP se déchargeait.

- CHARGEEEEEEZ !, hurla-t-il.

Après un long combat haletant que toute personne non violente ne raconterait pas (donc, ne comptez pas sur l'auteur pour raconter), Mime eut une oreille tranchée, un nez mutilé, deux ou trois membres gangréneux, sans compter l'arrachage de cœur en règle (qui a dit que l'auteur était non violente ?...).

Après un « J'les aurai ! » digne de Maléfique, les trois compères eurent le soulagement de voir un gros cœur orange sortir de la carcasse. Un petit sans-cœur se matérialisa mais qui disparut juste après, cueilli par une carte de Luxord.

Un simili basique se présenta, agitant les bras sans émotion, devant eux.

- Elle n'avait même pas un cœur suffisant pour produire un quatorzième membre ?, siffla Roxas.

Luxord et Xaldin se regardèrent.

Non, treize membres qui se tapent dessus, ça suffit.

- Va à l'Illusio-citadelle, ordonna le blond.

Il vit avec satisfaction le simili lui obéir.

- Ne t'y crois pas trop, numéro XIII, fit nonchalamment la Lance Tourbillonnante en le faisant basculer d'une pichenette sur un reste de lapin mort.

Roxas serra les dents mais se tut, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Ils traversèrent le Portail des Ténèbres que Luxord venait d'ouvrir.

Le silence retomba dans cette clairière morne.

Demain, un enfant naîtrait dans le château de Caamelot, et la jeune femme blonde que le roi avait droguée pour l'épouser y disparaîtrait, tandis qu'Uther Pendragon confierait son fils à un de ses amis, sous le regard de Merlin l'Enchanteur…

* * *

Riku se redressa, victorieux, de la bataille contre Maléfique-dragon. Il est content parce que ça veut dire qu'il est super fort, et qu'il a encore une raison de s'admirer dans son miroir le matin…

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?, gémit la voix off qui le suit depuis son entrée au Manoir.

- Parce que t'es un pervers doublé d'un crétin à l'ego démesuré, Ansem, répondit tranquillement l'argenté en rangeant son épée.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs avec des yeux dorés étincelants sortit de l'ombre.

- Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

- Tu es la seule personne à ma connaissance à avoir piqué mon corps de rêve pour danser de la country sur une musique de Mozart dans une vieille forteresse pourrie, tout en essayant de combattre mon meilleur ami qui est dix fois plus fort que toi et de conquérir le monde avec des fourmis géantes, cracha Riku.

- … ça, c'est du résumé, concéda Ansem. Mais abandonne-toi de nouveau à moi, et je te ferai écouter du Polnareff…

- Tu es fou, je préfère Mylène Farmer !

Le jeune natif de l'Ile du Destin se rua sur Ansem, épée au poing, les traits tirés.

Il atterrit quelques mètres en arrière, repoussé par une chose mystérieuse…

- J'ai encore fait une expérience, sourit le sans-cœur du pupille de l'ancien monarque de la Forteresse Oubliée et qui se faisait passer pour lui. J'ai inversé l'effet de mon déodorant…

- Mais ça pue !, gémit Riku, se pinçant le nez.

- Pour t'habituer à l'odeur, tu dois céder aux Ténèbres. Dans mes bras, mon chou !

L'argenté respira profondément et, se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, se précipita dans les bras ouverts du sans-cœur…

- Riku !, fit une petite voix de fausset. Qu'as-tu fait ? Le monde a besoin de toi !

- Roh, taisez-vous, Roi Mickey !

Repoussant d'une main le souverain, expédié quelques escaliers plus haut, Dark Riku eut un sourire mauvais.

- Amène ton CD, Ansem… c'est parti pour le tango !

* * *

(1) Ce passage du « Monde de Sophie » m'a traumatisée :D

(2) Tiré de Titeuf, tome 12.

(3) On peut tous applaudir. Rien à faire, je considèrerais toujours que les membres sont profondément atteints :p

(4) Tiré de « Constantine ». Ce film est pourri, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut en faire de parodies ! :D

(5) Pensée pour Rosso l'Ecarlate, dans FF VII Dirge of Cerberus : « Je ne sais pas et je m'en moque ». Elle est traumatisante…

(6) Pensée pour Stargate aussi :D

(7) Pat… patibulaire ! :D

PAT : Je ne partage pas ton hilarité…

(8) Vive les deux minutes du peuple de François Pérusse :D

(9) J'ai un peu changé les paroles de CoM :D

* * *

**J'ai réussi à faire rentrer toute la musique de Kingdom Hearts sur mon MP3 ! :D Je m'inspire au rythme de « Fate of the Unknown » :D (Musique de KH BBS, vidéo fin secrète KH II)**

**La phrase de fin tue, non ? :D Et le petit ZexionxNaminé est pour Nayru25 ^^ C'est bon, tu voudras plus me tuer ? :p je rigole, c'est parce que j'ai toujours pas de screens de ZexionxNaminé ^^ (PS : J'ai installé l'inSIMenator en deux secondes :D)**

**Et mon chat ? Silence radio depuis des semaines. Rien à faire, Xemnas est un Indiana Jones né :)**

**C'est vachement long, ce chapitre, mais c'est dur de rentrer une mission en un chapitre ^^**

**Ca vous a plu, le cours d'ancien français ? :D Marquez pas ça en rédac' :D **

**PS : Je re-re-re-re-relis la saga Harry Potter ^^**


	18. T'as oublié Halloween juste avant Noël

**Replies aux anonymes :**

**- Soanne du 3.9 :** _Vive l'humour surtout ! D'où j'ai sorti mes lapins morts, moi ? xD Et cette phrase aussi ^^ grand moment :) Merci de ta review, comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude..._

_**J'ai adopté un humour plus ironique dans les derniers chapitres, puis j'ai eu une soudaine envie de retourner aux sources… le retour des blagues pourries est revenu !!!! :D**_

_**Au fait, quand je décris les émotions du cœur de Roxas, prenez ça au sens figuré, parce que des cris qui résonnent dans le corps… c'est la pitié, la compassion, mais Roxas ne connaît pas ce mot…**_

_**Et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur Shang (Li, comme je l'appelle u.u) il est adorable, gentil, … et avec de ces tablettes de chocolat :D et j'ai vu la vraie légende de Mulan. Y'a de quoi flipper :p**_

_**Et je crois que je vais revoir tous les Disney. C'est affolant le nombre de détails qui ne se remarquent pas quand t'es môme :) **_

_**J'avoue avoir tardé. Mais j'ai écrit plein de fics entretemps :D**_

_**Reparti avec l'épisode de la love/hate story SaïxxRoxas et des discussions philosophiques, cette fois au Manoir Oblivion…**_

* * *

**T'AS OUBLIE HALLOWEEN JUSTE AVANT NOËL…**

Six heures du matin au grand maximum. L'obscurité était toujours la même dans Illusiopolis, mais tout était sensé dormir paisiblement… tous, sauf…

- DEBOUT, ROXAS !

Un éclair bleu. Une vague impression d'être trempé.

Roxas ne réfléchit même plus et lança un bon coup du crochet droit dans la poire de la personne en face de lui.

- Aïe !, protesta Demyx.

Eh oui. Les deux de la troupe des rebelles de l'Organisation, bien sûr, que Xemnas avait casé dans la même cham… placard à balais.

- Tu n'avais pas une manière plus douce de me réveiller, aussi ?

- Tu ne te réveillais pas…, marmonna le sitariste.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Y a-t-il le feu dans la Forteresse ?, ironisa Roxas.

Grave erreur. Le numéro IX pointa son doigt sur Roxas et remarqua avec un grand sourire :

- Tu vois, tu penses tout le temps à Ax…

- Je-ne-pense-certainement-pas-à-ce-pyromane-dégénéré-et-je-ne-vois-pas-non-plus-qui-t'a-fourré-cette-idée-dans-la-tête !, débita le blond sans respirer, le rouge aux joues.

Se rappelant subitement ce qu'il avait fait lors de la dernière mission quand il avait vu le roux quelques jours auparavant.

- T'es tout rouge !, rigola Demyx.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour tuer Demyx. Il avait le don de sauter à pieds joints dans le plat, exactement comme Sora d'ailleurs… Sora ?

Demyx dut se rendre compte que Roxas était dans un moment d'absence et le secoua.

- Alors, tu t'imaginais l'embr…

- Non, fit Roxas, trop songeur pour lyncher Mélopée Nocturne.

Il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve :

« Il y avait un So… Soro… Sota…Riku ? »

La Clé du Destin renonça. Il gardait seulement le trouble sentiment que c'était douloureux. Et en même temps amusant.

Visiblement, cette mission avait dû désintégrer son cerveau pour qu'il mijote des paradoxes aussi tordus et si prompts à des allusions perverses…

Il décida malgré tout d'en toucher un mot à Demyx. Même s'il allait irrémédiablement se ficher de lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait deux Keyblades. Et si c'était une malédiction de Mime post-mortem ?...

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit, fit-t-il.

Le numéro IX ouvrit la bouche et le temps s'arrêta trois secondes. Le simili restait sans bouger comme pris dans un silence d'ouate, mais avant que Roxas puisse s'inquiéter, il se remit subitement en mouvement. Le blond cligna des yeux.

Curieusement, ce fut au tour de Demyx de prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Il eut un sourire gêné et fit en se dandinant sur place :

- N'écoutes pas ce que j'ai dit, c'était complètement idiot…

- De quoi ?, l'interrompit Roxas. C'est toi qui as suspendu le temps comme ça ?

La gêne de Mélopée Nocturne disparut pour prendre un air d'incompréhension. Totale.

C'état normal que Demyx ne comprenne pas grand-chose, mais là, il avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui on vient de parler martien.

- Le temps a été suspendu ?, lâcha-t-il.

Le numéro XIII le fixa d'un air mauvais.

- J'ai l'habitude de faire des blagues comme ça ?...

- Ah oui, celle-là est très marrante, je croyais que tu disais la vérité, sourit Demyx, soulagé.

Si vous ne voulez plus avoir de neurones à la fin de la journée à force de vous frapper le front, appelez Demyx.

Roxas se frappa quand même entre les deux oreilles (il ne craint rien, il n'a PAS de neurones).

Il décida de passer sur ce fait, et de s'intéresser à ce qui l'avait frappé dans les paroles du numéro IX.

- Tu as dit quelque chose pendant ce… temps ?

- Oui, j'ai dit que c'était comme Sora… mazette !, jura Demyx en prenant un air affolé.

Intéressant. Et lui qui croyait que Demyx s'était laissé aller à quelques tournures perverses de sa soi-disant relation avec Axel…

Et c'était exactement le prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mais qui est Sora ?, murmura Roxas pour lui-même.

- Oublie ! Oublie !, couina Demyx frénétiquement.

Il se calma un tout petit peu en voyant le regard vaguement inquiet du numéro XIII.

- Je crois que je… je vais te laisser… on se retrouve à la bouffe, hein ? Ne tarde pas…, dit-il en s'emmêlant les pinceaux (ou plutôt, les pieds) dans le dortoir particulièrement bien rangé pourtant.

Après s'être pris deux fois le plancher du lit au dessus de Roxas et la poignée de la porte dans le bas du dos, il eut un petit sourire à la Demyx, et s'enfuit.

Le blond le suivit des yeux en haussant les sourcils puis s'assit sur le lit. Non, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de sustenter pour le moment…

Sora. Il avait l'orthographe dans la tête. S. O. R. A. Stupide Objet Rebelle et Asocial.

Roxas était persuadé que c'était exactement le contraire. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait aucune preuve, mis à part un rêve oublié au trois quarts et un nom.

Il happa un papier où il écrivit fébrilement les quatre lettres avant de sortir de la pièce, guidé par la faim.

Il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Connaissait-il ce ou cette Sora ?...

Illumination. Oui, Xigbar avait prononcé ce nom ! Quand il était arrivé dans l'Organisation, après avoir erré dans la forêt !

Mais Roxas conclut soudainement que plus il essayait de se rappeler ce moment, plus ses souvenirs s'échappaient, aussi impossibles à rattraper que l'eau qu'on tient dans les mains.

Il arrêta immédiatement de chercher.

Et, par l'odeur alléché, se dirigea vers la salle à manger d'Illusiopolis.

Il avait envie d'un gâteau. C'est idiot, mais comme ça. Peut-être un gentil membre de l'Organisation (ce n'est pas un oxymore, ça ?) en avait fait un, et qu'il pouvait éviter de faire exploser la citadelle.

Heureusement, la bonne étoile de Roxas avait décidé qu'il avait eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour la journée, et une boooonne odeur de crème chantilly et de chocolat envahissait la pièce.

D'accord, ce n'est pas très diététique, un gâteau pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il faisait confiance à son métabolisme. Brave petit.

Il se planta devant une impressionnante pièce montée à la pâte d'amandes. Le blond haussa les sourcils puis, trois secondes avant l'impact, il entendit :

- SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !

Ensuivit un concert de serpentins avec des confettis pendant que Roxas s'écrasait par terre et que Demyx lui mettait une guirlande autour du cou.

- C'est le huit octobre ! C'est l'anniv' àààààà quiiii ?... C'est à Bibi !, fit-il, surexcité.

Ah, le malheureux « bibi », c'était lui, visiblement…

Il entrevit l'Archer et le numéro III avec des chapeaux festifs qui contrastaient étrangement avec leur mine atterrée.

Avant de tomber dans les pommes, la respiration bloquée par la guirlande…

* * *

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut sur ses draps. Sa cage thoracique manquait d'exploser, mais visiblement, aucun Demyx surexcité ni Xigbar/Xaldin blasé ne le menaçait.

Il vit le morceau de papier SORA par terre, déchiré.

- On me cache quelque chose…, fit à haute voix le blond, une main sur le menton.

- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson, répondit en baillant le miroir de la « salle de bains » (mais ils se lavent, nos petits simili, même si ce n'est pas flagrant dans certains cas…)

Roxas se planta devant la glace, sourcils froncés.

- Hum, vous m'avez l'air de méchante humeur, mon cher, constata l'objet.

Puis le simili le brisa.

Sept de malheur. Bof, tant pis.

Il n'était pas à ça près…

Penser à dire à Xaldin d'arrêter de ramener des trucs bizarres pour faire peur à Demyx.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, en revenant sur les lieux du crime, il regretta d'avoir cassé le miroir. On l'avait visiblement assommé. On avait tout de même pris la peine de le poser dans son lit. Et surtout, le motif des deux premiers était de déchirer le morceau de papier. Pas très intelligent. Un papier déchiré se remet vite en place.

Une seule personne pouvait avoir fait ça…

- XIGBAR !, hurla Roxas en tapant sur la table de la salle à manger d'Illusiopolis et étalant les fragments du papier.

Il était légèrement essoufflé, il avait marché une bonne trotte, mais rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but.

Le borgne sursauta (tiens, à son tour pour une fois) et regarda le blond innocemment. Un peu trop même.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir de bon matin ?, demanda-t-il en papillonnant des cils dans un excès de zèle, même si le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il aurait préféré que Roxas reste sagement dans son coin.

Le numéro XIII explosa, faisant tomber Luxord de sa chaise :

- C'EST TOI ! TOI QUI ES ENTRE DANS MA CHAMBRE ! TOI QUI AS POURRI MON BOUT DE PAPIER ! TOI QUI M'AS ASSOMME ! TOI QUI M'A POSE SUR MON LIT ! TOI QUI ME CROIS SUFFISAMMENT STUPIDE POUR PENSER QUE C'ETAIT DEMYX ! C'EST TOIIIIIIIIIII…

Roxas acheva sa phrase sur un air hystérique avant de trépigner sur place.

Bon, là, au moins, il était sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Les regards stupéfaits des autres membres l'auraient instantanément réveillé.

Puis l'état de la pièce aussi. La peinture blanche du faux marbre s'était décollée à « pourri mon bout de papier » et Saïx s'était pris son bol de céréales dans la figure, lui arrachant un feulement mouillé à la fin de « stupide ». Sans compter que tous les verres étaient fêlés.

Non, c'est une blague, c'était les rares à ne pas être choqués par la crise de Roxas.

Voir un nain blond devenir tout rouge et hurler comme un dément, c'est encore une preuve que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'Organisation.

Le sourire de Xigbar avait disparu, remplacé par une sorte de grimace affreuse qui signifiait « Au secours ! Ils ont ouvert l'asile ! ».

Sa cicatrice était tendue au maximum et Roxas se demandait vaguement si elle n'allait pas lâcher et décrocher de la mâchoire.

Comme il se préoccupait de savoir si Xigbar allait saigner ou pas…

Silence.

Puis Roxas prit tranquillement un bol qui traînait (quelqu'un l'avait-il déjà utilisé ?...) et le remplit à ras bord de céréales avec un sourire intérieur d'un sadisme frisant la folie.

Ce qui n'était pas normal. Oui, les céréales et la folie. Roxas a été influencé par son environnement.

D'ailleurs, il le sentait. Il était moins attentif aux évènements extérieurs. Il se fichait totalement des gens autour de lui (bon, d'accord, ça, ce n'est pas nouveau). Mais le pire, c'est que son cœur battait de moins en moins. Il avait tout essayé, mais cette constatation lui trottait dans la tête et il déglutissait difficilement à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Pis, la catastrophe des catastrophes, c'est que ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Et pas moyen de mettre la main sur un ciseau dans cette forteresse. C'est le minimum syndical, un ciseau, non ?...

Donc, total, ses piques étaient plus épaisses, et s'il avait cru que ça les forcerait à retourner vers le plancher des vaches, il fut très vite déçu. Elles défiaient la gravité fièrement, genre « oui, je suis allé sur la lune, j'en garde des souvenirs ».

Trente secondes étaient passées depuis que Roxas avait fini ses céréales, et sa cuillère raclait consciencieusement l'intérieur du bol.

* * *

- Ouf, enfin sorti du Colisée…, soupira Sora, épuisé, mains sur les genoux, dans le décor blanc neutre du Manoir.

- Tu veux dire la Ville d'Halloween, anyuk ?, rappela Dingo.

- Comment on monte aussi vite les étages ?

* * *

DUNCAN : Hé, je ne suis pas stupide, je n'allais tout de même pas me taper tous les étages quand même…

SORA : …

JACK SKELLINGTON : (grand sourire)

* * *

- Bref, t'as d'autres remarques qui me rendent moins intelligent que toi ?

- Euh… Sora…

Mais une volute de flammes noires les empêcha de progresser.

- Salut, le héros gâteux !, s'écria Larxène, en apparaissant soudainement devant eux.

- Y'a trois mots que je n'ai pas compris, fit le châtain avec incompréhension. Pis le dernier, ce n'est pas un verbe ?... je le, tu les, il le, nous… Et c'est quoi au juste qui est devant nous, une fille au masculin ou un garçon au féminin ?...

- Je ne crois pas, Sora, fit Donald.

- Attends, et c'est LUI qui est censé sauver l'univers ?, fit la simili blonde, les yeux écarquillés (vaguement vexée mais elle n'a pas tout à fait compris ce que racontait Sora).

Le canard magique expliqua avec son accent à couper au couteau (et en plus, il était d'une humeur lyrique…) :

- C'est une histoire compliquée, ténébreuse et démoniaque, c'était son meilleur ami Riku, yeux cyans, cheveux argentés, aime la glace à la vanille mais pas le camembert, à l'origine qui devait être l'Elu et comme il a cédé aux ténèbres, la Keyblade, Chaîne Royale à la belle tête Mickey II qui s'est fait décapiter à la énième révolution du château Disney, l'ancêtre du nouveau Mickey VII qui est toujours persuadé de contrôler un royaume en s'absentant pour éviter de croiser sa femme dans les couloirs, a eu un mouvement d'hésitation et son beau porte-clés s'est tourné délicatement vers…

- … vers la solution de rechange, quoi, termina Larxène, qui, elle, ferait honte à Rimbaud et Verlaine réunis.

- M'en fiche, je suis meilleur que Riku !, protesta Sora, sa voix retentissant dans tout le manoir. Il a juste gagné dix-sept victoires de plus que moi mais ça en fait toujours deux de moins que d'habitude !...

Silence puis une voix sortit du sous-sol :

- T'as oublié les deux fois où je t'ai battu à la Forteresse Oubliée et à…

- Tu me démoralises, monsieur le carrelage qui se prend pour Riku !, cria Sora, les larmes aux yeux, en se mettant à genoux et tapant sur le vilain monsieur le carrelage.

Larxène et les deux autres entendirent le bruit pas très discret de quelqu'un qui ricane.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où je t'ai dit que tout avait un sous-sol ? Comme ton cerveau, même si on n'a pas plus de chance d'y trouver des neurones…

- Riku est en bas !, s'écria le maître de la Keyblade, ravi.

Un pan de jupette blanche précéda Dark Riku dans les escaliers. Il s'appuya contre le mur, surpris, derrière Sora.

- Si je savais un jour que tu pouvais réfléchir aussi vite…

- Riku !, s'exclama Sora avec un grand sourire.

- … raah, je ne peux pas résister à un sourire si craquant…

Les deux meilleurs amis entamèrent la danse de la joie.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, personne n'est intéressé par les filles ici ?, fit Larxène.

Donald mit ses deux palmes devant lui en guise de protection en rajoutant timidement :

- Je suis déjà casé…

- Anyuk ! Axel ne t'aime pas ?, demanda Dingo, étonné avec son étonnement niais. Vous êtes amis, pourtant ? Non ?

- …

- Anyuk ! Vous êtes très proches ? Tu aimerais le draguer, mais tu n'y arrives pas par un complexe de timidité refoulée, anyuk, tu as peur qu'il te rejette, c'est peut-être issu de l'adolescence…

- BON, FRANCOISE DOLTO, ON T'A PAS SONNE !, hurla la simili en faisant apparaître ses kunaïs.

- … anyuk…

- Je ne suis pas Riku, expliqua Dark Riku lentement à Sora dans un coin pendant que chien et canard combattaient une nymphe folle et furieuse et pas contente que ledit chien l'ait si facilement psychanalysée.

- T'es aussi sexy…, répondit Sora avec admiration.

- … euh, ce que je veux dire… c'est que je ne suis qu'un clone produit par un pseudo-scientifique nourri aux céréales empoisonnées et aux navets à la coiffure de Karl Lagerfeld…

- Je veux un autographe !

- … pouce ! Sora, arrête d'être débile ! C'est bon, c'était bien pour la pub Pampers, mais là j'en ai marre !

Un moment d'espoir, puis :

- …

- Je comprends quand les publicitaires disaient que c'était inné chez lui, soupira Dark Riku, en plissant sa jupette qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un plumeau.

Un plumeau nettement plus mélomane que la moyenne tout de même.

* * *

Le bol se brisa par terre en émettant un dernier sursaut de protestation. Roxas lécha son majeur droit où apparaissait un croissant rouge causé par un éclat blanc.

- C'était du faux marbre…, constata Luxord en examinant attentivement le cadavre.

- BON, SI VOUS ETES PAS CONTENTS, VOUS VOUS TIREZ, QUOI !, hurla Xemnas, poings sur la table. CE N'EST PAS LE FOND MONETAIRE INTERNATIONAL, ICI !

Le numéro X se justifia :

- C'était une constatation…

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec votre marbre ?, gémit le Supérieur.

- … Il nous manque Vexen pour nous faire la récitation du l'importance du marbre au Ve siècle avec J.C.

Pendant cette conversation très intéressante, le blondinet aux Keyblades voyait avec soulagement sa blessure coaguler, se prépara à se lever de table pour ne pas se faire couper une main. Des fois qu'il voudrait se faire des tartines…

Il voulait aussi enquêter sur le mystérieux Sora qui hantait ses rêves.

Son champ de vision rencontra deux yeux jaunes qui le regardaient fixement. Accompagnés d'une chevelure bleue.

Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé aujourd'hui ?

Il jugea rapidement la situation.

S'il fuyait, Saïx le rattraperait, et là, il serait seul, et… incapable de se défendre.

S'il restait, Saïx attendrait sagement que tout le monde soit parti pour lui sauter dessus. Et il serait encore seul face à lui.

Au passage, Roxas ignorait totalement la nature de leur relation, mais il n'avait pas trop envie de savoir.

La solution serait de persuader quelqu'un de l'accompagner. Quelqu'un de stupide, de pas trop curieux, cool…

Demyx.

Roxas le chercha du regard. Celui de Saïx ne le quittait pas, guettant tous ses mouvements.

Aïe. Mais où était-il passé ?...

Un souffle chaud très près de son oreille le fit tressaillir et il tourna vivement la tête, risquant le torticolis, pour découvrir Xigbar près de lui, un grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Woops…, lâcha-t-il. L'ami Demyx est malencontreusement resté aux cachots s'entraîner. Comme c'est triste…

Il conclut par un rictus encore plus démoniaque.

Roxas déglutit. Sentit son cœur descendre dans ses chaussettes noires.

Voilà à peu près ce qu'il ressentait en se rendant compte de son environnement plutôt… hostile.

Il vit avec désespoir les membres quitter un à un la salle, repus, inconscients du terrible drame qui allait surgir… mort de rire.

Le blond pensa à s'accrocher au manteau du Supérieur avant de partir mais « Maman » (1) risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Pourtant, il fit les gros yeux à Luxord, qui enleva sa main de sa manche aussi délicatement qu'avec une grosse salissure incommodante.

« _Je te retiens, toi. Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus… euh, j'ai dit quoi, là ?..._ »

Le silence régnait en maître sur la pièce. Saïx regardait toujours Roxas. Sans expression, mais il le regardait.

Et l'Archer les guettait.

Après un léger bâillement qu'il tenta de dissimuler, Xaldin se dirigea vers les portes et les referma soigneusement.

Il ne semblait pas être de mèche avec Xigbar, d'un point de vue objectif, mais le numéro XIII n'était pas vraiment d'humeur objective aujourd'hui.

Enfin, le numéro II, avec son sourire du Chat du Cheshire, les contempla narquoisement puis s'en alla à son tour.

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant sonna comme un glas dans le cerveau de Roxas. Jamais il n'avait autant espéré que le borgne soit un voyeur et reste avec lui.

Trop tard. Il sentait ses yeux posés sur lui, et tremblait à l'idée d'avoir ses bras serrés contre lui.

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi affolé de sa vie. Sa cage thoracique allait exploser, et c'était incroyable que sa boîte crânienne ne fasse pas de même.

Qu'on n'aille pas lui sortir que les simili ne ressentent rien. Ou alors il était un cas spécial.

…

Oui, il était un cas spécial.

Le Devin Lunaire s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire.

Roxas se leva presque immédiatement.

Saïx se leva aussi.

La Clé du Destin se rassit.

Visant un reste de gâteau au chocolat (vous avez dit GATEAU ?), il l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

Pleine crise de boulimie. Peut-être que cela dégoûterait Saïx…

- Je préfère les chambres pour ce genre de discussions, fit ce dernier à voix haute.

Imperturbable.

Roxas le regarda, yeux écarquillés, un morceau de gâteau dépassant de sa bouche.

L'indifférent Saïx ne put s'empêcher le trouver mignon dans sa stupeur.

Le blond recula (mais il allait vomir avec ce morceau de gâteau à la bouche, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'avaler parce qu'il était trop gros…)

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir la capacité d'un serpent, pour gober aussi facilement (2) la viennoiserie.

Mais Saïx s'approcha de lui avec gourmandise.

C'est que ça a du succès, les fondants au chocolat…

- Arrière !, hurla Roxas, bras droit tendu vers le numéro VII.

Ce dernier faillit ricaner, mais eut nettement moins envie en voyant ce qui y avait au bout.

Une Keyblade, Tendre Promesse, apparue dans un tourbillon d'étoiles blanches.

Son extrémité était à deux millimètres de son torse. Allez, soyons gentils, deux millimètres cinquante.

N'empêche que ça devait faire bobo, ce joujou-là. Comment il le savait ? Bah, une simple petite intuition, quoi…

Le numéro XIII en profita pour engloutir son morceau de gâteau en vitesse, en recrachant des miettes un peu tout autour de lui (c'est ça la dure réalité).

Saïx analysa caaaaaaalmement la situation avec séréééééénité. Love and Peace, mes frères. Enfin, Peace and Love.

Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il ne l'utilise pas souvent…

Soudain, un sourire quasiment joyeux défigura son visage. Si on considère que c'était joyeux pour lui.

- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas, mon petit Roxas ?..., susurra-t-il, tout de miel. Ou, je devrais dire, … plus.

Les yeux bleus sortirent de leurs orbites et roulèrent sur le sol.

Le fait que le Devin Lunaire ne l'appelle pas par son matricule avait mis hors circuit son cerveau.

Le simili aux cheveux bleus lui remit avec délicatesse ses globes oculaires là où ils étaient censés être, et changea la batterie du cerveau, en pestant contre la relative longueur de fonctionnement.

Roxas ferma les yeux et s'ébroua avant d'aboyer :

- JE NE SAIS PAS ! Et je m'en fiche, parce que… parce que… les simili n'éprouvent rien, et puis… voilà… rien, de rien de rien !...

Coupé dans son élan, il fixa Saïx d'un air qu'il voulait rabroueur. Le blond recula de quelques pas. Sa Keyblade avait disparu lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience.

Il finit par hurler :

- Je… je… JE CASSE, VOILA ! TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

Puis il défonça les portes avec une force dont il ne serait jamais cru capable, et détala dans les couloirs.

Solution de facilité : la fuite.

Courir prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

* * *

Dans le Manoir Oblivion, bien loin des cinq précédents tarés cités, une certaine simili mordillait le bout de son crayon avec application. Ses jambes ne touchaient pas le sol, et elle n'osait pas descendre de son fauteuil blanc rigide. Vertige ? Ou alors une promotion sur les fauteuils blancs en faux marbre de deux mètres de haut ?

Mais elle ne s'interrogeait pas là-dessus. Elle torturait son crayon pour trouver une idée de souvenir. Il lui manquait un maillon pour rallier la chaîne.

Un Portail apparut devant la jeune simili et recracha Marluxia.

- Alors, il est persuadé maintenant que tu es sa meilleure amie ?

- Oui, il a tout oublié de Kairi…

- JE M'EN FICHE, JE SUIS PRINCESSE DE CŒUR !, cria la rousse.

- Raaah, mais t'es même pas réelle, tu ne peux pas te taire ?, soupira le Maître d'Oblivion.

Naminé continua :

- Mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire oublier Riku… Ils sont ensembles dans un coin du Manoir.

- Ah ?, fit Marluxia avec indifférence.

- Vous allez bien ?, demanda Naminé.

- Euh… oui, oui. Je me demandais où était Axel. Dis, tu ne pourrais pas discrètement modifier les souvenirs de Larxène ? Elle le colle un peu trop.

- Oui, répondit la blonde avant de se repencher subitement sur son cahier.

Le numéro XI la contempla quelques secondes avant d'interroger :

- Tu n'as jamais de pénurie de papier, toi ?

- J'ai la forêt amazonienne comme sponsor.

- … ah, d'accord…

* * *

- Oui, et donc, tu es sûr que le numéro XI tente de s'emparer de la volonté du Porteur de la Keyblade pour prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation et accessoirement de l'univers ?

Axel hocha la tête. Xemnas se redressa dans son fauteuil en joignant ses mains devant lui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'auto congratula-t-il. Trouve un moyen simple et radical de briser les plans de ce renégat…

- Le chuer ?, compléta poliment le roux, en passant outre l'absence de remerciements ou quoi que ce soit qui prouverait qu'il avait du bon boulot.

Une fois de plus…

Il était vraiment contaminé par Xemnas.

Ce dernier eut un grand sourire mauvais qui conforta le numéro VIII dans son opinion.

- Exactement, le tuer. Au fait, interrogea-t-il sans transition, comment se passe l'entraînement du petit numéro XIII ?

- Euh… bien, je chuppose…, fit Axel en marquant une expression surprise pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Enfin, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la tête du Supérieur, il chait parfaitement maîtriser ses armes et ses attaques chont…

- Dis-moi, numéro VII, combien de fois l'as-tu testé ?

- … euh… une seule fois… mais il a fait trois mischions, et s'en est chorti vivant. Ca veut dire qu'il est bon, non ?

- Même le numéro IX a réussi ça, soupira Xemnas. Et dire que nous allons avoir un nouveau membre…

Axel crut mal entendre et ne releva pas la dernière phrase.

- Et qu'est-ce que ce costume, numéro VIII ?, demanda enfin Xemnas. Et pourquoi transformes-tu tous les « s » en « ch » ?

Axel fut vaguement gêné en regardant ses habits de vampire roux. Il était serré dans un smoking noir et un pantalon… noir, pour changer, avec des rayures rouges. Sans compter qu'il devait être dix fois plus pâle que d'habitude, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà, et ces fichues canines qui avaient profité du changement, et sortaient allégrement de sa bouche.

D'où son léger problème d'élocution. (3)

- Le Porteur de la Keyblade était dans le monde d'Halloween, fit-il, soulagé, ravi de ne pas avoir à dire de « s ».

- Ah, lâcha Xemnas en regardant avec intérêt le smoking.

Envie de changer de look ?...

Mais un bruit précipité de pas les interrompit.

Une furie blonde défonça la porte (la deuxième en cinq minutes) et hurla :

- SUPERIEUR, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, JE SUIS HARCELE…

- Roxach ?, s'exclama Axel.

La Clé du Destin, continua sans le remarquer, augmentant profusément le nombre de décibels à chaque seconde :

- Votre toutou m'agresse constamment, je suis…

- Du caaaaaalme, numéro XIII, ordonna Xemnas. Prends exemple sur Saïx…

- C'est lui qui m'empêche d'être calme, justement !, rétorqua Roxas, quasiment au bord des larmes. Faites quelque chose… il veut me…

- STOP ! C'EST BON, ON A COMPRIS !, coupa Xemnas. Axel _**(il appelle toujours Axel quand il faut maîtriser Roxas ;))**_, ramène le numéro XIII dans sa chambre, et profite-en pour l'entraîner un peu avant que tu repartes…

Axel passa son bras droit sous le gauche de Roxas pour le forcer à sortir.

Tandis que la porte se refermait sur les deux simili, l'argenté s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec satisfaction. Tout se déroulait bien…

* * *

Axel se sentait bien. Tranquille. Il avait l'impression de « revenir à la maison ».

Il retrouva facilement les placard-dortoirs et entra dans le sien avec Roxas.

Une fois dedans, le blond se jeta contre la porte pour la bloquer, à la grande surprise d'Axel. Surtout qu'il utilisait SON lit pour ça.

Puis le regard du numéro XIII tomba sur les habits du roux. Ca lui allait bien…

- Qu'echt-ce que tu regardes, Roxach ?, demanda Axel, surpris.

L'autre pouffa de rire en l'entendant, et Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se renfrogna.

Puis ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent en même temps.

Axel se jeta sur le lit et s'étendit en soupirant :

- Raaaah, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez choi…

Il se prit un oreiller sur la tête et croisa derrière l'arme du crime une ravissante tête blonde au graaaand sourire.

A l'attaque !

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Roxas s'allongea à côté d'Axel, crevé.

- Je chuis crevé…, fit justement ce dernier.

- Tu ne peux pas enlever tes dents ?, demanda le numéro XIII.

- Ah non, ch'est trop marrant. Tu devrais eschayer.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, fit avec conviction Axel. Regarde.

Et il se pencha sur Roxas pour le mordre.

Le blond se colla au matelas en regardant Axel avec effarement avant de sentir la tête chaude du roux dans le creux de son cou. Il tenta de le repousser des deux mains mais une piqûre à la carotide le fit grimacer.

Il y porta sa main mais une seule goutte de sang fut visible.

La Clé du Destin fut pris d'un léger frisson avant de lever les yeux sur Axel, qui le contemplait avec ravissement.

- T'es plutôt pas mal comme ça…

Roxas le regarda avec stupéfaction avant de re-remonter sa main droite à hauteur des yeux.

Là, ce fut la totale. Déjà, il n'y voyait plus que d'un œil.

« _Pitié que je ne me sois pas transformé en monstre_ », pria intérieurement Roxas. « _Genre Xigbar…_»

- Tu… tu… m'as fait quoi… là…, bredouilla-t-il en regardant son nouveau…style.

Ses doigts étaient crochus, recouvert d'un gant d'un blanc étincelant.

Adieu manteau noir et compagnie. Il avait des bottes noires taillées pour les bébés géants au bout des pieds. Encore, ça, c'était normal. Mais elles étaient pointues. C'est quoi ces vampires où tout est pointu ? Eradiquons l'invasion Valentino-philosophique. Au passage, aucune allusion douteuse n'est disponible dans ces phrases. De plus, il risquait l'arrêt de circulation du sang avec ces épaisses bandes rouges qui le serraient du genou au pied. Ah la, la, déjà qu'il était plutôt pâle de nature, il devait avoir l'air d'un zombie.

Son shuriken apparaissait désormais à la lumière du jour, reliant deux pans de veste grisâtre à demi déchirée en bas, retombant sur un léger tissu noir qui lui recouvrait le torse. Finalement, il n'allait pas trop avoir la nostalgie du noir, y'avait aussi le pantalon bouffant qui allait avec. On est Halloween ou on ne l'est pas. Non mais.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ses canines aussi s'étaient dopées et atteignaient le double de leur taille habituelle, vu qu'il les sentait reposer sur son MENTON.

Dracula est de retour. Mouhahahahaha.

- Ch'est de la magie !

- Ah… exaltant…, soupira le numéro XIII.

- C'est ça le problème avec les mondes magiques, les magiciens font faillite. Enfin, ça dépend lesquels, soupira Axel en allongeant les bras contre le montant du lit.

Roxas se rapprocha discrètement de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il était presque prêt à se sentir bien, dans un lit, tranquille, sans un Saïx pour vous les casser… bref.

Il se laissa faire pour Axel qui le prit dans ses bras. Sans le mordre cette fois.

Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée-Axel, Roxas se promit de penser à S.O.R.A. Axel pourrait l'aider à décrypter ça sans lui faire des cachotteries.

Le truc que Roxas ne savait pas, c'est que c'était celui qui lui en faisait le plus.

* * *

Après avoir fait un drôle de rêve où le Chapelier Fou (alias « le Procureur Corrompu », et Roxas en connaissait un rayon sur la raison de ce surnom) et un lièvre… fou aussi, lui tendaient une tasse en chantant : « JOYEUX NON-NON-ANNIVERSAIRE ! », tandis qu'un souriceau brun hoquetant qui tenait à peine debout les accompagnait faiblement dans les cacophonies, et le blond se rappelait des yeux luisants du Chat du Cheshire dans un arbre, et des fleurs cannibales qui lui quémandaient des potions pour pouvoir avoir la force de le digérer après le gâteau, ledit gâteau étant des seringues de produit hallucinogènes empilées avec la Reine de Cœur en tutu rose qui en sortait, avec la peau du lapin blanc sur les épaules, puis le roi qui l'attachait à sa chaise pour éviter qu'il s'échappe de cette fête de fous et lui tapotait les joues en disant : « Gentil Garçon », pour après couper le gâteau avec ses Keyblades. Le rêve s'était arrêté lors de la remise du premier cadeau.

Roxas avait agrippé la manche d'Axel longtemps avant de rendre compte que ce n'était pas réel. Il respirait très doucement, comme si on l'attendait derrière la porte et qu'on allait le repérer à sa respiration.

Le roux murmura, à mi-chemin entre le conscient et le songe :

- Tu ne richques rien, Roxach.

- Réveille-toi Axel !, dit la Clé du Destin en le secouant sans ménagements, tout en faisant connaissance avec l'accent vampirique. Ch'est bien beau de roupiller, mais on n'est pas en vacanches !

- Ouais, ouais, grommela le simili. Ah oui, Roxach, au fait, bon anniversaire.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que ch'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?...

- Ben quoi, on n'est pas le huit octobre ?, demanda avec inquiétude Axel.

Il est peut-être canon, mais il est boulet, aussi.

- Laisse tomber, fit Roxas.

* * *

(1) Voir chapitre précédent pour comprendre :D (Je fais des références à ma propre fic :p)

(2) En lisant cette fic, vous apportez deux dollars cinquante au WWF…

(3) Non, Axel ne s'est pas transformé en Ch'ti pour Halloween ;)

* * *

_**Mouhahahahaha, super idée l'anniversaire de Roxas ^^ En plus le 8 octobre est une date spéciale… moi, vous la dire ? Jamais, je vous laisse le plaisir de chercher :D**_

_**On voit plus Axel en loup-garou qu'en autre chose… mais j'avais envie d'originalité :p En plus, Halloween n'est vachement plus d'actualité u.u**_

_**Axel, retour à la maison :)**_

_**Au fait, je croyais au début de Kingdom Hearts que Sora était une fille… no comment ;)**_

_**C'est plus court que les autres chapitres, mais c'est Noël… j'ai quand même publié avant :D**_

_**Un Noël sans mon chat (va chialer dans son coin)**_

_**Bonnes fêtes à tous !**_


	19. Amis ou pas amis ?

**REPLY A L'ANONYME : **

_**- Soanne du 6.9 : **Vois dessus. Si tu trouves pas, je le dirai officiellement dans le prochain chapitre xD Sora revient encore dans ce chapitre ! :p Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée les vampires jusqu'à ce que je voie Twilight u.u Roxy a été traumatisé par Wonderland xD Merci de ta review !_

_PS : Mon anniv', c'est demain xD_

_**C'est moi ! Je suis vivante ! :D**_

_**Bon, puisque personne n'a trouvé…**_

_**CHAT DU CHESCHIRE : …et donne sa langue au chat… (ricane)**_

_**DUNCAN : …**_

_**SPA : Salut, on vient chercher le gros matou là, c'est ça ?**_

_**DUNCAN : C'est une erreur, c'est bien un être humain.**_

_**CHAT : Miaouuu !**_

_**SPA : Ah, oui. On croyait qu'il parlait. Ciao !**_

_**Donc, je disais… le huit octobre… c'est… le huit octobre, c'est… le 08/10, le huitième jour du dixième mois de l'année, it's October 8th, esta ocho de octobre, c'est… Vous avez qu'à lire le chapitre :D**_

_**EH ! BONNE ANNEE A TOUS AU FAIT xD**_

_**AXEL : C'est le …., et tu dis « Bonne année ! » ?**_

_**DUNCAN : 'Vaut mieux tard que jamais. Je porte bonheur à plein de gens maintenant…**_

_**ROXAS : Je crois que je vais me taire, pour éviter de sortir –'**_

_**DUNCAN : Oui, oui :D**_

_**Ah, oui, vous voulez la tête d'un Mog ? Tenez : {ö} lol**_

_**Là, je suis en train d'écouter en boucle l'OST d'Anastasia, plus particulièrement la chanson de Raspoutine. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette chanson dès la première écoute, autant pour les paroles que les accords des différents instruments qui retranscrivent parfaitement l'ambiance du « souterrain » et la Russie du XXe siècle. Enfin, si vous écoutez la version du film, il y a quelques bruitages qui rendent plus joyeux l'ensemble :D Donc, ça risque malheureusement de correspondre avec le chapitre :p J'écoute aussi « Les cloches de Notre-Dame » du dessin animé :D**_

_**En plus, je dois remercier l'Another Report aussi ainsi que CoM.**_

_**Et pour me pardonner du retard, beaucoup d'AkuRoku ! :D Mais un chapitre court u.u**_

**_PS : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! La C.A.X. a un site ! _**

Bon, pour les incultes de service, je vous explique : the C.A.X. is the Club Anti-Xion created by myself. There are 18 members at the moment. Vous trouverez le site sur mon profil (à la fin de la description de moi, parce qu'il est long :D)

* * *

**(titre trouvé à la dernière minute xD) AMIS OU PAS AMIS ?**

Axel s'éveilla dans son lit, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il repérait avec une douce quiétude le matelas sur lequel il reposait. Les souvenirs cheminèrent lentement dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant Illusiopolis, les vampires, Roxas. Le blond étant probablement à demi sur lui, il sentait son corps chaud sur son torse.

Axel passa une main droite discrète sur sa bouche, avant de constater avec soulagement que ses dents vampiriques avaient bel et bien disparu. Il se décida à soulever ses paupières.

La lumière n'étant pas bien forte au sein de l'Illusio-citadelle, ses prunelles vertes ne furent point affectées par leur exposition. Le silence était juste troublé par deux respirations.

Le roux resta à lambiner, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à Oblivion. Tous ces complots et meurtres en tous genres et tous goûts, ça l'amusait un peu au début, il était un simili, il s'en fichait. Puis, au fur et à mesure, lentement, imperceptiblement, cette résolution s'était effritée, laissant place à du dégoût. Ou comment appeler cette boule dans la gorge glaciale, dure, sèche, terrifiante, qui le hantait ?

Roxas remua en gémissant, et croisant le regard d'Axel, se rapprocha de lui. Rafale de Flammes Dansantes refermait les yeux pour se préparer à rouler une pelle, mais :

- Pitié, dis-moi que ces dents ont disparu… OUI, JE PARLE ENFIN NORMALEMENT !

Réplique suivie d'un éclat de rire. Axel sourit un peu tristement, l'humeur joyeuse de son partenaire étant contagieuse :

- A force de rester dans un monde différent de celui de la Ville d'Halloween, la magie s'est estompée.

- Et je suppose que si on est dans un monde spécial comme… cette ville… la magie qui est dans ce monde nous transforme ?

- Oui.

- Génial ! Il y a d'autres mondes comme ça ?

- Plein. Tu peux les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Rien que de mémoire, je peux t'en citer : Atlantica, la Terre des Lions, le Royaume des Animaux, le Cosmo Canyon…

Roxas s'étira, grisé par cet univers étrange et cette magie, et souffla, les yeux brillant dans le lointain :

- J'aimerais tellement les explorer…

Le roux se redressa en soupirant, et lui répondit avec lassitude :

- On ne peut rien désirer.

Le numéro XIII lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, avant de se souvenir. Pas de désirs, pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments. Pas de cœur, des coquilles vides. Une leçon apprise par cœur.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes demeura gravement silencieux face à cette constatation. Alors pour la première fois, Roxas prit conscience de l'état mental des autres membres de l'Organisation. Outre le fait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins stupides, ils étaient infirmes.

Les pauvres. Axel avait beau jouer au plus fin, il était le huitième membre de l'Organisation, et sur treize, cela signifiait qu'il y avait passé un bon bout de temps. Trois ans, d'après les dires du numéro VIII à leur rencontre. Mais, mis à part mille quatre cent quarante entailles sur le mur, faites à coup de chakram, dans cet univers instable, qu'en savait-il réellement ?

Et ce n'était certainement pas le Supérieur qui lui délivrerait une telle information. Roxas lui-même ignorait le temps qu'il avait passé au sein de l'Organisation. Mais il refusait d'y penser, car, au fond de lui, se répétait comme une rengaine infernale les paroles du Chat du Cheshire : « Il ne te reste que trois cent cinquante-huit jours pour… ». Il se mordit les lèvres et se concentra sur Axel.

Lui, le petit nouveau, qui abhorrait déjà cette pseudo-existence dans une cage à oiseaux, entrecoupée de missions, qu'était-il pour le roux ?...

Serait-ce, non pas comme le pensait Roxas, de l'insouciance dans son attitude, mais de la résignation ? Les membres ne seraient-ils pas tous des robots avec une seule instruction dans le système : « Pas d'émotions » ? Ce serait donc eux-mêmes qui s'empêcheraient inconsciemment de ressentir quelque chose ?

Axel s'étira longuement. Le blond mit ses genoux sous son menton, perplexe.

Puis le numéro VIII écarquilla les yeux et eut un petit sourire. Il se tourna ainsi vers Roxas, dont il tapota l'épaule pour réactiver le mécanisme. Les yeux bleus le questionnèrent.

- Si on mangeait une glace à la Cité du Crépuscule ?

La Clé du Destin sourit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, et cette fois, n'en ressentit pas de la colère. Il put donc constater qu'il pourrait éventuellement y aller sans trop de risques que l'un des deux n'en réchappe pas. En l'occurrence, Axel.

Et puis, le goût de ces glaces n'était pas mal du tout.

Le roux crut que Roxas hésitait, et lâcha en se redressant sur le matelas :

- Il reste un peu de temps avant que je sois obligé de retourner au Manoir O… euh… à ma mission.

- Tu as dit à Marluxia que tu t'occupais de… Sora, c'est ça ?, fit Roxas, les yeux dans le vide, hésitant, tandis qu'un pressentiment le submergeait.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes secoua la tête, affolé :

- Attends une seconde… tu écoutes aux portes ?

- Non, mes oreilles volent toutes seules dans les airs, ironisa Roxas.

- Mais quand as-tu pu…

- A ton dernier rapport que tu faisais au Supérieur…

Axel l'interrompit en posant son index sur la bouche de son partenaire. Il arqua ses sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux verts hypnotisant.

Hypnotisant…

Le numéro XIII cligna des yeux en chassant cette sensation qu'il avait déjà eue lors de la connaissance d'Axel.

- Bon, on verra plus tard pour tes oreilles qui volent toutes seules, réprimanda Axel en tirant lesdites oreilles.

Il descendit du lit et ouvrit naturellement un Portail en un clin d'œil. Roxas eut une moue boudeuse en le remarquant mais il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le Portail.

Derrière lui, le numéro VII le refermait avec satisfaction.

* * *

- Tu n'aimes vraiment cet endroit, non ?, fit Axel.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit le blond, grimaçant, en espérant que son estomac tiendrait le coup.

Car il était de nouveau dans le Passage Obscur, et ces signes qui tournaient le rendaient… vraiment… très nauséeux.

Roxas ferma les yeux, écœuré.

Et là, Axel accomplit une chose incroyable. Il aida quelqu'un.

Et il passa son bras sous l'épaule de Roxas. Le traîna jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Ne le lâcha pas, malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait que c'était contre-nature, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Ouvrit le Portail. Et lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans l'ambiance chaude, orangée et accueillante de la Cité du Crépuscule, il déposa Roxas sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré.

Le blond, toujours sur le sol, le regarda avec étonnement puis… se prit un ballon dans la figure.

- Eh, mec en noir, tu pourrais renvoyer le ballon ?, lui cria un adolescent blond avec une cicatrice entre les deux yeux.

Derrière sa cape bleu clair royalement attachée derrière son dos, un grand baraqué brun et une jeune fille à l'air boudeur surgirent derrière lui.

- Alors tu sais renvoyer un ballon, oui ou non ?, répéta le chef de la petite bande, mains sur les hanches.

- Si Seifer dit qu'il faut renvoyer le ballon, 'faut le renvoyer, dit avec application le brun. Parce que, tu vois, Seifer, il est trop puissant pour toi.

- Clair, lâcha la fille.

Le numéro XIII était prêt à prouver sa supériorité. Sourcils froncés, il se redressa, et esquissa un mouvement vers ses flancs, pour faire apparaître ses Keyblades ; mais Axel mit un bras sur son épaule, rattrapa le jouet et le relança, impassible.

Roxas le fixa avec stupéfaction encore une fois.

- Allez, on se tire, y'a que des ploucs ici, fit avec dédain le dénommé Seifer en se retournant, balle en main, suivi de ses acolytes.

- Si Seifer dit qu'il y a des ploucs, c'est qu'il y a des ploucs.

- Affirmatif.

Le blond remarqua enfin que les poings du numéro VIII étaient serrés, et qu'il bouillait sur place. Ce fut à son tour d'attirer l'attention de son partenaire pour éviter une catastrophe.

Comme habituellement. Mais bon, Roxas estimait que, n'étant pas en mission, il ne devait pas se sentir obligé de mettre le bazar.

C'est là qu'il aperçut une petite Ombre derrière la fille qui parlait par monosyllabes. Elle était bizarrement accoutrée, avec un chapeau de paille sur la figure et un manteau bleu, et ricanait timidement avec les autres membres du clan. Le plus curieux, c'était que la Clé du Destin l'entendait parler distinctement.

En faisant des phrases. « Normalement », en gros.

Intéressant sans-cœur.

Mais avant de trouver un plan pour la tuer, un groupe de trois adolescents les entoura.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces jeunes…

- 'Faites pas attention à ces frimeurs, dit un jeune argenté habillé en camouflage. Moi, c'est Hayner, et elle, c'est Olette, et lui, c'est Pence.

Le petit brun arrondi, Pence, eut un sourire, mais le blond pensait qu'il était plutôt adressé à la glace à l'eau de mer qu'il tenait à la main, tandis que la fille châtaine aux grands yeux verts leur fit un signe de la main.

Axel fronça les sourcils mais se tut. Il croisa ses bras, près de Roxas.

Comprenant que le rôle de porte-parole lui était délégué, le numéro XIII répondit un peu moins sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Merci, c'est bien gentil. Maintenant, on va pouvoir y aller, n'est-ce pas, A…

- Oui, oui, coupa précipitamment le roux.

Il poussa Roxas du plat de la main vers l'escalier du clocher.

- Au revoir, A ! Au revoir, le blond !, dit joyeusement Pence, avant de remettre vite sa friandise bleue dans sa bouche.

Les deux simili disparurent derrière un buisson, et les trois amis gardèrent le silence.

- 'Sont plutôt bizarres, ces nouveaux venus…, commenta Hayner, la main sous son menton, en reculant légèrement pour mieux voir l'ensemble de la gare.

- Surtout d'après ce qu'on raconte sur les buissons…, souffla Pence, entre deux bouchées.

- Nan, moi je les trouve mignons et sympas…, protesta Olette. Ce qui me fait penser…

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle, surpris d'entendre sa réaction.

-… on ne devait pas faire le devoir de math, par hasard ?, lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire, bras derrière le dos.

- OLETTE !, se récrièrent Hayner et Pence.

* * *

- C'est rare de te voir pensif, Axel, et quand ça arrive, c'est toujours un spectacle miraculeux, ironisa le blond en grimpant lentement les escaliers sombres, une glace fraîchement achetée en sa possession.

- Hum, prends garde à toi, Roxas, je risquerais bien de reprendre mon bien.

Le numéro XIII se hâta de fourrer son trésor dans son antre.

- Si tu crois que ta salive va m'empêcher de manger cette glace, tu te fourvoies complètement, rigola Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, dont seul le bâtonnet dépassait de la bouche.

- Tu m'inquiètes quand tu commences à avoir un vocabulaire pareil.

Axel se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire mystérieux, que Roxas interpréta comme un signe qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

Arrivés au haut du clocher, ils marchèrent tranquillement vers le rebord de la plate-forme. C'était leur territoire, et ils y défilaient avec plaisir.

Le numéro VIII courba sa carrure longiligne pour s'asseoir brutalement tout au rebord, tandis que Roxas, plus prudent, déposa avec lenteur son séant sur la saillie.

A ce moment, les deux simili se contentèrent de contempler la vue magnifique, le goût sucré-salé de la glace les rafraîchissant agréablement de la température ambiante.

La sonnette stridente d'un train fit sursauter violemment Roxas.

Axel ricana.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais…, grommela le blond.

- On est comme sur le clocher d'une gare, en fait, continua de ricaner pernicieusement son partenaire.

- Tu ne te ficherais pas de moi, par hasard ?, fit Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

- Moi ?, sourit innocemment le roux. Jamais !

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il saisit la tête de Roxas et lui ébouriffa, amicalement mais fermement, ses cheveux sous ses protestations.

Le blond finit par éclater de rire au bout d'un moment. Et les deux tordus se retrouvèrent à rigoler en même temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- C'n'est pas tout, mais on fait quoi ?, demanda Roxas, bras derrière la tête.

- Euh… moi, je trouve intéressant de regarder le paysage avec une glace à l'eau de mer.

- Sauf qu'on a mangé la glace et que ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on regarde ce maudit coucher de soleil. Allez, on fait quoi ?

- Tu savais que le rouge est une très jolie couleur ?, sortit distraitement Axel.

- Parce que ton cerveau a explosé en regardant le coucher de soleil ?

- Parce que c'est la couleur de mes cheveux.

- Parce que le sang les a teints ?

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu vas arrêter de parler de trucs sanglants ? Je vais finir par croire que tu rêves à des choses bizarres la nuit.

- Crois ce que tu veux, fit le blond, hautain.

Silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On regarde le coucher de soleil.

- On a l'autorisation de faire autre chose dans ce monde ?

- Oui, de se taire.

La Clé du Destin soupira un « D'accord, c'est bon… » avant de se replonger dans le mutisme.

- C'était quoi ta mission aujourd'hui ?, demanda le roux, en léchant avec espoir le bâtonnet de la glace trop tôt disparue.

- Pas fait de mission aujourd'hui, fit Roxas. Le seul évènement notable de la journée est que j'ai cassé avec Saïx…

- Ah, ouais, d'accord…

Puis l'information fut captée par Axel et il leva un sourcil :

- Attends une minute… tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai. Cassé. Avec. Saïx, articula le numéro XIII, agacé.

- J'ai loupé un épisode, moi, se lamenta le roux, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ce fut au tour de Roxas de lever un sourcil.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une crise de… jalousie ?

- Tu n'es pas malade, oui ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?, s'énerva Axel.

- Parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que t'étais dans ce fichu Manoir. Voilà POURQUOI !

- Mais…

- En fait, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt !, s'écria le blond, doigt pointé vers son partenaire. Tu passais ton temps à me draguer avant ta mission ! Ce n'était pas seulement pour être sympa avec moi !

Le roux lança son bâtonnet par-dessus la rambarde et tourna sa tête vers l'autre :

- Tu es en plein délire, Roxas…

- Non, je ne suis pas en plein délire ! Ici, même, tu t'es trahi ! Juste avant que Marluxia vienne te chercher ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était une distraction…

- Tais-toi…, ordonna le numéro VIII.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

- TEMPS MORT !, hurla Axel.

Le blond se tut mais ses prunelles bleues fusillaient le roux.

- C'est vrai… à un moment… mes intentions n'étaient pas très innocentes…

Roxas s'apprêta à parler mais un geste d'Axel le retint.

- Mais non seulement je te signale que je suis officiellement avec Marluxia (même si ça ne va pas durer longtemps), et si je… m'interroge… sur toi, c'est uniquement parce qu'on est amis.

- Pardon ? Comment ça, « amis » ?, s'étrangla le blond.

- Ben…, s'expliqua Axel. Par rapport aux autres similis, on n'a pas la même… proximité…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour nous ce genre de choses-là…

Mais Roxas pensait qu'il avait tout de même raison. Il n'irait jamais, au grand jamais, manger une glace avec… Xigbar, par exemple. A part s'il voulait se suicider sans avoir à le faire lui-même. Du suissidinat. (1)

Bref.

- Tu es d'accord avec moi ?, fit Axel.

Roxas le regarda et sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Ouais. On est amis, donc.

Un moment de flottement puis Rafale de Flammes Dansantes attira Roxas contre lui.

- Dis, je peux t'embrasser ?, murmura-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves.

* * *

- Au fait, c'est qui qui a piqué les ciseaux de l'Organisation XIII ? J'en aurais besoin.

- C'est Marluxia. Je vais essayer de négocier avec lui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu comprendras quant tu auras quelques centimètres et un peu de maturité.

- Je suis très mature.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non. Profite du coucher de soleil plutôt, mon cher ami. J'ai eu une journée mouvementée.

- Très drôle.

* * *

_Dans les souvenirs d'Axel…_

Vexen ricana, devant le portail du Manoir abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule :

- Ecoute, petit, arrête de poursuivre ton fantasme, Naminé n'est pas pour toi…

- Oui, elle est à votre petit copain qui s'est fait massacrer par mon meilleur ami ?, demanda naïvement Sora.

Il était cette fois tout seul, sur les conseils de Riku d'éviter d'être accompagné de gens trop intelligents à soi-même pour faire vendre le jeu… lesdits conseils insufflés par une personne qui a choisi de rester anonyme. Riku était redescendu (oui, il va remonter après, mais c'est encore une question de vente), puis il devrait traiter avec un Mog de la Cité du Crépuscule pour l'achat d'un Keyblade toute neuve. Ce même Mog devait fermer sa boutique dans une cité virtuelle pour ne pas qu'un petit blond se casse. C'est beau la solidarité, entre bestioles (même si l'une a quelques bandages en trop).

Sora avait réussi à échapper à Larxène qui s'était installée sur un divan et déballait sa vie.

Il avait atterri, après un bref retour sur l'Ile du Destin :

- Alors, ça va, Sora ?

- Oui, et toi, Wakka ?

- Impec' ! La vie sans un crétin à piques comme toi, c'est le pied !

- … (même Sora a compris l'insulte)

Il avait donc atterri dans une ville… orange. Avec du vomi de chat en guise de ciel. Sora en avait été personnellement choqué (une honte, ils auraient pu mettre ce ciel bleu… peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de pots de peinture après avoir fait ses yeux…). Puis ce héros, en bon héros qui se respecte, s'était mis en quête d'un endroit paumé où être sûr de se faire taper dessus et de rencontrer des méchants. Donc, il n'avait pas rencontré Riku, et c'était vraiment dommage, il y avait de jolis buissons dans le bois qui aimaient bien le yaoi.

Mais, pourtant, là, il était avec le styliste de la nouvelle tenue de Riku, et quand il lui avait demandé de lui faire la même tenue, il n'avait pas apprécié et s'était mis à parler de Naminé, alors que Sora ne l'aimait pas trop (la dernière fois, à la rave-party, il se rappelait qu'elle avait pris le dernier cornet yaourt/kiwi/chocolat/mandarine/pruneau qu'il restait). Et, là, il pleurait parce que son petit copain était avec Naminé…

- C'N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI IDIOT ! JE DEMISSIONNE !, hurla le numéro IV, triste parce que méchant Sora avait parlé de la mort de gentil (et sexy) Zexion.

- Ah pardon, mais tu dis ton texte, d'abord…

- Ah oui, excusez-moi, monsieur l'Anonyme, se reprit le Savant Glacial. Hum… hum… je disais donc… continue à chercher Naminé et l'entrave des souvenirs se resserrera. Tu perdras ton cœur et tu deviendras la créature de Marluxia !

- C'est nettement plus poétique !

- Merci, monsieur l'Anonyme.

- Je sais que c'est toi, Riku, « Monsieur Anne Onim » !, fit Sora, tout content, ainsi que le buisson à proximité.

- …

- Un conseil : retournez dans votre studio de production, dit sagement Vexen.

- Bon, au revoir la compagnie, alors !

- C'est ça, au revoir.

- Au fait, je le connais Marluxia ?, dit Sora, en récitant enfin son texte.

- Non… … non… … ………………………………………. MAIS, NEOPHYTE NUMERO II, T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR ME CRAMER LA FACE, BON SANG !

L'homme aux cheveux rouges sortit d'un bosquet, s'empoussiéra un peu, et fit :

- Pardon, y'avait un joli buisson qui me proposait ses services…

- QUOI ?

- … quoi, nous sommes des simili, mais nous devons satisfaire certains besoins naturels…

- … (choqué)

- Même si on mange que des céréales dégoûtantes…

- … (pensait à autre chose, un peu soulagé)

- Ah oui ! Mon texte !, fit Axel en feuilletant son script, pensivement avec un doigt fin posé subtilement sur la lèvre inférieure, donnant une subtile impression de stupidité (subtile) à l'ensemble. Ah, mon arme est couverte de sang ? Berk, c'est gore ! Pis, j'ai une aversion simultanée envers les éléments environnants qui ont la même couleur de cheveux que moi. Enfin, on s'en fiche de ma vie, et je te vais te cramer, mon petit vieux !

Sora restait tétanisé. Axel tendit son chakram d'un air déterminé, puis il interrompit son geste en l'air.

- Mais pourquoi il y a du sang sur mon chakram puisque je te brûle ? C'est vrai, c'est bête, non ? C'est quoi ce script pourri ?

- …

- … (compatit silencieusement avec Anonyme ci-dessus)

- … (son cerveau a déclaré forfait)

- Attends, stop, AXEL, l'épisode est sensé durer deux minutes et là tu nous fais écrire trente lignes !

- Le rythme narratif est lent car le narrateur trouve que c'est le passage le plus important le rythme narratif rapide est appelé « ellipse narrative » car en peu de lignes beaucoup de temps s'écoule, récita Vexen. Le mode caractéristique d'une narration est l'indicatif…

Le décor se teinta de rouge, Anonyme étant revenu de son studio et ayant lancé le chakram d'Axel sur la figure du pseudo scientifique.

- Tu vois, Axel, c'est comme ça que sont faits les westerns spaghettis.

- …

- Où est la musique ?, interrogea Sora.

- … et je dois rajouter que le temps vraisemblablement utilisé dans une histoire est soit le système du passé simple ou celui du pré… ARGH ! (se prend un deuxième chakram)

Silence. Anonyme se gratta la tête et remarqua :

- Mince, alors, la mise en scène a disparu, maintenant qu'il est mort…

En effet, de Vexen émanait une ténébreuse fumée qui monta vers le ciel, jusqu'à ce que le corps disparaisse entièrement.

- Bon, débrouille-toi Axel, pour que la scène soit attrayante.

- Je fais un strip-tease sur une musique de western ?

- … j'ai dit « rendre attrayant », pas tuer les joueurs.

- Pardon.

- Moi, ça me dérange pas, personnellement, fit le châtain à piques derrière.

Le roux en profita pour caser une réplique :

- Nous sommes personne, Sora. On est là, mais nous n'existons pas vraiment.

- Monsieur Anne Onim a disparu !

Mais Axel parlait à la fumée noire de Vexen maintenant :

- Alors, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu vas être en paix. Désormais, tu seras "rien" au lieu d'être personne. C'est cool, non ?

- Où est Riku ?

- Maintenant, tu peux dire que je ne respecte pas mes aînés. Je vais te faire une tombe en pâte à sel. Puis je planterai un buisson dessus, na !

- C'EST QUOI CE RÊVE ?

- Tais-toi, Sora, c'est un truc sérieux, là. La plantation de buissons yaoistes, ça ne s'invente pas.

- …

- Ah oui, monsieur l'Anonyme, joyeux anniversaire. Je l'ai souhaité aussi à Roxas.

- Merci, Axel. Ca ne l'aurait pas fait si je l'avais dit…

* * *

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?, fit une dernière fois Larxène en fixant la boule de cristal devant elle, où se déroulait la plantation de buisson.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne peut pas nous faire de mal, fit Marluxia avec assurance. Il a de la détermination, mais il a trop d'idéaux et de scrupules pour pouvoir machiner une trahison.

A part si quelqu'un le lui avait commandé. Mais ça, Marluxia ne le savait pas.

* * *

Axel apparut subitement dans une volute de fumées noires. Ses gants étaient pleins de pâte à sel. Marluxia l'embrassa directement. Le roux répondit faiblement à l'autre simili, gêné. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour Marluxia. S'il avait un jour ressenti quelque chose.  
- Nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu aies le cran d'éliminer un membre de l'Organisation, fit la blonde.  
Rafale de Flammes Dansantes la fusilla du regard.  
- Mais tu en es visiblement capable ! Désormais, tu joues dans la cour des grands !, s'écria-t-elle en applaudissant.  
- Et Sora ?, demanda Axel.  
- Il veut voir Naminé... Dans ma gentillesse extrême, je vais exaucer son souhait, trancha le numéro XI.  
L'homme se tourna vers la jeune fille sur son fauteuil avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ton prince charmant va arriver, Namini.  
La blonde le regarda avec timidité, relevant à peine la tête et déglutit :

- Je… j'en suis… ravie.

* * *

_(1) Suissidinat : Nom Commun : Suicide en se faisant tuer par une autre personne_

_Suicidation : Nom Commun : Se suicider sans vouloir se tuer._

_Oye : Interjection : Approbation de l'énonciateur à tout ce que raconte son interlocuteur_

_Vous avez appris trois mots de la langue duncanienne :D_

* * *

_**Aïe, catastrophe ! Aucune inspiration à se mettre sous la dent ! Ca fait tellement de temps que j'ai pas fait cette fic que je suis perdue u.u (encore, après avoir un peu écrit, ça va mieux :D)**_

_**Je vous ai donné le peu que j'ai écrit auparavant avec un peu d'écrit aujourd'hui (d'Axel qui se fout de Roxas en lui ébouriffant les cheveux à la fin de la scène) et je continue BT :p**_

_**A la proch' !**_


	20. Chapitre spécial numéro II

**_Chapitre pour un de mes dessins nommé : "SingStar". xD Merci, juju :D (oui, encore une collab avec GhostlyDoll :D)_**

**_WARNING : Beaucoup de yaoi, et de gamins, Kairi bashing. Pire qu'une histoire de Sims !_**

**_Normal = Moi Gras = Ghostly Doll_**

**CHAPITRE SPECIAL NUMERO II**

**Tout commença pendant la séance de karaoké, alors que Roxas chantait sur scène. Kairi le regardait avec plus d'intérêt qu'elle n'aurait dû, et afin d'échapper à son regard insistant, le blondinet s'enfuit dès la chanson terminée, à la recherche de son petit ami Axel,** qu'il trouva au lit avec Demyx. En larmes, il se précipita sur le bar à alcool, et vida les trois bouteilles sur le comptoir d'un coup. Kairi en profita pour le draguer.

* * *

**Etant bourré, il répondit à ses avances, mais Sora le fourbe décida de protéger son amie et voulut tabasser Roxas. Heureusement pour le blondinet, Riku avait rattrapé la tête de piques et coincé sa tête sous son bras afin de l'embrasser, détournant ainsi son attention.**

* * *

Puis soudain Axel surgit, balança Kairi dans le mixeur et embarqua Roxas sur son épaule pendant que Sora accoucha du premier bébé qu'il a eu avec Riku xD  
Et Demyx fit la musique de baptême.

* * *

**Le premier enfant de Sora et Riku fut joliment appelé Soku, qui est un prénom tout à fait original.  
Sora, en bonne maman qu'il était, décida d'aller nourrir son bébé, pendant que Riku allait lui-même remplir son estomac désespérément vide. Il alla donc se mixer quelque chose, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un arrière-goût désagréable dans son mil-shake banane-fraise.  
Demyx se fit interrompre et excommunier par le pasteur Xemnas.**

* * *

Pendant que Riku se remixait quelque chose qui n'avait pas le goût de cruche, Sora retomba enceinte en lavant les draps qu'il allait utiliser pour langer Soku, et l'annonça à Riku, le faisant tomber dans le mixeur, d'où il se sortit miraculeusement indemme, le mixeur ne mixant d'après son programme de sécurité que les objets de -100 de QI (les créateurs ne pouvaient pas se douter qu'il existait des personnes aussi...)  
Xemnas excommunia Demyx, mais la Star Ac' lui sauva la foi en plaidant en sa faveur. Demyx alla donc à la Star Ac', mais Axel était en fait le directeur de l'entreprise et il en profita pour l'attirer dans un coin, tandis que Roxas goûtait lui aussi pour une fois aux joies de l'infidélité avec Reno et Terra en même temps.

* * *

**Un scientifique Vexen décida d'examiner Sora, ne comprenant décidément pas cet étrange phénomène de la nature, tomber enceinte en laver des draps. Il lui fit toutes sortes d'étranges expériences, puis finalement le viola, ajoutant un jumeau au nouveau foeutus.  
Riku en l'apprenant décida de tuer le scientifique, mais rencontra en chemin une infirmière sexy aux cheveux bleus, et le temps qu'il s'occupe de son cas, Vexen avait déjà pris la fuite.  
Grâce au piston d'Axel, et à tous les bénéfices qu'il avait ramené à la Star Ac' en se faisant filmer en plein acte, Demyx gagna la Star Ac' et signa un contrat avec la maison de disques "Flower Power", dirigé par un certain Marluxia.  
Roxas, après avoir pris son pied en jouant les infidèles, se rendit compte qu'il aimait Axel ET Reno...**

* * *

Sora, en sortant de l'hôpital, chercha Riku puis tomba dans le caniveau. Heureusement, des rats l'aidèrent en sortir. Il les remercia et accepta d'accueillir un bébé rat dans son ventre pour aider une famille qui avait eu recours à la fécondation in vitro.  
Riku, en sortant de l'hôpital, rencontra l'infirmière qui lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Ils se marièrent et déménagèrent avec Soku chez les mormons pour que Riku puisse être polygame en attendant le retour de Sora.  
Vexen, furieux, décida de se trouver un autre cobaye (un rat), puis échangea de corps avec lui pour déménager chez les mormons car les rats y étaient aimés.  
Le rat changé en Vexen voulut passer la Star Ac', mais comme Axel n'arrivait pas à le trouver beau, il fut rejeté et erra dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Naminé qui cherchait un modèle pour de la peinture moderne.  
Quant à Roxas, il gifla Axel pour l'avoir trompé et Reno aussi pour faire bon genre. Tandis que les trois se criaient dessus, Terra dégustait la glace de Ven... celle qu'il lui avait préparée !  
Et Marluxia engagea une tournée mondiale pour la carrière de Demyx.  
Lors d'un concert, Demyx fut frappé par un parapluie lancé par un fan. Trouvant ce beau borgne à son goût, il l'invita dans les coulisses pour regarder un film d'horreur. Mais le dénommé Xigbar lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas son intention première.

* * *

**Les mormons se retrouvèrent donc envahis par une foule de gêneurs polygames.  
Riku était heureux avec son infirmière (on apprit plus tard que c'était en un infirmier nommé Zexion), jusqu'au retour de son premier mari, Sora, qui avait accouché de deux faux jumeaux, Fuu (fille de Riku) et Hayner (fils de Vexen), ainsi que d'un rat, qu'il avait confié à une maman rat. Sora fit donc une crise de jalousie à Riku en apprenant son mariage à Zexion, et pour se consoler alla se faire un milk-shake vanille-chocolat en pleurant sur son sort, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose le toucher. C'était les petites pattes de Vexen le rat, venu pour le consoler. Vexen-le-rat, sachant parler, désirait déclarer Hayner comme son enfant.  
Naminé, grâce à fameux tableau, devint riche et célèbre, et fut demandée en mariage par Larxene, amatrice d'art.  
Après s'être tapé dessus, Axel, Reno et Roxas se laissèrent emporter par leurs instincts primitifs de mâles en rut, rendant Roxas enceinte.  
Marluxia, grâce à la carrière florissante de son nouvel élément, put se monter une seconde entreprise, de coiffure cette fois, et ouvrit des salons dans le monde entier.  
Demyx n'ayant pas compris les intentions de Xigbar, celui-ci décida de lui donner des explications implicitement explicites, en commençant par éteindre l'écran du Home Cinéma hors de prix du chanteur.**

* * *

Les mormons fâchés virèrent à coups de pied cette famille de gêneurs, qui se retrouva dans la forêt.  
Riku alla chercher du bois puis ramena finalement une ourse morte qu'il avait tuée pour nourrir les trois bébés.  
Zexion, furieux que Riku ose faire ça, alla dans la grotte de l'ours. Des hurlements retentirent dans la grotte. Mais en fait, ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur.  
Rassuré, Riku se mit en tête de reconquérir Sora en l'envoyant laver des draps avec Vexen le rat, qui avait des ennuis avec la justice parce que l'Eglise dirigée par Xemnas refusait de prendre en compte les naissances de pseudo-hybride.  
Marluxia, touché par cette cause, décida de faire un concert dans la capitale pour récolter des fonds.  
Malheureusement, le chanteur était en congé maternité, et il dut se contenter de faire une séance coiffure.  
Il croisa un charmant loup-garou nommé Saïx et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de participer à cette cause.  
Naminé se fiança avec Larxène, mais la veille du mariage, le rat transformé en Vexen produisit des couinements signifiant qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Naminé ne comprit pas trop le fond, mais l'essentiel fut qu'elle entraîna le rat dans la chambre à coucher.  
Demyx finalement faisait une grossesse nerveuse, il décida donc de couper le capital dédié à l'achat de Viagra et se mit au bouddhisme, tandis que Xigbar le trompait avec la monitrice bouddhiste.  
En trébuchant sur un caillou non loin de là en cherchant un médecin pour se faire avorter, Roxas trouva le parapluie intact.  
Succombant à un instinct maternel, il décida de garder ET l'enfant ET le parapluie ET le caillou.  
Reno vit l'échographie de Roxas. Jugeant que le bébé ressemblait trop un grand roux tatoué, il décida d'aller encore taper Axel avant de se rendre compte qu'il était aussi un grand roux tatoué.  
Tandis qu'Axel, lui, se convertissait au bouddhisme en voyant un prospectus sur le cours de la vente des poireaux.

* * *

**Quand Zexion revint enfin de la grotte où l'ours dormait maintenant en paix, Riku lui annonça d'un ton détaché qu'il le plaquait. Zexion, en larmes, repartit dans la grotte, où il décida de se mettre en ménage avec l'ours, avec qui il fonda une belle et heureuse famille.  
Vexen le rat et Sora lavaient donc des draps ensemble. Riku les observait de loin d'un oeil satisfait, persuadé que grâce à ça Sora reviendrait vers lui. Il tomba dans une grande désillusion quand Vexen le rat essaya de violer Sora. Mais celui-ci, sur le coup de la surprise, le repoussa violemment et Vexen le rat atterrit donc dans la machine à laver qui se mit en marche.  
Marluxia filait à présent le grand amour avec Saïx le loup-garou. Après quelques mois de passion effrénée, ils décidèrent tout naturellement de se marier. Mais l'Eglise dirigée par Xemnas ne refusait pas seulement de prendre en compte les naissances de pseudo-hybrides, elle refusait également de marier un pseudo-hybride.  
Larxene fit irruption dans la chambre à coucher, et surprise ! y trouva sa fiancée avec le rat transformé en Vexen. Après quelques litres de larmes versées, elle rompit avec Naminé et annula le mariage, puis alla s'inscrire sur Meetic à la recherche d'un(e) mari/femme fidèle, et reçut la réponse d'un certain Yen Sid, que le célibat désespérait.  
Demyx était devenu un fervent boudhiste, et pratiquait des leçons sur le chakra avec Xaldin, qui s'était mis au boudhisme après avoir rompu avec son petit ami, la Bête.  
Xigbar se lassa vite de la monitrice boudhiste, et, en voulant retrouver son Demyxounet d'amour, le trouva en pleine "leçon" avec Xaldin.  
Roxas finit donc par accoucher. Il élevait tendrement l'enfant, le parapluie et le caillou, avec Axel et Reno, dans une horloge, le seul endroit où le loyer était abordable.  
L'unique problème était que ladite horloge se trouvait au-dessus d'une gare, et que les passagers, contrôleurs et autres personnes approchant de près ou de loin à la SNCF se plaignaient du bruit indécent qu'ils entendaient parfois, au-dessus des sifflets des trains.**

* * *

Contrairement aux attentes de Riku, Vexen le rat ne mourut pas et ressortit très beau de la machine à laver, et Sora tomba amoureux de lui. Demandant le divorce à Riku, il lui laissa la garde des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il vit, lors d'une visite de ses enfants, que tous les trois étaient dotés de superpouvoirs. Renonçant à savoir pourquoi ils se trimballaient avec une clé à la main, il décida de leur donner un stage chez un serrurier.  
Riku, désespéré, tomba lui aussi sur Yen Sid sur Meetic.  
Yen eut donc deux relations à la fois. Comblé, il attaqua Meetic en justice.  
Ebloui par les performances de Xaldin, Xigbar lui proposa immédiatement de faire une leçon à trois. Demyx chercha son parapluie mais ne le trouva pas.  
L'enfant d'Axel&Roxas&Reno fut très précoce, et il commença à draguer le fils du contrôleur de navette qui était mormon.

* * *

**Riku finit par découvrir les manigances de Yen Sid. Ecoeuré par les tendances polygames des gens, il confia ses enfants au serrurier, Cid, commença à traîner dans les bars pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, et fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec la charmante barmaid, Selphie, qui tomba rapidement enceinte.  
Sora finit par se rendre compte que Vexen le rat et lui n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il divorça avec lui et, plein de remords, se lança à la recherche de Riku, qui était introuvable. Un chien et un canard, nommés respectivement Dingo et Donald, lui proposèrent leur aide, étant eux-même à la recherche du roi des rats et des souris, Mickey, qui avait disparu suite à son divorce avec la reine Minnie.  
Dans le couple XigbarXaldinDemyx, tout allait pour le mieux, bien que le chanteur était contrarié de ne pas retrouver son parapluie.  
Demyx accoucha finalement, confia son enfant à ses deux amants et dut repartir en tournée, toujours produit par Marluxia, et escorté désormais de Saïx le loup-garou.**

* * *

Sora finit par tomber sur une affiche contre les histoires d'amour désastreuses. Après avoir fait un bref constat de sa vie sentimentale, il décida d'y aller et (surprise) il rencontra Riku tout beurré en train de vomir son déjeuner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui donna un verre d'eau (et pas un palot). Mais il vit Seplhie s'approcher de Riku, et, jaloux, la lança dans le mixeur. Au moins ça n'aurait pas le goût de cruche.

Dingo et Donald eux, se chargèrent de dissimuler le mixeur dans une poubelle et rencontrèrent Yen Sid qui leur proposa une relation à trois. Ayant refusé, les deux amis entrèrent dans un bar et burent joyeusement sans raison.

Vexen s'occupait des enfants de Riku et Sora quand l'assistante sociale le prévint gentiment qu'elle allait venir. Affolé, le pauvre rat scientifique se réfugia chez Cid et finalement en tomba amoureux. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque parce que Cid était déjà avec le rat changé en Vexen qui avait quitté Naminé...

Tandis que Marluxia avait pris la tête de l'Oréal après que Saïx ait mangé le précédent président, Demyx fit une grand fête où il fut ravi de revoir sa fille Xalmyx-Xigmyx avec ses deux papas.

Après un procès du contrôleur mormon, Roxas, Reno, Axel, leur fils et son petit ami déménagèrent encore dans une île paumée avec deux cabanes en bois. Jugeant qu'elles étaient parfaitement insonores, ils conclurent qu'une devait revenir à Roxel et son copain et l'autre à ses parents. Tout à fait satisfaits, la nuit suivante, l'île ne fut plus aussi calme que d'habitude.

* * *

_**BREVE : 100 reviews ! Fans, je vous aime !!!! xD**_


	21. Pourqu'haw

****

Replies aux anonymes :

**- florani :** _C'est bien gentil tout ce que tu me dis xD Mes idées ?... … (blanc) Ca vient au fur et à mesure. Ou y'a des trucs qui me passent par la tête et j'attends deux mois pour le coucher sur le document Word (ben oui, j'écris pas sur papier… forcément, la métaphore rend moins bien :D) Merci de ta review !_

**- Soanne du 3.9 :** _Heureusement que tu dis que le n'importe quoi c'est bien, parce que tu liras pratiquement que de ça dans ce chapitre lol (t'es habituée, remarque xD) Ben, j'ai étudié la reproduction naturelle y'a pas longtemps (ma prof de SVT est suicidaire :p) Eventuellement, euh… les persos de KH peuvent être hermaphrodites, comme les escargots lol Mais ils ne peuvent s'auto reproduire, pour ça qu'ils se sautent dessus :D Rah, je suis gênée, qui c'est qui paiera le clavier pété en deux ? Merci de ta review !_

* * *

**_Rebonjour tout le monde ! J'y suiiiis ! (là, je dois être dans le coma, le moment où j'update DP est aussi rare qu'une éclipse xD)_**

**_On y va ! (Hé, c'est la première fois que je dépasse les 18 chapitres dans un fic. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !... Je vous l'ordonne ! xD)_**

**_Fin de la mission Oblivion ! Encore désolée pour mes difficultés à décrire des combats._**

**_WARNING : Crossovers, remnants, noises, je vous aime !_**

* * *

**POURQU'HAW ? **

**(Trop écouter de Disney à l'inspiration, je vous l'ai dit ?)**

« Une île déserte. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Trois clamp… enfants jouent paisiblement sur la plage.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- RIKU ! Passe-moi la balle !

La balle multicolore changea brutalement de trajectoire.

- Aïe ! Pas dans la figure !

Un garçon châtain se tint la tête, qui devenait progressivement rouge, et tomba sur le sable, ses énormes chaussures rebondissant vers le ciel.

- Sora, ça va ?, fit une petite fille rousse inquiète qui s'assit à côté de lui.

- Décale-toi, tu gâches le paysage, demanda très gentiment Sora en la repoussant. Riku, viens ici !

- J'arrive, dit tranquillement l'argenté, récupérant la balle.

Il se pencha malicieusement vers le garçon couché et le taquina :

- Et alors ? On tient plus debout à cause d'un simple ballon ?

- Tu sais très bien à cause de quoi je ne tiens plus debout.

- … Pardon ?

- T'as oublié hier soir ? La partie qu'on s'est faite…

- Noooon ?, cria la petite fille, choquée, mains sur la bouche.

- Rah, les filles, c'est toujours pareil. Tu leur parles de boules, elles commencent à crisper.

Sora se tourna vers elle, blasé.

- Ecoute, j'ai gagné le tournoi de pétanque, je ne vais pas le garder pour moi, tout de même ?

- …

- T'as oublié que tu as gagné le départemental, mais moi, j'ai gagné le MONDIAL !, sourit Riku avec LA position de vainqueur-qui-fait-bouffer-les-chaussures-de-Sora.

- Forcément, dans notre monde, y'a qu'un département, cette île.

- Je te déteste.

- C'est vrai ?, fit Sora qui fut sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Mais non, je rigole, imbécile.

- Pourquoi tu me dis « imbécile » puisque tu rigoles ?

- …

Roxas se frappa le front derrière lui et murmura :

- C'est quoi ce rêve à la…

- Tiens, c'est un nouveau, lui ?, interrogea l'argenté.

Sora se retourna et ses sourcils se relevèrent.

Le blond se retrouva avec trois gamins de cinq ans à ses trousses, et sur ce coup-là, il aurait préféré se taire… »

* * *

- Rrrroxaaaass…

- Rah, mais taisez-vous…

« Maître… »

- Je dors…, fit le numéro XIII d'une voix pâteuse.

« Il faut se réveiller, Maître… »

- Je sais, le matin, on se lève et le soir, on se couche… alors fichez-moi la paix…, gémit Roxas, la tête sous son oreiller.

« C'est le… matin, comme vous dites, Maître… »

- Bon, Axel ou Demyx, arrête de m'appeler « Maître » ou de parler dans ma tête, ça me dérange…

« Les Maîtres Axel et Demyx ne sont pas ici… »

- Mais t'es qui, toi alo… ORAAAAAAAAH !, hurla Roxas en croisant le regard d'un Samouraï.

Le malheureux simili basique avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer juste devant son maître, affalé sur le lit supérieur des deux superposés.

Il évita de justesse un coup de Keyblade.

« Ce n'est que moi, Maître »

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la frousse que tu m'as faite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir peur, Maître »

- Essaie de te regarder dans le miroir, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai dit ça, répliqua méchamment Roxas de bon matin.

Il fit disparaître Tendre Promesse, et, se sentant de mauvaise humeur, il sauta du pied gauche du lit, à deux doigts de se casser un os.

Pas de sa faute si le lit était trop haut. 'Manquerait plus qu'il tombe du lit, un de ces quatre. Xemnas serait obligé de chercher un nouveau numéro XIII.

Il ne serait jamais aussi beau que lui, c'était sûr, et Xemnas aurait les nerfs parce qu'en fait tout le monde le regretterait et… le jour où Xemnas serait traumatisé par quelque chose, il annoncerait son mariage avec la princesse Casse-noisette.

Roxas passa machinalement sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit de son cœur.

Finalement, être numéro XIII avait ses avantages, mis à part porter la poisse. A moins que ça ne soit pas prévu à l'origine dans le programme, ce cœur.

Le Samouraï attendit impatiemment que son maître fasse sa réflexion spirituelle du matin, puis il fit :

« Maître Supérieur Xemnas vous attend. Immédiatement. Sinon il a dit qu'il vous changerait en Reflet »

- Il est capable de faire ça ?

« Il lui suffit d'aspirer votre âme »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment il arrive à…

Un éclair rouge l'interrompit et le Samouraï agonisa pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

- Rien à faire, ça aime parler, ces choses-là, soupira Xemnas en rangeant son sabre laser. Enfin, pas d'importance.

Il se tourna vers le numéro XIII stupéfait.

- Tu as eu de la chance que je sois venu ici finalement. J'aurais mis ma menace à exécution.

- Je… Je n'en doute pas, bredouilla Roxas, plus par surprise que par crainte. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

- Une simple mission, numéro XIII.

- … Pardon ?

Je me mets à parler comme le garçon dans mon rêve, maintenant ?

- Tu dois accomplir une mission, articula lentement le Supérieur, comme s'il se trouvait face à un enfant de cinq ans. Une petite mission pour éliminer quelques sans-cœur qui se sont perdus dans un monde que nous connaissons bien.

- Ah, d'accord…, fit le blond.

Avant de capter le détail qui l'avait titillé.

- Et pourquoi c'est vous en personne qui vous déplacez dans ma chambre ? Et pourquoi tant d'indulgence pour une fois ?

- Je ne vais pas tuer mon partenaire de mission.

- Ah oui… PARDON ?

- Oui, tu vas en mission avec moi. Et on part. En vitesse.

L'argenté ouvrit un Portail et poussa sans ménagements Roxas dedans.

Qui hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

- Je regrette vraiment d'avoir engagé ce type, se lamenta Xemnas avant d'entrer à son tour.

Le dortoir fut plongé dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Demyx débarque.

- Et alors, je suis encore tout seul, moi ?, gémit-il.

- Mon cher, vous me vexez, fit le miroir cassé à l'origine par Roxas, indigné. J'ai tout de même droit à un peu de respect.

Demyx poussa un hurlement d'horreur qui acheva l'objet.

* * *

Un monde plutôt sombre. Curieusement, Roxas eut plus l'impression d'être dans la réalité que dans un conte de fées.

Xemnas le tira par le bras et se dirigea avec assurance vers un port.

Ils rabattirent leurs capuches.

Un homme complètement bourré, bouteille à la main, les regarda et agita les bras vers leur direction.

Brun, peau tannée par le soleil, ses habits peu onéreux et les babioles accrochées un peu partout, sans compter le bandana rougeâtre et un tricorne usé, laissaient supposer que ce n'était pas quelque de très net.

Roxas se tourna vers lui. L'homme lui indiqua un navire à côté de lui puis sa poche.

- Supérieur, fit Roxas, je crois qu'il veut nous vendre son navire…

- Attends quelques secondes, numéro XIII, murmura sans bouger les lèvres Xemnas. Tu vas voir une tactique intelligente pour économiser.

Les deux similis s'éloignèrent de plus en plus le long du port. L'alcoolique avait de plus en plus de difficultés à les appeler.

- HEEEEE, LES BONHOMMES TOUT NOIRS ! Y'a un superbe… hic ! bâtiment à la flotte !

Le blond sursauta quand l'homme surgit devant lui.

- Quelque argent pour un pauvre pirate pour qu'il puisse se payer une vie de pirate !

Roxas allait répondre quand le pirate but goulument le reste de la bouteille et conclut :

- Pleine de liberté et de trésors ! Yo ho !

Se faisant, il lança une haleine empestant l'alcool sur la tête du numéro XIII, qui manqua d'en tomber.

Ce qui n'aurait pas été très intelligent vu qu'il y avait plus de trente mètres (cube) d'eau derrière lui.

Le pirate eut un sourire édenté et noirâtre en le voyant ainsi.

- Où est ton bateau ?, fit sans bouger, dos aux deux autres, Xemnas.

L'homme leva un doigt sentencieux couvert de bagues en rectifiant :

- « Navire », pas « bateau ». Un bâtiment est un bateau que s'il n'est pas ponté.

Il se retourna brutalement et Roxas se dit qu'il ne devait pas faire cela que sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Il recula lentement mais le pirate le rattrapa en plaçant son bras derrière le dos, de sorte qu'il était quasiment collé contre lui.

Roxas grimaça en sentant l'odeur. Si cet homme allait en mer, il ne devait pas s'y baigner souvent. Ou même ne jamais se laver.

Xemnas faillit ricaner mais il estima que c'était mal placé.

En voyant Roxas commencer à sortir ses Keyblades, le Supérieur lui lança un regard perçant qui les lui fit remballer aussi sec.

Le pirate cracha sur Roxas avec un sourire niais :

- Y' est pas beau ?

La Clé du Destin osa lever les yeux.

Effectivement, le navire était particulièrement bien fait. Trop bien fait justement pour cet alcoolique démodé.

Ce dernier chuchota :

- Je l'ai réquisitionné à la Royal Navy… tu t'en rends compte, garçon… « réquisitionné » ! Comme je les ai bien eus !

Et il se mit à rire tout seul.

Roxas le regarda avec dégoût pendant que le pirate lui parlait encore de son navire alors que le blond s'en fichait comme de sa première Keyblade… de son premier sans-cœur… comme de sa première réflexion spirituelle du matin.

- Quel est son prix ?, coupa Xemnas, impassible.

- Hum, je dirais au moins…, commença le pirate en réfléchissant.

Enfin, semblant en train de réfléchir. Il n'avait l'air apte à se servir de ce qu'il y avait entre ses deux oreilles. Si quelque chose il y avait.

Son regard retomba accidentellement sur Roxas qu'il tenait toujours.

Ses sourcils se relevèrent…

- Je prends le garçon.

- QUOI ?!, hurla Roxas en repoussant le pirate.

L'argenté lui indiqua de se taire.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme tira la capuche de Roxas en arrière. Il semblait terriblement lucide à ce moment-là.

- Je ne souviens pas qu'il était blond… quoique Krista (1) avait son père blond… le fils aurait hérité de son grand-père…

- Supérieur, je crois qu'il débloque…, fit Roxas, affolé.

- Comme nous tous, soupira Xemnas avec résignation.

- Tu t'appelles comment, petit ?

- R…

- Quelque chose comme Turner ?, le coupa le pirate avec espoir.

- Exactement !, fit Xemnas en mettant ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

Roxas se demanda quelle malédiction lui était tombée dessus pour avoir tout le monde sur le dos (oh le jeu de mots !).

- Il s'appelle Roxas Truner.

- Roxas Turner, non ?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, Roxas Turnear !

- Turner.

- Oui, Truner.

- … J'ai l'impression que vous essayez de m'arnaquer…

- Moi ?, fit Xemnas en papillonnant des yeux. Ce pauvre garçon aussi ?

Mouais, c'est ça. Fais ton gentil avec moi, « Supérieur ».

- Regardez ces yeux innocents. Ils ne peuvent être coupables d'un quelconque crime.

Quand le Supérieur fait de la poésie…

Le pirate haussa les épaules et fit :

- Je suis sûr que vous me cachez quelque chose…

- Bon, Roxas, on y va !, ordonna le Supérieur.

Il poussa l'homme qui tomba à l'eau et il sauta sur le navire.

Roxas s'agrippa à la rambarde pour monter sur le pont par une roulade maladroite, avant que le navire n'avance et que le pirate ne hurle derrière eux, trempé :

- On ne défait pas le grand Capitaine…

Il recracha de l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Xemnas pilotait tranquillement, tandis que Roxas s'affaissait sur les escaliers, épuisé d'avoir eu à déployer toutes les voiles.

- Voilà ma super technique pour garder des munnies.

- Avouez que vous avez hésité à me laisser à ce…

- Je l'avoue. Mais bon, j'aurais pu aussi t'étriper dans ta chambre, …

- Placard à balais, oui.

- Si tu n'es pas content, dors à l'extérieur.

- …

- Oui, donc je disais qu'il me fallait mon partenaire vivant pour cette mission, même si elle est facile…

Roxas leva ses yeux vers lui et fit :

- Ah oui ?

- Il faut juste tuer quelques sans-cœurs pour Kingdom Hearts.

- Ah… mais qui s'occupe de la Forteresse ?

- Mon fidèle Saïx, répondit Xemnas avec satisfaction.

Le blond se tut. Saïx. Comme il ne regrettait absolument pas d'être parti de la Forteresse.

- On fait quoi là ?, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- On attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- On fait quoi là ?

- On attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- On fait quoi là ?

- On attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bon, ils s'activent, oui ?

- On att… ils devraient bientôt arriver.

- Bon, je vais aux toilettes.

- Numéro XIII… il n'y a pas de toilettes sur un navire.

- Ca m'occupera.

Roxas se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cale.

- … ?

- … .

- Qui c'est qui fait une discussion muette ici ?, demanda Roxas, en tenant une lanterne à la main en titubant.

Non, il n'avait pas touché aux bouteilles dans la cabine du capitaine, c'était juste parce que le bâtiment tanguait.

- Bande-zaille !, lui répondit une voix aïgue.

- Oh non, pas encore lui…, gémit Roxas.

Il sortit tout de même ses Keyblades.

Puis vit la masse de Sans-cœurs.

Puis la compara à la masse musculaire inexistante de sa propre personne.

Il décida sagement de fuir.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Une furie blonde déboula vers le pont.

Xemnas soupira, gouvernail en main :

- Bon, numéro XIII, je sais que les toilettes des pirates ne sont pas forcément propres, mais j'aimerais naviguer tranquille !

- Supérieur, les Sans-cœurs… ils sont là !

- Enfin ! Je croyais qu'ils organisaient une tea party là-dedans, à force !

- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?, fit Roxas, les yeux exorbités.

Le fait d'avoir des Ombres à ses trousses n'avait pas dû activer l'option humour dans son cerveau.

- C'est parti !, cria l'argenté en tirant ses sabres laser. Que la force soit avec moi !

- …

* * *

- Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de la musique de Star Wars.

- Tais-toi, et combat.

* * *

Le combat terminé…

- J'ai pas trouvé de thé dans la cale, c'est normal, Supérieur ?

- Tu trouves que c'est normal d'avoir un cerveau aussi petit que le tien ?, répliqua Xemnas, agacé.

- …

- Bon, on retourne à l'Illusio-Citadelle.

- …, fit Roxas en écarquillant les yeux.

D'où les yeux ronds comme des boules de loto. (2)

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu arrêtes de contester mes ordres, numéro XIII.

- Euh, non, Supérieur… c'est juste qu'il y a… derrière vous… un… un… euh…, tenta d'expliquer le blond en déglutissant.

Xemnas posa tranquillement sa paume contre son front et demanda :

- Sans-cœur ?

- Oui.

- Gros ?

- Très, acquiesça la Clef du Destin en réduisant ses yeux à une taille à peu très normale.

- Méchant ?

- Je suppose.

- Stupide ?

Roxas haussa les épaules :

- Pas sûr.

- Une chance de s'en sortir ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Il attaque ?, interrogea une dernière fois Xemnas en voyant le numéro XIII grimacer.

- OUI !

Mais le Supérieur fut plus rapide que lui, et un éclat rouge frappa le Darkside.

- Bande-zaille !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ?, gémit Roxas.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- …

Les Keyblades de Roxas apparurent à ses mains, et battirent bientôt ses flancs. Il les empoigna avec fermeté, se tourna avec détermination vers son ennemi. Puis son visage fondit littéralement.

- Supérieur… je suis censé faire quoi ?

L'argenté en faillit tomber à la renverse.

- A ton avis ? Un monstre est sur le point de nous manger et toi, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?

- Ben… on ne m'a donné de mode d'emploi avec mes armes…

- Plan A… fie-toi à ton instinct et fais de belles pirouettes pour buter l'ennemi…

- Nan, je n'ai pas confiance DU TOUT en mon instinct !, hurla brusquement Roxas en évitant de justesse un coup de la bestiole, qui grogna en face de lui.

- Plan B… frappe sur tout ce qui bouge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

- Bon, ça, je crois que j'y arriverai !

- Tant mieux ! Il ne manquait plus que tu sois pacifiste pour que je te vire de l'Organisation !

- J'ai déjà fait d'autres combats, quand même !, protesta Roxas.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Un trou de mémoire, peut-être ?

Le Darkside lui lança une boule d'éclairs qui alla s'écraser contre le mât. Lui, visiblement, n'avait pas de trou de mémoire concernant ses ennemis.

- On peut fuir ?, demanda Roxas par-dessus le bruit des coups bourrins de ses Keyblades.

- Ouais, si tu veux affronter la ribambelle d'Ombres que tu as dû rencontrer.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Elles viennent juste de débouler sur le ponton.

- Mazette.

- Comme tu dis.

- Mais on ne les avait pas déjà tuées un peu plus haut ?

- Tu n'en as pas attiré assez ici. Elles étaient plus nombreuses dans la cale peut-être. En tout cas, tu devrais changer de déodorant. On apporterait plus vite des cœurs au Kingdom Hearts.

- …

- POUR LE KINGDOM HEARTS !, cria le numéro I avant d'enchaîner un combo sur le poignet droit du gros Sans-coeur.

- La honte, murmura le numéro XIII en libérant d'un coup de Keyblade pourtant hasardeux deux cœurs.

- Ne va pas me faire ta crise d'adolescence, le nain.

- Je ne suis pas nain, c'est tout le monde qui est trop grand.

- En changeant de déodorant, tu devrais manger un peu de soupe, ou tu te feras rattraper par Ienzo.

- Ienzo… ?

- Le numéro VI. Et ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est trop compliqué pour toi.

- Hin, hin… AÏE !, fit Roxas en plaquant brièvement sa main encombrée de Souvenir perdu sur son bras.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle. Je ne m'étonne plus de la bande d'incapables qu'on m'a fourni, remarqua le Supérieur d'une voix totalement posée alors qu'il attaquait sans cesse.

Respect.

Roxas avait compris rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas taper n'importe où, comme le disait pourtant le sacrosaint plan B, mais uniquement sur les poignets du Darkside.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils réussirent à défaire le sans-cœur, un énorme cœur orange illumina un instant la mer avant de disparaître. Les Ombres restantes s'évaporèrent aussi.

Et le navire menaçait de boire la tasse, voiles cassées, cale saccagé, bouteilles brisées, coque transpercée et poissons en train de squatter.

Xemnas ouvrit un Portail où ils s'engouffrèrent, tandis que la dernière planche intacte du bâtiment émettait un ultime craquement.

- Je t'aimais bien pourtant, regretta le Supérieur en repensant à son beau gouvernail.

« J'ai mal à la tête », se dit seulement la Clef du Destin.

* * *

Roxas tint bon. Il tint bon en traversant le passage qui le faisait vomir, les Keyblades serrées. Il tint bon en arrivant dans l'Illusio-citadelle, quand ses mains devenaient blanches à force de presser ses armes. Il tint bon en courant dans les couloirs.

Puis il saisit la poignée d'une porte au hasard et tomba évanoui dans la pièce qu'elle ouvrit.

* * *

Naminé referma son cahier un instant en baissant ses paupières. Son travail était quasiment terminé. Sora devrait maintenant ne plus avoir un souvenir réel dans son cœur.

A part ses amis peut-être. Dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais aujourd'hui, c'était trop dur.

Franchement, pourquoi était-elle seule dans ce Manoir à exécuter des ordres à longueur de journée ?

Les souvenirs de Sora lui avaient démontré que les adolescents de son âge s'amusaient sur la plage, discutaient ensemble, se rendaient dans des grands bâtiments où ils écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement ce que dictait un adulte devant eux, s'embrassaient même…

Axel avait bien choisi son moment.

- Tu es tout ce qui lui reste.

La simili ne dit rien.

- Si tu n'y mets pas un terme, personne ne le fera.

- Puisque t'es si malin, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- … ce n'est pas marqué dans le scénario.

Naminé secoua la tête et fit remarquer :

- De toute façon, c'est fichu. Il a même réussi à oublier Riku…

- QUOI ?, fit Dark Riku, surgissant de derrière une porte, essoufflé après avoir monté des tonnes d'escaliers (et zut, le plumeau qui lui servait de jupe était tout crasseux).

- Eh ouiiii, confirma Axel, les mains derrière la tête, c'est fichu et carpette, comme dirait Naminé.

Le jeu de mots tomba à l'eau (et la rime aussi).

- Toi, viens avec moi, ordonna l'argenté en faisant se lever la blonde, on va aller réveiller Sora !

Ils sortirent. Le numéro VIII resta tout seul comme un imbécile.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard…

- MON PLAN A MARCHE ! Je n'y crois pas !

C'est beau, la modestie.

* * *

Sortant d'un énième monde, Sora était tout content (car oui, il a escroqué 2 000 006 Mogs – il suffisait d'ouvrir une pièce Mog pour bénéficier à chaque fois d'un jeu de cartes gratuit-, tué 852 693 123 478 Sans-Cœur - il avait atteint le niveau 248 -, parlé à 101 personnes différentes – heureusement que son cœur n'avait pas retenu la quête des dalmatiens, sinon il aurait dû tout aller les rechercher… -, appris 400 tours – pour faire les 400 coups… -, râlé contre l'Organisation XIII 200 fois, contredit Donald 600 000 fois par palier et traité de crétin fini Dingo une dizaine de fois seulement. C'était Donald qui s'en chargeait habituellement).

Mais bon, maintenant que ses joyeux compagnons étaient sous forme de cartes et qu'il bénéficiait d'une paix toute relative, il marchait dans les couloirs du Manoir.

Soudain, il vit une chevelure blonde. Hum, cheveux mi-longs, clairs, pas hérissés, analysa-t-il finement (la finesse d'analyse était une compétence tout particulière qui s'était manifestée à force de se faire attaquer par des buissons yaoistes vengeurs). Bon, ça va, il pourrait aller lui parler sans se faire déchiqueter par un kunaï et/ou grillé par la foudre.

- Naminé !

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment. Un moment de silence. Le châtain se gratta la tête, perplexe.

- Normalement, les princesses sont gardées par les dragons… y'a grève ou quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fait tous les niveaux existants et inexistants pour que tu restes plantée bêtement là, non ?

Naminé en resta bouche bée.

- Donc… c'est que tu n'es PAS une princesse ! L'arnaque ! Mais bon sang, c'est qui celle que je dois sauver ?...

- La fille que tu aimes… Celle qui était toujours avec toi… Ce n'est pas moi… C'est ELLE, répondit la blonde.

- Ah pardon, je veux bien qu'on me traite de héros gâteux, mais quand on dit que j'aime une cruche affublée d'une mini-jupe, là, c'est un peu fort !

- … Je suppose que cette réaction est due au fait que je suis entrée dans tes souvenirs…

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas que mes souvenirs soient une station balnéaire. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- …

- En parlant d'exactitude, je vois très qui est cette fille, mais elle s'appelle comment ?...

- Elle s'appelle « Bonjour Riku ! », fit une voix derrière un pan de mur.

Sora écarquilla les yeux et fit :

- Oui ! C'est ça ! « Bonjour Riku » !... Peut-être pour ça que je trouvais qu'elle avait un nom pourri…

- Hé !, s'écria la voix, vexée.

- … après elle se mettait à pleurer, et je lui donnais un œuf trouvé sur un palmier… euh…

- Ho hé !

- … la pauvre, une fois il lui avait explosé au visage…

Dark Riku, vaguement énervé en entrant dans la pièce, compléta :

- … et en fait, c'était Wakka qui lui avait lancé son ballon sur la tête pour le premier avril…

Les deux garçons achevèrent ensemble :

- … après, on l'appelait crâne d'œuf roussi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

Sora s'écria :

- Mais attends… tu y étais, toi ?

L'argenté répondit :

- Ben bien sûr, c'est même moi qui ai demandé à Wakka de le faire.

- Mais alors, qui devait protéger Naminé, puisqu'on était tous les deux en train d'embêter crâne d'œuf roussi ?, interrogea Sora.

La colère de Dark Riku revint à la charge et il s'exclama :

- C'est MOI ! Mais toi, avec ta mémoire défaillante, tu es toujours sur mon chemin !

- Riku ! C'est « avec tes souvenirs embrouillés » dans le script… AIE ! (Anonyme s'est pris un bon coup de ténèbres sur la figure)

L'Elu de la Keyblade prit un air surpris :

- Riku ? C'est toi ? Si tu savais ce que les buissons yaoistes m'ont fait subir après ton départ…

- JE NE SUIS PAS RIKU !, s'écria le clone, Amnivore en main. Je suis DARK Riku !

- … Tu m'expliques la différence frappante ?

Naminé prit enfin la parole :

- C'est…

Mais trop tard, Dark Riku décrocha un coup violent de Keyblade à Sora, qui l'envoie valser dix mètres plus loin.

La blonde cria en se plaquant les mains sur le visage.

- Désolé, mon amour, déclara le clone en se tournant vers elle, j'étais obligé de te mentir sur mes raisons pour rencontrer Sora, il faut que je le tue…

- Le tuer ?!

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, mon amour, tu es sourde ou quoi ?

- …

- Riku…, fit Sora, légèrement sonné (ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude) mais déterminé, j'ai juré que je te sauverai ainsi que Naminé et le Roi… le tout sans les mains ! (3)

L'argenté ricana :

- Et avec quoi tu tiendras ta Keyblade ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?...

- Ca va, merci, on s'en passera, coupa Naminé.

- De toute façon, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas Riku !, lança le châtain. Riku n'aurait pas été aussi mééééééchant avec moi !

- Tant mieux, il était temps, depuis que je te répète que je ne suis pas ce bouffi…

- …

- …, fit le clone en tombant sur le sol.

Sora ouvrit des yeux terrifiés.

- C'est moi qui me fais taper, et c'est lui qui tombe ?! Mais où va le monde ?

- Pardon, mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas commencer à me les casser !, cria Naminé. Si t'es pas content, tu retournes sur ton île pourrie à chercher des œufs sur des palmiers et tu ne vas pas te perdre dans un manoir ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Sora commença à s'énerver à son tour :

- Et ben, figure-toi que je suis allé me perdre dans ce manoir rien que pour toi ! Pour te sauver ! J'ai dû supporter les blagues d'Axel, les fantaisies de Marluxia, la folie de Larxène, l'avarice des Mogs, la laideur des Sans-cœur, et je ne te raconte pas le pire : ne plus me rappeler rien, pas même mes amis. Sans compter que je suis entouré de clones, et je viens de me faire taper par l'un d'entre eux qui ressemble à mon copain ! Alors, si tu n'es pas contente toi aussi, tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Je pourrais dire la même chose !, répliqua Naminé. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas subi, des épreuves ? Dessiner toute la journée, en écoutant les autres parler de leurs vies, rester enfermée tous les jours dans ce manoir, perdre des amis que je n'ai pas eus, changer les souvenirs de quelqu'un contre son gré…

- Changer les souvenirs de qui ?, demanda Sora, intrigué.

- A ton avis ?

- … Moi ?, répondit l'Elu de la Keyblade, son visage prenant une tournure plus triste.

- Je suis désolée… je ne suis pas censée faire partie de cette histoire…

- De quelle histoire ?, répéta le châtain.

- C'est vrai, de quelle histoire d'ailleurs ?, demanda une autre Naminé.

Sora regardait avec stupéfaction les deux jeunes filles.

- Dark Naminé ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, fit la nouvelle venue.

- Alors… Naminé tout court ?

Malheureusement pour lui, les deux Naminé se mirent à parler en même temps :

- Je ne suis pas dans ton cœur. / Je me suis inscrite sur un site de rencontres / Je suis en train d'écrire un futur best-seller mondial / Je ne suis dans le cœur de personne. / J'ai gagné un match de tennis / Tralalala / Boum, boum / Hihi / Hoho / Huhu / Je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Euh…calmez-vous là, s'il vous plaît, se lamenta Sora.

A cause des ondes sonores, le décor commençait à grésiller.

- On était inséparables, Naminé. Pourquoi es-tu devenue aussi bizarre ?

- Est-ce vraiment pour nous que tu es venu ?, firent en chœur les simili.

- Euh non… y'a qu'une place de libre sur le vaisseau gummi…

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être dans un vaisseau gummi !, fit une Naminé avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Sora, ne me crois pas ! J'ai toujours eu le vertige !, s'écria l'autre.

Et dans tout ça, Sora avait oublié qui était l'une et l'autre.

La deuxième Naminé continua :

- Je ne suis pas la princesse que tu es venu chercher.

- Forcément, puisque je ne viens pas chercher une princesse, je viens chercher Riku et le Roi, asséna le châtain avec un air triomphant.

Puis soudain une jeune fille rousse entra dans la pièce grésillant et mit une claque mémorable à Sora.

- Alors comme ça tu m'as oubliée ?, hurla-t-elle. Moi qui croyais qu'on se retrouverait ! Moi qui croyais qu'on se marierait ! Qu'on aurait des enfants !

- MAINTENANT ?

Naminé Ière fit :

- Peut-être qu'elle parlait au futur, Sora…

Le garçon se gratta la nuque et rétorqua :

- Ah oui, effectivement, ça n'aurait pas été très confortable ici…

- …

- De toute façon, les filles, c'est toujours pareil. Tu leur parles de boules, elles commencent à crisper, fit l'Elu de la Keyblade.

Les trois filles se frappèrent le front en même temps.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes ?, s'inquiéta Sora.

- Je me tire, décida Kairi (enfin, son souvenir).

- Moi de même, décida Naminé 2ème.

- Bon… Sora… bonne chance pour la suite, tu vas prochainement te retrouver seul comme un imbécile, le prévint Naminé 1ère.

Et effectivement, quand elles disparurent, sa prédiction se réalisa.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

* * *

Roxas aurait tellement voulu se poser la même question. Il avait eu la mauvaise surprise au réveil de voir un squelette à ses côtés.

Pour continuer, il s'était enfui en courant.

Pour poursuivre, il s'était heurté à Xemnas.

Pour finir, celui-ci l'avait encore envoyé en mission.

Quand on vous disait que le nombre XIII ne porte pas chance…

* * *

Une ville ultramoderne. Du rock plein les oreilles. Un quartier à la mode, commercial et bondé.

Shibuya.

Roxas regarda autour de lui tout en voyant le Portail des Ténèbres se fermer derrière lui. Il n'avait pas de partenaire.

Un papier Winnie l'Ourson apparut devant lui, qu'il attrapa en essayant d'éviter les personnes qui traversaient la route.

C'était curieux, elles n'avaient pas l'impression de le voir.

« _Trouver Neku Sakuraba et défaire avec lui le Maître du Jeu. Pour la limite de temps, voir avec le dénommé Sakuraba. _

_Bonne chance, mon petit lapin(ou), _

_Saïx_ »

Ultime humiliation du Berserk. Heureusement que les gens ne le voyaient pas, ils verraient avec effroi une petite boule de colère rivalisant quasiment avec le numéro VII.

Roxas, une fois calmé, fronça les sourcils. Un, comment allait-il trouver ce Neku si personne ne le voyait ? Deux, qui était le Maître du Jeu ? Trois, une limite de temps ? Une LIMITE de TEMPS ? Le sadisme de Xemnas avait brusquement augmenté, ou quoi ?

Le cas de Roxas s'aggrava quand il aperçut deux grenouilles géantes, aux motifs plutôt étranges, se dirigeait vers lui. Oups. Il supposait que c'était les Sans-Cœur du coin.

Il tenta de faire apparaître ses Keyblades.

- Allez !, criait-il. Vite ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, la malchance me gâte !

- Faisons un pacte !, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna et vit un punk aux cheveux orange, mal habillé de violet, casque sur les oreilles. Il y avait de quoi ne pas avoir confiance.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

- D'accord !, répondit-il.

Il faut dire que la chance avait voulu se rattraper.

Le pacte ne fut pas si horrible à faire (il s'en rendit à peine compte). Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en combat, Roxas put enfin faire apparaître ses Keyblades. Son partenaire sortit un deck de… badges. Qu'il lança consciencieusement sur ses ennemis les… grenouilles pendant le combat. Pour couronner le tout, c'est qu'il savait bien viser !

A eux deux, ils arrivèrent à bout des… grenouilles (Roxas avait vraiment du mal à s'habituer).

Le numéro XIII n'entrevit sa chance que lorsqu'il demanda au punk :

- Et tu t'appelles comment ?

L'autre eut un instant d'hésitation, puis, plongeant la tête dans son haut mauve très large, mèches orange devant la figure, murmura :

- Neku… Neku Sakuraba.

* * *

Le clone de Riku se réveilla dans la pièce blanche vide. Il secoua ses cheveux argentés et fit :

- C'n'est pas tout mais qu'est-ce que…

Son œil cyan s'alluma d'un coup et il entra d'un air décidé dans un monde.

Ce pauvre Sébastien était encore en train d'expliquer à Ariel par chansons que le monde extérieur n'était pas bien, qu'il ne fallait pas y aller, qu'elle serait une méchante fifille à son Triton si elle le faisait… bref, toutes les choses qui donnent envie de faire le contraire.

C'est dans ce fabuleux contexte que (Dark) Riku apparut.

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu une Remnant par hasard ?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est quoi ? Une vieille sorcière des mers née au millénaire passé ?, fit le crabe. Vous allez dans le coin le plus sombre, le plus moisi, vous demandez Ursula, et si vous voyez une pieuvre obèse et pleine de furoncles qui se ramène, c'est que c'est elle.

- Nan, ce n'est pas ma conception des Remnants, répondit Riku. Je crois que c'est un artefact qui sert d'arme ou de coffre, qui peut ressembler à n'importe quoi. Celle de David est un énorme canon, celle d'un méchant est une espèce de hache… (4)

- Vous avez cherché dans le dictionnaire ?

- Nan, j'ai été inspiré par l'esprit d'un fan.

- Fan de quoi ?

- Fan 2 ! (5)

- …

- Alors ?

- Ben, désolé mon vieux, je crois que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ce genre de trucs.

Dark Riku réfléchit puis décida de continuer sa drôle de quête et rétorqua :

- Alors, à la revoyure !

- C'est ça, au revoir… Sous l'océééééééan ! Ariiiiiel ! C'est géniiiiial !

La pauvre sirène lança un regard désespéré à Dark Riku, mais bon, comme d'habitude, celui-ci s'en fichait royalement.

L'argenté retourna dans le manoir Oblivion, et réfléchit trente secondes pour savoir où pouvait se trouver une Remnant.

Un énorme canon pointa vers sa tempe.

- Bon, tu me dis pourquoi tu cherches des Remnants, sinon je te bute, fit un homme blond. Je rajoute aussi que je m'appelle David Nassau, que je suis désespéré depuis la mort de mon amo… ami, et je ne suis pas censé faire partie de cette histoire. C'est quand qu'on mange ?

Le garçon fit avec des gros yeux :

- Mais, voyons, David, tu ne m'as pas reconnu ?

L'autre écarquilla tout grand ses mirettes.

- Rush, mon amour, c'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, mon cher Don… David.

Les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Trop content !, faisait David, trop heureux justement pour prononcer une phrase normale.

- Je me suis réincarné après ma suicidation, expliqua Dark Riku/Rush, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns. On en a bien discuté avec le Conquérant, il a dit que je devais aller de préférence dans un coin propice aux rencontres « étranges ». C'est bizarre, non ?

- Oui. Même… étrange.

- Oh, David, ton humour à deux balles m'a tellement manqué !

- Toi, c'était tes sarcasmes à répétition accompagnés de ta folie suicidaire.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais des ancêtres lemmings ?

- Je me demandais justement d'où ta sœur tenait cet air stupide que tu n'as pas.

- Héééé ! C'est ma sœur !, fit Rush.

- Ben, oui, c'est pour ça : comment peut-elle avoir un frère pareil ?

Marluxia passa la tête par la porte de la pièce et coupa :

- Bon, quand vous avez fini vos retrouvailles, on pourrait peut-être continuer l'élaboration de mon plan maléfique ?

- Oui, d'accord, on part, dit David avec diplomatie.

Il entraîna Rush avec lui, laissant Dark Riku derrière (encore dans les pommes) et se demanda :

- Mais où est le plan pour sortir ?

Après qu'ils furent sortis, Sora revint, l'air vaguement déprimé.

Puis il revit Riku allongé par terre. Dans un éclair, il se dit qu'il faudrait quand même aider son ennemi, il pourrait toujours essayer le bouche-à-bouche…

Mais Naminé se plaça devant lui, déterminée.

- Tu ne touches pas à la seule personne avec qui j'ai eu une touche !

- … Il faut toucher où, dans tout ça ?

- Elle est méchante. Elle lui a brisé le cœur qu'il n'avait pas, fit Larxene, entrant dans la pièce décidément très fréquentée.

Sora mit ses mains sur ses hanches, ironique.

- Tiens, déjà sortie de l'asile ? Ou on t'a chassée parce que ton cas était désespéré ?

- Tu es pitoyable, rit la jeune femme. C'est toi qui es un cas désespéré !

- Oui, on peut continuer longtemps à se traiter mutuellement de cas désespéré, soupira Sora.

- Mais toi, tu es le dernier à avoir compris que Riku n'était pas Riku !

- Oui, mais si on m'avait prévenu avant, aussi ! Je ne peux pas deviner !

- Ses souvenirs de Naminé étaient implantés et non réels.

- Où est le rapport ?

- Il n'a pas cessé de se battre contre toi pour de faux souvenirs, continua la numéro XII, à cause d'une certaine fille blonde aux yeux bleus dont le nom commence par « Na » et finit par « Miné ».

Elle regarda avec insistance ladite Naminé.

L'Elu de la Keyblade se gratta la tête avec perplexité.

- Nan, Naromiminé, je ne connais pas…

- Tu es si bête, remarqua Larxene (pourtant, pour le niveau d'intelligence, elle est plutôt indulgente). Tu ne comprends donc pas ? La fille, ici présente, que tu veux protéger est une sorcière manipulatrice qui emprisonne le cœur des gens dans un passé imaginaire. Mais bon, Axel nous a trahis, et je suis tentée de dire : « comme d'habitude », et tu l'as rencontrée. Et voilà, dire que je manquais cruellement d'un homme de ménage pour faire mon dortoir ! Tu faisais tellement bien l'affaire !

- Pardon ?, interrompit (encore) Marluxia. On avait convenu que ce serait MON homme de ménage !

Axel interrogea :

- Mais je croyais que c'était censé être notre marionnette pour s'emparer de l'Organisation…

Les deux autres le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Bon, alors, on fait quoi ?

- Je vous bute tous et j'arrive au niveau suivant ?, proposa Sora.

- Je vous bute tous et je débrouille pour la propreté du dortoir ?, fit Larxene.

- Je vous bute tous et je continue d'astiquer ma faux ?

Naminé dit timidement :

- Je vous bute tous et je me fais tuer parce que je n'y arriverai jamais ?

Axel se gratta la tête pensivement en réfléchissant pour la solution à opter et lâcha :

- Le Supérieur m'a chargé de tous vous tuer, si vous vous entretuez, ça vous convient ?

Les quatre personnes hochèrent unanimement la tête, mais Marluxia s'approcha du numéro VIII en disant d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je m'en voudrais de ne pas te laisser un petit cadeau de rupture.

PAF !

- Ca ne ferait pas crédible si tu revenais à Illusiopolis indemne…, ajouta Larxene.

PAF !

- Pour le nombre innombrables de fois où tu m'as piqué la vedette, fit Sora.

PAF !

Naminé dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée, et se contenta de lui lancer un crayon.

Bon, Axel n'était quand même pas en bon état.

Il fit péniblement apparaître un Portail des Ténèbres tandis que le combat s'engageait derrière lui.

Inutile de dire qui a gagné… étant donné que Naminé et Sora s'étaient ligués.

* * *

Un bandeau sur les yeux, Riku contempla en rêve le décor de son enfance, glissant ses yeux aveugles sur la grande plage baignée dans le crépuscule.

- Bientôt, Sora…

Une pseudo-momie rouge apparut derrière lui et l'argenté se retourna vers lui, attendant ses ordres.

* * *

Le lotus se referma et Sora se prépara à retrouver ses souvenirs. Et à oublier Naminé, puisque celle-ci lui avait donné le choix entre ses anciens souvenirs et elle.

Un long travail d'un an attendait la jeune fille.

* * *

Xigbar se promena, décontracté mais vigilant, dans les allées sombres d'Illusiopolis. Dans un coin reculé, son unique œil doré tomba sur une ombre qui tremblait de froid.

Il lui lança un manteau noir sans même la regarder.

* * *

En combattant des grenouilles avec Neku Sakuraba, Roxas en avait presque oublié que le temps lui était compté. Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête, c'est la désagréable impression que la fin de cette mission ouvrirait la porte à des évènements bizarres. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'Organisation, il sentait son cœur devenir douloureux à l'idée de changer. De devenir un vrai simili… ou de découvrir sa véritable personnalité ?

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, la respiration sifflante, Axel essayait d'oublier la mission Oblivion. La main sur sa blessure, il pensait avec pas tant d'indifférence que ça à la mort de près de la moitié des membres de l'Organisation…

**A SUIVRE ! :D**

**(trop contente d'avoir fini le chapitre)**

* * *

(1) Krista Dewey. Héroïne de ma première fic xD Ah oui, elle n'est pas mariée à Bill le Bottier normalement, mais elle ne m'en voudra pas… Aïe !

JANE : Tu ne touches pas à ma protégée !

DUNCAN : J'avais oublié la vieille mégère pas apprivoisée… (se reprend un coup de parapluie) T'étais pas dans un bateau pour Tripoli ?

JANE : Je reviendrais toujours pour la sauver !

DUNCAN : Je suis votre créatrice, j'ai le droit de… (troisième coup de parapluie) OK, t'as gagné…

EVANS : J'ai encore taché ma superbe chemise ! Bonjour la calamité ! Quelqu'un a de la lessive ?

DUNCAN : … ça, c'est d'avoir créé un pirate maniaque du ménage…

(2) Ca vient d'Orixiah, j'ai rien inventé xD Merci encore une fois à toi et à Shirley no Gemini pour vos magnifiques artworks pour la CAX ! (même si tu es devenue Judas après lol)

(3) Oui, Sora dit vraiment ça dans Chain of Memories. Je n'invente pas toutes ses stupidités, tout de même xD Mais il me fait marrer et je l'aime bien. C'est MON Sora xD (enfin, la version peu glorieuse que j'ai de lui xD)

(4) Merci, Loony xD Ah oui, désolée si David est OOC xD

(5) « Fan 2 », ça vous dit rien ? Avant, quand je regardais les épisodes de « Malcom », je tombais sur cette émission. J'ignore si elle a disparu (remarquez, je m'en fiche pas mal, elle ne m'intéressait pas xD)

* * *

**_La surprise que je vous annonçais dans les premiers chapitres arrive enfin ! (pour le meilleur, et surtout le pire…)_**

**_Merci « Pourqu'Haw ! » (c'est la chanson des indiens de « Peter Pan ». Ah oui, et lisez « l'Habit Rouge de Peter Pan » : c'est sûrement la meilleure suite qui pouvait être créée !)_**


	22. Echec Cuisant

**ECHEC CUISANT**

_**Pour ce coup-là, je me suis rendue compte d'un truc grave. J'ai dit dans les premiers chapitres qu'Axel était dans l'Organisation depuis trois ans. Alors que, pour les besoins du scénario, il devrait y être depuis… neuf ans (si ce n'est dix :p). Oui, Duncan fait du simple au triple :D Je me hâte de corriger ce détail (quand même, un GROS détail) tandis que je me répands en plus plates excuses. Je suppose que j'ai commis cette erreur parce qu'au début de la fic, le scénario ressemblait plus à un électron libre (à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, …) qu'à un véritable scénario. Mais en fait j'ai pas d'excuses xD **_

_**ENJOY, DOOOOOOOD !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**COUP DE FROID**

_« Le jeune homme ne savait comment sa vie avait basculé. Il lui semblait qu'en quelques minutes, c'était toute son existence qui se balançait comme un funambule amateur au-dessus d'un abîme. Rien de très rassurant, en gros._

_La vue d'une foule de bestioles noires le fit fuir derrière des tonneaux, en haut d'une maisonnette en pas très bon état. De là, il voyait la Forteresse, le bâtiment qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, s'affaisser et des tentacules noires, sortis des falaises bleues, l'engloutir dans les Ténèbres. _

_Un cri strident sous lui attira son attention, et le regard vert de prunelles allongées se baissa progressivement. Mais déjà, le corps de la personne attaquée se désagrégeait dans une volute sombre, à la faveur des griffes noires qui s'emparèrent du cœur libéré. _

_La Forteresse, à sa plus grande horreur, se couvrait d'un symbole. Celui de ces créatures destructrices._

_L'adolescent déglutit pendant que certaines de ses mèches rouges balayaient son visage, le sauvant d'une envie de vomir sur le point de se satisfaire. Etre, ou plutôt, avoir été un duelliste acharné ne le préservait pas de la peur._

_Il se demanda (quelques secondes seulement) où sa sœur et sa grand-mère se trouvaient, tout en promenant un regard pensif (alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment idéal…) sur les habitants courant chercher un abri, parmi lesquels un adolescent châtain, à la face balafrée, le regardait… avec… effroi ?_

_Quelques secondes. C'était tout ce que laissèrent les Sans-Cœur à Lea (1) avant qu'une de leurs « pattes » ne s'abatte sur lui, et ne lui fasse une cicatrice triangulaire sur chacune de ses pommettes… »_

Dans l'Illusio-citadelle, un hurlement de désespoir perça la lueur pâle du Kingdom Hearts. Dans le dortoir, Axel suffoquait et tentait de se remettre tant bien que mal de ce cauchemar, au goût trop connu de réalité.

* * *

Tandis que Roxas clôturait le combat par un coup de Tendre Promesse (« Tendre promesse de mort avec des grenouilles, tu parles d'un romantisme », pensait le blond), le portable de Neku sonna brièvement.

Ce dernier le fit tourner entre ses doigts, par jeu (oui, Neku doit bien s'amuser… enfin… il se débrouille avec ce qu'il a) avant de l'ouvrir sur un message qu'il lut attentivement, d'une façon qui parut quasiment machinale à Roxas.

« Erase the GM at the level 13 in Pork City. Time: 3 hours. Fail and face erasure.» (2)

- « Eliminer le Maître du Jeu au niveau treize à Pork City, vous avez trois heures. Echoue, et prépare-toi à disparaître », traduisit Neku avec un détachement plutôt étrange, comme lassé. Pourquoi « niveau treize » ?

- Je suppose que c'est à cause de moi, dit Roxas, agacé. C'est une bonne blague.

- Comment ça, tu es ami avec les Reapers ?, fit le punk, sur la défensive.

Curieusement, le numéro XIII comprit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre par l'affirmative. Enfin, pas devant le partenaire qu'on lui avait collé.

- Non.

- …

Le punk replongea dans son silence –et accessoirement, dans son haut.

Roxas sentait que cette habitude allait l'énerver très vite. Et généralement, dans le choix des choses qui l'énervaient, il était assez clairvoyant.

Soudain, une douleur sourde dans sa main droite força Roxas à gémir et à tenir le membre (3) douloureux. Il entraperçut Neku faire de même.

La Clé du Destin y jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait. Le compte à rebours s'y était déjà affiché.

« 2 :59 :59 », « 2 :59 :58 », « 2 :59 :57 », …

- Allons-y, lâcha Neku.

Son partenaire l'approuva sans rien dire et lui emboîta le pas dans le gigantesque Shibuya. (4)

* * *

- Patron ! La voici !

Xemnas leva à peine les yeux sur Xigbar et l'ombre noire à ses côtés. L'argenté se mit debout et s'approcha de cette dernière. Hum. A certains détails, il pouvait constater que c'était une fille. Petite. Une capuche rabattue sur la tête.

- En espérant qu'elle va remonter le niveau des douze ploucs sous mes ordres…, lâcha-t-il.

- Eeeeeeh !, fit Xigbar, vexé.

Xemnas ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il regarda une dernière fois le nouveau membre de l'Organisation puis lâcha à l'Archer :

- Bon, maintenant, amène-la à sa ch… enfin, le dortoir, quoi.

- Euh, mais où ?...

- Euh… excellente question.

Xemnas se tourna vers le numéro XIV.

- Tu veux dormir où ?

- …

- Ah, zut. Ca nous aurait bien arrangés que tu veuilles dormir par terre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de la faire dormir sur le sol ?, demanda Xigbar avec perspicacité.

- Même si on n'a pas de cœur, on a une réputation à tenir (5), tout de même !

- …

- Ah, la jeunesse, soupira l'argenté. Enfin, bref. Je vais te donner un nom, histoire qu'on ne crie pas « Hé bidule » quand on veut t'appeler –mais je sais que certains attardés mentaux vont le faire- et puis une appellation. Ou pas.

- Pourquoi « ou pas » ?

- Sérieusement, je sais que je suis un grand génie de cet univers, que mon intelligence dépasse les vôtres réunies, que ma beauté est telle qu'on ne peut qu'être ébloui, (etc) mais bon, je perds l'inspiration pour inventer les noms…

* * *

Axel s'assit sur la chaise, croisa ses bras sur la table et sa tête s'écrasa sur eux.

Quelques notes de sitar lancées à ses côtés.

- Barre-toi, Demyx.

- Alors, toi, t'es pas DU TOUT du matin.

- Hmf.

Les notes de sitar s'éloignèrent d'Axel sans que celui-ci daigne de regarder le musicien. Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis une main vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Axel. Une petite main.

Axel se redressa et se tourna vers la silhouette enveloppée de noir.

Il recula sa chaise sous la surprise.

- Hein ?...

- Axel, le coupa Saïx. Tu as une mission.

Le roux se détourna de l'ombre encapuchonnée et regarda le numéro VII. Ce dernier ouvrit un Portail.

- Tu recevras plus de détails une fois que ton partenaire sera revenu. Va.

Axel baissa la tête. Il haïssait cette sensation de tremblement dans sa pauvre carcasse de simili, quelque chose qu'il voulait oublier mais que même son lavage de cerveau n'avait pu effacer.

- Salut…, murmura une voix féminine sous la capuche noire.

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes réagit brutalement, il la fixa dans les yeux et, les traits contractés, cracha un « Dégage » plus troublé que furieux.

Il s'élança dans le Portail sans se retourner.

Saïx observa cette scène sans frémir, il consigna tous ces détails mécaniquement dans un coin de sa mémoire, regarda le Portail se fermer, enregistra le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient. Il laissa à peine une place sur son visage à une moue de satisfaction.

_Maintenant, Lea… tout va redevenir comme avant. _

_

* * *

_

- Fais voir ta têêêêête !, supplia Demyx.

- …, répliqua la fille sous la capuche noire.

Elle s'assit négligemment sur un canapé blanc, soupirant. Le numéro IX eut un gémissement de frustration.

- Dis-moi ton nom, au moins !

La fille soupira une nouvelle fois.

- …

- Roh, elle s'appelle Xion, lâcha Xigbar brutalement en entrant dans la pièce, lançant à la tronche de Demyx un paquet de céréales bio (pourquoi l'Organisation ne se mettrait pas à l'écologie, d'abord ? *suicide*).

Le numéro IX frotta son nez, l'air ennuyé, avant de ruer comme un ogre sur les céréales.

L'Archer se plaça devant la nouvelle venue sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à Demyx, et fit en agitant la main :

- Allô, zombie-man, ici la Terre ! Correspondance enclenchée, je vous écoute ?

- …, dit la jeune fille de façon très éloquente.

Xigbar poussa un soupir théâtral.

- Eh ben, la nouvelle génération d'orateurs, c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

- Au fait, comment vous savez que c'est une fille ?, demanda Demyx en mâchant consciencieusement sa nourriture (c'était hélas une des seules choses qu'il savait faire à peu près convenablement, alors il prenait son temps).

Xigbar se tourna vers lui avec lassitude et lui dit :

- Mais enfin, c'est évident !...

Demyx le regarda dubitativement. Le numéro II lui désigna de façon explicite les attributs les plus… visibles de la demoiselle (qui n'en était pas une, mais chut, c'est un secret. Prochain épisode de Secret Story : j'intègre la mafia en tant que femme mais je suis un mec, et en plus je conserve ma voix de fille). Le mélomane haussa les épaules puis, sous le coup d'une illumination subite, cria :

- Aaaaaah ouiiiiiiiii…

Xigbar arrêta ses mimiques, satisfait. Pour un court laps de temps.

- C'est encore le truc des chaussettes roses, pas vrai ?

- …

-Héééééééé biduuuuule ! Montre-moooooi tes chausseeeeettes roooooooooooses !

Ce qui donna lieu au tube de l'année dans le monde d'Atlantica : « Soy un travestido pero quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, los calcetines rosaaaas » (si vous ne connaissez pas ça, je déplore votre manque d'éducation en matière de culture générale).

* * *

Roxas tirait la tronche. Certes, comme d'habitude, me direz-vous, mais là, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Il était donc avec Monsieur j'ai-pas-d'amis-mais-j'ai-un-portable-et-un-mauvais-coiffeur et combattait des grenouilles tatouées en plein quartier huppé de Tokyo. L'absence de réaction des gens devant le spectacle sanguinolent de leurs combats acharnés était un facteur de l'agacement de Roxas. C'est vrai, quoi, quand on voit une furie blonde acharner sur des grenouilles qui crachent des flammes, on serait bien placé pour se poser des questions, non ? Mais non, rien de tout cela. Limite il voyait les mamans dire à leurs gosses : « Oh, regardez ce nouveau spectacle musical en pleine rue » et les adolescents s'asseoir pour déguster leurs popcorns.

Au bout d'un moment, Roxas s'arrêta pour regarder sa montre. Une heure restante.

Ca alors, deux heures avaient déjà passé. Le temps passe tellement vite quand on s'amuse. Neku commença à montrer des signes d'anxiété. Ce type paraissait tellement lobotomisé au premier abord que le voir aussi expressif devait être la seule chose la plus terrifiante que Roxas n'ait jamais vue (et pourtant, il n'a pas regardé Edward Cullen dans Twilight).

- Nous sommes en retard ! fit Neku.

Ce qui rappelait à la mémoire défaillante du numéro XIII des souvenirs de lapin blanc accro au thé, au passage. Ce qui n'était pas forcément agréable (cf. « Faites entrer l'accusé » avec Roxas en guest-star et une reine sadique en juge corrompu).

- Il reste une heure…, relativisa le blond.

- Oui, mais le problème, c'est qu'avec TES âneries, on est à l'autre bout de la ville et ça va nous prendre deux heures pour y aller !

- MES âneries ?

Roxas avait senti dès le début que ce garçon allait lui taper sur les nerfs. En toute honnêteté, il avouait s'être fourvoyé. Neku était un CHIEUR INCONSEQUENT, disons les choses comme elles sont.

- C'est de ta faute, de toi et ton fichu pacte, si je suis coincé ici, hein !

- Ma faute ?

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, ceux-là…

- Et on perd encore un quart d'heure avec ta crise d'hystérie !, ajouta férocement Roxas pour l'enfoncer.

- Alors toi, le dominé des mangas yaoi affiliés à Matrix, tu ne vas pas commencer à me les casser !

- Excusez-moi…, minauda une voix de fille.

- Parle pour toi, le gothique au casque même pas fichu de s'habiller en noir !, répliqua Roxas.

- Parce que c'est sûr que toi, tu connais le noir ! Si y'avait pas ta tronche d'uke, on te prendrait pour un échiquier !

- … (Roxas est choqué)

- Euh, je peux en placer une ?, demanda doucement la fille.

Neu se tourna vers elle avec une tête aimable (Roxas pensa : « Il suffit donc de mettre une mini-jupe moulante et un haut rose pour lui arracher un sourire, à celui-là ? ») et lui répondit :

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

La fille se mit à hurler :

- TOI, TU ES PIRE QUE LUI, TU ME TROMPES AVEC UN SERRURIER CHAUSSANT DU QUARANTE-QUATRE !

Roxas la regarda avec (quasi)reconnaissance…

- ET QUI A EN PLUS UNE TÊTE D'UKE !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER AVEC MA FIGURE ? JE LA TROUVE TRES BIEN, MOI !, rétorqua le blondinet, atrocement vexé.

- ET BEN, CA SE VOIT QUE TU NE TE VOIS PAS SOUVENT DANS LE MIROIR !

- … (Roxas a renoncé)

Tandis que le couple se criait des- l'autre taré aux piques couleur potiron avait une petite amie ? (Roxas fit taire prestement la petite voix qui lui criait que lui n'en avait pas, et que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec sa tête). Il déduisit d'étonnantes et intéressantes informations sur ce monde (à écrire dans un rapport apprécié du Supérieur, pour énerver le plus possible Saïx). La fille s'appelait Shiki et menaçait tout le temps de frapper Neku avec sa peluche, même si elle ne le faisait jamais –par amour pour la peluche, bien sûr. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment, et il avait un pacte avec lui alors qu'il était censé être avec elle.

D'où le fait qu'il s'en prenne plein la tronche au moment où Roxas réfléchissait.

Il regarda sa montre, ex-paume de main, paix à son âme, où il constata le décompte affolant des aiguilles. Il prit Neku par l'épaule et cria à la fille :

- Je vais te le rendre, t'inquiète !

C'était pas tout, mais il avait une mission à accomplir, et il comptait bien arriver à terme, question de professionnalisme.

* * *

- Demyx, je te condamne à la confiscation de ta sitar pour harcèlement moral, lâcha Saïx, qui se demandait bien pourquoi il devait toujours s'occuper des corvées.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! (cri de douleur)

- OBJECTION ! Mon client est innocent !, cria Xigbar.

- Difficile à prouver, il l'a poursuivie dans tout Illusiopolis en lui criant des choses obscènes, soupira Saïx.

- Quoi, tu trouves ça obscène de demander la couleur des chaussettes d'une jeune fille en fleur ?

- Oui… j'appelle à la barre l'orphelin de Zexion, je demande Monsieur le lexique !

Le lexique s'assit sur un des canapés et se mit à parler avec la voix du feu numéro VI :

- « La cheville a toujours été considérée comme une partie du corps possédant un fort pouvoir de séduction… »

Xigbar partit d'un grand rire et mima :

- « Oh, mon amour, tiens, regarde ma cheville ! Ca te donne envie, pas vrai ? »

- Monsieur l'avocat de la défense, retire ton pied de la table de délibération, sinon je te l'explose au marteau, grogna Saïx, en montrant ses crocs d'un air belliqueux.

L'Archer remit sagement la partie concernée à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire sous le reste du corps.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, et Xaldin mit ses dreadlocks en éclaireur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le procès en cours, et il referma bien vite les deux panneaux. Après cette brève interruption, Saïx appela Xion à la barre et la poussa à témoigner.

- …

- Oui, poursuivez.

- …, … … … . … … … !

- Que pouvez-vous répondre à cela, monsieur l'avocat ?

- Euh… objection ?

- … !

- La victime se déclare outrée par cette réponse, traduisit avec un petit sourire Saïx.

- Objection ! Le juge n'est pas neutre !, cria Xigbar. Et je vais débloquer les secrets de madem… mons… enfin… du numéro XIV pour vous le prouver !

Il se concentra, posa ses doigts contre ses tempes, sortit ses armes et menaça Xion.

- Bon, maintenant, tu dis : « Monsieur Xigbar a raison ! »

- Tentative de soudoyer le témoin sous les yeux du juge !, déclara Saïx.

- Mais non, je la persuade de…

Soudain, Xion s'écroula sur sa chaise et convulsa.

- Voyez, la partie civile est tombée dans les pommes !

- Si y'a plus de partie civile, y'a plus d'accusation donc plus de procès, c'est ça ?, interrogea Xigbar, songeur.

- Oui.

- Très bien… LAISSEZ-MOI L'ACHEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Xemnas vit un borgne courir après une fille en noir qui bavait, suivi de près par un Saïx en mode Berserk et le tout couronné par Demyx qui avait récupéré la guitare et chantonnait gaiement.

Son visage montra de la résignation. Il lança des rayons laser sur les quatre membres et les plaqua au mur. Il fit :

- Ca suffit. Le premier qui bronche une nouvelle fois, je me ferais un plaisir de me défouler sur lui.

Recevant une réponse affirmative (qui ne dit mot consent, après tout), il s'éloigna, guilleret pour un moment. Cela lui faisait oublier que Sora avait quitté le Manoir Oblivion, et que ses souvenirs étaient sur le point d'être rassemblés entièrement par Naminé…

A un moment ou à un autre, il aurait à sacrifier le membre le plus important de la confrérie. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de le garder dans l'Organisation jusqu'à l'élaboration du plan, de façon fiable.

Il réfléchissait quand il trouva soudainement la solution. Il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Axel.

* * *

Le numéro VIII justement était en train de mourir de froid à petit feu (quelle ironie) dans une plaine enneigée. Il serra ses bras toujours de son torse, tentant de produire de la chaleur. Mais rien. Niet. Pas même une flammèche.

Le moindre feu s'éteignait instantanément à cause du vent glacial qui régnait dans ce monde. Il attendait avec une véritable impatience Roxas. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas d'une humeur à casser les barreaux de chaise, mais sa présence le… pas rassurer, mais l'aiderait… c'est ça… l'aiderait à faire passer plus vite ce mauvais moment. A ce moment-là, il entendit un bruit de trompette percer le manteau de neige. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et fit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes.

C'était un éléphant. Un éléphant immense, à fourrure marron, aux défenses énormes.

Et il avait l'air pas content, absolument pas content du tout.

Roxas l'avait lâché maintenant, sans pouvoirs ni moyen de défense.

Il se ferait une joie de le rappeler aux bonnes manières.

* * *

Roxas avait pensé un moment aux couloirs des Ténèbres. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à les faire apparaître. Donc il persistait dans la bonne vieille méthode universelle de déplacement, économique et écologique : la marche. Enfin, pour lui, la course, avec la montre et tout. Avec les amphétamines dans le sang et les fans dans les gradins qui criaient, sur le stade et… il s'égarait un peu.

Quoique, les amphétamines l'auraient bien arrangé, pour le coup.

A mi-chemin, alors qu'il croyait encore pouvoir réussir, le chronomètre se stoppa sur la paume de sa main. Sur quatre zéros.

Il s'immobilisa. Il voyait Neku en face de lui, toujours en train de courir. Le sol se déroba sur ses pieds et tout devint noir. Roxas pensait revoir la tête fâchée de Neku qui lui hurlait qu'ils étaient en retard. Sur le moment, il eut un sentiment, et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de cœur pour cela. Il se sentait coupable.

Ils avaient échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'accomplir, malgré sa Keyblade, ses grosses bottes et sa grande gueule. Il se serait frappé pour cela.

Il tomba dans le vide. Il chutait sans fin. Il tourna la tête, et vit Neku se débattre avec des bêtes.

Le numéro XIII commença à se soucier de lui-même. Quand était-ce que cette chute allait s'arrêter… Il bascula la tête la première. Il perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace dans cet espace d'un noir infini. Cela lui rappelait presque sa naissance…

Soudain, il heurta un corps sous lui et traversa un passage des Ténèbres.

Il eut brusquement très froid et se mit à grelotter. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un paysage immaculé autour de lui, couvert de neige. Enfin, il repéra sa position. Il était assis sur les flocons, et, en levant les yeux, il remarqua une silhouette familière lui sourire narquoisement au-dessus de lui. En croisant le regard vert encadré de mèches rouges, il fut soulagé.

- Alors, partenaire, on oublie son camarade de mission ? Je crevais de froid, moi !

Roxas eut un petit rire.

- Bien fait pour toi, espèce de porc-épic pyromane.

Axel se mit à rire à son tour. Mais la gorge de la Clé du Destin se serra en regardant son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas réussi à aider ces personnes.

Et, pour la première fois, il en souffrait atrocement.

**A SUIVRE**

**

* * *

**

(1) Parce qu'Axel est une fille, on le savait tous.

(2) Dans le jeu TWEWY, c'est entièrement en anglais. Je respecte :p

(3) Le premier qui rigole, je lui balance un prinny à la tête. Bande de pervers.

(4) J'ignore si c'est féminin ou masculin lol

(5) Je vois trop Xemnas en train de sortir un truc du genre. xD

* * *

_**Deux bonnes années que je n'ai pas publié de « vrai » chapitre. Je suis réellement désolée. Le début de celui-là date de très longtemps, et il doit vous paraître bien court par rapport aux pavés précédents. Et bien nul (comme si les autres ne l'étaient déjà pas xD)**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout. Et que le chapitre suivant ne prendra pas deux ans *sort, morte de honte***_


End file.
